Unexpected Kismet: The Story of Skimmons
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: All Skye wanted was to know her past. To know where she came from, to know who she was and Skye would go to any length for answers. Her search lead her to SHIELD. Skye's destiny was always tied to SHIELD but fate had more in store for her, much more. This is a story of saving the world while falling in love.


A/N: This story will span all of AOS Season One focusing on Skye and Jemma's relationship predominately through Skye's POV. POV will switch between Skye & Jemma. This story is dedicated to all the amazing Skimmons fanfiction writers and fans and of course the wonderful actresses who made it possible. Skimmons forever. I own nothing and this is all in good fun.

* * *

**PART ONE:**

Unexpected. That's what Skye's whole day was from start to finish, one surprise after another.

Two years of living in her van. Two years of eating takeout and stale chips, of doing laundry on the fly, of peeing in alleyways and behind her van. Two years of memorizing which places had free bathrooms she could use. Two years of finding regular places to take a shower, it wasn't easy and it didn't happen often enough since she was always on the move. Baby wipes had become her best friend. Two years of living rough out of her tiny cramped van. There was more computer equipment in the van than there was space for her. She got used to sleeping halfway sitting up as there wasn't much room to lie down comfortably. Two years of doing nothing but chasing down one dead end lead after another.

Two years of dogged, stubborn determination using all the skills she had to find the crack in the darkness and get what mattered to her most—answers to her questions. Two years living on the edge in regular danger. Two years sacrificed. And it finally paid off.

Three years ago she was in a totally different place. She had a good job that paid okay, one she'd had since high school, a part time job that slowly turned full time when she dropped out her senior year. After bouncing from foster home to foster home to foster home she longed for a place to call home. College was too expensive and wasn't an option but she was able to support herself and she had a tiny apartment that wasn't too far from work.

Things were finally looking up; the only thing that kept dragging her down was her family and her past. She didn't have one. She didn't know who her parents were or why she ended up in the never ending parade of foster homes. Never in any place long enough to get to know anyone, to make friends. Usually by the time she learned everyone's name she was forced to move on. The apartment and steady job were a nice change, something she could control. Yet she couldn't let the endless questions go.

Those nagging questions in the back of her mind slowly and surly devoured every other dream, every other desire until it was the only thing left. It seeped into every part of her life so she began searching for an answer. At first it was only after work until bedtime then it was after work, all night and all weekend. Then she began doing searches online while at work. She wasn't sleeping and it was affecting her job, the few people she socialized with, vanished. The more she searched the deeper the hole became.

Crumbs and rumors gave her hints of the bigger picture and the players involved. She knew she needed help, she needed to hone her skills get her hands on better equipment. That led to Miles and Rising Tide. Miles was high up in Rising Tide, he opened her world, showed her a lot and provided everything she needed. It was easy to seduce him to get what she wanted. One of the first lessons she learned growing up was that she was cute and if she used it, it would get her things, get her into places, get her out of tight spots. She was naturally friendly, easy to get along with and had a warm bubbly personality that hid all the turmoil and sadness deep inside. She learned to use everything she had to survive and though some of the things she did left her with heavy lingering guilt and shame, she did it anyway. Skye was a survivor.

She didn't expect to care for Miles as much as she did but he was still just a stepping stone toward her goal. The harder she worked toward it the more she wanted it; finding out the truth became everything.

Giving up the job and the apartment was easier than she thought it'd be. She had enough cash saved up and used it to buy a van. She moved into her house on wheels and never looked back.

Computers had always been her plaything, the only thing she was truly skillful at and with a little help hacking became as easy as breathing, there wasn't anything she couldn't do. Want to disappear—done. Want a new identity and start over—done. Want to harass a couple of top secret government agencies—done. Her natural talents took her far but not far enough. No matter how far she dug, how many secrets she exposed her own questions remained.

She made a plan. She needed to go deeper and there was only one way to do that. Get caught. It wasn't easy, she taunted them for months but she was too clean, she covered her tracks too well. She began to wonder what she'd have to do to get noticed. After New York and with superhero's in the world everything was changing, she needed to know more she needed real answers.

That morning was the same as any other morning until she saw Mike Peterson. He set off a chain reaction of events that would change everything. It led the men in suits straight to her. Today was the day. Looking forward to something for so long now that it was happening she was scared shitless. Still, Skye put on a brave face.

She expected the worse and when they put the black bag over her head she wanted to cry, it was terrifying. Somehow she remained quiet and calm. She hoped for the best and when the bag was pulled off her head everything changed.

Skye found herself exactly where she needed to be—finally.

When she was allowed to participate everything moved really fast, faces and names passed by in a blur of hyper dangerous life and death activity unlike anything she had ever seen before. And yet in the middle of all of that one person did catch her attention.

It wasn't the wooden soldier with no sense of humor, he was cute but the lack of personality made him blend in the furniture. Nor was it the hot scary woman in leather. It also wasn't the surprising cool guy in charge or the nerdy guy who looked like he was about to hyperventilate at the excitement. No, it was his counterpart, Jemma Simmons.

A tiny bit shorter than she was; Jemma was so beautiful it was frankly startling and stunned Skye stupid for a good three heartbeats. She wasn't expecting to get thrown out of the moment like that and when her brain began working again she had to cover for herself hiding behind her usual armor of snarky comments and mirthful flirting. Inside all she could think in that moment was _Wow, Jemma's a beautiful name. She's so stunning, those eyes, those lips and that voice! Wow._

Introductions were made in a blur, before she could even say hello she was rushing off to her van. By the time the crisis was over and the day almost done her head was spinning. So much had happened so fast and the cool guy in charge barely blinked, he acted like it was any other day at the office. But at least he was amicable; the guy with him Agent "Wooden" constantly frowned at her and gave her shit. When everything calmed down and she had a chance alone with Agent Coulson, the cool guy in charge, he shocked her for the hundredth time that day by making it clear he was serious about his offer to her. She pushed back telling him.

"I was able to hack S.H.I.E.L.D from my van. You gonna show me something new?"

And Coulson did, he showed her Lola.

Skye had been scared that the black bag might come back, that the offer wasn't real but Coulson was obvious about his efforts to earn her trust and prove to her he was legit. Taking a chance she jumped in the car and they flew off back to the massive plane called the bus.

Coulson was a cool guy, easy to talk to and easy to follow, she liked him right away. The others she wasn't so sure about.

The moment they made it back to the bus she rushed to her van grabbing her stuff, a small bag of clothes, her few personal items in a box and her laptop. The rest she could leave behind, it was all replaceable. While she gathered her life into a bag she overheard Agent no sense of humor with Coulson, she only heard snatches of what they were saying yet she was certain it was about her and it wasn't good. Even the hot scary woman in leather seemed to be against her getting on their plane but Coulson was firm. Feeling the love she put on her brave face and stepped on the plane. When she noticed Shield ground crew heading to her van she couldn't resist shouting out.

"Hey, no joy rides, okay? That's my house!"

Right away the science wonder twins were pushed off on her and while the nerdy guy, Fitz, got momentarily flustered his friend, the gorgeous Simmons simply looked straight into her eyes and smiled warmly. Skye had to pull her eyes away or the stupid happy grin rising up inside of her would come out.

Fitz showered her where which closet/bedroom/pod was hers then gave her a lightening quick tour of the plane as he told her.

"Officially, it's an airborne mobile command station. But we call it the bus. We find it best to use shorthand when in the field. But everything has to be just so, you know, because of the danger."

She smirked commenting, "Yeah. I've been up here before, but I didn't see much because of the _bag_ that Agent Ward put over my head."

Fitz looked stumped on how to respond but Simmons smiled apologetically and apologized. "Yes, so sorry about that."

They were in the air faster than Skye thought possible, everyone got mobilized quickly, Agent Ward aka Agent Wooden shoved a map of the plane into her hands with a big frown and walked off without saying a word. Then Coulson walked over.

"I don't even know where we're going." Skye hinted heavily hoping to get a straight answer.

"Peru. That's where the 084 was reported." Coulson replied casually.

"And 0-8-4 is?" She asked trying to keep up.

"Object of unknown origin, kind of like you. Team goes in determines if it's useful or poses a threat. Last one turned out to be pretty interesting." Coulson answered.

"What was the last one?" She asked.

"A hammer."

She wanted to ask another question when Ward, Fitz and Simmons began bombarding Coulson with questions regarding the mission.

"We still need to iron out the kinks, but Ward you can speak 6 languages, Simmons you have 2 PHD's in fields I cannot pronounce, and Fitz you _are_ a rocket scientist, so work it out."

She stood there feeling stupid watching Coulson walk away, Skye called out rushing after him.

"I'm…I'm good at stuff too!"

However her first few hours on the bus she didn't feel good at anything. Sky kept getting in the way. May, the hot scary woman in leather barely spoke to her. Ward glared a lot and was a butt head in every conversation she tried to have with him. Fitz and Simmons seemed busy in their lab doing what they do. She felt useless.

The closer they got to Peru the more tense everyone became giving her the perfect opportunity to really watch them. Skye had always been a people watcher; she could read people in a basic manner, enough to get a sense of that person. It was a skill that helped her make friends easily, to get people to trust her right away and to identify those to stay far away from. However Skye's mind drifted every time she looked at Simmons, she kept getting lost in Simmons alluring voice, or lost wondering how Simmons lips could be so perfect and look so kissable. More than once she caught herself and had to force herself to look away and focus on something—anything—else. It didn't help that Simmons caught Skye watching twice and each time Simmons just looked into her eyes and smiled, making Skye's heart flutter.

When they were close to touching down she saw an opportunity in a quiet moment to approach Coulson who had been discussing something with Simmons. She interrupted with a polite but eager.

"I have a small question, because I've been feeling like the tag-along hayseed rookie, but now I'm getting the sense that Ward doesn't know which ones Simmons and which one's Fitz and they've seen even less gunfire than me and, I'm no rocket scientist but…is this your first mission together?"

The question was actually addressed to Coulson however it was Simmons who answer with a big bright smile.

"No, of course not, it's our second."

Skye's smile turned into a knowing grin as she replied, "I was your first? That's sweet."

The simple joke made Simmons blush just a bit, enough for Skye to notice making her grin grow from ear to ear.

The light mood disappeared the second the touched down in Peru, the situation got serious fast. She tried to keep up, tried to follow Coulson's lead and keep quiet so she could learn however the team didn't exactly work well together. Ward was constantly questioning everything and didn't like anything she had to say or contribute. Though like May, Ward definitely knew what he was doing his skills were almost as impressive as May's. The badass in the aviator sunglasses looked ready and eager to beat some ass. The science twins squabbled like siblings and rattled off information like it was breathing yet it was very obvious this was their first time outside of a lab. Skye's only solace was that Fitz and Simmons were as green to the field as she was.

Skye did a chance to help the team and was feeling good until her instincts to help pushed her to make suggestions to Coulson only to get shot down when Coulson made it clear they were only there for the artifact. How she thought she could help and what he wanted her to do to help the team were two different things. So she tried to fit in with the team only to find the team was having its own issues.

Ward was reckless and kept moaning about wanting to work alone, May seemed pissed to have to use her skills to take out hostiles, Fitz argued with Ward about taking dumb risks and in turn risking all of them. Skye tried to lighten the mood with a joke only to get glared at from everyone but Simmons.

Simmons chuckled under her breath at the attempted joke, and inside Skye was high fiving herself.

Later while Simmons and Fitz worked on the 084 she took the opportunity to build a bridge with Ward. They talked, Skye learned that they saw things differently Ward was all military and Skye was all…all human. She was about uniting people to find solutions, Ward was about eliminating them. She could only hope to find some common ground with him.

Then it all went south when Coulson's old flame betrayed them. Ward was the first to notice but despite his best efforts and Coulson's, they all still ended up tied up with May knocked out and with Coulson held captive in a different area of the bus. Ward blamed himself, Fitz wondered out loud if he had made a mistake signing up for field work while Simmons was very quiet.

"This is all my fault. I should have learned kung fu." Fitz complained.

"Oh, yeah, but I shouldn't have pushed you into the field in the first place. You weren't ready." Simmons admitted and Ward added.

"It was my job to make a proper threat assessment."

Fitz turned to Simmons correcting her, "Uh, we. _We_ weren't ready."

The attempted correction made Skye smile on the inside; she liked how much courage Simmons had. Then after a moment Skye commented.

"This wouldn't have happened if Agent May wasn't on the stick. She would have busted out some of her ninja know how."

"Agent May?" Fitz asked then shook his head no as he tried to correct her. "No. No, no. She transferred from administration."

"Well I've seen her destroy a guy so…" Skye replied with a shrug.

They all turned to Ward, he told them. "You've heard of the cavalry?"

"Yeah." Simmons replied.

"Yeah. Everyone at the academy talks about…" Fitz began then suddenly stopped mid-sentence when it finally hit him.

"She's the cavalry?" Simmons and Fitz asked at the same time and just as May finally woke up.

"I told you to never call me that."

After that with May's blunt assessment of the situation and encouragement the whining stopped and they sucked it up to form a plan. This time Skye was able to contribute to the team. This was her first time putting her faith in someone other than herself. It was dangerous but if they worked together they could pull it off. Aware failure meant death they worked for a common cause and managed to pull off the plan. May and Ward did what they do best while she helped Simmons and Fitz and together they overcame the enemy and secured the 084.

Once the plane was on the ground again and Skye had a chance to decompress from everything, it really hit her. Skye bluntly asked Coulson what she'd actually signed up for. She wanted in to get access to secrets but this…was super-duper crazy right off the bat. Maybe too crazy. Coulson made it clear what they were doing was _that important._ It left her with a lot to think about.

Heading back to the bus Skye over hears Ward and May talking about the 084 that was about to get blasted to the sun. She spies Fitz and Simmons lugging around a cooler full of beer and with her usual bright smile she walked over to everyone asking Fitz in a teasing manner.

"How many of those have you guys had?"

"Oh, Skye." Fitz began in a know it all chastising manner that made Skye giggle. "It's important, when in the field, to unwind from time to time."

Then Fitz broke in to a weary smile adding, "Yeah, especially after a hard day of everyone almost dying."

Skye had to agree with him on that. As soon as the cooler was set down at the bottom of the ramp Simmons reached in grabbing one and handing it to Skye. Ward and May were quick to grab a cold beer forcing Fitz back. He huffed waiting and when he had the chance immediately grabbed two and moved to offer one to Skye only to see Simmons had beat him to it. Disappointed he pushed the second one back into the ice.

"Thanks." Skye replied trying not to stare at Simmons too much as she opened and sipped on the beer. The beautiful scientist didn't notice and smiled big as she nodded in return.

"So, are we waiting for something?" Skye asked Simmons and Fitz answered eager to talk more with Skye.

"The 084 is on that rocket that they're about to blast into the sun. It's how Shield handles 084's."

"Containment and storage is sometimes too dangerous." Simmons added her magnetic hazel eyes drawing Skye in again.

"Have you watched many of these?" Skye asked Simmons much to Fitz's disappointment.

"A few but this is my first time watching it from ground level." Simmons confessed with her cute charming shy smile.

"Wow, another first! Can I be there for all your first's?" Skye asked unable to stop the flirtatious tone or the sexy smirk that appeared every time she looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

Simmons grinned and blushed; pink colored pale cheeks and Skye laughed mirthfully. Fitz frowned, he didn't like being ignored and he felt like a third wheel he walked off to stand by Ward and May.

"So are things always this exciting with Shield?" Skye asked sipping on her beer.

"Actually, yes. Things are never quiet but I've never had a day quiet like this before. You handled it well, very well. Good job with that plan and your quick thinking with the raft." Simmons said in a low voice her eyes darting over to the others as if she were saying something secret.

"Really? Thanks! Hey, do you think Coulson's going to throw me off the bus for that?" Skye asked in the same conspirator tone Simmons used getting the beautiful scientist to smile in reflex.

Simmons smiled looking Skye in the eyes and shook her head no. "He said it was a good idea. I think you're in the clear."

Skye grinned. Breaking up the moment Coulson walked over informing them.

"We're grounded till the hole is patched. The ground crew will be working round the clock to get us back in the air by tomorrow afternoon. You all did a good job today you've earned the break. Enjoy your morning off because as soon as we're ready to take off we're all back on the clock."

Coulson didn't stick around to have a beer or socialize; he quickly disappeared into the bus. Fitz wandered back over to Skye and made a joke about some experiment he had worked on with Simmons back in the day. Lost, Skye was about to ask a question for clarification when her phone buzzed.

Knowing full well no one would be calling or texting for social reasons Skye immediately stepped away to check the message. It was from Miles at Rising Tide, suddenly she was conflicted. She was there to further her personal investigation into her parents and the secrets of her past. Rising Tide gave her the tools she needed to get to this point only she had made promises to Miles and to Rising Tide. Before it was easy to make those promises, she didn't know Shield, she didn't know the people on this team and now…Well now Skye saw that Shield was the secret organization she always thought it was, these people however, this team…were not nameless suits that didn't care, didn't have morals or the greater good in mind. These people, this team, Coulson—did.

Conflicted and with a heavy sigh Skye texted back: _**I'm in.**_

Her good mood dampened, Skye pushed those feelings down and put on a smile. Skye shoved her phone deep in her pocket and rejoined the rest of the team. Ward and May were both laughing at Fitz and Simmons who were now arguing over how fast the 084 would burn up in the sun. The sibling camaraderie between them was a pleasure to watch and it gave Skye the opportunity to see Simmons get riled up.

Simmons was sexy when she got aggressive.

Skye joined in sharing the beer in the cooler and watched with her new team as the 084 was shot up into the heavens heading for the sun. And she joined in celebrating its destruction with the rest of the team. Later Ward came up to her and informed her Coulson gave him the green light to start training her. The wicked glint in Wards eye as he told Skye he was her new SO and that they would be training soon, made her very nervous.

"I'm just a consultant." Skye protested her face scrunched up like she smelled something bad.

"Not anymore." Simmons teased in a sing song voice coming up behind Skye with another cold beer in her hands.

Skye's face fell and she pouted getting Simmons to laugh out loud. With a big amused grin Simmons passed the beer over and gave Skye a one armed hug over the shoulders. Skye didn't peg Simmons for being a touchy-feely type of person so the gesture was a happy surprise.

"Awe, it's not going to be _that_ bad, bad but not _that_ bad. Come on, we'll have a few more then I'll help you get settled in to your pod." Simmons offered keeping her arm around Skye.

"You're shield, you know and you can tell me. What's Ward going to make me do?" Skye asked weakly taking a sip from the beer and leaning into Simmons.

"Well…considering if Ward's training you most likely…train you to be a soldier like him." Simmons offered leading them back to the ramp where Fitz was playing with one of his drones, making it fly over the ground crews heads as they worked.

"Oh, did Skye get the good news?" Fitz asked when he noticed the pair walk up.

"Be nice Fitz." Simmons chastised but Fitz's smile only grew bigger.

"I'm just happy it's not me. We went through enough training at the Shield Academy." Fitz commented.

Simmons frowned and gave Skye a gentle hug squeeze as she reminded him. "Well maybe if we had more physical and weapons training we wouldn't have to rely on Agent Ward and Agent May so much."

Fitz face fell, he was a little embarrassed but Skye thought it was great. She loved that Simmons was standing up for her. Fitz was a nice guy so Skye gave him an encouraging smile and asked him.

"So I see you guys got all your gadgets and fun stuff. But what does it all do?"

The simple question sent both Fitz and Simmons into a nerd off of who could speak the fastest about the most scientific high tech thing they brought with them on the bus. Watching Fitz and Simmons talk science at hyper speed was the most amusing thing Skye had ever witnessed in person. With big eyes and her beer in hand Skye sat down on the cooler and happily watched her new friends argue. It wasn't until Simmons reminded Fitz she had more degrees than he did and so had been allowed to bring more onto the bus, he finally relented and agreed Simmons had won.

What Simmons won Skye had no idea but to see Simmons in her element and own her intelligence almost wielding it like a weapon made Skye's heart flutter even more.

Coulson eventually reappeared with a couple of hot pizza's in his arms. And suddenly Ward and May both found their way back and the entire team ate dinner together. And after, one by one they went in separate directions to disappear for the evening. Skye was glued to Simmons and the beautiful scientist was eager to hang out.

Inside Skye's tiny pod of a bed, a hidden closet and a tiny desk with built in fold up seat. Simmons took a seat on the end of the bed while Skye began to unpack what few things she had.

"You have a lot of stuff." Simmons commented with a small genuine smile.

"You must be drunk because I don't have any stuff at all." Skye replied teasing with a shy smile.

Skye only had three beers and was nowhere near drunk yet it was enough not to be so bashful around Simmons. The beautiful scientist had the same amount of beers yet seemed much more buzzed. And if it had been anyone else Skye would question harder if the other person was being genuine or if she was being fucked with. Only it was Jemma, with her sweet sincere open honest smile and big bright eyes Skye couldn't bring herself to question the sincerity. Jemma Simmons didn't seem able to hide anything at all; she wore all her emotions on her face and in her eyes.

"Okay, I may be a little drunk but I'm being sincere. I've been in Shield so long everything I have that is truly my own and not Shield provided is rather old and worn."

"I'd never doubt your sincerity. I'm not accusing you of anything. I've been living out of my van for a while. To be honest I'm a…little bit sensitive about it. This is everything I have." Skye explained.

As if instinctively knowing how important that tiny bit of information from Skye was, Jemma leaned forward reaching out to grab Skye's hand forcing her to sit down next down next to her. Jemma pulled Skye toward herself to get close, to get in Skye's face and stare intensely into Skye's eyes. The move was startling and intimate Skye couldn't remember the last time anyone bothered to really look inward, it was always_ at_ her.

"This may be all you had but that's not all you have. You have me now…us, now. We all came from different backgrounds, different pasts. We are only what we make of ourselves. And Skye, you are so much more than what you think you are."

"And how do you know?" Skye asked surprised and slightly alarmed by how penetrating Jemma gaze was.

"I can see it in you."

"Really?" Skye asked trying to concentrate on the moment only Jemma words made her heart beat loud in her own ears.

"Yes." Jemma replied with total confidence.

Skye had to stop herself from leaning in and kissing Jemma on those perfect plump lips. She really wanted to but something held her back. An instinct or maybe a deep desire for it to be…more than fleeting, more than one moment, just…something more.

"Wow. Thank you Jemma."

It was the first time Skye used Simmons first name, it was so natural rolling off Skye's tongue yet suddenly the mirthful atmosphere around them vanished and the moment became loaded with extra meaning and emotion. And for half a heartbeat Skye seriously thought _it_ _was_ all in her head; that she was alone in this and that's when Jemma shyly smiled and commented in a soft disbelieving voice.

"When you say my name you make it sound so pretty, beautiful almost."

"That's because it is beautiful." Skye interrupted, she didn't like the doubt and insecurity in Jemma eyes or in her tone.

"I never liked it, kids used to tease me. About my name, about my clothes, about everything."

"Skye's not my real name. It was what I chose for myself. I wanted something pretty like yours." Skye confessed biting her bottom lip.

That was a piece of information she had never confessed out loud to anyone before. Skye wasn't sure why she blurted that out, she stared at Jemma face trying to gage the reaction.

"Really? I didn't find any records of another name in the system." Jemma commented with a mysterious smile, her eyes were glued to Skye's.

"Yeah. And you wouldn't, I made sure." Skye replied with a sheepish smile and a small shrug.

"So what's your real name?" Jemma asked softly leaning in a little more.

"Sorry, can't say. Too embarrassing and we'll leave it at that. Why don't you tell me more about yourself? Did you ever get revenge on those kids who were mean to you?" Skye asked with an encouraging smile.

Jemma smiled as she looked away reflexively tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She seemed hesitant to answer so Skye nudged her with her shoulder and softly pleaded.

"Aw come, it can't be that bad. You can tell me Jemma. I promise it won't leave this room. Unless you guys bugged it then I can't help you."

"We didn't bug it." Jemma replied chuckling softly as she turned back to look Skye in the eyes.

"Please?" Skye begged giving Jemma puppy eyes.

"Okay. I turned them green." Jemma admitted with an embarrassed scrunched up face.

"What?"

"I turned them green. The one's that teased me and picked on me, I turned them green and no one could figure out how I did it or how to fix it. That's how Shield found me and brought me in. That was also the last time anyone teased me. Once I was with Shield my unique abilities made me popular, sought after and envied. Fitz can tell you all about that, he went through the same thing at the Academy."

"If you had all that at why'd you come out into the field? This isn't exactly glamorous or safe." Skye asked genuinely curious. Shield culture and the people that worked for them was a particular beast that Skye wanted to understand.

"I wanted to get out of the lab and be out here on the front lines. I wanted to do more. Today was expected and eye opening." Jemma admitted with a head nod.

"You made the right choice." Skye assured her.

"Really?" Jemma asked very amused and enjoying herself.

"Of course."

"Why?" Jemma asked with a confused head tilt.

"Because if you hadn't we wouldn't have met."

"That's sweet."

"Well to be honest. So far you're the second best thing that's happened to me today. The first was that we lived through it."

Jemma laughed then turned away her smile from ear to ear. Skye could feel the tension between them increasing; the instinct to lean in and kiss Jemma was growing. The constant flirty smile, the subtle glances, the irregular breathing and nervous laughter were all the signs Skye needed to feel self-assure she wasn't reading this wrong.

"I would have thought Agent Coulson asking you to join the team would rank higher."

"Nope. It was third."

Jemma laughed, "You're very sweet Skye."

"I'm just trying to stay honest. I've met a lot of people from all walks of life over the last couple of years but I've never met anyone like you before. Crazy smart, incredibly beautiful and amazing under pressure. Everything I learn about you makes me want to know more. I want to know what makes Jemma Simmons super-scientist-doctor tick."

Jemma smile was ear to ear, her eyes bright with happiness and a little misty prompting Skye to add, "Seriously you kept her head and your nerve today under incredible pressure—impressive."

"I could say the exact same thing about you." Jemma insisted her smile remaining.

"I'm not smart. I'm a high school drop out." Skye admitted with embarrassment.

Skye never cared about it before but in front of Jemma it felt different, sorta like she had given up on herself and knew instinctively that it would disappoint Jemma and Skye didn't want to disappoint Jemma.

"I know." Jemma replied in a gentle soft voice then added with a little more force. "But you taught yourself computers and how to survive on your own. Neither of those things are easy, especially alone. You're the best hacker I've ever encountered. You can do more with your laptop than Shield can with all its endless resources. That takes great intelligence. And you survived the American foster system and being on your own for how many years now? So much strength and determination, its very impressive Skye. Besides we can't all be alike Skye that would be boring."

Skye stared at Jemma for a long moment, than as Jemma began to panic that she might have said something wrong a lone tear spilled over and down Skye's cheek.

"That's literally the nicest, sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me before. Thank you Jemma."

"Please don't cry Skye. You'll get me started and then Fitz will have a field day teasing me." Jemma pleaded wiping away the tear and getting Skye to smile.

"We won't tell him. I promise, what's between us will stay between us." Skye assured Jemma earning her happy grin from her new friend.

"Now come on tell me more about England and what you were like growing up." Skye asked giving Jemma a happy smile and scooting closer to her on the bed to get comfortable.

The change of subject lightened the mood but didn't decrease the lingering sexual tension between them. Each touch, glance and word spoken between them was loaded with extra meaning and intent. Skye had never been so internally confused before. She really wanted to lean over and kiss Jemma and run her hands through those gorgeous locks however that nervous thrill of the unknown and uncertainty and insecurity that she really could just be reading everything wrong kept her hands in her lap and her lips to herself.

And so Skye was quietly and wonderful tortured for most of the evening as her in depth conversation with Jemma continued. Jemma told Skye about growing up in England, highlighting all the fun little differences between her old home and her new home. And she shared stories of what it was like to basically grow up in Shield Academy. All the stories Jemma shared were personal and private, Skye was pleasantly surprised by this and took it as a sign of trust. So in turn Skye did the same, sharing private personal stories of growing up in foster care, moving all over the place then striking out on her own.

Skye was shocked that Jemma listened intently to every word, gasping at all the right parts, tearing up at others and even sighing in sympathy and hugging Skye with both arms. That was Skye's favorite part, Jemma hugging her tightly. It wasn't easy to share so much with a virtual stranger but there was something about Jemma that quelled all suspicion of dishonesty, quelled any hesitation she had and Skye was rewarded with glowing smiles, long hugs and even a promise of friendship. That was something Skye wanted very much.

It was close to three am when Fitz broke up the conversation with a banging knock on the door. Skye was laughing at some joke Jemma made when she opened the door to see a half asleep pissed looking Fitz standing there.

"Do you have any idea how late it is? My pod shares a wall with yours, can you please keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep."

Skye and Jemma both laughed then quickly apologized. They moved the party to Jemma's pod which was across the way and spent another two hours talking.

That morning when Skye finally lay down to sleep she did so with a big smile and thoughts of Jemma dancing in her head.

Unbeknownst to Skye the moment she left Simmons pod to go to bed Jemma shut the door then quietly chastised herself by lightly smacking herself in the head.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Jemma chanted with a deep frown on her face before flopping down on her bed with a pained groan.

Rolling over onto her back Jemma stared at the gray ceiling thinking about the wonderful conversation she had with Skye, she thought of all the smiles, touches and secrets shared.

"Jemma…you should have just kissed her. What is wrong with you? Why do you have to be such a coward? Now you've missed your chance. Damn it!" Jemma whined out loud to herself.

"You had the perfect chance and you blew it just like in California. Ugh!" Jemma moaned and rolled over pressing her face into the pillow.

Simmons had many secrets; there were many things she didn't share, many things she kept to herself. Things her parents didn't know, things Shield didn't know, things Fitz didn't know. Simmons allowed herself to appear to be an open book as long as it kept her secrets—secret. Her sex life or current lack of one was something she kept very private. She had focused on her work for so long, time seemed to slip by.

Skye was the first person in a long time to catch her eye. Jemma was sure Skye was going to catch her staring more than a few times. And every time they made eye contact Jemma got excited, she almost forgot what that felt like. That Skye joined the team was fortuitous. Tonight there were several times she really wanted to kiss Skye and each time she chickened out.

And now that she was out of the moment Jemma began to dwell on the small fact that maybe trying to kiss her teammate wasn't such a good idea. It was against Shield regulations and if Skye rejected her it would make for a terrible work environment and in turn everyone on the team would learn something about her she wanted to keep private. Every possible thing that could go wrong and every negative consequence went through Simmons mind counteracted by flashes of Skye during their conversation. The terrible debate went around and around in Jemma mind as she fell asleep.

**PART TWO:**

The rumble of the engines and the movement of the bus snapped Skye awake. She checked her phone for the time and noticed it was noon. Remembering what Coulson said Skye was quick to get dressed and make herself presentable. A quick trip to the bathroom and Skye was ready and late.

She found everyone else in the lab discussing some project Fitz and Simmons were working on. Walking into the room everyone paused to turn and look at her and she quickly held up her hands in surrender apologizing for being late. Coulson motioned for the conversation to continue and it did. Fitz and Simmons were working on new weapons for the team and once that was settled Coulson pulled May and Ward to the side to discuss Skye's new training program. It was odd to stand there and listen to three people discuss her inadequacies so harshly yet Skye managed to keep quiet and not grimace too obviously as they went down the list.

Standing there waiting Skye turned and glanced at Simmons across the room. The beautiful biochemist was hard at work with Fitz looking cute with her hair pulled back in a low pony tail. Skye remembered her dream and smiled getting lost in her imagination for a moment.

The nice moment didn't last long. Coulson tapped her on the shoulder snapping Skye back to the moment and told her with a knowing smirk.

"You're with Ward. You start your training today."

"I think I need to change." Skye replied right away.

"Good idea. You've got five." Ward told her smugly tapping on his watch.

Skye bolted rushing back to her pod to throw on some workout clothes. She was back in front of Ward in four and a half and with a smile. And the smile fell the moment Ward had her doing bag exercises. Ward was a hard task master making her work on her stamina and defense skills for a few hours then weapons skills for a few more. Skye had never handled guns before and it was obvious, she even got Ward to crack a tiny smile twice.

Skye was Jell-O when Ward was done with her. Her only respite during the grueling workout was Simmons popping up once every hour to hand Skye a new bottle of water. Simmons even stuck around to watch Skye drink the water and flash a big bright smile her way before leaving with the empty bottle.

And as if she had been watching, the moment Ward called it quits Simmons popped up with a bright smile asking.

"Agent Ward are you done for today?"

"Yes. You can have her." Ward replied walking off.

"Excellent. Skye you're with me." Simmons announced and Skye grinned immediately agreeing.

"Damn right I am. Where do you need me?"

"The lab. We have it to ourselves." Simmons replied gesturing to Skye to walk with her.

"Do I get to sit down?" Skye asked as soon as she thought Ward was really gone, she wasn't allowed to sit down once during their session.

"Yes. How do you feel? Ward was working you rather hard?" Simmons asked.

"Hard doesn't describe it. It was horrible. I hate working out and that was…ugh." Skye made a funny face and Simmons laughed.

They reached the lab and Simmons made Skye sit down right away.

"So what do you need me for? I'm all up for hanging out but I think I need to shower first."

Simmons grinned and laughed a little reaching for her stethoscope.

"We need to do your physical. Let's get this out of the way then you can go shower and we can get something to eat."

"You didn't eat yet? Why did you wait? It's so late already." Skye asked surprised, it was past ten in the evening.

"I waited for you." Simmons replied turning away to grab something else.

Skye grinned and made a super happy gesture behind Simmons back then went back like nothing happened a second later. Simmons didn't see a thing.

"This shouldn't take long." Simmons commented with a warm smile and Skye was quick to assure her.

"You let me sit down, I'm all yours."

"So easy are we?" Simmons joked putting on the stethoscope.

"Ooooooooo good one Jemma. And for you, maybe." Skye replied with a flirty smile.

Skye was glad they had the lab and the level to just the two of them. Alone Jemma seemed much more willing to flirt and tease back as they went through the physical. Simmons was totally professional while she worked but Skye wasn't. She used the opportunity to make extra jokes and subtly pose for Jemma hoping to get some reaction out of her. When that seemed to fail she made multiple attempts to tickle Jemma trying to get the gorgeous doctor to crack up and succeeded every time. The physical took three times longer than it should have.

Skye finally took her shower and it wasn't until she was under the hot water she realized just how much she had been flirting with Jemma. She had been rather blatant about it while keeping it friendly so no one would suspect if they were watching or in case Jemma wasn't interested. Though when Skye really thought about Jemma reactions, they weren't negative at all they were actually pretty encouraging.

Skye finished her shower, changed quickly then met Jemma in the lounge to eat dinner, pasta salad with chicken and Dr. Pepper.

"Hey! Where did this come from? I thought you guys said you only had frozen waffles and sandwich stuff on the bus."

Skye took the open seat next to Jemma happily surprised by the set up. What Jemma set out for the two of them almost made it look like a date, both of their plates, drinks and she even had music playing softly.

"When we stopped to get patched up I asked for certain supplies for the bus. Everyone asked for special items, I asked for a few better dinners." Jemma explained with a pleased smiled setting her napkin in her lap.

"You guys got to ask for stuff? Damn." Skye commented then added quickly. "So what did Fitz ask for?"

"Chocolate Ice Cream sandwiches. He loves them, eats them every chance he gets. He's got quite the addiction." Jemma answered gesturing for Skye to dig in.

Skye laughed picking up her fork. They ate dinner together keeping the conversation going making each other laugh. When they were done they cleaned up and moved to Jemma's pod so they could keep talking and Skye could lie down. After being on her feet for so long, now that she was relaxing her legs were aching. Skye didn't want to take up Jemma's bed but the good doctor insisted, so Skye insisted they share the bed. Jemma asked if she wanted to watch something and Skye said sure. Jemma had a special flat screen on her wall at the foot of her bed she used a remote to bring up an episode of Dr. Who.

"What's this?" Skye asked scooting over so they both had room on the twin size bed.

"You've never watched Dr. Who before? Oh, Skye have you seen any TV?" Jemma asked looking surprised and worried.

"I've heard of it, just never watched it. Is it good?"

"You're about to find out."

Skye loved how excited Jemma got over sharing things she was enjoyed, her eyes lit up and she got so animated, her enthusiasm was infectious. The show's theme song filled the room as the episode began. Skye was normally not into old TV, anything before 1990 was considered ancient in her mind. However Skye couldn't say no to Jemma so she kept her comments to herself and searched the show for reasons to enjoy it. And she was glad to find it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, in fact she actually liked it.

Skye knew nothing about Dr. Who and let Jemma educate her. And Jemma to her credit kept the commentary minimal so Skye could enjoy the whole episode, however after each one they had a quick five minute discussion about what they watched which allowed Jemma to give her all the fun facts allowing Skye to get into it right away. And she did—with Jemma pressed against her on the bed.

They watched five episodes before the comfort of being stretched out and pressed close to Jemma, who smelled of vanilla and gardenia, Skye slipped into a light slumber unconsciously rolling over to use Jemma shoulder as a pillow.

Simmons felt Skye move and froze. When Skye settled against her Jemma waited for a few minutes watching the episode silently waiting for Skye to say something or do something when she heard a very soft snoring. Surprised Jemma reached down to a drawer built under the bed pulling out a small hand mirror; using it Jemma realized Skye was totally asleep. Chuckling softly Jemma relaxed and put the mirror away. She went back to watching the episode quietly enjoying Skye next to her.

Skye shifted wrapping an arm around Jemma's stomach nuzzling a little into Jemma's neck as she got more comfortable. Jemma smiled wrapping her arm around Skye getting comfortable watching the rest of the episode. Eventually when it was done Jemma sighed forcing herself to gently wake Skye by lightly shaking her shoulder and cooing to her.

"Come on sleepyhead time to get up. I'll help you to your bed."

"Ugh but I'm sooooooooo comfortable. Why do I have to move?" Skye sighed clutching a little tighter to Jemma.

"You need to get proper rest if you want to get through tomorrow. Agent Ward's not done with you yet." Jemma replied untangling herself from Skye.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. He's a humorless slave driver that makes me exercise and I hate that, so not my thing" Skye whined reluctantly getting up.

Skye stood up half asleep her eyes mostly closed, Jemma laughed knowing how tired she must be after that grueling session with Ward. Jemma gently guided Skye to her own pod helping her get into bed then tucking her in.

"You're so sweet Jemma."

"Good night Skye, sweet dreams." Jemma smiled and left shutting the door on her way out.

Back in her own pod Jemma changed for bed turned off Dr. Who and climbed under the covers. Her mind wandered back to the physical exam, Skye posing for her and flirting with her was wonderful torture. Dinner was great, almost like a date but watching Dr. Who with Skye was amazing. She had hoped Skye would make a move since she was still too scared to make one of her own. And wasn't surprised that Skye fell asleep after the day she had, it was nice to cuddle for a while. Jemma fell asleep thinking about Skye wishing she could have let Skye stay.

The next day was more of the same for Skye, after eating a fast breakfast with Simmons and Fitz she began her training session with Ward right away. At lunch she ate a sandwich with Fitz and Coulson then it was back to work. It was long and exhausting and she didn't get a chance to see Simmons again until dinner. Again Jemma waited for her and they ate in the lounge before watching more Dr. Who in Jemma's pod. This was Skye's favorite part of the day, cuddling with Jemma on a tiny bed. Watching another handful of episodes Skye kept trying to gather the courage to make a move. All the while wishing Jemma would give her a clear sign.

This time Skye took measures to make sure she didn't fall asleep. The first two episodes she was fine but by the third one she began to get drowsy. To snap herself out of it Skye sat up moving until she was sitting at the foot of the bed with Jemma legs draped over both of her own.

"Are you not comfortable Skye?" Jemma asked once Skye settled in again.

"I am, that's the problem."

"Problem?"

"Yeah, problem. It's not the bed being too soft, it's you. You smell amazing and cuddling with you puts me right out. And I want to stay awake tonight."

"Oh. Okay." Jemma replied with a shrug and a confused smile.

Nothing more was said and they both went back to watching the show. Absent mindedly Skye began using her fingertips to run invisible patterns across Jemma jean clad knee down the shin then up to the thigh. It was a slow pattern but as Skye got caught up in the episode she would pause at the exciting parts to gently squeeze Jemma leg with excitement then go back to the patterns.

Skye knew exactly what she was doing but was very curious to see if Jemma would stop her. If anything Jemma scooted down twice and moved her legs back allowing Skye to keep going and even cooed.

"That feels nice."

After that episode and as the new one began they switched positions again this time spooning together with Skye as the little spoon, Jemma insisted. Skye's smile couldn't have been bigger as she took her spot against Jemma, loving it when the beautiful scientist wrapped her arm around her. Skye was thrilled with how close they were and settled in to watch the show.

Ten minutes went by and Skye was totally focused on the show when she felt Jemma pull her arm away then shift around behind her.

"You have enough room?" Skye asked glancing over her shoulder at Jemma.

The beautiful scientist pressed herself a little more to Skye and nuzzled Skye's neck whispering into Skye's ear.

"Oh yes."

Skye felt the brush of Jemma lips against her ear when she spoke making a shiver run up her spine. Jemma began running her fingertips over the length of Skye's arm, she was using Skye's flirting tactic against her and she loved it. It didn't take much before Skye was completely turned on and unable to watch Dr. Who.

Jemma moved her fingertip patterns down Skye's arm to her hand to linger on the knuckles and fingers. Skye's heart picked up its pace as a low ache blossomed between her legs. Skye shifted turning so she could offer the inside of hand to Jemma and the good doctor didn't disappoint. The mood between them was tense and heavy, Skye was growing desperate in her need to kiss Jemma, to jump that last distance between them.

Jemma nuzzled a little in Skye's neck tracing her fingertips over Skye's palm up her wrist to her forearm and up her side all the way up to her face. Skye froze hoping this was the moment when out of the blue someone knocked on Simmons door startling them both.

"Blood hell who is that?" Jemma mumbled under her breath stopping and getting up from the bed.

Skye silently laughed mentally saying, "_Fuck my luck_" and sat up on the edge of the bed smoothing out her hair as Simmons answered the door. It was May; she took one look at the both of them and said.

"Simmons, Coulson needs you, bring your med bag."

"Right away." Simmons replied nodding and following May out.

Skye watched them leave then checked the time, it was almost four am. She waited around until the end of the episode then found a note pad and a pen in the desk and wrote Jemma a note. Reluctantly Skye returned to her own pod going to bed immediately despite finding it hard to relax while so sexually frustrated. And again she fell asleep disappointed by her own inaction.

Jemma returned to her pod as quickly as she could hoping she could pick up with Skye where they left off and was disappointed to find Skye gone. The beautiful brunette left a quick cute note but Jemma was very disappointed in how things had gone. She finally worked up the courage to make a move and was in the middle of making it when they were interrupted. Jemma checked the time it was almost five am, frustrated Jemma changed and tried to go to sleep. It took a while when all she could think about was Skye.

**PART THREE:**

Skye woke late that day, she was late getting to her training session with Ward and he gave her shit for it right away. Everyone else was busy working away but Skye was having a hard time getting focused and going. All she could think about was Jemma and what she wanted to do to Jemma the first chance they were alone. Skye was very distracted.

And then Ward almost punched her in the face with the speed bag.

"Maybe I should make you do those push up's anyway, help you wake up so you can pay attention." Ward chastised.

Skye sighed and kept going.

"Why do I even have to do this? I'm sure Fitz-Simmons' supervising officer didn't make them do this muscle stuff." Skye complained.

"You said you wanted to be a field Agent like Coulson. Well, if you'd like to switch disciplines…" Ward began then turned to shout at Simmons. "Hey, Simmons. What did your S.O. give you guys for morning drills?"

"Oh! Atomistic attribute drills. Yeah, we'd name the mechanical chemical, thermal." Simmons replied with excitement.

"Electrical properties of materials." Fitz finished for Simmons.

Skye's face scrunched up in distaste, she turned to Ward. "Okay, okay. They made your point."

Skye got back to work pushing that amazing cute doctor scientist out of mind. Ward continued to lecture her as they went. He was still humorless and closed off but tiny bit by tiny bit Ward opened up. When she made a comment about using more truth serum on him Ward told her there was never any truth serum. That small revelation was quickly set aside when Coulson announced they had a case.

Skye had totally believed Ward had been drugged and was telling the truth, he was completely convincing. And yet, he just told her it was all a lie. Skye didn't even sense the lie and normally she could sense when someone was trying to pull one over on her. This was something new about Ward, something very interesting. Something Skye was going to keep in the back of her mind moving forward with him. Two could play that game.

Skye stayed by Coulson trying to figure out a way to participate but was forced to hang back while everyone else did their thing. The level of danger of the scientist kidnapped caused because of the type of research he was working on was above Skye's head. However she wasn't so ashamed she wouldn't point that out to get them to explain it better so she could understand.

While everyone worked on trying to track down the missing scientist Skye tried to question Coulson about the truth serum to see if Ward was telling the truth or not only Coulson wouldn't say. May gave Skye a huge stack of stuff to do walking off. Sitting in the corner pouting a little Skye did as she was told.

As the bus made its way to its next destination Simmons snuck out of the lab for a moment to sneak to the kitchen stealing one of Fitz's ice cream sandwiches. She snuck upstairs to where Skye was hanging out going through the stack of work May gave her. Simmons surprised Skye by sneaking up behind her and blowing into her ear startling her.

"Oh shit! Simmons you scared me!"

Simmons laughed moving around to sit down on the armrest of the chair Skye was sitting in. Skye grinned turning to Jemma and the beautiful hazel eyed scientist leaned close and handed her the ice cream sandwich.

"For me?"

"Yes. I pilfered it from Fitz's stash don't tell anyone."

"Miss Perfect never breaks any rules stole something! Wow, what brought that on?" Skye teased.

"You. I thought you'd enjoy this." Jemma replied grinning and staring Skye in the eyes, the tension between them was growing you could almost cut it with a knife.

"I'd enjoy anything from you Jemma. Share it with me before you run off." Skye replied, unwrapping the ice cream she broke it into two pieces.

"As you wish." Jemma replied.

They both grinned and giggled eating the ice cream quickly then Jemma ran off back to the lab. Skye felt much better about getting back to work after that.

Skye lingered in the background still searching for a way to actually help while everyone else was able to contribute. Through everyone else's hard work they identified a likely suspect behind the kidnapping, Ian Quinn famous chemical engineer and millionaire. At least Skye actually knew who this person was. Skye was impressed by how quickly Fitz and Simmons were able to track and identify connections between Quinn and the kidnapped scientist. In discussing Quinn Skye was able to contribute a little.

"Quinn's known as a philanthropist not a weapons dealer." Skye commented and Simmons added looking up from her 3D monitor, "Quinn has made the bulk of his money by digging up resources, things, weapons and people that others can't get near."

"Okay so Quinn's our guy. How do we get in?" Coulson asked the group.

Ward, May, Fitz and Simmons all began listing various methods to get onto Quinn's private island and into the party he was throwing. They all realize the only way is to have an inside man only to get one in at such a late hour was impossible. Skye finally saw her opportunity, a way for her to help.

"I could go in." Skye offered with an eager expression.

"You're not a Shield Agent." Ward immediately replied with a disapproving frown.

"That's the point right?" Skye asked as she began tapping into her phone she told them. "You said you could go in with a man inside."

"And you want to be that man?" May asked giving Skye an incredulous look.

"Fitz-Simmons loved the guy, and he needs help. They could be torturing him, or worse, making him do—strength-training." Skye replied and Simmons and Fitz both had to stifle a laugh.

Ward glowered at her adding. "But you don't have the background or clearance or experience with any of this."

"I know." Skye admitted without hesitation and continued to tap away on her phone then smiled. Holding up her phone to everyone she grinned smugly. "But I've got an invitation…Well, technically it's an e-vite."

Skye loved the look of impressed surprise that crossed everyone's face including the hot and amazing Agent May. Ward disagreed and May had doubts but Coulson agreed. Once that was settled Coulson had Skye train with Ward on their flight over to Quinn's island in Malta. Ward was extra chatty trying to get Skye to open up with him.

Ward wasn't Simmons so Skye could keep her wits about her and despite all the distractions of the new situation brought it didn't deter her from her original goal. Nothing could.

Training with Ward was paying off; by the end of the session with Ward she managed to actually steal his gun away. She was super proud but he was still lectured her on she wasn't committing enough. Skye was already giving so much she wasn't going to give any more.

Coulson and Skye went over the plan, Skye was supposed to go in hack the system to let a two man incursion team in to rescue the scientist. This was a big deal. Skye understood how important this was and tried not to let anyone see how scared she really was. Then she caught Simmons watching her with a worried expression, each time Skye would wait until Jemma noticed she was watching them warmly smile at her trying to silently reassure her. That Jemma was so worried made Skye feel good at least one person would look forward to her making it.

To make it to Malta for Quinn's party they flew all night on the bus, dinner was a quick sandwich with Coulson while Fitz and Simmons worked in the lab. Skye hung out in her pod thinking and wishing Simmons was free so they could cuddle and watch Dr. Who. Skye hoped if this went well it would be enough to prove to Coulson she could be trusted, she needed a way in to get the secrets she couldn't dig up on her own.

It was very late, Skye had just fallen asleep when a soft knock on her door woke her. Skye got up hoping it wasn't Ward with another agent in the field lecture. Cracking open the door Skye was relieved and happily surprised to see Jemma standing there.

"I'm finally done for the evening. Can I come in for a moment?" Jemma asked glancing around nervously.

"Yeah, come on in." Skye replied stepping back letting Jemma in and shutting the door after her.

Skye moved to turn on a light and Jemma stopped her by grabbing her hand asking. "Were you already sleeping?"

"Yeah but that's okay. I was hoping you'd want to hang out." Skye replied still half asleep.

Jemma gently pulled Skye to her bed in the dark and made her lay down then climbed in behind her spooning her.

"I don't know how long I can stay." Jemma admitted in a whisper wrapping both her arms around Skye.

"I'll take what I can get." Skye replied quietly entwining her fingers with Jemma and holding her close.

Jemma nuzzled into Skye's neck and whispered in her ear. "Promise me you'll be careful tomorrow. Please Skye, promise me."

"I promise." Skye replied in a whisper then felt a soft kiss against her neck.

Skye sighed with happiness then asked in the same soft voice, "Do you believe in me Jemma? Do you think I can do it?"

"Absolutely." Jemma whispered back then laid three more kisses on Skye's neck.

Jemma settled in holding Skye and though she tried to fight it Skye fell back asleep. Jemma stayed for two hours falling into a light sleep with Skye until an alarm on her watch woke her and she returned to her own pod.

The next morning Skye had a light breakfast with Coulson going over the plan one more time. Simmons and Fitz presented her with the special compact and other gear Skye was taking with her and Ward went over some basics with her for the last time. Even May made sure to take a moment to quietly encourage Skye in her own way, a simple look and nod of her head. When the time came Skye left the bus confident she could get the job done.

Skye knew Simmons and the others were listening in on everything she said and was monitoring what she did. It was tense and more than a few times Skye thought she was done for only to use her skills to get out of it. Things got hairy quick but Skye pulled off her part of the mission. She did have to unarm Quinn and she did point a gun at him but she didn't have the courage to shoot him. She had to jump out of a window and off of a balcony into a pool, something she had always hoped to do _for fun _not life or death. Amazed she got out of it without getting hurt or taking a life, she knew she was lucky, very lucky. And Skye hoped her luck in that department would hold out until she got what she was after.

The teams luck in missions seemed to be pretty bad, each one was super dangerous, super life or death and they all put their lives on the line to save the day. This time was no different, everyone had to pitch in and somehow despite the bad odds they managed to come out on top. They were all very lucky.

Once the situation was secure Coulson called in back up. It took a while for the cleanup team to come in and crate the gravitonium. Coulson insisted on waiting and supervising it all the way to their special holding facility called the fridge. That gave everyone some time to decompress from almost dying yet again.

Skye filled Coulson and the rest of the team in on what they didn't hear; she wanted to be transparent to gain their trust. They discussed the mission and Coulson gave them all praise for their parts. Then Simmons announced she needed to check everyone for wounds or any negative side effects from the gravitonium since they were all exposed to it. Then Simmons made sure to add that Skye would go last to give Skye a chance to shower. Ward glowered at Simmons knowing he'd have to go first after Coulson made it clear he was still busy. And true to her word twenty minutes later Simmons came knocking on Skye's door. Skye's hair was still wet and she was in such a rush her clothes clung to her body from not drying off properly.

Answering the door with a bright greeting Skye let Simmons in and shut the door.

"Now I know what you told me earlier Skye but you need to tell me the truth. Were you hurt at all?" Simmons asked setting her medical bag down.

"No. Not even a scratch."

"You jumped out of a window and off of a balcony into a pool. Are you sure Skye?" Jemma pushed.

"I am. I was super lucky. I swear if anything was wrong you'd be the first person to know. I promise." Skye replied thinking Jemma was going to lecture her about being more careful.

Instead Jemma impatiently huffed frowning then leaned forward reaching out and gently grabbing Skye by the face kissing her on the lips. The move surprised Skye and three heart beats into the kiss Skye put her hands on Jemma waist pulling her closer as she opened her mouth deepening the kiss.

The kiss was intoxicating, the world melted away, time stood still and there was nothing but the sensation of Jemma's lips on her own, Jemma's tongue dancing with hers, Jemma's hands on her face. A deep all-consuming hunger blossomed deep inside, a hunger Skye had never experienced before taking root between her legs making the ache come back.

The deeper the kiss, the longer their tongues danced the more they both wanted. Abruptly Jemma broke the kiss pulling back, she stared into Skye's eyes with heaving breath. All Skye could see was desire and hunger. Skye pulled Jemma forward by the waist crashing their lips together. They both began to fight for dominance in the kiss; aggressive in their embrace Jemma gently pushed Skye back kissing her harder. And as Skye lay back on top the bed Jemma straddled her waist and broke the kiss to attack Skye's ear and neck.

Skye couldn't speak, she could barely breathe, her heart beat wildly in her chest and the ache between her legs blossomed into a full on throb that Jemma teased with a well-placed thigh pressed up deliciously. And when Jemma began nibbling on Skye's earlobe using the tip of the tongue to tease her ear then run down Skye's neck, a strong shiver run through her.

"Daaaaaamn Jemma." Skye whispered in the middle of an uncontrollable moan.

Skye felt Jemma chuckle silently as she continued to lick patters over Skye's very sensitive neck. Then Skye gasped in surprise when she felt Jemma slip her hands under Skye's shirt, the feel of soft fingertips against her side and stomach caused a flutter of overwhelming sensations to roll through her. Jemma found Skye's lips as Skye managed to reach under Jemma long sleeve shirt to find velvet soft skin and when she found a particularly sensitive spot along Jemma ribs Skye felt Jemma pause and shiver. Jemma took a brief moment to take a deep breath, and before Skye could even ask Jemma launched a new kiss attack on Skye's neck, ears and lips stealing every thought Skye had right out of her head.

Each touch, each kiss and shared breath pushed the both of them forward. Before they knew it Jemma was pulling off Skye's shirt as Skye rushed to unbutton Jemma's jeans. Suddenly a loud annoying buzzing coming from Jemma's wrist yanked them from the heated moment and they both paused out of breath.

"Bloody hell!" Jemma grumbled through clenched teeth and climbed off of Skye with a very long disappointed sigh.

Jemma sat on the edge of Skye's bed and checked her watch and cursed again. "Shit."

Skye laid there for a second trying to get her mind working again, the throbbing between her legs was doing all her thinking. Jemma quickly stood up and "fixed" her appearance in Skye's stationary wall mirror.

"I'm sorry Skye. I have to get back to the lab. Fitz and I are taking turns monitoring the transport of the gravitonium. And if I take the first shift then I get tonight off."

"I like the sound of that." Skye commented with a huge happy grin on her face as she lay on her bed watching Simmons fiddle with her appearance.

Simmons nodded to herself once she felt assured her nothing was out of place then turned to see the brunette lounging on her bed staring up at her with a dreamy happy expression. A very sexy, very pleased smile spread across Jemma lips as she purposely took a long moment to look up and down Skye's body while licking her lips. The simple gesture made Skye gulp and her eyes go big. She had no idea Jemma could be sooooo sexy! Jemma chuckled mirthfully at Skye's reaction then leaned over to chastely kiss Skye on the lips then quickly left.

Skye watched the beautiful biochemist go then lay back on her bed stunned. Her heart was racing, her body on fire. Skye couldn't remember the last time she had been _this_ turned on. She lay there wondering where that had come from. Skye honestly thought if anything would happen; it would be during one of the Dr. Who episodes. She wondered what made Jemma take the chance, then in the next thought Skye didn't care Simmons lips were as soft as they looked. Skye thought about how soft Jemma skin was, how good it felt to be pressed against her then out of the blue she thought about her parents and the real reason she was on the bus.

Skye sat up taking a few deep breaths pushing her mind away from sex to focus for a moment. Going over her own personal plan, she was on track and so far everything was going good. In fact everything was going according to plan, well, all except for one small surprise. Jemma. Skye never thought she'd like the beautiful scientist as quickly as she did despite the fact she was smitten from the first time they made eye contact. Everything about Jemma was enticing, the more Skye learned the more she wanted to know.

Skye knew better, she knew it would have been better to keep things friendly but not physical with Jemma in case things went south with the team, survival might mean burning bridges. Making things personal in any way complicated the situation and yet, Skye would make that same choice again. The first chance she had alone with Jemma, Skye knew exactly where she wanted things to go. Something deep inside Skye compelled her toward Jemma, made her open up to Jemma and expose herself to Jemma in small ways about important things. And now that she knew the feeling was _very mutual_ Skye was excited, excited like she had never been before. Thinking about meeting up with Jemma later made Skye's heart flutter.

Skye tried to hang out in her pod to wait patiently only her mind was solely focused on Simmons naked and that was frustrating her worse. Eager to let off some of that nervous energy Skye threw on her workout clothes and went to the training area to work the bag of a while.

Skye had the space to herself for a good hour before Ward came in looking to talk. He had been and was trying to reach out to her through stories of his bad home life. Skye appreciated his effort so she told him about the one foster home she had wanted to stay at, it wasn't a good fit and Ward got the point. The lesson she learned from that experience she shared with Ward.

"Hoping for something and losing it hurts worse than never having it."

Ward looked at Skye with a serious expression then replied, "This team won't turn their backs on you Skye."

"It doesn't matter, I want this—bad so I'm going to do what it takes to prove it to Coulson, to you, to Agent May and Fitz-Simmons." Skye replied and started up on the bag again letting Ward hold it for her.

Skye wasn't lying, that lesson is what pushed Skye to take chances, to take what happiness she could find. She tried very hard to live without regrets, to never have to have that feeling again. Skye knew Ward was fishing for more info into her motives but Skye knew how to keep them close and she knew how to play the game. To give just enough to truth to sell the lie. It was necessary and it helped eat up time.

After working out with Ward for another hour to show her dedication she invited Ward to eat with her and Fitz after making sure Simmons had already eaten. It was fun and Fitz finally relaxed completely around her. Skye stayed long enough to play a few hands of Poker before cutting out to take another shower. When she was presentable again Skye went in search of Coulson who was still in high alert while they were in route to the fridge.

"Is there anything else I can do tonight?" Skye asked bluntly giving Coulson a big bright eager smile.

"Nope. Get some sleep. We'll be at the fridge around dawn. I want all hands on deck for unloading. You did a good joy today Skye." Coulson replied giving Skye a small smile.

"Thank you and good night."

"Goodnight." Coulson replied going back to work.

Skye went back downstairs to get something to drink and grab a couple of snacks. Returning to her pod Skye set it down on the desk then grabbed her laptop and got settled on her bed. She made contact with Rising Tide checking in but giving them no details then she touched base with a few of her regular resources, people she set in place to contact the authorities if she disappeared for too long.

Finally there was a knock on her door. Excited Skye tore off her head phones and got up to answer the door; to see Fitz standing there.

"Hey Skye…Uh, I was wondering if…uh…" Fitz stumbled trying to get out and from behind Simmons walked up with a bright smile.

Skye's face lit up.

"Are you ready for more Dr. Who Skye? Fitz, it's your shift, Agent Coulson's expecting you in the lab." Simmons asked coming up to stand next to Fitz.

"Oh you two are watching Dr. Who? Oh no. Not the Doctor." Fitz whined and started frowning.

"What?" Skye asked Simmons.

"I'm not allowed to watch Dr. Who in the lab anymore. I wore Fitz out on it apparently."

"No one person should watch that much TV at one time. It was in human." Fitz complained to Skye but she shrugged admitting.

"I'm just getting into it but I really like it so far. I can't wait to watch more."

"Oh!" Fitz sighed looking really disappointed.

"So you don't want to join us for the next episode?" Skye asked then Simmons added. "We're doing all the episodes in chronological order. We've only begun."

Fitz went pale at the thought and quickly excused himself taking off for his shift in the lab. As soon as he was a level down they both burst out laughing. Ward walked up giving them both a look and they laughed again ignoring him.

"Are you ready for more Doctor? Should we grab snacks this time? I think we have time to get a good handful of episodes in." Simmons asked in a rush as Ward walked to his pod on the other side of Fitz's.

"I already grabbed some. Hold on." Skye replied turning around to grab the stuff she piled on the desk.

"Wonderful. Let's go!" Simmons announced shutting Skye's door for her as they crossed the way over to Simmons pod.

Simmons opened her door then shut and locked it after Skye stepped in. Skye set down the drinks and snacks in her arms on Simmons desk and turned around to see Simmons setting up some electronic device that latched onto the door.

"What's that?"

"A sound filter. Fitz made it for me our first year at Academy so I could listen to my music in my room as loud as I wanted without disturbing everyone else. Fitz shared a wall with me. It's quite useful and comes in handy all the time."

"Is that why you and Fitz are on opposite sides of the bus?"

"Yes."

"Very handy and very cool. So no one can hear what we're doing?" Skye asked wanting to be crystal clear.

"We're still putting on Dr. Who but I'll start it from the beginning so you don't miss anything." Simmons replied turning on the show letting it play at a normal level.

Skye smiled and laughed softly, she watched every move Jemma made. The sexual tension was still thick and heavy between them and grew with each passing heartbeat. Skye took a seat on the edge of Jemma bed watching Jemma slowly strip off her jacket then her vest. Jemma pulled the hair tie from her hair letting it fly free, Skye's grin returned. She loved the shy show Jemma was putting on for her.

"You are so beautiful." Skye whispered not even realizing she was speaking.

Jemma smiled all the way up to her eyes and replied softly, "So are you."

"But you have the sexy accent and the most amazing lips I've ever seen." Skye replied as Jemma kicked off her shoes and socks.

"Now you're trying to flatter me." Jemma accused raising a single eyebrow at Skye.

"It's the truth." Skye insisted her grin growing and she looked Jemma up and down slowly making it clear she really liked what she saw and Jemma blushed a tiny bit.

Jemma closed the distance to stand at Skye's knees; she looked down at Skye reaching out to play with Skye's long brown silky locks. Skye noticed hesitation in Jemma hypnotizing hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a good girl Skye." Jemma replied with a disappointed sigh confusing Skye.

Leaning forward and opening her legs Skye reached out grabbing Jemma gently by the thighs guiding her closer until Jemma was standing between her legs. Looking up into Jemma eyes Skye smiled as she teased good-naturedly.

"And the sky is blue, grass is green and I'm great with a computer."

They both chuckled and Jemma smile grew then fell. Running her fingers through Skye's hair she tried to explain.

"I'm a good girl Skye. I don't break the rules. And _this_ would be breaking the rules. This is the first time I genuinely don't know what to do. I know what _I want to do_ but…it would mean breaking the rules. And I like following the rules, it makes me feel nice."

Skye's smile grew, Jemma was so damn cute. Skye loved that this was such a big moral dilemma for Jemma. It confirmed that Jemma was the real deal—genuine—all the way through. Skye's heart fluttered.

"Well…I don't think you're looking at the situation correctly." Skye replied as she began caressing Jemma thighs through her jeans.

"Really? How so?" Jemma asked her eyes fluttering closed each time Skye's hands got near her ass or the insides of her thighs.

"These rules, don't they only apply if the two involved are both Shield agents?"

Jemma nodded and Skye went on, "Well, I'm not an agent. I'm a consultant. So that means the rules are different."

Jemma caught on quickly and her frown vanished, a bright happy smile took its place.

"But…" Skye began her fingers running patters on the backs of Jemma thighs spurring the hazel eyed beauty to run her fingers over Skye's scalp momentarily distracting her from her train of thought. "Damn that feels good."

Jemma giggled and ran her finger tips down Skye's neck to her jaw line and Skye pressed her face into Jemma hands. With a deep sigh Skye pulled back forcing herself to look Jemma in the eyes and brought up the other problem.

"But we do need to talk about the team. This could put the both of us in a bad position; this could get me kicked off this bus and this team. I've never held down a normal job for very long but I've heard they really look down on office romances."

Jemma chuckled at Skye's terminology and leaned down kissing Skye's forehead. "You're not wrong. When an "office romance" is discovered, even if they're not working on the same team they're transferred out."

They both fell silent thinking about the situation they found themselves in. Skye was grateful they didn't just attack each other the moment they were alone, actually stopping to talk about it before doing anything was the most adult thing Skye had ever done. The small realization made Skye aware of how—_odd —_she felt, excited, scared, hesitant, and impatient like she was standing on one foot on top a very high wall with strong winds trying to push her off her perch.

Only in the far back of Skye's mind did she realize how important this moment was. She could turn Jemma away and preserve her plan to stick with the team until she had her answers or she could risk everything and possibly see it blow up in her face which would force her back to square one. Was a physical relationship with Jemma worth all that?

"What do you want to do Skye?" Jemma asked in a whisper.

Looking up into Jemma warm gaze Skye smiled and said the first thing that came to mind. "Kiss you."

Jemma smiled and leaned down kissing Skye on the lips, the gentle caress was so sweet, so full of meaning, it was perfect. And Skye's heart fluttered a little more.

"What do _you want_ Jemma?" Skye asked wrapping her arms around Jemma hips holding her close.

"I want this. I want you and I want you to myself." Jemma whispered leaning down to lay soft kisses over Skye's face.

"Done."

"Can you keep a secret Skye? Can this be our secret, just between the two of us and no one else?" Jemma asked her voice soft and low.

There was something else Jemma was asking Skye and she couldn't figure out what it was. It didn't matter, Skye would have agreed to anything.

"Yes." Skye whispered with a small nod of her head.

Nothing else was said. Jemma smile returned and she leaned down gently holding Skye's face kissing her softly. This time Skye didn't let Jemma break the kiss, grabbing on to the belt loops on Jemma jeans Skye gently tugged Jemma down until she was lying on top. As soon as both women were comfortable the kiss deepened, tongues danced and hands wandered. This time there was no hesitation on either woman's part, they both knew they wanted this and they were both determined to enjoy every moment of it.

The kissing was soft and sensual, it lingered and was enjoyed. Hands caressed with reverence, nibbles and tastes were savored. Time outside Jemma bedroom didn't matter, there was no rushing, no hurry only lingering exploration of each other. Simmons straddled Skye's hips moving her kisses to Skye's ear then neck making the brunette squirm and giggle with protests of "That tickles." Skye reached up pulling Jemma shirt up so she could reach the soft skin underneath. When the shirt impeded Skye's wandering hands she pulled her hands out then began unbuttoning Jemma shirt from the bottom. Jemma realized what Skye was doing and sat up pulling the shirt off and tossing it aside.

Skye took a nice long look at Jemma in only her white bra tousled hair and full plump lips sitting on top of her. Skye was in heaven.

"You should know Skye, I may mess things up." Jemma confessed.

"How?"

"I'm a terrible liar. Always have been, even small little lies are always so obvious. I may give us away accidentally. It's one of many reasons I never qualified for the Specialist program. "

"I'll help you. We'll work on it together."

"Really, Skye? You would do that for me?"

Skye smiled sweetly and nodded yes as she ran her fingers over Jemma's thighs teasing her lightly. Jemma smiled happy and bit down on her bottom lip sexily as she obviously looked at Skye's body.

"You're turn. Off." Jemma ordered tugging on Skye's purple t-shirt.

"Help me." Skye replied grinning as she lifted her arms up and Jemma pulled the shirt off.

"You are so beautiful Skye." Jemma whispered lightly running her finger tips over and up Skye's stomach up to her full perky breasts.

"You're not just telling me that to have your way with me?" Skye asked smiling and running her hands up Jemma ribs and up to her breasts running her thumbs just under.

If Jemma was going to tease so would Skye. They both took time to build the fire between them, to make each other tremble.

"I would never be disingenuous with you Skye. If I wanted to have my way with you all I'd have to do is this." Jemma stated in a seductive husky voice that brought the ache back between Skye's legs.

Looking down at Skye though hooded eyes a sexy smirk on her lips Jemma sat up right and reached behind her to unhook her bra; she let it hang loose then slipped it off tossing it aside. Jemma sat back with a smirk letting Skye get a really good look at her.

Skye was speechless. Jemma was a goddess. Sitting there looking coy with her sublime body on display for Skye, the confidence in those hazel orbs was intense. Skye felt the ache shift into a very demanding throb.

"Great point." Skye mumbled her eyes drawn to two pink pert nipples and full creamy breasts.

Jemma laughed leaning down to kiss Skye, no more words were spoken when Skye reached up to caress Jemma breasts her thumbs tracing circles around the areola. The feeling of Jemma's bare skin pressed against her own was transcendent, Skye needed to feel more. Kissing Jemma deeply she reached around grabbing two handfuls of firm ass then sat up twisting around until Skye was on top. Breaking the kiss to taste, nibble and caress Jemma, Skye slowly moved down blazing a trail to the most stunning breasts Skye had ever seen, even including her own which were pretty impressive.

Taking the time to lick her way around to the areola paying proper attention to both breasts Skye took the left nipple in her mouth sucking on it making Jemma moan and dig her nails into Skye's back. Skye looked up to see Jemma panting lightly and watching her with lust filled eyes. Jemma reached behind Skye unhooking her bra and impatiently pulling it off. Once Skye's breasts were free Jemma started massaging them with both hands causing Skye to grind against Jemma and kiss her hard.

The caresses grew a little rougher, the kisses harder as they both gave into the hunger. They almost frantically unbuttoned and pulled off each other's jeans and panties desperate to feel nothing but each other's skin. Grinding and groping Skye was ravenous for Jemma, it wasn't enough she had to have more. Breaking the kiss while half on top Jemma, Skye made sure to look deep into Jemma eyes as she reached down with her hand to find wet curls. Slipping two fingers in Skye found Jemma clit and stroked it making Jemma moan and tremble.

Skye was on edge as she pushed Jemma over hers. Skye couldn't resist slipping both fingers down then deep inside Jemma. The hazel eyed beauty spread her legs thrusting her hips forcing Skye's fingers in deeper. Panting loud Jemma stared deep into Skye's eyes. Skye got the hint and added a third finger, Jemma started calling out elements from the periodic table getting louder and louder and louder until the orgasm overwhelmed her and she fell silent trembling. With a big happy grin Skye leaned forward kissing Jemma as she carefully pulled her fingers out.

"Wow. Skye. Wow." Jemma managed in a between a few deep breaths.

Skye laughed still grinning, her whole body was on fire and yet she was very pleased and satisfied. Skye relished the sweat covering Jemma body, relished how out of it Jemma was and how long it took for the beautiful biochemist to come back to earth. Jemma snuggled up to Skye and the brunette held her close.

"Can I ask you a question?" Skye whispered not wanting to spoil the moment yet the question burned so hot she _had_ to ask.

"Of course." Jemma replied still not able to open her eyes yet.

"What was with the periodic table?"

Jemma opened her eyes and started laughing then snuggled even more into Skye still laughing. Now Skye had to know.

"I don't know." Jemma replied then confessed laughing with her face pressed into the bed. "I've never done that before, I don't know where it came from. But to be honest I've never had an orgasm that intense before. That was amazing."

"Oh." Skye replied her grin growing even bigger. Skye had been complimented about her sexual prowess before but this was different, this was special because it actually mattered to Skye that Jemma was impressed.

Skye tried to say something else only Jemma rolled over kissing the words away. Jemma was aggressive in her affection laying searing kisses all over Skye slowly working her way down. When Jemma reached a particularly tender spot along Skye's hip and made the brunette jump Jemma laughed and looked up at Skye with the sexiest smile Skye had ever seen telling her.

"My turn."

Skye braced herself, watching Jemma kiss her way down her body all the way to her throbbing core. Every touch tingled, every kiss excited, Skye had never been so turned on that everything made it worse, made the crest rise higher. Jemma ran her fingertips over the sensitive skin around Skye's hips nibbling here and there making Skye jump and twitch. Jemma ran her delicate fingers through curly wet hair easily finding Skye's swollen clit, playing with it gently in a teasing manner Skye began to mew and spread her legs. Jemma scooted down and used her fingers to part the curly hair then sought out the nub with her tongue.

"Oh Jemma! Oh wow! Oh wow!" Skye called out as Jemma tongue sent electric sparks throughout her body.

Jemma was eager pressing her face closer sucking and licking a little harder wrapping her arms around Skye's legs holding her in place as Skye bucked underneath her. Skye wrapped her hands in Jemma hair spreading her legs open as far as she could. Skye wanted to pant and scream out loud but was afraid the sound filter wouldn't hold so tried her utmost to keep quiet and failed repeatedly.

Jemma tongue was unrelenting pushing her over the edge and washing the world away until it was just the two of them. And just when Skye didn't think she could orgasm harder Jemma slipped two fingers deep insider her pushing her over the edge and raising her up then pushing her over the edge again. Skye had to beg Jemma to let her rest, all she could see were stars and all she could hear was her own heart beating hard like a drum.

Jemma let her rest climbing back up to lay with Skye, quietly watching the brunette breath and slowly come back to earth. When she did Skye rolled over gently kissing Jemma on the lips and looked her in the eyes confessing.

"I thought I was going to black out, that was seriously intense Jemma. Like wholly molly intense. I've…it's…(deep sigh)…that was unlike anything I've ever experienced before. Wow, Jemma wow."

"Good. I'm glad I was able to do to you what you did to me. It seemed only fair."

"I like your idea of fair." Skye commented kissing Jemma again.

They cuddled quietly making out for a long time having sex once more before falling asleep in each other's arms. Two hours before dawn an alarm went off in the pod waking Jemma up and in turn Skye. Half asleep Skye got dressed and tried to look presentable while Jemma slipped on some sleep clothes. Skye smoothed out her sex hair pulling it into a low pony tail. Skye kissed Jemma one more time than Jemma removed the sound filter and unlocked the door.

Skye slipped out into a quiet hall and casually walked across to her own pod slipping in and shutting the door. Changing into a tank top and shorts Skye went back to sleep until Coulson came knocking at a little after dawn. Skye got up washed her face and tried not to grin like an idiot when she saw Simmons that morning. She was exhausted and exhilarated and feeling too good to feel any pain. And any time she started to second guess it Skye glanced at Simmons remembering and all that doubt would fade away.

The whole team was present to unload the gravitonium from the bus and Coulson accompanied the Shield agents taking it below. Once the gravitonium was locked down and Coulson returned they took off. Skye waited around to find where they were off to next until Coulson informed her they were heading to Portland to refuel then let it slip that he was giving everyone the day off. Skye was thrilled by the news, she went back to her pod to rest and fell asleep thinking about what she was going to do with Jemma on their day off.

By the time Skye woke up they were about to land. Feeling refreshed and renewed Skye took a quick shower and took some extra care putting her make up on, nothing too extravagant so that others would notice but enough that she knew Simmons keen eye would pick up on the extra effort.

Fitz ran into her as she left her bedroom and gleefully informed her that they were all heading out for a team dinner. And first one off the bus gets to choose where. Skye made like she was going to run getting Fitz to laugh and sprint for the exit. Seeing Fitz was serious Skye booked it running past him. Neck to neck they ran past Ward then Coulson and Simmons as they made their way to the hanger. Skye was sure she was going to make it to the dirt first until a moment before Skye or Fitz could step off the bus a black van with tinted windows pulled up and May stepped out looking like a total badass.

"Dang it!" Skye and Fitz whined in unison and May smiled.

Behind them they both heard Coulson and Simmons laughing, turning around Skye noticed Ward was actually cracking a smile and softly chuckling at them. Skye caught Ward's eye raising an eye brow at him in question, he smiled and shrugged.

After another successful mission, and dangerous item taken care of the whole team felt like celebrating. The climbed into the van as Coulson gave orders to another Shield team standing by, once he was in the van May drove them off the base and into town. Skye wanted to sit next to Simmons but Fitz beat her to it and Simmons threw her a quick look of sympathy. Instead Skye had to sit next to Ward but it was livened up when Fitz turned around and started jokingly tease her about having another foot race. The mood was kept light for the entire drive.

Leaving the secret base Skye was surprised that the place was made to look like a private security airport. Piece by piece Skye was getting a better picture just how big Shield really was and just how far their reach was. It was daunting and frankly fucking scary. Doubts began to creep into Skye's mind and she quickly pushed them away. Thankfully the drive into the city was relatively short.

May drove them to a small hole in the wall Italian restaurant pulling into a tiny almost hidden parking lot behind the building.

"Really May, good choice." Coulson commented getting out of the van and leading the way around to the front entrance.

"What is this place?" Fitz asked giving May a bright smile.

"Best Italian in Portland." May replied with a tiny half smirk.

The mood remained light as they all walked around walking in together, the owner knew both May and Coulson telling everyone else how long both had been coming to this particular restaurant. They sat at the large table in the back where they had a private, fun dinner with a few bottles of good wine. Skye sat between Coulson and Fitz and played with her phone half the time searching for something legit to do for her and Simmons, preferably something that the others would have zero interest in. And she found something, so when Skye had a chance to bring it up, she simply asked.

"Hey Simmons, that DJ I told you about is in town playing at a club in town. Want to go check it out with me?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Simmons answered and both Coulson and Ward exchanged looks that obvious said, "Kids these days."

In the middle of the dinner Coulson handed out four black credit cards giving one to everyone but May who smirked and commented. "I've already got one."

After a polite "please don't rack too much of a bill on the credit card" speech from Coulson everyone was allowed to go their separate ways. Ward was quick to take off as did May, Fitz wanted to hang out with Simmons but Simmons was quick to tell him she was going to a concert with Skye.

"When was that decided? I've been next to you all day." Fitz complained to Simmons looking hurt that he was being left out.

"Fitz relax, I just asked her if she wanted to go like five seconds ago. I think you were in the bathroom. Why do you want to go listen to DJ Inphinity play at Refuge? You're more than welcome to come with us. You do like techno don't you?" Skye asked trying not to grin, none of that had been planned but Skye could white lie her way out of any situation.

"Techno? Ugh, horrible stuff. Why would you subject yourself to that? And you're going Simmons?" Fitz asked and Simmons smiled and nodded yes.

"Fitz if it's not your thing I understand. Simmons' only going because she promised me. It's what I get for watching all that Dr. Who." Skye added with a small grin.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Enjoy, I don't think I'll be joining you two this evening." Fitz replied looking sad.

Coulson was quick to offer, "I'm going to jazz club for a drink and some nice music. You're welcome to join me Fitz."

"Okay. Thanks." Fitz replied letting Coulson lead him off.

Skye and Simmons watched them walk off then get into a cab disappearing down the street. Waiting for their cab to arrive, they didn't say a word both keeping their hands to themselves until they got in the cab. Skye reached out taking Jemma hand and entwined their fingers. Skye spoke to their driver asking for the best hotel within decent walking distance of Refuge. The cab driver informed Skye there no nice hotels near that venue and instead took them to a very nice hotel a short drive away. Skye used her card to pay for the ride tipping well then walked into the hotel with Jemma. They both got their own room with an adjoining door, using their cards to pay for it then Skye used the hotel's ATM to pull out a good size wad of cash. If anyone questioned it she'd tell them it was to pay for concert tickets, snacks, drinks and cab fare. What it was really for was to pay for room service off the books.

Skye made sure Jemma was on her way toward the elevators while she tipped the front desk to send up room service in twenty minutes. Skye was specific about her order making the guy repeat it back to her twice then rushed to catch up with Jemma. They both played it cool keeping at least an arm's length of distance between them in case anyone followed them. However the moment the elevator doors closed Jemma launched herself at Skye grabbing her by her jacket and forcefully pulling the brunette close and crashing their lips together.

When air became a necessity they broke the kiss and with lust filled eyes Jemma slipped her hands under Skye's jacket caressing Skye's breasts through her shirt and bra whispering.

"I've been waiting all day to do that."

"And I thought I was the only one." Skye replied laughing and pulling Jemma close for another long deep kiss.

They made out until they reached their floor, Skye took Jemma hand and together they walked down the hall in search of their rooms.

"You know I didn't say this before Skye and I should have. I was very impressed by how well you handled walking into Quinn's house. If I had not overheard you sweet talking your way in I never would have believed it. As it was Fitz made a crack about you using your…assets to get in." Jemma commented gesturing to her own breasts and Skye burst out laughing.

"He did not!"

"Oh he did but neither Agent May nor I, would allow him to continue that train of thought. Frankly I don't enjoy him thinking about your…assets in any manner." Jemma said with deadly seriousness making Skye giggle.

"Plus Fitz should be careful how he talks about the people he works with. I didn't appreciate him insinuating your only skill is your body. I was half tempted to lecture him with a list of all your skills but I felt that might give away too much."

"Too much what?" Skye asked not catching right away.

"Of how strongly I feel about you. I care more than I should, making my attraction to you rather obvious." Jemma replied with a sweet smile.

Skye paused and momentarily stared at Jemma, she was a little startled. Skye snapped out of it and continued walking tugging Jemma with her. They found their rooms at the end of the hall and Skye used her key to open the door. They walked inside the room, Skye let go of Jemma to check it out. Jemma found the adjoining door and propped it open then checked out her own room. Both rooms were spacious with queen size beds, huge showers that could fit four and an amazing view of Portland.

Skye went to pee then kick off her shoes and take off her jacket. This whole thing was so exciting to Skye, being able to afford a nice hotel room and room service was something she'd never been able to do before. A couple of boyfriends tried but it was always half-assed, a shitty hotel, cheap wine and a bag of chips. The one night stands she had with the handful of women she had been with never lasted past morning. It never felt special or exciting, this, _this was exciting_ not just because of the nice room, the great view from the room or the room service coming. No, it was exciting and special and terrifying because she was here with Jemma. Everything about Jemma and being around Jemma felt different, felt special.

Skye searched her room for Jemma then the other, finding the beautiful scientist staring out the window. Skye smiled, Jemma looked like a model standing there her eyes on the lights in the darkness.

"Did I say too much?" Jemma asked without turning around.

"About what?" Skye asked poorly playing dumb then a heartbeat later she grimaced adding. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to play games."

Skye took a deep breath approaching Jemma from behind wrapping her arms around the beautiful scientist holding her close. Jemma was tense but still leaned back into Skye.

"You didn't say too much. I…I'm not used to people giving a shit about me. Growing up like I did, no one cared, no one gave a shit. It was always me on my own, promises people made meant nothing later. I always end up where I started on my own alone. It…it made me pause because, I realized I might have to consider someone actually cares about me and I really want that. I'm…I'm scared Jemma."

Skye felt Jemma relax then she twisted around wrapping her arms around Skye. Looking deep into Skye's eyes Jemma told her.

"I like you Skye, a lot. And I care about you. I want you to know that."

Skye smiled then looked away confessing, "I don't even know why I'm even talking about any of this. It's so depressing and not sexy at all. I didn't mean to ruin this and be a moody buzz kill. This is much too soon to talk about any of it. Sorry."

"And maybe not." Jemma replied waiting for Skye to look up before continuing. "Since you've joined the team how many times have we almost died? Maybe there's no time, all we have is right now. I really like that you've been so open and honest with me. That you're not playing games with me. I value that. I don't want it to stop. I want to know more about you Skye. I want to know everything you're willing to share."

"So not too fast?" Skye needed to be sure.

"No. I really do value your trust Skye please, feel safe to share whatever is on your mind with me. I promise it'll always stay just between us."

"You don't have to promise me anything but I appreciate the gesture." Skye replied leaning in to kiss Jemma softly.

A firm knock coming from Skye's room broke the moment and pulled them apart. Skye's eyes lit up when she realized what the knock was.

"Oh yeah! Be right back." Skye replied rushing off to answer her door.

Jemma followed curious and was surprised to see a waiter wheeling in a cart bearing champagne, strawberries, whipped cream and mint chocolate cookies. Skye tipped the guy on his way out thanking him and locked the door. Nervous on how her surprise would be perceived Skye turned around still standing by the door to see Jemma looking at the cart with a wistful almost sad expression. Worried she did something wrong Skye immediately started babbling.

"Um, I know I didn't ask but I thought it would be a nice surprise. I've never ordered room service like this before. Is it too over the top?"

"It's perfect Skye. No one has ever surprised me with champagne and strawberries before and my favorite cookies too! You're so sweet Skye. You really know how to make things special." Jemma smiled with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Open the champagne, I'll play some music." Skye suggested with a happy grin of her own.

Skye pulled her phone out and set it up to play one of her favorite song lists. Jemma opened the champagne and poured two glasses. They sipped the champagne nibbling on the strawberries.

"I thought it was a cliché but strawberries and champagne really do go together." Skye commented surprised.

Jemma laughed finally taking off her jacket, shoes and socks placing them all neatly in her room. Walking back into Skye's room Jemma pulled out her hair tie shaking her hair free, she picked up her drink draining half of it then set it down. Approaching Skye with a sexy smile Jemma offered her hand to Skye.

"Dance with me."

Skye's heart fluttered, this was the most romantic evening of her life, so completely wonderful and intoxicating. Taking Jemma's hand Skye let the other woman pull her to an open spot on the floor. Pulling Skye close Jemma kept one hand on Skye's lower back and the other she used to tease the length of Skye's arm. Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma's waist and they fell into an easy slow rhythm. Neither woman was really aware of which song was on only that they were there alone with each other, dancing close.

Skye found it alarmingly easy to get lost in Jemma's eyes and with Jemma using her fingertips to trace patters across her skin the world slipped away. Skye leaned in kissing Jemma as they continued to dance slowly.

They drank more champagne, ate more strawberries and danced a few more songs. They took the whipped cream to the bed and had fun stripping each other out of their clothes. This time Skye openly showed off her body to Jemma and the gorgeous biochemist did the same. Skye was not ashamed of her body she was comfortable in her own skin and loved fooling around with Jemma all over the room naked. The whipped cream led to them having sex on every surface of Skye's room leaving dollops of the sweet cream all over the place.

They moved to the bed taking the champagne and the rest of the strawberries with them. Jemma pulled the covers aside as Skye set the bowl of fruit down next to them. Taking one from the bowl Skye nibbled off the tip of the berry then used its juices to create a small sweet path for her to lick running from Jemma ribs down to her hip. Jemma giggled sipping on her champagne a happy smile on her face as she watched Skye.

"I don't remember the last time I had this much fun. Thank you Skye." Jemma commented out of the blue.

Skye looked up, her smile matching Jemma. "I've never had this much fun. So thank you Jemma. This wouldn't be the same without you here."

They both burst out laughing. Still chuckling at her joke Skye continued making a sweet path and using her tongue to lick the sweet sticky off and her way down. Jemma desire to keep talking disappeared when Skye's trail led between her legs. Spreading herself open Jemma laid back lost in the overwhelming sensations Skye was causing with nothing but her tongue.

Much later after both women were fully sated they lay together in the bed half asleep. The champagne was gone, the strawberries and cookies eaten. The whipped cream had long dried leaving a sticky mess all over the room. Both women were close to drifting off completely when Jemma tried to move and found her hand stuck on Skye's ass.

"What the?" Jemma replied having to use force to remove her hand and making Skye jump. "Hey?"

"I think we're stuck on each other." Jemma commented waking up enough to slowly attempt to pull her body from Skye's.

Skye started laughing adding, "I'm glad to hear it mutual, 'cause I'm definitely stuck on you. But I think we need to jump in the shower and wash some of the sticky off. Now that I'm aware of it I can't stop thinking about it or feeling it."

Jemma mirthfully chuckled with a big smile on her lips as she looked at Skye with a loving expression. "I totally agree. On three?"

"On three."

They counted down and braced themselves as they pulled apart. They were very stuck to each other and laughed when they finally separated. Standing up Skye looked around the room finally noticing how upside down it was, it looked like a tornado of sex hit it. Laughing at the mess Skye asked.

"Hey Jemma, what time is it?"

"After two."

"Still early. Good." Skye replied climbing over the bed over to Jemma side and reached out taking her hand leading her toward the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" Jemma asked playfully, no longer ready to sleep she hoped Skye had more ideas for them.

"We're going to take a shower then go pass out in your bed since it's still clean."

"It's a very good thing we both got rooms. I never realized how much of a mess I was capable of making. You may be a bad influence on me Skye." Jemma threw in pulling Skye over for a quick kiss as they walked into the bathroom together.

Skye laughed and pulled Jemma into the shower turning on the hot water. They spent a good hour under the water making out, having sex and washing all the sticky off. When they were done they dried off then slipped under the covers in Jemma room. Both too exhausted to do anything more they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they had breakfast served by room service and lounged around in robes joking about the mess they made. They made good use of what little time they had left, checking out by 10 am and taking a cab to a dinner nearby the airfield to meet up with the rest of the team.

Apparently everyone had a good night off, Ward and May both seemed more relaxed, Coulson was in a light joking mood while Fitz was shyly describing his wild night out. Skye had to pull Coulson aside to get more detail and was thrilled to learn Fitz had met a very cute girl at the jazz club. Fitz didn't want to tell Jemma about it but Skye made sure to tease him until he told her what happened. Then she appropriately congratulated him and told him good job. Fitz seemed confused by that and Skye made sure to point out to him.

"Fitz, I'm your friend. And friends congratulate each other when good things happen. So congrats man!"

"Oh. Well thank you." Fitz replied with a shy smile.

It was difficult for Skye to pretend nothing amazing and wonderful happened with Jemma. She was use to keeping secrets but never when it was something this good that made her _this happy._ The beautiful scientist was better at keeping it in without giving anything away. From what little they've hung out alone Skye picked up quickly how bad of a liar Jemma was when directly pressed or in a high stress situation. However if not directly asked Jemma was like a vault, she kept her secrets hidden and she was good at directing the course of a conversation away from those touchy topics and toward safe things that wouldn't give her away. Skye loved how sneaky Jemma could be despite being one of the most honest people she had ever encountered.

The bus wasn't even in the air ten minutes when Coulson received word from Shield HQ about a mission in Stockholm. May changed course and they were on their way. May remained in the cockpit while Fitz and Simmons worked in the lab. Ward cleaned his weapons and organized his gear while lecturing Skye on the importance of every item he carried with him. Skye understood the purpose of the lecture but it was so utterly horribly boring and she started falling asleep with her eyes open listening to him.

Thankfully Coulson found her and gave her a new task to focus on.

"I want your help with something." Coulson bluntly stated.

"Hit me with it." Skye replied eager to get away from the never ending lecture.

"You ever rob a bank?" Coulson asked.

"No." Skye replied surprised.

"An armored car?"

"Nope."

"How about a casino?"

That Coulson was so serious was the only reason why she didn't laugh. Still she had to ask, "Should I be offended?"

Then Coulson explained the problem, they needed to figure out how a master thief was stealing millions in diamonds. This was an unusual request, still, Skye was going to try her best and hopefully when she was done Ward wouldn't be waiting with another dry boring lecture. While she works hard on her laptop Skye over hears Ward in the lab with Fitz and Simmons.

"I only get one shot. And it had to knock a person back, as well as out." Ward pointed out.

"Which is why we're perfecting this little beauty." Fitz announced proudly holding up the gun he'd been working on for last few days. ".45-caliber cartridges, semi-automatic. Each mag contains eight therapeutic rounds of endotoxin."

"In case you miss!" Simmons brightly added getting Ward to glare at her and Skye to burst out laughing.

"Or have multiple assailants." Simmons added with a sheepish look making Skye laugh even more.

"Yeah, we're gonna have this new night-night pistol working in no time." Fitz assured Ward looking proud.

"Okay? Great. One thing: we're not calling it that." Ward declares and Simmons immediately turns to Fitz with a big smirk. "Ah, told you."

"Yes, we yes, we are." Fitz insists looking a little dejected.

Skye smiled watching this, enjoying the natural chemistry between the team and enjoying how sexy Simmons was in her lab coat. Trying to push her lust out of her min Skye turned her attention back to the laptop and kept working. The flight was really long. Skye worked for a few hours then went to see if Fitz and Simmons wanted to take a break for lunch. Simmons was eager but Fitz seemed very preoccupied.

"You know Fitz it's good to take a break every now and again. It helps recharge the batteries." Skye suggested and Fitz frowned nodding.

"It's just, the solution to this annoying problem is right out of reach like I can almost see it but when I go to grab it disappears."

"Come on you always feel better on a full stomach. I know how you get when you push too hard." Simmons pointed out and Fitz finally agreed.

Skye kept the jokes rolling while Simmons made the three of them each a sandwich. Skye teased Fitz about it and whatever else she could think of. Then when she noticed the deck of cards left on the counter she insisted they play a few card games while they ate. The trick worked, by the time Fitz returned to the lab he was in much brighter spirits. Jemma hung back and pulled Skye aside and leaned in whispering.

"Thank you Skye, it's not easy pulling Fitz out of a funk once he starts wallowing in it. You should hear him complain about dissections. He can be quite the big-baby about things."

"I like Fitz." Skye replied with a shrug and Jemma face immediately twisted into one of confusion and hostility. It surprised Skye and in the next heartbeat she thought it was so damn cute.

"Not like that. He's like my brother. I kind of want to hug him and protect him and help get him laid."

Jemma broke into a smile as she burst out laughing. "That's exactly how I feel about him too."

Then the smile faded as Jemma admitted. "Neither Fitz nor I have many friends. Those we can call friends are other agents, other members of Shield. I was sixteen the last time I had a friend outside of Shield, and they weren't good friends at all. Acquaintances, really. Fitz was the first real friend I made. The only friend either one of us had for a long time. Fitz is as bad at meeting new people and making friends as I am."

"And it's not like this working environment is good for that either." Skye added with a sympathetic look.

"I'm glad you understand." Jemma commented and Skye made sure to look into those amazing hazel eyes to add. "And I'm glad you trust me to be a real friend, to you both."

They both wanted to say more only Ward popped up looking for Skye to continue her training. Simmons laughed at the scrunched up expression Skye gave Ward then gave her an out telling him.

"She's not done with the task Coulson set her upon. The work out will have to wait."

"Well if she has time to gibber-jabber with you she's got time to train." Ward pointed out and Skye immediately frowned asking.

"Gibber-Jabber, really? What are you old or something?"

Ward frowned and both Skye and Simmons had to bite down the laughter bubbling up.

"I'll come find you as soon as I'm done. I have most of the pieces figured out, it shouldn't take me long." Skye assured Ward.

Only she was wrong, it took the rest of the flight to find the information Coulson needed. She was finally able to lay it out for Coulson and hour before they landed. By that time Skye snuck off to lie down for half an hour. As soon as the bus touched ground, Simmons woke her and she joined the team in mission room to go over the plan. Coulson took the time to inform the rest of the team what Skye was able to find along with his own ideas of what was going on, which included a large number of thefts supposedly pulled off by a woman with her eyes closed. Skye suggests it might be some mental power while May interrupts asking why they were even put on the mission in the first place. Seeing the tension between Coulson and May, Skye tried to stay out of it and did some more searches on her phone and found another clue.

With the new Intel Coulson is able to identify the thief, a former agent that Coulson trained personally. This was big news to Skye as more pieces about Shield and Coulson began to fall into place. Keeping quiet with her ears open Skye listened carefully. Coulson told them all about the ex-agent and what mostly likely was ex-agents plan. May made it clear that she wanted to call in to HQ but Coulson insists on avoiding that for now.

The moment Skye got the chance to speak to Coulson alone she asked. "I wasn't your first protégé was I?"

Coulson didn't answer he gave Skye a loaded look.

"That's okay, I get it. I didn't think I'd be your second though. Thought you'd have like a gang or something of people you've trained. I'm honored."

"Akela Amador wasn't a team player no matter what I tried. Its possible I pushed her too hard."

Skye saw the guilt in Coulson's eyes and her heart went out to him, "It wasn't your fault."

Skye left to get ready, they were heading out and she wanted to be prepared. Within fifteen minutes the bus was locked down with May staying behind, the rest of the team piled into two vans heading for Stockholm's subway. Skye was glad she was able to be useful and searched for transmissions coming from the subway. She had been paired with Fitz and Simmons for this mission. They drove in one van while Coulson and Ward went in another.

Skye was glad to be with Simmons and Fitz. They were more her speed and any excuse to stay by Simmons side made Skye happy. Though, Simmons was not at all pleased by Skye taking Fitz side when he called "shotgun" upon reaching the van first. Multiple times Skye caught Simmons shooting her little looks through the rear view mirror. And all Skye could think was, _She's so friggen cute, even when she mad at me._

Skye lucked out a short time later by finding a local server that was broadcasting with an odd signal. It was what Coulson was waiting for. Skye tracked the signal for Coulson while trying to decrypt it. As Skye, Fitz and Simmons waited for Skye's decryption program to work, Simmons started making odd uncomfortable noises in the backseat. Skye wanted to ask but Fitz beat her to it.

"What is it Jemma?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Simmons admitted with a frown.

Skye tried not to laugh she looked around noticing there was no place for Simmons to go pee. So she picked up the phone and called Ward.

"Do you have new Intel for us?" Ward asked right away.

"I called with an equally pressing question for you, my S.O…What are we supposed to do if we have to pee?"

"You broke protocol because you needed a bathroom break." Ward replied sounding irritated.

Skye glanced at Simmons grimacing through though the rear view mirror and pushed. "It was a really, really long drive and everyone's nervous."

Skye hears Ward sigh then he said. "There's a container at the bottom of the blue chest."

Skye turned to Simmons telling her, "Bottom of the blue chest."

Simmons turns and searches the vehicle for said blue chest and when she finds it she opens it digging inside. Simmons pulls out an empty water bottle and turns to Skye with a look of disgust and apprehension. Skye frowns then asks Ward.

"Not the water bottle."

"That's the one." Ward replied and Skye could swear he was smiling when he said it.

Annoyed Skye quickly shot back. "Did you never learn the thing where boy parts and girl parts are different, and our parts aren't penises!"

Fitz looked a little embarrassed and looked away while Simmons gave Skye a huge pleased smile. When Fitz looked back he leaned forward mouthing the word, "Snacks" to Skye.

"Coulson and I are trying to find a dangerous criminal, if there's nothing else pressing..." Ward replied and Skye asked.

"One more thing, Fitz wants to know if you packed any snacks."

Fitz leaned forward talking into the phone, "I'm feeling a bit peckish."

Ward hung up and Skye was left saying, "Ah, Hello, hello?" She turned to Simmons and Fitz telling them. "He hung up!"

They all burst out laughing. Skye was quick to tell Fitz, "That was so perfect. That's a good one Fitz."

"Well thank you." Fitz replied smiling.

"I still need to pee." Simmons said softly and Skye and Fitz burst out laughing again.

Skye made a snap decision. "Okay. This is what we do. Fitz, stay here and let Coulson know when it's decrypted. Simmons you're with me, we move on one."

Both Simmons and Fitz snapped too as Skye said, "One!"

Fitz took Skye's seat and Skye and Simmons jumped out of the van. Skye reached out grabbing Jemma by the hand and quickly lead her across the street to a nearby alleyway. Skye walked them into the shadows then quickly gestured to Jemma telling her.

"You can pee here and no one will see. I'll keep an eye out. Hurry up."

Jemma nodded and rushed to get a little further down the alleyway. Fumbling with her jeans button and zipper Jemma finally got her pants down and she squatted finally urinating.

"This feels so good. No more tea before missions." Jemma moaned in relief.

Skye smiled laughing softly.

A few minutes later Skye and Simmons were hopping back in the van.

"What'd we miss?" Skye asked right away taking the seat next to Fitz with a direct view of the monitor.

"Nothing, the decryption just finished." Fitz replied.

Skye watched the broadcast, grainy security camera feed of some street with a few people walking around. After watching it for a couple minutes Skye commented.

"Russian TV seems kind of boring."

Fitz looked a little closer at the video commenting, "That looks a bit like our van."

Skye gives Fitz an odd look and leaned forward toward the monitors, the video changed it was different prompting Skye to ask, "What are we looking at?"

Fitz lost all color in his face as he replied, "Us."

The van was hit hard, rammed by another car pushing them onto the sidewalk and into a nearby wall. Skye grabbed a gun and goes to shoot and accidently releases the magazine causing it to drop on to the floor. The van is struck again then again and all three of them are tossed around. After the third hit there was silence. Skye had landed on her face and shoulder; she angrily sat up and looked around. Fitz had been tossed to the back and was laying on his side moaning. Simmons was under some of the equipment face down.

Skye's heart leapt up in her chest and she rushed to move the equipment. She didn't actually breathe until Simmons rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked helping Simmons sit up.

The dazed woman nodded and asked. "Are they gone?"

"I'll go check." Skye announced.

She dug around for the gun and the mag finding them both, she slipped the mag back in place and took off the safety. Without hesitation she kicked open the door jumping out searching for their attacker only there was no one there.

"They're gone." Skye told them finally taking a moment to stop and breathe.

"Skye, you're hurt." Simmons announced following Skye out of the van.

Skye looked at Simmons and Fitz, they were both banged up too. "I'm okay Jemma. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Both Fitz and Simmons answered. Simmons looked rattled but Fitz looked like he was going to puke at any moment.

Fitz took a few deep breaths then began searching for the phone to call Coulson. Skye reached out grabbing Simmons hand holding it and getting her attention. They caught each other's eyes and Skye gave Simmons hand a gentle squeeze with a silent look hoping to convey how worried she was and how happy she was that Simmons was okay. Jemma gave her loaded look a grateful smile then silently mouthed "Later" and Skye nodded letting go. Walking around to the front of the van Skye checked out the damage announcing.

"If she starts we can drive out of here. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

Skye hopped in the driver's seat. Fitz climbed in the back shutting the door. Simmons took the passenger seat and Skye turned the key. The rumble of the van's engine was an instant balm to all three of them. Skye slipped the gear in drive and they were off. It took them a while to get back to the bus but they made it. They didn't talk much during the drive; Skye was lost in her own head coming down from the attack. Coulson was waiting for them at the hanger door when they pulled up. Simmons and Fitz filled Coulson in and he sent them to get cleaned up.

Skye had a first aid kit in her pod, she used it cleaning up and growing more and more pissed the longer she looked in the mirror. She wanted to get this rouge agent, bad.

Eager to get back to work Skye found Coulson and assured him she could decrypt the transmission and trace it's source. A little hard work on her laptop using the bus as a boost and she was in. The team gathered to watch the transmission and together they were able to piece together most of the mystery surrounding the rouge agent. The rouge agent was being controlled by an outside source that used tech no one had ever seen before. May still wanted to call it in to HQ but Coulson still refused. May accused Coulson of putting the team in danger and everyone kept their distance.

Skye saw how much that comment from May bothered Coulson. So far Coulson had proven to be a good man and that doubt in his eyes made Skye really think hard about her position on that team and everything that had happened so far. Later when she had the chance to talk to Coulson alone she made it clear to him that she had no regrets about being on the team. He asked if she had concerns and she told him the truth. She was glad he valued her, that he was the first person in a very long time to do that and because of the faith he's shown in her, she was going to have faith in him.

Skye was feeling good again and went in search of Simmons when all hell broke loose. May took off after the rouge agent alone and Coulson rushed off after her with Ward as back up. As they took off Ward ordered them to stay put. They rushed back to the lab to anxiously watch the transmission. They were all on edge until Coulson, Ward and May returned with a knocked out Akela in tow.

Fitz, Simmons and Skye worked together to hack the data feed into Akela's eye so they could trick the person behind it all. Fitz put together some glasses for Ward to wear that would simulate Akela's perspective with Fitz and Simmons monitoring the feed. Then Coulson sends Skye in as Wards backup, Skye put on a brave face and acted as if it was no big deal. But it was; there was no telling what kind of trouble they could run into. As Skye left with Ward she glanced over her shoulder at Simmons and Fitz to see a very worried expression on the beautiful scientist face.

Out with Ward the mission went as well as all the other missions had, things went bad but they pulled through. The same went for the rest of the team they pursued the leads until they dried up. After that all that was left was turning Akela in. Skye was a little sad to have missed Simmons in action but she made do with Fitz's grossed out recall of the eye removal. Skye loved how squeamish Fitz got over things of the biological nature while Simmons enjoyed all of it.

It was an overnight flight back to the States to turn Akela over. Ward kept watch over their prisoner while Fitz, Simmons and Skye were given permission to sleep. Skye walked Simmons to her pod and shut the door behind them. They spent a half hour lying quietly with each other making out with soft lingering kisses. Skye was so exhausted all she wanted was some solid sleep but she needed to spend a moment alone with Simmons first. Returning to her own pod she noticed Fitz's door cracked open and spied him passed out on his bed. Skye waked over closing the door no one needed to see him drooling on his pillow.

In her pod Skye changed into something more comfortable and laid down to rest. Between Coulson and Simmons she began to second guess her motives for being there, to second guess her plan to use them to get what she needed. Coulson was a good man and Jemma…well, Jemma was someone she was beginning to care a great deal for. Everything was happening so fast yet Jemma words kept replaying through her mind.

"How many times have we almost died? Maybe there's no time, all we have is right now."

Would she ever meet someone like Simmons again in her life time? Maybe, maybe not. Should she pass up the chance she had right now just for the goal she spent her whole life dedicated to? Skye was confused her feelings were beginning to get in the way. She fell asleep thinking of a way to get both her answers and Simmons, maybe even stay on the team. She was having fun and it felt like she was actually making a difference. It felt nice.

They got Akela situated then Coulson gave them the day off, parking in the middle of the desert. May pulled van out and Skye helped May with a few simple repairs. May was a total badass who looked unbelievably hot in leather, at first glance she was as hard as nails and yet she did have a softer side, a more human side. Typically only Coulson got to see that side of May but little by little May began showing that other side to the rest of the team. Skye thought working with May on the van would be weird and awkward only it wasn't. May was polite and nice and even…educational. Taking the time to teach Skye a few things instead of just pushing ahead and doing them on her own. And for her part, Skye tried really hard not to say or do anything dumb hoping to earn some respect from May. It seemed to do the trick, by the time they were done Skye knew how to do adjust the motor and fix a handful of things on the van. Though the van took a few hits it held up really well.

After they were done May took off to shower while Skye sat in the van thinking. She got lost in her head until Coulson came to sit down next to her. At first he says nothing but he gives her, this concerned look, Skye assures him that she think he's cool and that she liked that he gave Akela a second chance. Coulson confessed that he was given one once, he thought why not give Akela one too. Skye knew he was talking about her too, she told him it was cool someone had her back. And the odd thing was, saying it to Coulson, she meant it.

Bit by bit she truly was becoming invested this team, in these people. And despite her plans to stay on track, to keep to the plan Skye was beginning to accept things were not going to remain that simple, that clear. Knowing her own luck as she did she knew, something was going to happen to blow everything up in her face and she'd be forced to make a decision. Unfortunately what the decision would be still eluded her.

The rest of the day she spent it playing cards with Ward, Fitz, Simmons and even May for a while. It was nice and everyone was in a good mood. Much later May was doing something with Coulson in his office and Simmons had disappeared for a while. Skye became bored with just the boys. She excused herself only to get roped into helping Fitz cheat at poker. Fitz gave her the glasses Ward wore on the mission and wanted her to use them to see Wards cards. Only Fitz backed out when Skye pointed out she would be able to see him naked but Skye used the glasses anyway to take a peek at Ward. Then Skye took the glasses and peaked at Fitz then Simmons in the lab.

Simmons caught her. "Skye! Are those—_those_ glasses? Are you peeking at me?"

Skye laughed nodding as she blatantly looked Simmons up and down with them making Jemma blush a little.

"What if someone catches you?"

"I thought someone just did. And besides I took a peek at almost everyone." Skye replied taking off the glasses and handing them to Simmons.

"Everyone?" Simmons asked suddenly very interested.

"Almost everyone."

"Who did you peek at?"

"Besides you?"

"Yes besides me."

"Ward and Fitz."

"You pervert!" Jemma teased laughing.

"A little. But you got them beat hands down. In fact can I have those glasses back?"

"Skye!"

Skye laughed.

"So you didn't take a peek at May?" Jemma asked.

"Oh hell no, if she caught me she'd kick my ass." Skye quickly answered laughing and mimicking May's karate moves.

"And why not Coulson?" Simmons asked trying not to laugh.

"Ugh! That'd be like checking out my dad! Gross Jemma! Gross!"

They both burst out laughing.

"I'm done playing with the boys I think it's time for some Dr. Who." Skye suggested with a lecherous look toward Jemma making her laugh.

"I'm almost done. Give me an hour then meet me in my pod." Simmons instructed grinning.

"Done! See you in an hour."

At the appointed time Skye knocked on Simmons door walking past the boys still paying card games. Simmons answered the door with Dr. Who already playing and immediately Fitz began to complain.

"Not the Doctor again! Ugh! Why the Doctor, can't you two watch something I haven't been tortured with?"

Skye laughed teasing Fitz, "So you don't want to join us for another long marathon?"

"Skye! You're so mean!" Fitz whined and everyone laughed even Ward.

Skye grinned at Fitz as she shut the door locking it. Simmons was quick to add the sound filter making sure it was firmly in place especially with the guy's right outside the door.

"What did you do with those glasses?" Skye asked kicking off her shoes and taking a seat on the bed.

"I locked them in the bus's vault. I don't want Fitz getting any ideas and he'll have to explain if he takes them out for any reason." Jemma replied taking off her own shoes and pulling out her hair tie.

"Ah, good move."

"Well you left me no choice. It's hard enough to keep my hands to myself around the others, knowing you were looking at my naked body was terribly distracting." Jemma complained taking off her jacket and hanging it up neatly.

Skye laughed and nodded in agreement. She loved how neat Jemma was even when she wasn't thinking about it, it was a tiny thing that made Skye even more enamored just like every time she got to see Jemma geek out over science. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

Jemma paused frowning and turned to look at the door.

"What?"

"I'm contemplating how undressed we both can be in case they knock." Jemma replied, with a crinkle in her forehead, a sign of deep thinking.

"Come here. I can help with that." Skye suggested offering her hand to Jemma.

The beautiful biochemist took Skye hand allowing herself to be pulled to the bed. Skye laid back and Jemma straddled her lap, running her hands up Jemma thighs then slipping them under the shirt. Jemma leaned in kissing Skye lightly using only a little tongue and Skye moved her hands up to Jemma's breasts massaging them and playing with the nipples through the rather thin material.

"We don't have to get naked this time. It might help us keep the noise down. Neither one of us is exactly quiet." Skye pointed out in between deep kisses and Jemma chuckled nodding.

"Do you mean something like this?" Jemma asked pulling up Skye's shirt to gently nip at Skye's breasts through her bra.

"Yesssss. Yes." Skye managed to reply then lost her voice when Jemma pulled down the bra to reach Skye's nipples to lick and suck on each one.

When Jemma leaned up to kiss Skye on the mouth, Skye was ravenous for Jemma. The kissing grew intense while Skye unbuttoned Jemma jeans pushing her hand in and under Jemma's cotton panties. Jemma gasped and rolled over to her side to help Skye pull her pants down enough so Skye could reach and she did playing with Jemma clit and teasing her core. Skye used her free hand to pull up Jemma shirt so she could reach those perfect creamy breasts with her mouth.

All Jemma could do was hold on and pant, it was so intense and so fast. In one blinding moment the orgasm hit Jemma leaving her breathless, weak and trembling. Skye pulled her hand free and licked her fingers; she loved the way Jemma tasted. In fact Jemma was the first lover she had where she didn't get grossed out by the secretions of sex. The first lover she wanted to taste every inch of; that she wanted to feel the sweat, the saliva, to drink from their essence. The first time Skye genuinely got excited by the smell of the other person, got excited over the feel of their skin or by the prospect of kissing them. Everything about Jemma excited her, drew her in, and made her almost desperate to keep that wonderful contact.

Usually for Skye once the rush of lust faded so did her interest in whoever she was with. Jemma was different, the lust never faded, if anything it seemed to be growing.

Jemma rolled over hugging Skye and halfway lying on top of her, Skye reached under Jemma shirt and began tracing invisible patters on Jemma skin with her fingertips. The gesture was soothing to the both of them.

"What have you done to me?" Jemma asked in a satisfied sigh.

"What you wanted I hope?" Skye answered confused.

"Oh it's exactly what I wanted but…it happened so fast. One second I was simply horny then next I was seeing stars and as weak as a kitten. Not even when I touch myself does it ever happen that fast. So I ask again, what have you done to me?"

"Really? I did that? Wow, thanks Jemma." Skye replied smirking, a high complement indeed.

"No, thank you Skye." Jemma replied grinning and they both chuckled.

"Do you want to know what you do to me?" Skye asked softly, almost shyly.

Jemma lifted her head to look Skye in the eyes. Skye could see the question in those hazel eyes and Skye smiled sweetly reached down with one hand to unbutton her jeans. Jemma glanced down to watch Skye slowly unzip her pants then glanced back to those deep chocolate eyes.

"Feel."

Jemma glanced back to the unzipped jeans and slipped her left hand in under the red cotton panties to feel soft curly hair. Pushing her middle digit deeper past the soft curly hair she found a very slick nub. Jemma kept her eyes locked with Skye's as she used her fingertip to feel how wonderfully wet Skye was dipping her fingers deep inside a few times. The light touch was a tease and a satisfaction all in one tiny motion and Skye kept still letting Jemma do as she wished.

Skye felt her own peak rise alarmingly quick; Jemma was barely touching her yet that tiny circular motion of Jemma's fingertip combined with those intense hazel eyes made the peak swell and before she realized it Skye was orgasming hard. Yet this time instead of spurring her on to call out in unbridled passion the intensity of the lightning quick orgasm robbed her of her voice entirely and left her a trembling mess.

Jemma pulled her hand out and held Skye as she recovered. Skye closed her eyes pressing her face into Jemma chest enjoying their closeness. In the still of the quiet moment Jemma's question came back to her and Skye began to wonder what this all meant. She had been secretly seeing Jemma for a very short time, they've only had sex a few times and they couldn't actually date each other. And if Skye wasn't so totally attracted to Jemma maybe it really could have been just sex, unfortunately the longer Skye thought about it the more she realized the terrifying truth of the matter.

She was falling for Jemma. Big time.

This was going to mess up all Skye's plans and suddenly she got really mad at herself. Her thoughts split into two and started fighting each other. One part of her wanted to stay on track, to keep to the plan she's dedicated two years of her life to, to make all the sacrifices she made over that time worthwhile. Skye had done things to survive, to get into places, to gain information. That part of her kept saying, "You'll find someone else. Jemma isn't special." That Jemma wasn't worth throwing away two years of hard work and sacrifice.

Then the other equally loud part of Skye would argue back that Jemma was one of a kind, and she was crazy to believe she would ever stumble across another woman that intelligent, that beautiful that amazing in her lifetime. Things like that didn't happen twice. That she had never been attracted to anyone like this before, that _she_ had never felt like this toward anyone before, that _this was worth_ taking a chance.

The other complication in the matter was the team, Coulson, Fitz, Ward and May. Skye felt as if she was really getting to know the team especially Coulson and Fitz. In total truth Skye found herself trusting Coulson more and more, he was a good man even if he was a secret agent suit. If the team found out the truth behind her involvement with Rising Tide, that she was in fact spying on them she'd lose the teams trust, Coulson's trust and in turn and most importantly she'd lose Jemma trust.

She'd lose Jemma.

More confused than ever Skye felt like crying, she snuggled a little closer to Jemma trying to keep back the tears. Jemma held her a little tighter asking.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Skye mumbled into Jemma's cleavage.

Jemma started rubbing a large circle on Skye's back soothing her and calming her emotions. And in a very soft voice Jemma asked.

"If something is wrong you can tell me. You can tell me anything Skye."

"Thanks." Skye replied not willing to speak her fears out loud.

Jemma dropped the topic and they both turned to watch Dr. Who. Jemma grabbed the remote putting on the next episode she wanted Skye to watch. They cuddled watching the show for a few hours only leaving the bed when Fitz came knocking for dinner. Skye made excuses of why she couldn't join them then disappeared to shower, she needed to think and she had a hard time doing that around Simmons. Skye spent the rest of the evening alone in her pod with her laptop looking at old pictures and old Intel, the one she kept hidden on her body at all times. The one containing all the information she had on her parents.

Eventually around 2a.m. Skye shut her laptop and climbed into bed to sleep. She was exhausted from dwelling on what she saw as an impossible situation with no good outcome. However the moment she rolled over pulling the blanket up a soft knock on the door sounded. Getting up with a huff Skye answered the door not really surprised when she found Simmons standing on the other side.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Jemma asked shyly, she looked nervous and hesitant.

"No, I was just about to go to bed." Skye replied blandly, her exhaustion was getting to her and she didn't want to break down in front of Jemma.

"Can I come in?" Jemma asked imploring Skye with her big bright hazel eyes.

Skye wasn't capable of telling her no even if she was certain it was a bad idea. Stepping back she let Jemma in and peeked out the door to see if anyone was watching, they were alone.

"What are you still doing up? I thought everyone but May would be asleep by now." Skye commented leaning up against the desk.

"They are." Jemma muttered frowning and looking around seemingly uncertain if she should sit or not. Skye noticed and frowned telling her. "Sit."

Almost dutifully Jemma sat down on the edge of the bed, the frown still on her face.

"Jemma, what's the matter?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Have you tried warm milk? You have that milk for your tea, you could use that." Skye suggested not liking that dejected look on Jemma face at all.

"Thank you for the suggestion but that won't help my problem." Jemma replied with a heavy sigh.

"Well, what's the problem?" Skye asked moving from her spot and taking a seat next to Jemma no longer focused on her own problems.

Jemma turned to give her a sarcastic "_are you kidding me_" look and huffed turning her face away confusing Skye even more.

"What?" Sky pushed.

Now Skye was getting nervous, this must be something really serious. And then Jemma turned back to face Skye and she saw tears in those hazel eyes and her heart clenched at the sight.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What? Do something wrong? No! Not at all. Why would you ask that?" Skye immediately replied defensively, she was startled by the question.

"Earlier, after, I could tell something was wrong, something was bothering you. Then you skipped out on dinner and have been hiding in here all night. I can't think of any other reason for your retreat unless it has to do with me. So I ask again, did I do something wrong?"

Tears welled up in Jemma eyes until they spilled over and Skye rushed to embrace her, pull her close and sooth what was ailing her. Skye was quick to assure her.

"No Jemma, No. You did nothing wrong, what's going on with me…well it's my problem. And…I've been ignoring it because of the missions, because of you. Jemma, as much as I've told you, told the team. I have secrets. Things in my past that still affect my present and could affect my future. It just finally hit me. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or feel like you did something wrong. You haven't, you've done everything right."

"Skye, I think I'm in trouble." Jemma confessed in a defeated tone as she wiped away more leaking tears.

"How?" Skye asked a huge knot growing in her stomach.

"After you declined to join us for dinner I spent the rest of the evening wondering what was wrong. The whole evening all I could think about was you because you weren't standing in front of me, you weren't with me and it really was like I could feel the actual distance between us. I've never been like this before. I feel like I'm losing control over myself. I keep thinking, we just started and I'm already like this—now—imagine how I'm going to be in a month, in six. I…I…Skye, I…I…bloody hell! Skye, I think we need to take a break. Put some space between us. Give us both a chance to rein in our rampant feelings."

"What!" Skye was shocked this was the last thing she was expecting to hear.

And now that it was addressed and out there, suddenly it became very clear to Skye. She wanted to be with Jemma, period.

"No! We just got started, we can't stop now!" Skye protested her voice going higher until she caught herself and purposely lowered it as she stood up pacing the small space.

"I've been thinking about all evening Skye. I like you too much for this be just physical. I think if we both gave it space and time we could return to where we started. The team needs us both Skye, and this could negatively affect everyone."

"It's negatively affecting me right now! Please Jemma don't do this. Please." Skye begged.

With tears streaming down Jemma's face she looked up at Skye, "Tell me you're not falling for me as much as I'm falling for you and we can continue."

Skye couldn't say it; she couldn't lie to Jemma her mind, body and heart wouldn't allow it.

"Fuck. This is really happening." Skye stammered tears welling up and spilling over. The pain in her chest was excruciating.

Jemma abruptly stood up grabbing Skye and kissing her passionately. Skye returned the kiss like it was last drop of water and she was dying of thirst. It was intense, desperate and short. Jemma pulled away looking deeply into Skye's eyes one last time then hightailed it from the pod like her feet were on fire. Skye stood there silently sobbing watching Jemma run to her pod and shut the door.

Absently Skye closed the door and lay back on her bed, tears still falling freely. Now that the decision wasn't her own anymore she didn't know what to do. The pain from Simmons rejection was the worst thing she ever felt. And the last thing she thought of as she fell asleep was that Simmons was right.

**PART FOUR:**

In the morning it took Skye a while to put on a "normal Skye" mask and face everyone. Skye had to use her old skills to pull it off especially when Simmons seemed to be able to pretend like it never happened so easily. Thankfully Coulson had them in the air; he had a lead on a new case. Skye was assigned more training by Ward, which she was actually grateful for, anything to keep her mind off the pain in her heart. Ward made her spar for an hour then sat her down in the lounge and presented a game for them to play.

"Battleship? Really? You want us to play battleship? I thought this was supposed to be training?" Skye asked it was out of the ordinary enough she actually began to focus again on what was happening instead of staying lost in her own head.

"It is. Let's play." Ward replied with his usual blank look and Skye frowned trying to figure out what he was up to.

An hour later they were still playing and Skye was kicking Ward's ass. And he was slowly losing his cool over it making comments here and there about how it's all a part of his plan to evaluate her thought process. Skye wasn't buying it for a second and it actually began to cheer her up. The smile she showed was a little more genuine.

Coulson calls the team together to go through the details of the new case. Skye was feeling better and wanted to keep it that way so she made an extra effort to act casual but not make eye contact with Simmons. The avoidance worked, Skye was paying attention and she was surprised to learn that the guy who had gone missing was someone Shield already knew about and had assigned a handler too. That Shield kept an index of people with powers and regularly monitored them. That seemed super sketch to Skye and she couldn't help but comment on it. They moved on before she could say anything else sarcastic or ask more questions.

Talking to the Shield agent who lost the target lead the team directly to Rising Tide. Of course the second it was revealed they all turned to Skye and she was quick to point out how big Rising Tide actually was with dozens of separate cells all over the world. And despite all the goodwill that had been building since Skye stepped onto the bus the old distrust and suspicions came back awfully fast. To prove her innocence in this one particular matter Skye offered to trace the hack to find the real person behind it. Ward was the first one to back Skye up followed by Coulson. Fitz, Simmons and May stayed quiet. Skye expected May to stay quiet, even Fitz; he wasn't one for confrontation but Simmons? That one hurt a lot.

Skye was beginning to feel like she was going to get kicked out of the team at any second. Already at a low point it only made her feel worse. Then Skye's gallows humor kicked in and she had to laugh; first Simmons now the rest of the team. For Skye when shit hit the fan it always did it in a big way. And now all Skye could hear in her head was a very loud "SPLAT!"

Skye traced the hack to a café in Texas, checking the CCTV footage they are able to identify the person behind the hack: Miles Lydon. Skye recognized him first and kept quiet letting the others use facial recognition to make the identification. Skye felt sick, she hid it like she did everything else that day and kept up a good appearance. If the team was going after Miles that would jeopardize her position on the team and she didn't want that. She liked the team, she wanted to stay but Miles represented everything about her life before she stepped on to the bus. And he stilled owed her, they had a deal that went both ways. Skye didn't like where this was leading. Skye racked her mind trying to come up with a way to get to Miles without the team finding out and without the team getting to Miles. She had the flight to think of a plan.

It was a hard choice, one Skye agonized over yet once she made it she knew she would stick to it. With a plan in place Skye stepped off the bus, what she figured might be for the last time leaving with Ward and Coulson to pick up Miles. The fact she didn't speak to Simmons or even acknowledge her before leaving was quietly tearing her up however she was determined to honor Simmons request. No matter how much it hurt.

Skye spotted Miles but let Ward point it out. She hung back while Ward gave chase with Coulson acting as backup. Skye took off the moment their attention was diverted. She felt horrible doing it like this, no word to anyone just leaving but she felt it was necessary to keep the team out of it. The plan was to meet Miles alone, find out what he knew face to face, hopefully to satisfy Miles and to get the information the team needs. If she got out of there quick she could make it back to the bus before they figured out what she did. She had to remember to be quick or everything would go to shit fast.

Skye met Miles at an apartment complex, he thanked her for the heads up but Skye is all business demanding answers. Being with Miles, Skye had to revert back to her old self, and the old Skye didn't feel so comfortable anymore. Miles had been, maybe still was, important. He taught her a lot, did a lot for her and still wanted to do more. Miles had professed his love for her a while back and he repeated the sweet words to her now. Only unlike before they did nothing to penetrate the hardness of her heart. Simmons had made sure of that.

But Miles wasn't sticking to the agreement, he was breaking their deal going off on his own and it was going to her into trouble. Skye was undercover exposure could mean imprisonment or even worse—death. Miles knew all this, hell he was the one that helped her plan and set this whole thing up. Miles was playing with Skye's life and she didn't like it. Skye reminded him the deal was she stay undercover and Miles stays away from Shield, that him selling Shield secrets to China was not part of the plan. Skye's first instinct was to get mad and she did but Miles knew her well and knew how to charm away her hostility. Slowly he chipped away at her wall of anger breaking her down getting her to relax her defenses.

Checking the time Skye realized she had taken too long, the team knew she was gone. Frustrated and mad at herself Skye silently tried to figure out a way to salvage the situation. Then it hit her, she'd have to get Miles to tell her more, something good to take back to the team, something that could prove her value to them, something that would let her back in.

Then Miles really put on the charm and it became obvious to Skye where Miles was leading them. Feeling low after Simmons rejection, Skye was human enough to admit Miles attention felt very nice, and it felt like if she squinted hard enough she could almost see some of what attracted Skye to Miles in the first place. Almost. Then he kissed her and Skye desperately tried not to think of Simmons. The kiss wasn't so bad so she pushed herself letting Miles take the lead. Sex with Miles was okay. Skye used it to try to force her heart to heal.

It didn't work.

All it did was remind her how much she had already changed. She didn't like Miles anymore, not even as friends. She didn't know how she missed how slimy he could be sometimes then realized this was the first time she really thought about it. And it dawned on her, Rising Tide wasn't enough, and she now she knew it would never be enough. Skye silently chastised herself for not thinking bigger, broader, the big picture. Rising Tide was a stepping stone, nothing more and she had convinced herself it was the key to unlocking the door to her past. Yet another thing she was wrong about.

After spending the night together Miles did tell Skye a lot of what she wanted to know, however it wasn't enough and she could feel Miles holding something else back. And to make matters worse Miles tried to convince Skye to take off with him, go off grid and get away from the big bag secret agency. Miles thought the worst of the team but Skye defended them. Miles had no idea how much Skye had shared and experienced with team in her short time, she had seen with her own eyes that they were good people. Skye continued to argue with Miles, it was one thing to bad mouth Shield another to bad mouth the people she was beginning to see as friends.

And then May knocked on the door. Skye was terrified.

Thankfully May wasn't alone Coulson and Ward showed up a moment later. All three glared angrily at Skye as they barged their way into the room. Coulson demanded answers and she told him the truth. Skye had been on the bus long enough to get an idea of how Shield operated, well how Coulson operates, she wasn't going to run from Coulson or the team. She was an adult and took responsibility for her actions. Skye knew the consequences and was prepared to face the music. However Miles wasn't and though Skye was done with him she wasn't going to throw him under the bus. So Skye defended him insisting that he was harmless.

Coulson was unimpressed and arrested the both of them. Skye knew this was coming and still when it happened Skye was in shock. Having handcuffs put on you by your teammate was one of the worst feelings in the world.

Back on the bus Simmons and Fitz ran a program to check the onboard computer. Coulson's orders, they needed to make sure Skye didn't compromise the system. Simmons had been in a terrible state since running out of Skye's pod but today she felt numb. Skye wouldn't look at her or acknowledge her but Skye did it in such a subtle way no one notice, she did.

It was terrible coming to the conclusion she did but trusted her analytical process and was determined not to mess things up with the team. Simmons dedicated her whole life to Shield, it was a huge part of who she was and it had become almost like programming, _she had to do_ the right thing. However the moment she got back to her pod and cried herself to sleep Simmons knew she made a mistake.

So, she started making a new plan, one to make it up to Skye and mend the space between them. Simmons thought she had time. She was wrong.

When the team didn't report back right away both Fitz and Simmons became worried. When Ward and Coulson returned without Skye alarms went off big time for everyone and especially for Simmons. Coulson approached her, questioning her first. Apparently it was obvious to the team that she had grown close to Skye, that they were friends. Coulson hoped Simmons knew where Skye went. Simmons confessed she didn't and was just as worried about Skye as everyone else was. Coulson asked if Skye said anything that might be relevant and again Simmons said no.

And yet all she could think about was what Skye told her. Simmons hoped Skye wasn't in trouble and that wherever she was she was okay. That night Simmons couldn't sleep at all, Skye was the only thing on her mind. Simmons dwelled on why Skye took off like she did, and longer she thought about it the bigger the knot grew in the pit of her stomach.

At dawn they received Intel on Miles location and this time Ward, Coulson and May went to pick him up. Simmons hoped Skye wasn't with Miles. Then thirty minutes later Ward relayed to them that Skye was with Miles. Jemma knew exactly what that meant; it took all her will power not to show how ill she felt in front of Fitz. If she vomited on his feet without a good explanation why, it would raise too many questions from him so she bit it down. Fitz knew her very well and could read her better than most, though not better than Skye.

That was until Fitz paused and turned to her asking in a pained voice, "Jemma why do you suppose Skye lied to us? Why didn't she just tell us the truth?"

Fitz always had a bigger heart than Simmons, he believed in the best in people. It was difficult for him to see the dark, to see the bad and every time they faced this type of dilemma it was always up to Simmons to explain it to Fitz until he understood.

"I believe she's more than friends with Mr. Lydon." Simmons replied in as normal voice as she could muster.

Fitz wanted to keep talking about it, like everyone else he felt betrayed by Skye. Simmons did too only on a smaller level; feeling guilty like she pushed Skye into Lydon's arms even though she knew rationally she didn't. Skye made a choice, one she was free to make, no matter how much Jemma felt hurt by it.

Simmons cut Fitz off from talking by asking him to watch the monitors so she could use the bathroom. She used the moment alone to vomit in the toilet then freshen up. Evacuating her stomach did help the overwhelming nausea she was feeling. Simmons was determined to show no sign of distress upon Skye's return to the bus. She was going to be as professional as she's always been.

However when Ward walked in with Skye in handcuffs Simmons couldn't suppress the gasp of surprise. Fitz had the same reaction.

As soon as everyone was back on the bus they took off heading back to Hong Kong. Simmons kept quiet watching May, Coulson and Ward work. They knew Simmons and Fitz were much too emotional to be any good at interrogation yet they were invited to sit in and watch. Coulson wanted their opinion about Skye and Lydon. Ward purposely kept Skye and Miles apart then put them both in the interrogation room at the same time. Of course Skye and Miles talked and everyone watched.

Simmons kept hoping Skye would prove herself on their side. She believed in Skye and her instinct was usually on the money, others felt the same way and if they really were wrong. It would shake the confidence of everyone on the team, even May.

Everyone seemed to be in poor spirits which was expected, and then Simmons caught Ward leaving the interrogation frowning and glowering. However the moment he noticed others watching that emotion disappeared. What Simmons knew of Ward, was that he was closed off, private and extremely professional, a specialist, used to going on missions alone. Usually he was stoned face showing no emotion so his micro display caught Simmons attention. And she didn't know why only that it made her curious so she made a point to watch him closer. After some time Simmons figured out what it was, Ward was really pissed at Skye and every time he spoke to her when he was done he seemed emotional about it. Simmons wondered if maybe Ward took being an agent to a level even Coulson didn't.

They watch as Lydon bad mouths the team and Skye immediately defends them and why they're even there in the first place. It was clear right away Skye was being genuine and that she wasn't buying Lydon's shit. Coulson asked Simmons and Fitz to do a background search on Lydon thinking he might be dirty only the initial search found nothing. Despite the lack of evidence Simmons agreed with Coulson that Lydon was dirty. Frankly Simmons wanted Lydon to stay far away from Skye as possible.

As Simmons made Fitz searched deeper into Lydon's past, she overheard May and Coulson talking about Skye. Coulson was disappointed, he trusted his gut with Skye and now it seemed he was wrong. That was really bothering him, his gut was usually right. Then just as Simmons was losing hope Fitz stumbled across something. Simmons was overjoyed to be able to hand the new Intel over to Ward.

Simmons watched on the monitor as Ward entered the integration booth and showed Skye proof that Lydon was lying. Skye puts the pieces together really fast. Lydon sold information for a lot of money to known terrorist and claimed it was for him and Skye. To Lydon it didn't matter where the money came from or the lives he put into danger, only that he got paid.

It was crystal clear to everyone watching that Lydon was a lying piece of shit with no morals. Simmons glared at the man through the monitor, hoping Skye would also see that all Lydon's big ideals were a façade. And sure enough once the truth sank in Skye looked disgusted. Simmons grimly smiled glad Skye had that reaction.

Then the best part happened. Skye broke it off with Lydon and most likely Rising Tide. Even though Simmons was terrible at executing a straight forward interrogation she was excellent at reading people's body language and underlying truth. Simmons saw Skye's disgust with Lydon; she saw Skye's disappointment and even her sadness. The same sadness Simmons noticed in Skye's eyes earlier, when Skye refused to look at her.

Simmons was fascinated by the layers going on and was certain Skye was still hiding something. She had no idea what Skye was hiding only that it was something important to Skye. Dutifully Simmons reported all of that to Coulson and he figures out Lydon's was hired by Centipede and that it was Centipede behind the kidnapping and they decide to use Lydon and Skye to track the culprit down.

Ward stays on the bus to watch Skye and Lydon while Coulson and May go off to rescue the guy. Simmons and Fitz continued to watch Skye talk to Lydon. Skye was angry and from her body language alone Simmons could tell Skye would never go back to Lydon again.

"You've changed." Lydon points out to Skye.

"Good." Skye snaps back glaring at him.

"I mean, you're not who you used to be." Lydon replied.

"And you're not who I thought you were." Skye shot back.

"At least you know what you're looking for. You know there was a time I thought you were what I was looking for. I was wrong." Lydon admitted showing the most remorse Simmons had seen from the man.

"Yeah, you were."

"Well I hope you do find what you're looking for." Lydon stated with a sad smile.

This made Jemma happy and hopeful.

Skye wanted to punch Miles in the face, the lying bastard. The only thing holding her back was the small fact her wrist were handcuffed to the table. She was mad, very mad. Then Ward came back in informing her Coulson needed her help. She was eager to do anything that would prove her honest intent. Ward was obviously hesitant but made it clear they were desperate. Ward even asked Miles for help proving how desperate the situation really was.

Miles was a Debbie Downer the whole time while Skye was gun ho about helping. Miles couldn't see how they could possibly win but Skye wouldn't hear it. Ward gave her the in she needed, proving to her how well she fit in with the team making her feel even more guilty and making her even more determined to fix it.

Skye and Ward manage to get Coulson and May out but the guy they went in to save was killed. Miles even helped by making sure the team had time to get out of the building before being burned alive. That earned Miles another chance, Skye over heard some of the details. Miles had his money taken away and given to the dead man's family then Coulson made him wear a tracking bracelet and kicked him off the bus. On his way out Miles tells Skye the same thing he did the interrogation room and Skye repeats her answers back to him. Miles finally realized just how much Skye had honestly changed, it wasn't a cover it was for real. Skye was forever done with Miles and she was done with Rising Tide.

Skye was called into Coulson's office next. On her way upstairs she spies May and Ward drinking and relaxing. Skye makes a comment on how she thought her S.O. would want to be there too but Ward replies he's off the clock. His tone alone told Skye how pissed he still was at her. May was too hard to read, Skye could never tell what was going through her mind. Alone Skye went upstairs and knocked on Coulson's office door. And it was exactly what she was expecting.

Coulson accused her of lying to them the moment she stepped on the bus, he demands an explanation or she's gone. Skye thinks it over for a brief moment, she was scared but looking at Coulson she takes a deep breath and pulls the data chip out of her bra to show him. As Coulson pulls up the data on the chip Skye tells him the truth. That the real reason she's on the bus, the real reason she joined his team wasn't for Rising Tide but to find her parents. Skye shows Coulson everything, laying it all out on the table for him assuring him she was done with Rising Tide.

Coulson's entire demeanor changed, the fury in his eyes disappeared as understanding took its place. Skye makes it clear she's going to keep searching no matter what. Coulson can relate and he warns her that she might not like what she finds. Skye doesn't care and Coulson offers to help. Then he pulled out another monitoring bracelet handing it to Skye on his way out of his office.

Skye stood there for good minute staring at it before finally slipping it on.

Leaving Coulson's office Skye heads down to her pod hoping she could still call it hers. She finds Fitz and Simmons talking in hushed tones at the tables between the pods. Their conversation stopped the second they noticed her. Skye looked to them both then took a deep breath, walking over and taking a seat at the table.

There was no pushing this off; Skye had to confront this problem head on if she really wanted to fix things with the team. Holding up her monitoring bracelet Skye told them.

"I've already come clean to Coulson about everything. I know lying to you guys was wrong, I know I should have just told you guys the truth from the moment Miles popped up on the radar. But I…"

"Don't you trust us Skye?" Fitz interrupted with a very hurt expression on his face.

Fitz wore his emotions on his sleeve, anyone could see how he felt about something. His hurt was obvious.

"That's just it Fitz. I do trust you guys. All of you guys. But when I first stepped on this huge plane I didn't know that. What I knew about you guys was what I knew about Shield. And Shield as an organization is still really scary, the depths of the things going on all the time is mind blowing. You guy's however, the people on this team, I feel like you guys are different. You're good people and _that _changed my mind. But I'm done with keeping secrets from the people I'm supposed to trust. Ask me anything and I'll answer it."

"Were you really working for Rising Tide? Trying to learn Shield secrets to sell?" Simmons asked gently.

For the first time on purpose since that night Skye turned to Simmons looking the beautiful woman in the eyes replying with conviction.

"No, well, not really. It was never about making money by selling secrets. I think that's a despicable way to make money. I always have which is why I'll never have anything to do with Miles again, if I had known then what I know now. I never would have joined Rising Tide. I thought being a part of Rising Tide would help balance the scales of justice. I was naive."

"So you were a true believer?" Fitz asked.

"No. I thought could help out while ran down leads on my own private mission. One I've been working on my whole life." Skye answered her eyes flicking back and forth between Fitz and Simmons.

"And what's that?" Simmons asked her voice and her face softening a little.

"Well…" Skye began taking a deep breath then went on to explain her lack of past and her search for her parents. Skye didn't give all the details just enough that Fitz and Simmons both understood.

"I never meant to lie but I didn't know if I could trust you guys. You know?" Skye finished with a shrug.

"So no more Rising Tide? No more Lydon?" Simmons asked her tone unusually flat catching Skye's attention.

"Yeah, no more Rising Tide, no more Miles. I'm a hundred percent Team Shield. Can you forgive me?" Skye asked both Fitz and Simmons.

Fitz took a big breath looking inside for a long moment then nodded yes. "I forgive you Skye."

Skye stood up and gave Fitz a hug thanking him. Fitz took off for the lab leaving Skye alone with Simmons. The beautiful biochemist hadn't said much and Skye felt the pressure now they were alone. Nervous and feeling very vulnerable Skye turned around to face Simmons to find an odd confused expression on her face.

"I think we need to move the rest of this conversation to a more private location." Simmons suggested in a rather hard tone surprising Skye and making her four times more nervous.

"Okay."

Simmons nodded and stood up walking over to her pod, Skye followed without another word. She was left to momentarily wonder if the beautiful Britt was going to use the private space to yell at her or reject even the possibility of friendship. Skye really hoped that wasn't the case but she really didn't know what to expect.

They both stepped into Simmons pod and Jemma shut the door then attached the sound filter surprising Skye. Silently watching Jemma, Skye took a seat on the very edge of the bed. Jemma didn't look at Skye instead she paced the tiny space sighing heavily every other step. After watching Jemma go round too many times, Skye started to feel dizzy, when the room started to move she impulsively reached out grabbing Jemma by the wrist stopping her.

"You're going so fast you're giving me the spins. Can you sit and talk to me, please?"

Jemma stared at Skye and Skye felt uncomfortable enough to immediately let go of Jemma wrist. The tension between them was oppressive. Skye was starting to lose her cool waiting for Jemma to speak. And as it was about to become too much and Skye began to stand up to leave Jemma finally broke the silence.

"Are you serious about staying with the team? About being honest about your agenda?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Skye answered searching for Jemma eyes but the beautiful doctor couldn't look at her.

"Is your search for your parents the only thing keeping you on the bus?" Jemma asked her voice suddenly going very soft.

"Well…shit I don't know how to answer that Jemma. My parents are why I'm on the bus, why I'm sticking around. But…to be truthful…I was beginning to think that maybe there was something…else for me on this plane, on this team. But you made it very clear to me that wasn't a possibility. I'm trying really hard to respect your decision Jemma. Really, really hard. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave?"

Skye lost her voice as emotion momentarily overwhelmed her she took a second to breathe, looking at the floor she offered. "If you don't want me here Jemma, I'll go."

"Even, if staying means solving the thing that's meant most to you your entire life?" Jemma asked turning around to look Skye in the eyes.

"For you…yes."

"Skye…" Jemma whimpered bursting into tears.

Skye was on her feet in a heartbeat she quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Jemma pulling her in for a much needed hug. Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye pressing her face into the crook of Skye's neck and sobbed harder. Skye was confused, very confused and didn't know what this meant but she couldn't let Jemma go.

Slowly Jemma stopped crying, her sobs turned to deep breaths and still she clung tightly to Skye. Jemma slightly relaxed her grip on Skye and leaned back to look her in the eyes and whisper.

"I don't want you to go."

"Really? Are you sure?" Skye needed to be certain.

"Yes. I…Skye…I…Skye I made a mistake. I've come to the realization I'm a lot more selfish than I ever imagined. I want it all and I don't think I can settle for anything less. I want to be a good Shield agent, in the lab and in the field. It's important to me. I want this team to stay together, no one dying and no one leaving. And I want…you. Ending things between us, trying to take a step back was a mistake. Can you forgive me Skye and give me a second chance?"

Skye didn't know what to say, part of her was jumping for joy while another equally strong part was terrified this was a trick. Skye stared at Jemma stunned, she tried to say something but nothing came out. She frowned looking frightened and Jemma tightened her grip pulling Skye even closer. Jemma stared deep into Skye's eyes getting so close they could feel the heat of each other's breath.

"I want to be your only secret Skye. And I want you to be mine." Jemma declared and Skye asked in a voice so soft if they had not been so close Jemma wouldn't have heard it.

"Are you going to take it away again? I don't think I could handle it if you took this away again."

"No Skye. I am making you a real promise, right here, right now. I'm in, all the way." Jemma declared and Skye let her go stepping back and putting a little distance between them.

"Why Jemma? You need to tell me why? If we're going to do this we both need to be very clear about what it means. I'm not going to spend time wondering if I'm in it alone, if maybe I'm in it more that you are. You know?"

"I do. And to be blunt, I've fallen for you Skye. I knew the moment I left your room the other night I had made a mistake. I've dated, been in relationships before but I've never felt this strongly about anyone, ever. And frankly that terrifies me. The fact that we're having _this _conversation this early in our relationship sends up so many red flags and warning signs. And yet the very idea of never seeing you again causes me such intense pain I feel as if I'm being physically torn apart. It scares me that I feel so strongly about you and part of me does want to run away but the other part of me is frightened I'll never feel like this again. I'm sorry if this isn't making any sense."

"No, it does. It does." Skye replied nodding her eyes on the wall and floor, she was afraid to look into Jemma' hazel eyes for too long. They were magnetic and she'd forget everything but wanting to kiss Jemma.

"Is it too much then?" Jemma asked trying to catch Skye's eyes only the brunette was being elusive.

"No."

"How do you feel about me Skye?" Jemma bluntly inquired.

"I agree with everything you just said. Flip it and you've got me down. But I need to hear you say it." Skye replied slowly moving closer to Jemma.

"Say what?"

"Can I trust you Jemma? With this?" Skye asked pointing to her heart.

"You can trust me Skye, with everything."

Skye smiled a tiny hesitant smile and reached out gently taking Jemma hand. Jemma smiled all the way up to her eyes, she rushed forward crashing her lips into Skye's. Skye smiled into the kiss deepening it, she pulled Jemma with her to the bed.

There was no rush to have sex, no rush to strip down and devour each other. Once they were both on the bed with each other they slowed down and the kiss gentled. The relief Skye felt was immeasurable. All she wanted to do was kiss Jemma for a long as she could and relish the wonderful feeling of having Jemma back.

Then a thought hit her and Skye broke the kiss pulling back to ask, "Hey can you put on Dr. Who?"

"You want to watch television? Right now?" Jemma asked confused.

Skye laughed and grinned as she replied, "No, but I thought it would be nice if we didn't have to lie later."

"Oh! Good point."

Jemma grabbed her remote and put on Dr. Who then they quickly got back to making out. The kissing lasted for over an hour before things began to grow heated and they both started grinding on each other. Jemma started going under Skye's shirt caressing Skye's breasts through her bra when they both felt the engines of the bus start.

They paused and broke apart both curious about what was going on, taking a moment to fix their appearance and smooth out their hair they turned off Dr. Who and went in search of the team to see what was going on.

Nervous they were going to have to do another mission so soon Skye really hoped she would have time with Jemma to reconnect before everything became hectic again. Thankfully Coulson was able to confirm they were only heading to a nearby Shield facility to refuel and restock. Coulson told them both to enjoy their day off, that come the new day they would back on the clock.

Skye and Jemma quietly discussed going back to "watch more Dr. Who" when Skye noticed Fitz in the lab and suggested something different.

"Let's do a group movie. You know with popcorn and snacks. We can invite everyone to watch with us."

"Oh okay, that's a great idea." Jemma readily agreed.

They went to Coulson first, he asked what movie, they told him it would be Fitz's pick and he agreed, telling them he'd be ready in about 20. Then they went to ask May, she said she'd pop in when she could. Skye was stunned May agreed, she didn't think May would enjoy stuff like that. But every time Skye though she had Melinda May pegged the sexy woman in leather did something to surprise Skye. Next was Ward, he glowered at Skye but gave Jemma a half-hearted nod of his head. Fitz was last.

"Hey Fitz, what are you up to?" Skye asked giving Fitz a happy eager smile as she walked into the lab.

"Oh, hey Skye, not much just working on the night night gun. It's still not working 100% yet." Fitz replied only glancing over at her.

"Well it's time for break." Skye announced getting Fitz to finally look up at her.

"Is it?"

"Yes, so put that stuff away and let's go." Skye ordered.

"What are we doing?" Fitz asked hesitantly as he moved to put his stuff away. Fitz was always eager to hang out and get involved, he really did have the best attitude on the team.

"We're watching a movie, as a team."

"Oh, really! What are watching?" Fitz asked his smile finally returning.

Jemma crept in from the second door sneaking up behind Fitz and just after he asked that question she lunched at him putting both hands on his shoulder while saying very loudly.

"Dr. Who!"

Fitz squealed like a little girl jumping at Simmons touch, Skye and Simmons roared with laughter while Fitz stood there hyperventilating from the scare.

"That wasn't funny Jemma! Skye don't encourage her. You have no idea how bad Simmons can be once she gets started. A real wicked streak that one." Fitz chastised them clutching his chest.

Skye laughed and wrapped one arm around Fitz hugging him and gently guided him from the lab.

"Come on Fitz. I promise no Dr. Who. In fact you can pick the movie."

"Really Skye? Jemma's not going to torture me more?" Fitz asked and they both heard Simmons cackling behind them.

It made Skye grin.

"Well I can't promise Jemma won't torture you, you two have known each other longer and I don't want to get between you two. But! I can promise she'll leave you alone for the duration of the movie."

"Really? Well, okay then."

"Hey Fitz, can I have one of your ice cream sandwiches?" Skye asked then added. "Actually two, one for Jemma too."

"How did you know I have ice cream?" Fitz asked confused and Simmons cackled again.

They gathered in the lounge using one of the large monitors as their movie screen. Fitz chose the movie, Ocean's 11, while Simmons made a three huge bowls of popcorn. Coulson popped up grabbing a bowl and light heartedly teased Fitz about the movie.

"Clooney? What is this Fitz? Some rom-com?"

"A caper! I thought a movie about people with nothing in common coming together to form a team would be right up our alley." Fitz pointed out and Coulson nodded approving.

"I've never seen it so let's find out."

"Wait? You've never seen Ocean's 11? How is that possible?" Skye asked confused.

"Busy keeping the world safe." Coulson replied shrugging.

"I barely watch movies and even I've seen it. Wow, you Shield agents are really sheltered." Skye teased and only Simmons caught the joke right away, it took everyone else a long moment to comprehend and laugh.

Ward showed up looking grumpy. Fitz happily put the movie on and they all settled in sitting together in the lounge. Not long later May popped in, Skye overheard May tell Coulson she put the bus on autopilot and would stay for a bit.

Skye looked around the pod with a small happy smile, she was still on the bus, still on the team and she still had Simmons. It would take a while for the team to fully forgive Skye, she knew it wouldn't happen overnight but she was looking forward to making it happen. All in all, things were looking up.

Jemma was happy. The team was whole, Skye was still on the bus and their secret relationship was back on. Sitting behind Skye next to Fitz, Simmons tried not to grin too big worried Fitz might start asking questions.

Looking around at the team, Simmons quietly basked in the happy moment. Then Simmons noticed Ward glance and frown in her direction. Turning her head to give her full attention Simmons quickly realized Ward wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Skye. Her curiosity peaked Simmons made a point to subtly watch Ward throughout the movie. And she counted Ward looking over at Skye twenty three times. That alone was odd and a little alarming but Ward watched Skye with this…enamored expression.

Simmons forgot the movie and sat there thinking deeply about what that meant. And later after the movie ended and everyone moved to eat dinner together Simmons continued thinking about it.

The team ate dinner together then played cards for a couple of hours. May eventually went back to the cockpit and Coulson to his office. Ward disappeared to work out with the bag while Fitz tried to convince Skye and Simmons to play another game. Skye politely declined for the both of them informing Fitz it was Dr. Who time. Fitz face fell and Simmons cackled; she loved messing with him.

Alone in her pod with Skye, Simmons put on Dr. Who and made sure the sound filter was in place. Both women were eager to be alone with each other, eager to repair their connection. No words were spared as clothes were shed and they fell into bed. Deep kisses, wandering hands and slow intense sex allowed them to finally reconnect and repair the damage done by their short separation.

Each round of sex as they took turns pleasing each other, they both went out of their way to maintain constant eye contact making it so much more intimate.

Jemma had never been with anyone like this, she felt different, off balanced but in a very good way. Laying on top Skye with her ear pressed down Jemma quietly listened to Skye's strong heartbeat. There was something so soothing and calming about it, slowly lulling Jemma to sleep.

Out of the blue an idea hit Jemma mind like a lightning bolt, startling her and snapping her awake. Skye felt the jarring motion and immediate raised her head to look down at Jemma.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had an idea." Jemma announced lifting her head up to look at Skye.

"About what?"

"Something was bothering me earlier. And I was trying to figure out why."

"And?"

"And…well, I think there's someone on the team that has…_feelings_ for you." Jemma replied unable to stop the disgusted tone in her voice toward the end.

Skye grinned laughing, she reached down to run her fingers through Jemma hair getting the beautiful scientist to momentarily close her eyes; she really enjoyed the feeling.

"Really? Someone else on the team likes me…like that? Who is it, Fitz?" Skye asked amused, and continued to play with Jemma hair.

"Well we both knew Fitz liked you the second you stepped on the bus. You're a very beautiful woman in close proximity, if Fitz didn't like you I would think something was wrong with Fitz." Jemma pointed out chuckling softly leaning into Skye's touch.

Skye nodded laughing then asked, "Okay if it's not Fitz, then who? Not Coulson right? Cause he's like my dad, you know a father figure type. That would be way too gross to even think about. Yuck."

Jemma laughed and opened her eyes to watch Skye's reaction as she answered. "Oh it's not Coulson. It's Ward."

Skye instantly scrunched up her face in confusion and dislike. Almost as if she could smell something bad but couldn't figure out from where.

"Ward? Really? How do you know?"

"Mr. Stoic warrior showed his poker face earlier when he was interrogating you and Lydon. I noticed so I kept watching. During the movie he glanced at you with this…enamored…expression twenty three times. Twenty three times Skye. At first I couldn't figure out what he was up because I didn't recognize what the expression really was and then just now it hit me."

"Ah." Skye replied as she gazed lovingly at Jemma still running her fingers through the soft silken locks.

Jemma saw no discernible change in Skye's expression; in fact the beautiful brunette seemed completely preoccupied with Jemma hair. With a slight frown Jemma asked Skye.

"Don't you care that Ward's interested in you? A lot, it seems."

Skye's dark chocolate eyes flicked up to Jemma's, she smiled sweetly and shook her head no.

"Really? You honestly don't care?" Somehow Jemma didn't quite believe that.

"No. I don't. Maybe I would if I was single or was attracted to him, I'd feel different. He's a hot guy but…not my type."

"Hot isn't your type?" Jemma pushed searching Skye's eyes for any sort of deceit.

Skye laughed and grinned as she admitted. "Ward's not that hot Jemma. He may stand out against other guys but when stacked up against someone as gorgeous as you, there's no contest. You'll beat them every time."

Jemma was touched then Skye's smile widened and she confessed.

"Plus I think it's safe to admit now that when I first met everyone on the team there was only one person I couldn't take my eyes off of."

"So what are you saying?" Jemma pushed raising one eyebrow.

Skye's smile turned into a grin as she replied, "I only have eyes for you. There's nothing Ward or anyone else can do to change my mind. I'm…all yours Jemma. I hope you know what to do with me."

"All mine. I like the sound of that."

"Do you?" Skye asked her voice rising up at the question mark.

Jemma laughed nodding yes, "I don't like to share Skye. Maybe I should have told you that before I kissed you."

"I don't like to share either. So I think we're good."

"Would I be out of line to ask something of you Skye?" Jemma asked in a low voice.

Skye noticed the tone right away and she sat up forcing Jemma to sit up as well. Skye gestured for Jemma to scoot up so they were spooning. Jemma couldn't stop the smile from forming when Skye wrapped her arms around her.

"You can ask anything of me. As long as it's possible I don't see the problem." Skye replied laying kisses along Jemma shoulder and neck.

"This may seem silly to you. It sounds silly in my head." Jemma began and Skye hugged her a little tightly whispering in her ear.

"Just tell me."

"If you want to be with someone else, anyone else…promise me you'll break it off with me before anything happens. I'll respect you breaking my heart more than cheating on me."

Skye moved and gently pulled Jemma back so they could see each other's eyes. Looking deeply into her eyes Skye told Jemma.

"I promise I won't have sex with anyone else while we're together and if I start to think that may become an option I promise you Jemma. I'll break things off first. Will you do me the same courtesy?"

"Yes. Thank you Skye."

"I've made a lot of mistakes before Jemma, bad choices and selfishness usually. I want this to be different. I want this to be…good and honest. Can we do that? Is that possible?" Skye asked nuzzling back into Jemma neck and running her hand over Jemma's stomach and hip.

"Yes, we can."

**PART FIVE:**

Simmons alarm went off two hours before dawn. They both woke up and got dressed. Jemma gave Skye a lingering kiss then Skye returned to her pod and went back to sleep in her own bed. Waking up that morning Skye felt refreshed, and renewed. For the first time ever, Skye was looking forward to her day.

The good mood was infectious. Skye immediately noticed almost everyone on the team was in the same high spirits. Everyone that is, but Ward. He met her happy smile with a grumpy glare. Keeping in mind the conversation she had with Jemma the night before Skye decided to try to make it up to Ward as a student should: By trying harder.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat for breakfast, Skye made a show of reading the instruction manuals Ward had been pestering her about. Then she even did the morning workout routine Ward had been pushing for the last week. And still the man glowered. It only made her more determined to earn his respect the right way. Now very aware of Ward' s attraction to her Skye wasn't going to use any flirtation to win Ward over, she didn't want to give him false hope or accidently hurt Simmons by not making things absolutely clear. As it was Ward had made hints about wanting to ask her out though he never did, she didn't want to foster any false hope.

Mid-morning Coulson received word on a new mission. Skye was excited and eager to help in any way. Simmons was pretending to help Skye with something when she got called in Coulson's office. Bored Skye goes to see if Fitz is doing anything and finds him working on the night night gun again. Ward pops up a minute later to check Fitz's progress and informs Fitz the gun is still too heavy. Trying to play good student with Ward sucking up a little by asking obvious questions about the gun and why it's important for it to weigh right. Only Wards still a huge grump about it.

Ward leaves after telling Fitz yet again the gun still weighed too much. Fitz teases Skye a little and she laughs confessing that she has been trying to suck up to Ward by being a better student but that its obvious Ward has not forgiven her yet. Fitz being the sweet guy that he was immediately tried to make her feel better by reminding her everyone makes mistakes, even the people on the team. And it did make Skye feel a little better, only the more they talked about mistakes the more she thought of Miles.

Skye started talking about Miles with Fitz, admitting out loud that Miles had been a mistake. It felt great to say it out loud. Fitz gave her a sympathetic nod of his head and Skye was about to say more when Simmons returned to the lab. Instantly Skye dropped the topic and changed it asking Fitz a random dumb question. Fitz was sweet enough to play along and answer it. Simmons gave them both a sweet smile as she went about adding notes into some file. Fitz informs Simmons of Ward's observation about the gun and they both take turns imitating Ward making fun of his super serious soldier personality and Skye has tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Then Ward walks back in shutting them all up. Ward wants to know what's so funny and Skye and Fritz freeze only Simmons thinks fast and changes the subject by loading the night night gun and offering it to Ward. He takes it giving Fitz and Skye a firm look and leaves. The three of them wait until he's out of ear shot to burst out laughing.

Coulson comes down to give them their assignments ending any joking around as they quickly got down to business. When they reached the site, they broke into teams and found a body hovering above the ground. All initial observation proved useless in figuring out what was causing the strange occurrence. Simmons was super excited at the mystery presented to them, Fitz looked as if he was going to hurl any second. And Skye tried to shadow Ward to get on his good side by showing her professional attitude only Ward was still a huge grump about it snapping at her left and right about every little thing. Skye didn't care she'd wear Ward down and could wait him out.

Ever the curious one, Simmons got the body to stop floating by touching it. Skye was worried about Simmons "hands on" approach but trusted the extremely intelligent woman in all matters science so she didn't badger the beautiful woman with her worries. Back on the bus Skye set up her lap top in the lab so she could be close by to Simmons who was being so extremely cute.

The beautiful hazel eyed woman was so excited to get to actually do work in her field of study doing extras, tests, autopsies and a whole long list of other stuff. Simmons loved getting lost in her work and to watch that passion in play made it hard for Skye to concentrate on the background check she was running on the victim.

Poor Fitz was so grossed out, he couldn't get near the lab without turning green. Simmons and Fitz bickered the whole time over it. Skye couldn't stop giggling over the story about the cat and Fitz's lunch. Skye understood Fitz's aversion completely but she would back Simmons no matter what. And watching Simmons torture Fitz with a big sister like affection was the funniest thing Skye had ever watched in her life. They knew each other so well and had worked together for so long every barb, every tease and jab at each other had layers upon layers of meaning.

Skye's background check on the victim comes up empty, Ward is not satisfied with her work and Coulson tells her to dig deeper. During all this May interrogates the scouts that found the victim, her style was so much more subtle than Wards. Subtle and scary. Fitz and Simmons stopped what they were doing to watch and Skye snuck away from her laptop to see May in action and were fully rewarded. May was incredible, soft spoken and so intensely firm it was amazing what May could do with a simple offer of a cookie. Skye was so impressed. Simmons and Fitz were in awe.

They all go back to work before Coulson catches them and soon they're on their way to the next location for a similar event. Working with Fitz, Skye pin points the location and Coulson and May go out to investigate. They find another body suspended in the air. Skye identifies the victim and digs into the man's background. She find similarities between the two victims that connect them, both men were first responders in New York. This piece of info helped direct them onto a new path leading the team to a fire station and another victim.

This time they got to the victim before he expired but no matter what they did they could not stop the inevitable explosion and lost the victim. The team was however able to identify the cause. A "rust" growing on a Chitauri helmet the firefighters kept from their time in New York. They were quick to identify, and remove. They secured the helmet and moved to transport it to the Sandbox for safe storage.

Everyone was bummed about losing the third victim; Simmons took it the hardest and kept working diligently to figure out what was really going on. She identified the "virus" and began working on a cure the same time she figured out she had accidently infected herself.

Simmons and Skye had agreed to keep their hands to themselves during missions and they had stuck to that rule. Which early this last mission was hard to keep; Simmons had overheard Ward complaining about Skye to Coulson. Simmons took it to mean Ward was going to milk the whole "betrayal" for all it was worth because he was infatuated with Skye. Everyone else had already moved on, he was the only hold out and to Simmons it was obvious he was being a big baby about the whole thing. Skye agreed completely. And Skye wanted to spend some "quiet time" together to calm Simmons fears only they were still on the mission.

So instead, Skye wrote Jemma a love note. A handwritten, on a piece of paper with pen, which took Skye a while to actually find a piece of paper and a pen on the bus, but it was worth it when Jemma' face light up upon receiving the note. It read:

_**Life is and will ever remain an equation incapable of solution, but it contains certain known factors –Nicola Tesla from A machine to End War**_

_**The equation: S+S=34EvR**_

Skye was in her pod when Coulson quarantines Simmons for being infected. The bus was over the Atlantic hours away from any place they could get help. They were on their own. Fitz refused to leave Simmons side even if he had to sit outside the lab while Simmons worked. Coulson told Skye, Skye had silently nodded when informed and left Coulson to fret with May.

Skye scurried off to her pod to scream into her pillow for ten minutes and cry over how terrified she was at the possibility of losing Jemma. Skye knew the dangers they all faced each and every time was a part of the job but being faced with the possible loss and death of someone….Skye…loved?... Was absolutely terrifying. Skye was helpless and knew it. This rescue, this out of nowhere save was all on Jemma. If Skye could walk into the lab and create a cure she would but she didn't know how. All she could do was dry her face and try not to break down in front of the others.

Once Skye freaked out in private, cried and took a moment to gather herself she felt much more in control and capable to face her team. Skye was so glad Fitz stayed with Simmons helping her work for a cure. Coulson was really worried and so was May. Skye sat with Ward a while watching Simmons work in the lab. Ward was nervous and eager to help but firm on his place in what was going on. Skye didn't think she'd ever be so calm with someone she cared about in that much danger. As it was Skye couldn't even face Jemma, every time she tried to talk to her through the glass fresh sobs from both women welled up making it impossible.

As time ticked down and they grew closer to a no win deadline, Skye was ordered to her pod by Coulson. She snuck out and spied, she watched everything unfold from the monitors in the lounge after hacking into the bus's video feed. Skye watched Jemma panic, record some video message before knocking out Fitz and jumping off the bus.

Skye almost passed out watching that, thankfully she managed to stay awake enough to see Fitz wake up and try to follow Simmons. Ward stopped Fitz and jumped with the antidote and a parachute following Simmons off the bus. Skye was a crying mess, worried out of her mind over Simmons. Seeing the woman she had grown to care so much for jump out of a plane in a desperate attempt to keep her team safe was heart wrenching. Skye was a mess. And for three minutes she so extremely numb from overload she felt nothing, saw nothing, Skye shut down in pain.

Then Ward called in reporting that he reached Simmons in time, they were both alive and were awaiting pick up.

Skye broke down for fifteen minutes sobbing into her pillow.

While May and Coulson work on picking up Ward and Simmons, Skye goes onto her laptop to pass the time and find a video message from Jemma. Alarmed Skye takes her laptop to her pod and shuts the door. Alone Skye plays the message and she realizes right away it's the message Jemma recorded before she jumped off the bus. It's of Jemma looking into the camera utterly terrified as she stated:

"I've put the team and the bus at risk. If I don't get off the bust right now I'm going to kill everyone. I wasn't able to figure out a cure, I don't see another choice. I wish I did. I don't want to leave you Skye. In fact, I want you to know that the short time I've known you, and have been with you…have been the best in my life. You make me so happy Skye. I love you. And I knew I loved you from the first time I kissed you. I'm going to miss you Skye. Watch over the team. Goodbye."

Skye sobbed through the whole thing and this was with the knowledge that Jemma was alive and on her way back to the bus. Skye saved the video encrypting it to her laptop and putting a copy on a cloud somewhere as a backup. Washing her face and regaining her composure all Skye could think about was Jemma was alive and Jemma had said, "_I love you_."

Skye had to hold herself back, compose herself again and again as she waited for her chance to see Jemma once the beautiful scientist returned to the bus with Ward. Fitz got to speak to Simmons first; his bravery earned him a kiss on the cheek. Coulson spoke to Simmons next then Ward, in fact Ward and Simmons were still talking when Skye finally worked up enough nerve and calm to approach Jemma.

Skye didn't hear what Ward and Simmons were talking about, she was so focused on Jemma and Jemma being alive and standing there she was totally oblivious to anything else. Skye walked directly over to Simmons without saying a word and reached out wrapping both arms around Jemma hugging her tightly for a long time. Jemma's breath caught when she hugged Skye back, holding the brunette just as tightly.

Skye whispered into Jemma's ear. "I love you Jemma. Please don't do that again. "

When Skye finally let Jemma go, the beautiful biochemist had tears in her eyes. Ward watches them but doesn't say a word. It's not until that moment that Skye realizes that Ward and Simmons had talked, and whatever they had talked about got Ward to relax around them both. Skye didn't care why, she only cared that Ward saved Simmons. For keeping her love alive Skye felt she owed Ward.

The team stayed on alert and working until the helmet was unloaded from the bus and safely in the Sandbox. Coulson was busy with Agent Blake while the team refueled and restocked the lab. Simmons requested enough equipment and supplies to replicate the cure and create a large enough supply incase this happened again. She gets started on it right away, working like a mad woman for the next few hours.

Skye watched Simmons from a distance, worried and curious. From what Skye could figure out from watching the beautiful scientist was that Jemma was rattled from the near death experience. Skye understood and wished she could help but until they were officially off the clock her hands were (figuratively) tied.

Coulson has them leave the Sandbox as soon as the supplies were on board and bus refueled. Coulson has May take them to Denver landing in a private air field outside the city but he doesn't share their location until their all piled into a van heading into the city. Simmons didn't want to leave in the middle of work but Coulson insisted everyone join him.

"So, can I ask what's going on now?" Fitz inquired politely with his eager smile.

"We're taking the night off in Denver, Colorado and taking Simmons out for a fun time." Coulson announced then asked, "You all still have your expense card right?"

Everyone but Skye was certain they did, Coulson noticed Skye's hesitation and her sheepish shrug and he frowned at her. Simmons came to her rescue offering.

"I'll take care of Skye tonight so we won't have to go back to the bus for her card."

"Thank you Simmons." Coulson replied.

"Thank you Jemma." Skye leaned over and whispered with a flirty smile.

"Simmons your choice tonight, what do you want to eat for dinner?" May asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Greek would be fun." Simmons replied with a bright smile and May nodded.

During the ride to the restaurant everyone discussed what they would do after dinner. Everyone had a suggestion but Simmons stammered and was a little flustered until Skye jumped in making everyone back off a little by distracting them with random questions about Denver. As thanks, Simmons reached over rubbing Skye's back and side, no one could see but Skye began to subtly lean into Jemma trying to get close.

Skye kept the small talk going until they reached the restaurant. A small place that could fit maybe a fifty people was quaint, old world and very, very good. Simmons was really impressed and so was everyone else but May. The mysterious May knew the owner and got them special treatment, they sampled everything offered and then some. By the time they left they were all stuffed to the gills and feeling good.

Midway through dinner Simmons asked Skye to find a fun place nearby for them to go to, someplace they could hang out and drink together. Skye got a nod from everyone else at the table and pulled out Simmons's phone using her un-tethered hand to find them a nearby bar. Three minutes later she had a location. May drove them to the next location, a medium sized bar with a good size patio, a stage and large dance floor.

It was also Saturday night and the place was packed with people. Skye got them a table in the VIP area and a waitress. There was a DJ for the first hour they were there and Skye was happily surprised that everyone loosened up a bit having a few drinks and enjoying the situation. At the end of that first hour the DJ announced the karaoke contest and invited everyone to sign up. With as packed as the bar was the only people who signed up were people with voices, no one else had the courage.

Skye sat at the table drinking, laughing and having fun with the team when the first singer came on. The singer a young woman in her twenties had a decent voice and did okay. Everyone at the table had to chime in with their opinions on the song and the voice. Four singers in Simmons made a comment to the whole table.

"I've had so much fun tonight. You know what would really complete my night. If one of you got up on the stage and sang. That would be wonderful."

Skye watched Jemma keep a straight face as she made this comment and she tried not to laugh. Skye adored Simmons sense of humor and how innocent it really was. Simmons loved messing with people but in a sorta lame way, Skye loved it.

Everyone at the table had an excuse of why they couldn't dare go up on stage, each excuse was different and almost everyone had one. Simmons found them all very funny.

Skye sat back quiet, unusually quiet, watching everyone and thinking. She was the only one who didn't say no and she didn't give an excuse instead she sat silently. Listening to the singers going up Skye was surprised by the song selection; it was of very current artist a lot of new stuff and not very much old stuff at all.

Skye thought back to the night she spent with Jemma in the hotel room and the songs they danced to and listened to during sex. Jemma had made positive comments about a few of the songs and about this one particular artist in particular. Skye got an idea.

Getting up and pretending that she was going to use the bathroom, Skye snuck off and took the long way around the bar and dance floor to get to the DJ booth. Skye found the DJ list and noticed not many others had signed up. She put her name on the list and wrote down the song. Then checked with the DJ that he could do that song, when he nodded and gave her a thumbs up Skye thanked the guy grinning in excitement. By the time she snuck back around and made it back to her seat next to Simmons, Skye was very nervous.

This wouldn't be the first time Skye stepped onto a stage and grabbed a microphone but it was the first time she was doing it for someone she really cared about. Skye hoped her voice was still as good as it used to be.

Skye got the signal from the DJ she was coming up soon. Leaning in to Jemma, Skye whispered.

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Really? Here? You're not going to wait until later?" Jemma asked in a whisper, she was already staring at Skye's lips.

Skye knew the look and what it meant. Grinning a little bigger, Skye told Jemma.

"Yes. A surprise for you here, right now. I'll be right back."

Before Jemma could say a word Skye flashed a sexy smile and took off.

Simmons was feeling a little buzzed. They had Ouzo at the restaurant and were now on their third round at this loud busy bar. It was a lot of fun. After the day she had, she was very relieved to be having fun with her team mates out on the town. Being alive was great. Jemma tried not to think about it too hard because she wanted to enjoy herself and not break down crying.

Suddenly Skye's love note popped into her head, she had kept it on her wrapped in plastic tucked into her bra next to her heart. She loved everything about the note both the quote and equation. It was very sweet, very perfect. Simmons had no idea how Skye even knew that she loved quotes from Tesla.

Jemma was still slightly embarrassed by her outburst of emotion in the video message, not that she regretted it she didn't, not at all. No, she just never planned on telling Skye that so soon. And having Skye whisper it back into her ear was honey for the brain. Amazing.

Simmons looked around searching the crowd for Skye, the table Skye wrangled for them was set higher than the main floor giving them the advantage of being able to see over the crowd. Fitz noticed Skye was gone and leaned over asking where she went. Simmons shrugged. Fitz was about to turn to Ward to ask him when the music stopped and the bar went dark. Simmons could hear May and Coulson quietly joking between themselves. It was great seeing both of them relax and have a good time.

The DJ announced the next singer shocking Simmons and everyone else at the table.

"Next up for your listening pleasure this evening is Skye! Singing Charli XCX's "You're The One!"

"Skye?" Fitz and Ward said almost in unison.

Suddenly everyone was focused on the stage and red and white lights turned on at once revealing Skye in a different outfit behind the microphone. Skye had arrived in jeans, boots, a white tank top and a leather jacket. Now Skye was dressed in tiny black shorts her white tank top with her jacket over it and a black headband.

Unlike the previous performers who simply stood on the stage singing under a single white light, Skye got the full on pop star treatment. Flashing color lights, a dedicated spotlight and even a smoke machine. All of this made Skye really stand out, making her show polished and professional looking.

Jemma thought Skye was looked very hot and by the opened mouth stares of Fitz and Ward they thought so too. The music started and Skye started swaying her hips as she raised her eyes winking over in their direction. Jemma knew the wink was for her but it could easily be read as for the team. Jemma was glad Skye was discrete.

Skye opened her mouth and began to sing and all thoughts flew from Jemma's mind. Stunned and shocked all Simmons could do was stare open mouth wide eyed in happy surprise.

"_Dancing. In the darkness. Pink and lilac. Keep the silence. Crystals. On the skyline. Cut the midnight. Ultra violet._"

As Skye went into the chorus she grabbed the microphone from the stand dancing around the stage, commanding and seducing with every step, with every word. Jemma was really impressed. Skye looked really comfortable under the spot light.

"_You're the one who can make me stay. You're the only one who can make me feel this way. You're the one who's been stealing stars. You're golden arrow went through my heart. You're the one who can turn the page. You're the one who came alone and unlocked the cage. Now I'm dancing in the dark._"

Simmons was stunned, her heart picked up its pace in silent excitement. The song! That song! The rest of the world faded away as Jemma focused on Skye dancing as she sang, blissfully soaking in every word.

"_Flying. Through the black night. You're the angel. In the moonlight. Running. Through the thunder. Undercover. Silver lover._"

"_You're the one who can make me stay. You're the only one who can make me feel this way. You're the one who's been stealing stars. You're golden arrow went through my heart. You're the one who can turn the page. You're the one who came alone and unlocked the cage. Now I'm dancing in the dark_."

Skye's smile as she sang was so big and happy, it reached her eyes and drew even more in. It was hard not to be affected by Skye's exuberant enthusiasm.

"_You're the one who can make me stay. You're the only one who can make me feel this way. You're the one who's been stealing stars. You're golden arrow went through my heart. You're the one who can turn the page. You're the one who came alone and unlocked the cage. Now I'm dancing in the dark_."

Skye danced around throwing sexy smiles at the crowd getting everyone riled up. Jemma had never been so mesmerized by anything in her life, Skye was goddess on stage. So beautiful, so confident, so much sex appeal. Jemma was sooooooo turned on.

"_You're the one who can make me stay. You're the only one who can make me feel this way. You're the one who's been stealing stars. You're golden arrow went through my heart. You're the one who can turn the page. You're the one who came alone and unlocked the cage. Now I'm dancing in the dark._"

Even in the darkness of the crowd Skye seemed to find Jemma's eyes and held on tight for the last part. In that moment there was no one else in the room but them.

"_Yeah I'm dancing in the darkness. Three years before, I was feeling so heartless. But your burn shinned through. Now I'm drinking love's potion when I lay next to you. It's a criminal feeling. Happiness cries when the tears are dreaming. My body is screaming. I'm staying right here. No I'll never be leaving._"

Jemma had tears in her eyes, she was so extremely touched. No one had ever serenaded her before and there was no mistaking what that song was.

"Wow! Where did that come from? Skye was amazing!" Fitz gushed clapping along with everyone else.

"She does have a great voice. Good stage presence." Ward commented and Fitz agreed.

"She's not bad." May commented nodding and Coulson agreed.

"She was amazing." Simmons gushed holding both hands over her mouth to hide how absolutely happy she was. She was grinning so big and she had tears in her eyes, a hundred emotions fighting for dominance; it was all she could to breathe calmly and not bring attention to herself.

Skye popped back up a little sweaty taking her seat next to Jemma and the first thing Jemma did was turn around wrap her arms around Skye and hug her tight.

"Thank you Skye! That was so amazing! I had no idea you could do that! Where did that come from?" Jemma gushed hugging even tighter.

"That was amazing Skye. Where did you learn how to sing like that?" Fitz asked.

"Very bold Skye, good job." May threw out and Coulson added, "Very nice surprise."

"Where did that come from Skye?" Fitz asked.

"I used to perform at a small club in LA for a like a year to earn extra cash. That ended when they found out how young I was." Skye replied with a sheepish shrug and a proud grin.

"How young were you?" Fitz asked and even Ward leaned in to hear her answer.

"Sixteen. They thought I was twenty one." Skye answered her grin growing and everyone at the table nodded in appreciation. Skye was naturally a very bold person.

Simmons thought this new tidbit of information over then nodded her head with a firm expression. Turning to the beautiful brunette Simmons leaned over with a serious expression asking Skye.

"Skye I need to speak to urgently in private. It's important."

Skye looked alarmed but immediately nodded yes standing up and gesturing for Simmons to lead the way. Simmons purposely kept her face very stern and overheard Fitz and Ward gossiping behind them.

"Oh I bet Jemma going to read Skye the riot act for not telling her she could sing like that. Simmons's not great with surprises." Fitz commented laughing.

"Or she's going to lecture Skye about song choice. Simmons probably likes something older, something with a better beat." Ward commented chucking.

Simmons tried not to roll her eyes the way May was at Fitz and Ward's dumb comments. Keeping her serious expression until they were out of sight from the table, once they were swallowed by the crowd Jemma reached out taking Skye's hand and entwining their fingers. Skye smiled big and followed Jemma through the crowd. Jemma lead them to a small hallway behind the bar, it lead to a private office in the back. The DJ ran up to them stopping them.

"Hey! Hey! Skye! Wait up!"

Jemma and Skye both stopped to see what the DJ wanted, a scruffy young man with a patchy beard told them with great excitement.

"Skye you won the contest! You need to come back on stage to accept your prize and you get sing again. Any song you want, so what am I putting on?"

"I won! Really? I won! Wow, that's great!" Skye replied excited, her smile growing into a huge grin.

"What did she win?" Jemma asked still holding onto Skye's hand.

"A free bar tab, a t-shirt from the bar and free video of tonight's performance." The DJ explained and both their faces lit up.

"Good prize. So what are you going to sing Skye?" Jemma asked enjoying the happiness on Skye's face.

"Um…Oh, I know!" Skye exclaimed then leaned over to the DJ gesturing for him to get close so she could whisper it to him.

Jemma watched Skye whisper into the DJ's ear with curiosity but not enough to ask. She figured Skye might want to surprise her again. Jemma hoped she did.

"So how long does she have till she needs to go on again?" Jemma asked.

"Twenty minutes then we'll announce the winner and she'll go on for one more song." The DJ replied.

"Good, see you in twenty." Jemma replied giving him a fake smile as she gently pulled her girlfriend away.

Skye laughed but didn't say a word. Jemma led them past a closed office door to the room marked storage, employees only. Without hesitation Jemma opened the storage room door taking them inside and shut the door after her. Taking one quick look around the room Jemma led Skye to a back corner out of immediate view of the door.

"Jemma? What are we doing?" Skye asked finally breaking the silence but Jemma didn't respond.

Without saying a word Jemma let go of Skye's hand to grab the beautiful brunette by both hips and direct her to a stack of boxes. Then Jemma shocked Skye by grabbing her and kissing her hard while grabbing Skye by the ass lifting Skye up and putting her on top the boxes behind them.

Skye yelped in surprise then giggled at the grin on Jemma face.

"Jemma, you are so bad." Skye whispered in awe.

Jemma's smile widened, she kissed Skye deeply ending any conversation Skye thought they might have. Impatient Jemma reached under Skye's shirt massaging Skye's breasts through her bra then moving her kisses along Skye's neck then up to her very sensitive ears. Skye's breathing changed, growing heavier more labored the longer Jemma touched her. Then Jemma surprised her by slipping her delicate long fingers inside Skye's tiny shorts.

Jemma kissed her deeply the same moment she slipped her fingers under Skye's thin panties to caress Skye's slick nub. Jemma methodical intent sent shock waves through Skye, the brunette leaned back unable to keep herself up right any longer and Jemma instantly took advantage of the prone position to push up Skye's shirt and bra to reach pink perfect nipples with her tongue and lips. Skye couldn't keep quiet she started panting softly and biting on her lip to keep from crying out. Jemma didn't let any time go to waste, as soon as Skye was really wet Jemma slipped three fingers deep inside Skye and used her thumb to play with Skye's clit. Panting turned to moaning which grew louder and louder then suddenly Skye was silent. Trembling hard covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Skye clutched to Jemma tightly riding out the intense orgasm.

Jemma was very happy; she smiled proudly at Skye's "_half-unconscious too weak to speak or move_" state and laid a path of gentle kisses over Skye's breasts and stomach while gently removing her fingers from inside Skye. Still watching Skye recover Jemma took a moment to lick her fingers clean and had to stop herself from taking a taste direct from the source. If Jemma started that they'd never leave the storage room and the team would definitely come looking.

"Wow Jemma, where did that come from?" Skye asked still completely breathless and unable to open her eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me where did that serenade come from?" Jemma replied purposely making her voice go lower and finally got Skye to open her eyes and sit up.

Skye smiled shyly which was so incredibly cute to Jemma, Skye shrugged answering in a soft voice. "I wanted to do something…special for you. I haven't sung in a really long time. I wasn't sure if I could anymore."

Jemma heart fluttered and she leaned in softly kissing Skye on the lips. Looking deeply into Skye's eyes Jemma sighed wistfully as she told her.

"It was beautiful. And touching and the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. If I wasn't already in love with you, I would be now."

The biggest brightest smile Jemma had ever seen graced Skye's lips and they started making out again. Hands began to wander until someone, a bar employee, came into the storeroom for another case of beer and interrupted them.

"Oh shit. I have to go sing again!" Skye exclaimed suddenly remembering where she was at.

Jumping off her perch Skye quickly adjusted her shorts and smoothed out her hair. Turning to Jemma she asked, "How do I look?"

Jemma laughed and assisted Skye in removing the smudged lipstick fixed her mascara and her hair and in turn Skye helped Jemma fix her own appearance. So within a couple minutes there was no sign of sex on either of them. They left the storeroom keeping their hands to themselves and as Jemma made her way back to the table Skye wove her way through the massive crowd to get back to the stage.

Fitz and Ward questioned Simmons when she sat back down and a little flustered and not thinking clearly with sex on her mind she stammered for a moment then said in a rush.

"Oh I wanted to know all the Skye's singing career and we were held up by two very cute boys. Skye's been showing me how to flirt better."

It was a total lie and it really, really sounded like one coming out of Simmons mouth and Fitz gave her an odd look until Coulson commented.

"Um, that's nice of Skye."

Fitz was buzzed enough from all the beer that they were drinking he let it go commenting, "You could use the help flirting, I've seen you in action Jemma. It's not pretty."

Coulson, May and Ward all snickered and Simmons got a little mad.

"_I could use the help?_ And this is coming from you? At least I've had dates this past year. When was the last one you went on Fitz? Not exactly Don Jon, are you?"

May snickered so hard she actually snorted into her drink spraying Coulson with beer. Ward burst out in a deep laughter which broke Coulson and May both giving into hearty laughter. Fitz looked hurt, like a wounded puppy and Simmons happily smirked.

Of course what she really wanted to tell him was that she had no problem flirting and getting dates but that would lead to questions and Simmons was too buzzed and too distracted to effectively deal with subterfuge. And thankfully before any other comments could be made the lights went dark and the spot light was put on the DJ booth. The DJ announced the winner and the crowd went wild. They didn't quiet down again until Skye was announced and music started up again.

Simmons ignored the team and scooted to the edge of her seat in anticipation. She was very excited and very much looking forward to seeing what Skye would sing next. Jemma had recognized the first song right away; it was from a playlist they listened to that night in the hotel. Again Skye was given a top notch lighting show of red and blues. And while the intro to the song was playing Skye grabbed the microphone and announced with the biggest happiest smile.

"Thank you for making me tonight's winner. As my final song of the evening I'll be singing Charli XCX's "Lock You Up" and I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very special, someone who changed my life."

Jemma heartbeat sped up thumping loud in her ears as the music ramped up and Skye began to sing.

"_It's a long way home, but I'm making my way. With so many things still left to say. But I try to think about the one I need the most. When my mind turns black. And then it hits me like a ton of bricks._"

Skye paused as her smile widened she sang, "_I love you, not nothing else._ _I want to lock you up inside my heart._"

In between each verse Skye danced around the stage looking wild and sexy and seducing everyone within ear range.

"_I always wanted you, sometimes it's hard. What do I do to lock you up inside my heart? I wanted you from the very start. I want to lock you up inside my heart. _

_Nothing says tomorrow is a guarantee. There's no way of knowing that you'll be with me. As I walk upon the edge of no escape. In the world so flat. And then it hits me like a bolt of faith. I love you, not nothing else. I want to lock you up inside my heart._

_I always wanted you, sometimes it's hard. What do I do to lock you up inside my heart? I wanted you from the very start. I want to lock you up inside my heart. What do I do to lock you up inside my heart? I want to lock you up._

_We won't stay, we run! Love like melting suns. Please don't leave, don't run. Why don't you stay in tonight? Taste my lips, don't let go. I'm in your head. I'm in your head. I'm in your head._

_I always wanted you, sometimes it's hard. What do I do to lock you up inside my heart? I wanted you from the very start. I want to lock you up inside my heart. What do I do to lock you up inside my heart? I want to lock you up inside my heart. What do I do to lock you up inside my heart? I want to lock you up inside my heart._"

The applause was thunderous and long, Skye was kept on the stage for over twenty minutes after the song was over when a crowd of guys and girls rushed to talk to her. Simmons watched from the table silently trying to gather herself, before she turned to face her teammates.

Jemma was overwhelmed by the song, touched by the lyrics enthralled by the passion. It took all of Jemma will power not to show her real emotions but to suppress them until a more appropriate time.

Twenty more minutes later and Skye finally managed to make it back to the table looking flustered and hot. Everyone on the team went over to Skye to complement her performance. Simmons hung back happy to watch Skye, quietly basking in the wonderful feeling that the amazing performance she just witnessed, that left everyone in the bar in awe…was for her.

Then like someone dumped an ice cold glass of water on her, Jemma watched a trio of very hot men approach Skye. Skye was polite and stopped to chat for a moment. And Ward glowered watching this, for a long moment Simmons got an unfiltered glimpse of Ward's…affection…for Skye. Simmons saw longing and desire in Ward's face. She didn't like it but she understood it. Turning her eyes away from Ward she saw even more people walk over to Skye and suddenly Jemma became very discouraged.

Jemma HAD Skye, Skye told her she loved her, Skye sang two love songs to her in front of the team and a massive crowd of strangers and yet for some bizarre silly reason Jemma was jealous. Not confident in her relationship with the gorgeous brunette Jemma grew sad and with the alcohol making the emotional swing worse. Unable to watch Ward stare longingly at Skye or to watch Skye's growing crowd of admirers Jemma turned and walked out.

Pushing her way through the crowd Simmons went out the front door happy to be out of the hot bar and into the cool night air. Out of the crowd Simmons felt better, like she could think again. Tears welled up all on their own surprising Jemma, she wiped them away annoyed that she wasn't in control of herself better. Tonight was such a good night, she felt like she was ruining it.

Then flashes from hours earlier blinded her, when she was in the lab realizing she was out of time, when she forced the bay door open, when she jumped and the sensation of falling. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she quickly found a place to sit down. Dizziness hits her as long as the memories do.

"Jemma? Jemma? Hey! There you are. Are you okay?" Skye came rushing over, she was worried.

Skye sat down next to Jemma wrapping an arm around Jemma's waist pulling her close.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Skye pleaded softly pulling out a napkin from seemingly nowhere she gently wiped away Jemma tears. At some point she had put her jeans back on but she was still wearing the headband.

"Please…Jemma, talk to me."

"It's earlier today…came rushing back. I needed some air…it wasn't enough." Jemma finally managed to say.

"Are you okay now? Do you want to go? We can go if you need to go?" Skye asked reaching up with her free hand to gather up Jemma's hair and hold it up off her neck to help cool Jemma off.

"That feels nice. Thank you Skye."

Slowly the dizziness stopped and the flashback to her jump faded into the background. Opening her eyes Jemma took a deep breath. Having Skye with her helped considerably, she leaned into the brunette taking comfort in her presence.

"Hey guys! There you are." Fitz called out walking over and when he saw the pair huddled together he grew alarmed. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Jemma doesn't feel well." Skye immediately replied keeping her arms wrapped around Jemma.

Simmons turned to Fitz and told him honestly, "Today is catching up with me."

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to get Coulson?" Fitz asked worried.

"Actually that would be good Fitz. Can you go get Coulson? I'm going to call for a cab. I think Jemma's done for tonight. You guys should stay though, have fun." Skye commented giving Fitz a firm look.

Fitz was still buzzing from the beer and nodded running off. Skye used Jemma cell phone to text for a cab, once that was taken care of she turned her attention back to Jemma asking.

"I called for a cab. I hope that's okay?"

"Yes, thank you Skye. I think some time alone is just what I need." Jemma replied using the back of her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"What was it?" Skye asked softly, like it was a secret.

"Too many beers in a hot room, I flashed to earlier…to the jump. I'm lucky I didn't get sick, on the jump and out here." Jemma joked but Skye wasn't laughing, she was worried.

Coulson came out and Skye let Simmons go to stand up, she told him. "Jemma isn't feeling well after today's excitement. I'm going to take her to a hotel if that's okay."

"Okay. We'll meet at breakfast I'll text you the restaurant." Coulson replied to Skye then walked over to Simmons leaning over to tell her in a low voice.

"If you feel any worse or need medical attention let May know, we'll take care of it. Don't try to do it alone."

"Yes, sir. I won't, I have Skye."

"Skye, Jemma. You're cab is here." Fitz informed them still looking worried.

Skye helped Simmons to her feet the dizziness slightly returned, she was glad to have someone to hold onto. Coulson and Fitz stayed to watch them get in the cab before heading inside. Skye asked for a nice hotel and pulled Simmons close in the backseat. It was a short drive through the city giving Jemma a chance to let the physical affects fade away until she felt better. By the time they reached the hotel lobby Jemma was feeling more herself again. They checked in getting a room with two beds and ordered room service.

Jemma kept catching Skye watching her, as if she wanted to ask a question then thought better of it. It wasn't until they reached the room and kicked off their shoes Jemma broke the silence.

"You didn't need to come with me; you could have stayed if you wanted."

"What? Why would I want to stay if you were leaving?" Skye asked confused, she started taking off her clothes stripping down to her shorts and t-shirt.

Jemma slowly took off her jacket hanging it neatly she shrugged replying. "You seemed to be enjoying all those….that attention. I didn't want to pull you away from all that."

Jemma knew her previous insecurity was welling up but she seemed unable to stop her mouth from moving. Mostly now she just wanted to hide under the covers. Thankfully Skye didn't notice. The beautiful brunette walked over with a sweet smile and took Jemma hands pulling her close and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Frankly all that was nice but a huge distraction from what I've wanted all night long." Skye explained unbuttoning Jemma shirt and pulling it loose from her jeans.

"And what was that?" Jemma asked enjoying being slowly undressed by Skye.

"You—alone." Skye replied kissing Jemma and pulling off her shirt tossing it aside.

They kept kissing as Skye unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled off Jemma jeans. They kept kissing and talking and undressing as Skye lead them to the bathroom.

"In fact that's how I got out of there. I told them I had a hot date and had to take off. Oh and I gave the DJ your email to send the video to. Did you like the songs?"

"I love the songs, it was the sweetest most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Weren't you worried the team would figure out who you were singing too?" Jemma asked as she unhooked Skye's bra and tossed it behind them.

"I was going to tell them those were your favorite songs and that the dedication was for the whole team. I wasn't going to out us to them. I wouldn't do that." Skye replied taking off Jemma' panties then kissing her way up Jemma stomach.

"I know you wouldn't, you're much too smart for that. I just thought the songs were so…that tickles…personal and private. Rather like everyone could see my heart when you sang."

"I know everyone could see mine." Skye replied kissing Jemma on the shoulder.

Skye unhooked Jemma bra tossing it over to the rest of their underwear. Skye pulled away to turn on the shower to make sure the water was warm before pulling Jemma in with her. They kissed a little more until Skye pulled back.

"How do you feel now?"

"Great. I'm naked in the shower with you."

"No, really. How you feel?"

"Better. I do. I think it was too much beer in a hot room."

"Well I'm going to spend the rest of tonight making you feel better." Skye declared running her finger tips up and down Jemma back.

"You've really made tonight special."

"Every moment with you is special." Skye whispered then kissed Jemma.

They kissed and nibbled on each other in the shower, enjoying the water and taking time to actually bath. By the time they stepped out and into thick fluffy robes room service arrived. Mint chocolate cookies, ice cold milk and chocolate and fudge cheesecake. They got set up on one of the beds turned on one of Jemma favorite movies and cuddled while they snacked and watched the movie.

As eager as they both were earlier to ravage each other, this quiet time holding and cuddling with each other was blissfully nice. It felt good.

Jemma fell asleep halfway through the movie wrapped around Skye. She couldn't remember the last time she was _this_ comfortable. They were both still in their robes on the bed. Eventually Skye fell asleep with the TV still on.

A couple of hours later Jemma startled awake from a dream. She was making the jump again and again in her dreams. It made her heart race but once her mind cleared and she realized where she was at and who she was with she calmed and felt better.

Laying quietly with Skye's strong heartbeat under her ear Jemma thought about her whole day. Such a roller coaster ride and to end it like this, in bed with Skye was better than anything Jemma could have hoped for. She hoped Skye never asked her about her petty jealousy and she hoped that she never let a silly insecure emotion like that ruin or even threaten to ruin another amazing evening with Skye. Those songs were so perfect and wonderful. Skye jumping to her aid outside the bar and taking charge was eye opening, Skye wanted to take care of her. Jemma couldn't remember the last time someone besides Fitz's cared about her health.

Simmons started thinking of the team, of everyone on the team. It was an honor to work for Agent Coulson. And she thought going out into the field would be fun and exciting and challenging. She knew field work was dangerous but what she's faced so far on Coulson's team was above and beyond. Simmons had walked onto the team only trusting Agent Coulson and Fitz. Now she could say without a doubt she trusted everyone on the team, even Ward. He may Jemma romantic rival for Skye's affection but when it came down to it he was trustworthy when it mattered. Ward did jump out of a plane to save her. Together they made a great team that got the job done and so far they'd been very lucky not to lose anyone.

Taking further stock of her life Simmons thought about changing jobs, doing something safer, but even if she wanted to (_which she didn't_) she'd never leave Fitz behind and she'd never turn her back on Skye. Fitz was her oldest and best friend, she convinced him to go out into the field with her. Fitz had always followed Simmons lead and because of that she felt responsible for him. Jemma was in love with Skye and wanted the world. A world where she could keep her relationship and her team, a world where things worked out and she got the only thing she'd ever truly wanted for herself.

Feeling a dark mood hover nearby Jemma frowned and decided to dispel the bad mood with happy love filled sex. Slowly getting up Simmons slipped off the robe and carefully moved down. Jemma carefully pulled back the blanket and Skye's robe revealing soft tan skin. Laying soft kisses over Skye's chest, breasts and stomach Skye slowly began to wake.

Jemma scooted further down kissing her way over Skye's hips and thighs. Barely awake Skye moaned "Jemma" and spread her legs. Jemma smile was huge she loved Skye's response and kissed her way in. Jemma took time playing with Skye's soft pubic hair, playing with Skye's silky smooth nub waking Skye up further before leaning in to taste, to tease and enjoy. Wrapping her arms around Skye's strong thighs Jemma pushed her face close sucking on Skye's clit.

Skye didn't say a word, she couldn't. Heavy breathing, out of control moans then panting screams of pleasure was all the sound Skye was capable of making while Jemma was between her legs. Holding on tight Jemma could feel Skye's muscles constrict then tremble as the orgasm rolled through her. Jemma didn't let up she kept pushing Skye harder making the crest rise up before was she was even through the last one.

Pushing Skye as far as she could when her tongue wasn't enough Jemma added two fingers then a third making Skye scream out and got a neighbor in the room next to them to bang on the wall. Jemma didn't care she pushed Skye until Skye couldn't handle any more. Panting Skye begged Jemma to stop, to let her breathe and when Jemma latched on stronger to her clit sending shock waves through her legs, Skye had to use the last of her strength to push back and move away from Jemma's unrelenting tongue. Scooting up the bed to put a little distance between them Skye collapsed, she couldn't see, she could barely breathe and every muscle in her body twitched on its own.

Jemma laid at the foot of the bed grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Jemma had always thought of herself as a lack luster lover, not very good, no technique and no confidence in herself. One time with Skye proved to Jemma it wasn't her lack of skill so much as her lack of enthusiasm with her other lovers. Skye inspired Jemma to go above and beyond, to relish and devour. Skye inspired Jemma to rise above everything she thought she knew about herself and delve in deeper revealing her true self.

Skye rolled over on her side giggling, her eyes still closed and her hair a teased mess. Jemma stayed put enjoying watching Skye recuperate.

"What's so funny?" Jemma asked softly reaching out and tracing her fingertips over Skye's calf and thigh earning her a contented sigh from the brunette.

"I saw it, clear as day but I couldn't get my voice to work right."

"Huh?" Jemma replied confused, she scooted up to lay side by side with Skye. The brunette laughed explaining,

"The periodic table. I saw it as clear as day in my mind with an exploding background of stars. I wanted to call out the periodic table like you did but I need to memorize it. I could only remember carbon and nitrogen."

Skye chuckled and opened her eyes searching for Jemma on the bed.

"You're too far away."

Jemma smiled and moved closer so Skye could wrap herself around Jemma. Once she was pressed up close Skye sighed with contentment and snuggled into Jemma neck.

"The periodic table huh? Well at least I'm rubbing off on you too." Jemma commented with a pleased smirk.

"Of course you're rubbing off on me. Are you saying I've already rubbed off on you?" Skye asked lifting her head to see Jemma intense hazel eyes.

"You and your bad girl shenanigans…absolutely."

"Bad girl shenanigans? What? Me? A bad girl? Really? Me?" Skye asked trying to act hurt only came off looking so much more pleased with herself.

"Yes, you. Bad girl shenanigans from the moment we met and I love it." Jemma replied with a happy smile and a content sigh of her own.

"Will you teach me the periodic table Jemma?"

"You really want to learn the periodic table? Why?"

"So I can sound like you when I cum."

"Oh, well. When you put it like that, I'd be happy to teach you."

"Oooooooooooo I really like the idea of you as my teacher. Will you dress up for me? You know, look the part?" Skye replied with an eager excited smile.

Jemma smile grew as she nodded yes. Skye squealed with happiness and leaned into kiss her girlfriend.

The chaste kiss quickly gave way to a deeper longer kiss and soon all thoughts of talking vanished. Skye took dominance straddling Jemma kissing and nibbling her all over. It went unspoken but Skye was determined to take her turn and show Jemma what she could do. Jemma had never had a lover like Skye before, attentive, intense and who loved giving as much as receiving making things oddly equal and balanced.

Everything felt right.

**PART SIX:**

Skye woke up to a beeping noise, Jemma pressed up behind her Skye didn't want to move. She looked around for the beeping noise and saw Simmons phone flashing. Reaching over Skye managed to grab the phone and notice it was a text message from Coulson it read:

**Change of plan, we have a mission. Need everyone at bus by 11.**

Skye checked the time and frowned. It was already 8 am. Sighing and hating that she had to wake Jemma up Skye huffed then slowly rolled around so she was facing the beautiful biochemist. Laying light kisses all along Jemma face, shoulder and hands Skye carefully woke Jemma up.

"It's too early Skye. Come on, come back to sleep with me."

Skye smiled and kissed Jemma lightly on the lips whispering, "Coulson texted, we have a mission. We need to be back on the bus by 11. It's 8 now."

"Ugh, that sucks." Jemma whined snuggling closer to Skye.

Skye laughed and started kissing Jemma everywhere she could reach while slowly scooting down. When Skye reached Jemma' nipples she spent time tasting and sucking each one until Jemma breathing changed and she moved to give Skye better access.

"Do we even have time for this?" Jemma whispered arching her back pressing her breast into Skye's mouth.

"We have time for a morning kiss."

"Just a kiss? This doesn't feel like just a kiss." Jemma replied with a growing smile.

Skye didn't respond instead she moved lower kissing her way down. Jemma didn't try to talk after that, she lay back eyes closed and enjoyed Skye's version of a morning kiss.

Somehow they managed to make it back to the bus by 11 even with a quick stop to grab some food. They were still eating when they stepped back on the bus. Fitz noticed Simmons shoving the last of a burger in her mouth and gave her an odd look.

Skye noticed and asked in between bites of her own burger. "Hey, what's that about?"

"Fitz isn't used to seeing me eat on the fly. Normally I don't, I find it uncouth."

"But stopping was your idea. So was eating in the cab." Skye pointed out confused.

"You're a bad influence on me Skye and its getting worse." Simmons teased and Skye laughed.

"Oooooooooo what's this? Skye's being a bad influence on you Simmons…good!" Fitz agreed laughing.

"I'd like to think I'm a _good influence_ on _the both_ of you." Skye instead with smirk and they all laughed.

Skye went to put something in her pod when she noticed Fitz approach Simmons once he thought they were alone. Curious and a little snoopy Skye spied on the pair and watched as Fitz put a hand on Simmons shoulder and looked at her with great concern.

"So do you feel better today? You had me worried Jemma. You never get sick and hardly anything affects you, you're like some stubborn British rock, hard to crack."

"I'm okay Fitz. I promise. My jump off the bus is going to stick with me for a while but I'll work through it."

"I'm glad Skye took care of you. If she hadn't insisted I would have." Fitz relied reaching out to hug Simmons.

Simmons hugged Fitz back telling him thank you.

Skye watched a little jealous of the pairs close friendship but then quickly pushed aside those feelings. Fitz was good man, a great guy and wonderful friend. No matter how jealous she got Skye wasn't going to do anything to get in the way or hurt Simmons and Fitz relationship. She made a vow right then and there to only intervene _**if**_Fitz made a romantic move on Jemma, if Fitz crossed that line Skye would come down like a hammer on him. She was only human after all.

Soon they were off on their next mission, Coulson had Skye track down their next target a man named Shaw. They only had a general location to go off of but for Skye it was enough. It took an hour but she was able to pin point the location. This time Fitz, Simmons and Skye remained on the bus as back up while Ward, Coulson and May went in to retrieve Shaw. The retrieval goes well. They are able to get Shaw on the bus and out of enemy territory without injury.

And once everyone was back on the bus Simmons got to work. Fitz was still extremely squeamish around anything biological and couldn't handle watching Simmons so he took off upstairs while Simmons worked with Shaw removing the Intel he kept hidden in his face. Skye watched from outside the lab fascinated by Simmons, she was so sexy when she went into super scientist doctor mode. Watching Jemma work was like seeing her in a sexy dress, it did all sorts of things to Skye's libido.

Skye left the lab heading upstairs to the lounge to hang out with the rest of the team. When Coulson and Simmons come in Coulson announces that they can't talk about the chip that its classified, Level 8. Everyone on the team accepts this right away, Skye has no idea what they're talking about or what Level 8 means. She asks why she and the rest of the team can't know. Fitz and Simmons both helpfully explain why Shield compartmentalizes information as they do, it did make sense but Skye really didn't like how secretive everything was.

May helpfully informs Skye that at the hub things are different, to be prepared. Skye doesn't understand and May explains.

"Coulson's way of doing things are a little looser, he doesn't mind bending the rules to get it done. The rest of Shield works by the book no exceptions. Think…Ward."

"Oh! Ugh."

Skye knew exactly what she was talking about then it dawned on Skye, shocking her. Agent Melinda May made a joke. It took her a full minute to get it and when she did she burst out laughing. May smiled and walked away heading back to the cockpit.

Still wanting to know more Skye hunted down Simmons and Fitz and had them explain the hub to her. The rookie of the team Skye didn't want to be act like it when she got there, she wanted to as professional as everyone else but her childlike enthusiasm and excitement made it a little hard.

And then they got there. Skye knew Shield was a big organization with access to unlimited resources but she wasn't expecting such a huge place. A little overwhelmed by the size Skye had to stop herself twice from reaching out and taking Simmons hand for comfort. Jemma did see the look in her girlfriend's eyes and grinned.

"Wow. Didn't realize Big Brother was this…big." Skye commented trying not to be too wide eyed about it but the place was HUGE.

"Oh, this is nothing. Wait until you see the Triskelion." Simmons replied her smile growing; she was really enjoying Skye's outsider response to Shield. Simmons almost forgot what that felt like having been in the Shield machine so long.

"Hey," Skye asked looking around. "Everyone's wearing the same suit. Can someone tell me why?"

Simmons and Fitz both laughed and Simmons grabbed Skye by the upper arm and gently led her away from the Hub's hanger. As a group they checked in with Hub security, everyone but Skye was issued a badge to get them around the Hub. Skye was disappointed she didn't get a badge too but then Coulson pointed out her monitoring bracelet and informed her it would act as her ID while at the Shield facility. Skye was disappointed but she couldn't argue unlike the rest of the team Skye was still an outsider.

A man Skye never met before by the name of Agent Sitwell comes over and speaks to Coulson then takes Coulson, Ward and May with him. Skye is confused until Fitz gives Simmons a look and Simmons takes Skye's arms gently leading her in a different direction. Following Fitz and Simmons with a disappointed shrug Skye goes with them. It really felt like being sent to the little kids table while the grown-ups talked, Skye wanted to make a comment about it but if Simmons and Fitz didn't have a problem with it Skye figured she shouldn't either.

The three of them hung out in a Shield break room snacking on chips and cookies talking about fun stuff to do on their days off. Fitz was heartbreakingly cute with his academic nerdy ideas, museums, exhibits, personal projects. Simmons smiled sympathetically commenting that those ideas sound great. That alone showed Skye how long Simmons and Fitz had been friends and she impulsively announced.

"Okay. I get that you like the…different types of fun but how about I help with that. Help you loosen up Fitz. Next day off we'll all go, do something fun together, something you've never done before."

"Skye's knows what she's talking about. That DJ was more fun than you would imagine Fitz." Simmons replied with a big smile.

Fitz nodded thinking about it then got up to get himself a soda. Skye grinned leaning in to whisper.

"See I told you with a little practice lying would come easier."

"Little white lies are easy, anything more than that I freak out." Simmons confessed with a small frown.

"We'll work on it." Skye declared confidently giving Simmons a sexy smile.

"Okay Skye. I'll put myself in your capable hands. Please don't make me regret it." Fitz replied with a defeated sigh.

"Oh Fitz. I would never do anything to hurt you or embarrass you. I promise as your friend and your team mate I've got your back." Skye assured him and when he gave her a hesitant look Skye stood up walked around the table and hugged him from behind until he broke with a big smile.

"Okay, okay. I trust you Skye."

"Yay!" Simmons cheered clapping happily.

They joked around as Skye listed a bunch of stuff people their age normally liked to do but as Skye went down the list she realized that not only were her friends different but her own tastes were changing as well. Being a part of Shield and risking your life on a regular basis changed you. And Skye was figuring out that her change was for the better.

Ward comes in a short time later ending their fun and bluntly informs Fitz "they" have a mission. Both Simmons and Skye frowned at the news, neither of them like the idea of Fitz going on a mission without them. Ward pulls Fitz aside talking to him quietly for a moment then takes off. With a worried expression on his face Fitz tells them.

"I have to get back to the bus. Gather some gear together."

"We can help." Skye declared giving Simmons a silent look; they both agreed and followed Fitz out to the bus.

Fitz tells him what little he knew and neither Simmons nor Skye liked it. Something about it felt _off._ Ward doesn't seem eager to take Fitz along, and Fitz seemed nervous and a little scared to be going with just Ward. Simmons made it clear she didn't like it and was worried Fitz wasn't ready for something like this. Being the big sister as always Simmons even made Fitz a sandwich to take with him. Skye gives Fitz a mag pouch before everyone meets to go over the mission one last time.

Skye's bad feeling takes root in her gut as she listens to the plan as it is laid out. Go in, disable the device then meet up with the Shield team getting them out. It should be straight forward and easy. And yet the more Skye hears the worse that feeling in her stomach gets. So much so she asks Coulson if this feels right to him and he assures her that the people who put together the mission are the best, to have faith in the system. Skye didn't feel assured at all, that bad feeling remained.

Skye and Simmons both try to be patient however both women dwell on the danger Fitz is in. They knew Ward could take care of himself and they trusted him to keep Fitz safe but something still felt off and the more time passed the worse the feeling became. May is the only patient one, quietly waiting with them. As Skye and Simmons banter about what Fitz is doing, Skye impatiently turns to May saying out loud.

"You know Simmons, Agent May is level 7. Maybe she can give us an update on their mission."

The suggestion slash question doesn't work, May says nothing.

Frowning and tiny bit frustrated Skye shoots back asking sarcastically, "Does that mean you do know something and you can't tell us, or that you don't know anything? Which non-expression is this?"

Simmons kicked Skye's foot as she tried not to laugh but Skye won't back down. May turns to them and tells them both that they all know what they're supposed to do and will react at the appropriate time. Skye huffs disappointed and leaves with Simmons in tow, they head back inside the hub. Simmons asks Skye what she wants to do and Skye tells her find Coulson and get some answers.

Only when she finally did run Coulson down he still stone wall's her on an update, Skye points out she knows something else is going down but still Coulson won't confirm anything and he asks her to trust the system. The bad feeling in Skye's stomach gets worse.

The moment Coulson walks away Simmons steps out asking how it went.

"We're going to have to do this on our own. " Skye announces.

"What do you mean on our own?" Simmons asked looking really worried.

"You know what I mean Jemma."

"But this is Shield, our organization. The people we work for. I can't be a part of your bad-girl shenanigans. I like following the rules and doing what's expected of me. It makes me feel nice." Simmons insisted almost having a panic attack.

Skye pulled her aside then into a storage room full of closed boxes, paper goods and extra computer equipment. Skye shut the door after them and pulled Jemma to the very back of the room and shoved aside a few boxes. Jemma opened her mouth to ask what Skye was doing when the brunette turned grabbed Jemma by the waist moved her to the table then picked her up setting her down on the edge.

"Skye!"

"Shhhhhhh. Jemma quiet." Skye shushed her and put a gentle finger on her lips.

Jemma stopped trying to talk looking Skye in the eyes. Skye removed her finger and put both hands on Jemma sides and leaned in kissing her. It took a moment for Jemma to fully relax into the kiss, opening her mouth deepening it as she wrapped her legs around Skye pulling the brunette closer.

They both knew how dangerous something small like this was, both aware of the risk they took. Yet neither woman stopped or pulled back. Instead the longer they kissed they more intense it all became washing away the world for a few blissful moments.

Skye moved her hands from Jemma hips, her right went up to massage the beautiful scientist's breasts through her shirt while the other went down between Jemma legs. Skye used her thumb and finger to press against Jemma clit through her jeans. Jemma kissed Skye harder and put both hands under Skye's shirt massaging the brunette's breasts through her bra.

Skye only meant to kiss Jemma to distract her, calm her down. But Skye was learning once she got in that intimate zone with Jemma and the world melted away the sexual hunger they have for each other takes over. And it doesn't let them go until it is satisfied.

Rubbing on Jemma crotch through her jeans was getting her worked up but not enough to send her over the edge. Impatient and demanding Jemma broke the kiss leaning back unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down. Skye followed Jemma lead pushing her hand under the jeans and under the cotton panties until she could feel the hazel eyed beauty's slick nub. Jemma was so wet, so eager Skye pushed three fingers deep inside while using her thumb on Jemma's clit. Frantic, rough and fast Skye pushed Jemma over the edge and Jemma had to push her mouth against Skye's shoulder to muffle her loud panting and out of control moans.

Once Jemma stilled Skye removed her hand from Jemma pants and wrapped both arms around Jemma holding her for a long moment as Jemma caught her breath.

"What was that for?" Jemma asked leaning into Skye.

"I wanted to remind you what really feels nice. And I do believe we have to do everything we can for our friends." Skye replied smirking and Jemma laughed.

"You're right, about both things. What can I do to help?" Jemma asked leaning back and zipping up her jeans.

Skye backed up to give Jemma room to fix her clothing. They both made sure they were presentable while discussing the plan by the time they leave the storage room they're ready for the next step. They both make a quick trip back to the bus for some gear of their own then return to the hub.

Skye camps out in that same storage closet and gives Simmons a flash drive sending her to the computer room. All Simmons needed to do was plug it in and Skye would have access to the hub's system. Skye would walk Simmons through this step by step through a comm in Simmons ear. Simmons gets to the computer room just fine and even gets the panel open when Agent Sitwell walks up to Simmons. Skye can only hear what is going on and mentally kicks herself for not putting a camera on Simmons too.

"Agent Simmons?"

Over the comm Skye tells Simmons. "It's fine. Just play it cool."

"Hello. Mr. Agent Sitwell, sir. May I help you?" Simmons says.

"Call me Jasper."

Skye's face scrunches up, inside she's thinking _What is this call me Jasper bullshit? Is he hitting on her? Ugh!_

"Um, what brings you to this restricted hallway so late at night?" Simmons stammers.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sitwell replies.

"Oh, no…don't." Simmons stammers nervous and Skye immediately tells her. "Simmons focus. Just make up an excuse."

"I was just on my way to the loo. I could swear it was two rights and a left, but is that it here?" Simmons stammers and Skye cringes.

"That's a wall panel. Why are you accessing it?" Sitwell asks.

"Don't spiral. Just say something. Anything." Skye tells Simmons.

"You certainly have a gorgeous head, don't you?" Simmons replies and Skye makes the biggest WTF face ever and Simmons goes on saying. "I like men that are my height but heavier than me."

"Stop talking. Stop." Skye ordered Simmons.

"Do you have authorization Agent Simmons?"

"He's onto me…"

"Stop talking _to me_, he can hear you!" Skye practically shouted into the microphone.

Suddenly everything went silent and then she overheard a loud pop like a gun. Startled and suddenly terrified Skye shouted into the microphone.

"Simmons! Simmons! Are you there?"

"Yes, Skye I'm here. I just shot Agent Sitwell with the night night gun."

"Oh shit. Plug in the flash drive put the panel back and get out of there!"

"On it!"

Skye was a nervous wreck waiting for Simmons to show up and if there had not been so many other people around she would have hugged her the second she walked up. Instead Skye had to settle for a silent head nod when Simmons walked up trying not to look to anxious or frightened.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. What do we do next?" Simmons asked as they made their way back to the bus.

"We need help."

"Who can we ask?"

"The only person we can."

"Agent May? Skye, I don't know about that?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me, May will help us." Skye assured Simmons even though she herself wasn't all that sure.

Skye's confidence wins Jemma over and she agrees. Skye sends Jemma to talk to May while she hacked into the hub's system. Skye gets in and discovers what she needs including that there was no Shield team in place to pull Ward and Fitz out. Coulson catches her as she's kicked out of the system.

"What did I tell you?" Coulson immediately demands though he doesn't look all that surprised to find her like this.

"You told me to trust the system. And the system just sent Ward and Fitz in there to die." Skye fires back pissed.

With her bad feeling confirmed Skye was angry at the system and at Coulson for putting their teammates at risk like this. Skye wanted to hold someone accountable.

"It's a classified mission Skye. They must have their reasons." Coulson insists.

"Shield has a huge attack planned on that compound. Ward and Fitz are going to caught in the middle of it, they're going to get killed." Skye argues back.

They continue to argue about Shield and the reason secrets are kept. Coulson believes Shield keeps secrets for good reasons and that playing by the book is for their own good. Skye confesses she went off the books to help their friends that it was worth it finding out they sent on a suicide mission. Coulson tries to distract by asking if Skye's capable of keeping secrets but Skye makes sure to ask him again as he leaves.

"Did you know about the plan?"

"That's classified." Coulson replies walking out of the room.

Skye was really pissed. It seemed that Shield didn't care about its people, didn't about the people on her team and they weren't going to lift a finger to save them. It was a useless slaughter and Skye couldn't fathom a reason why. More determined than ever Skye took off for the bus to meet back up with Simmons and hopefully May. If Shield wasn't going to help them, they would do it themselves.

By the time Skye reaches the bus with May and Simmons they find Coulson waiting for them. They are all in agreement that they would make the extraction on their own.

And the do. They rescue Ward and Fitz on their own without Shield approval and to Skye's amazement they don't get in trouble for it. And neither did Simmons for shooting Agent Sitwell with a night night gun.

When Ward and Fitz get back on the bus Fitz goes to Simmons first, Skye watches as Simmons congratulates Fitz and asks if he liked the sandwich and he tells her it was delicious. Skye was glad he made it back in one piece. Skye chats with Ward joking with him about needing a new SO but Ward takes the time to complement Fitz out in the field and that surprised Skye.

Then Skye over hears Fitz asking Simmons if anything exciting happened at the hub and Simmons tell him about shooting Sitwell in the chest. Even when he does something really cool, it seemed Simmons would do something even cooler to take the shine off his own accomplishment. The shocked reaction he gave his best friend had Skye chuckling for a good five minutes. Fitz's shocked reaction was so funny Skye had time to get a phone out and take a quick pic of it to save it for later. Even Ward was impressed by Simmons nerve.

Coulson has May take the bus to a refueling facility giving everyone time to unwind a little. Simmons spends some time with Fitz practically interrogating him about the mission. Ward took a shower and a nap while Skye waited in her pod for the hammer to fall on her latest rebellion against the system.

Then to her surprise Coulson came to see her. Skye immediately apologized for what she did wanting to get that out of the way before Coulson punished her. Instead Coulson tells her that he found a redacted file about her past, about the person who dropped her off at the orphanage. It was a Shield Agent. The agent is unidentified and he's unsure if the woman was Skye's mother or someone else. Coulson informs her that he's put in a request to dig into the files but that is all he has so far.

Skye was stunned. She wasn't expecting that.

Relieved and grateful Skye tells Coulson thank you and hugs him.

Simmons hovers over Fitz for a while playing big sister nagging him about a number of things. She was so happy and relieved he was okay and that nothing bad happened. When Fitz began to get annoyed he shooed Simmons away. They were still a few hours from the refueling station, they could have gone back to the hub but they all figured staying away would probably be best for a while unless specifically ordered back.

Simmons went in search of Skye and found her in her pod listening to music. Simmons knocked and when Skye answered the door the first thing out of her mouth was.

"Dr. Who?"

"You stole the words right out of my mouth." Simmons replied smiling brightly.

Skye was quick to shut off her music and shut her door. They walked the distance to Simmons pod without word. Skye stepped in first and Simmons locked the door behind them attaching the sound filter. She put on Dr. Who as she took off her jacket hanging it neatly up while Skye kicked off her shoes and took off her button down shirt to lounge in her thin tank top and bra.

"Coulson came to see me in my room." Skye abruptly said.

Jemma frowned and gave Skye her full attention. "Came to see you in your room? Why?"

"He found some info on my past. It was a Shield agent that took me the orphanage. But he's not sure what the agents connection to me was if it's anything at all. He put in a request for more info." Skye replied while looking off into nothing.

Jemma kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed to lie next to Skye. The brunette welcomed her with open arms snuggling close.

"Shield really has been in your life since the beginning." Jemma commented and Skye nodded yes without saying anything.

"We'll figure it out Skye. We're on the right track." Jemma commented rubbing soothing circles on Skye's back.

"It's nice to have help. Have people to talk to about it, people to share the weight." Skye replied hugging Jemma a little tighter.

"It's nice that you trust me, trust the team with something so important. Together we will solve this mystery. And thank you for pushing things today. If you hadn't Fitz and Ward could be dead right now. I'm ashamed I didn't agree to help right away." Jemma confessed.

Skye shifted and moved so she could see into Jemma eyes, she made sure to look deep into those hazel orbs as she told her.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. You've been Shield for so long of course you trust the system. I've lived my whole life outside that system, I don't trust anyone but you and Coulson, well everyone on this team. Your faith in Shield is one of the things that made me reconsider what I thought I knew about Shield. You and Coulson and Fitz and even Ward and May have shown me maybe Shield isn't so bad."

"Then why did you push so hard?" Jemma asked curious, she had gotten a bad feeling too but it wasn't enough to force the issue like Skye had.

"My gut told me something was wrong and no matter what any of you said to me I couldn't shake it. If I had found everything on the up and up I would have dropped it." Skye admitted.

"I'm glad you didn't. And I'm really glad you were the one talking me through today. I like having you in my ear when I'm scared."

"You did amazing today. I am so proud of you." Skye stated laying down a series of soft kisses on Jemma neck and face getting the scientist to smile.

"I thought I was terrible. I froze, I panicked and shot a superior officer. I should have been brought up on charges. I still don't understand how I got out of that." Jemma confessed.

"No you were not terrible. You were inexperienced. We do need to work more on your ability to lie and get you a little more comfortable in high pressure situations but you really did amazing Jemma. And I thought you using the night night gun on Agent Sitwell, was inspired. You took him out without hurting him, which was perfect. Now what you said to him…well that's a whole different story. We really have to work on your flirting skills. That was….I don't have words for it." Skye teased and they both laughed.

"Did I really tell him he had a nice head?" Jemma asked blushing at the memory.

"You also told him your type of man is taller and heavier than you? Where in the world did _that_ come from?" Skye asked laughing and Jemma blushed even harder.

"I don't know. I was totally panicking. I'm a terrible flirt. I've always been a terrible flirt." Simons insisted and Skye immediately stopped her.

"That's not true. You are a great flirt, you had me going right away. And when you feel wicked you can be so mean about it, torturing me slowly." Skye admitted rolling slightly on top of Jemma grinding her body slowly over her.

"Maybe I'm a terrible flirt when I don't mean it." Jemma admitted grinning.

"Thank goodness because I was going to start questioning your taste." Skye joked grinding her body onto Jemma torturing the scientist in a very wonderful way.

Jemma laughed and ran her hands under Skye's shirt, she loved the feel of Skye's soft skin under her fingertips.

"You did scare me though. For a brief moment I was worried you got shot. Don't scare me like that." Skye chastised laying kisses down Jemma chest.

"I'll try not to. So what was that today…in the storage closet? I thought we agreed only after the mission was complete." Jemma asked running her fingertips up and down Skye's back and down under the edge of the jeans.

"I was only going to kiss you to calm you down but once we were alone, I couldn't stop myself. I knew it was dangerous, that we could get caught at any moment but…in that moment only one thing mattered to me." Skye confessed. She paused, thinking deeply for a moment then when she continued she looked startled.

"I don't think we can do missions together anymore." Skye announced.

Jemma stopped and looked at Skye strangely. "What do you mean? Why?"

"I'm thinking if I can't keep my hands to myself on a mission maybe we shouldn't pair up together when we're working. I don't want to put you at risk or the team. If I got any of us hurt from being us too horny I would never forgive myself." Skye said seriously.

"Okay. I agree."

"Hey why didn't you get in trouble for shooting Agent Sitwell. What did Coulson say?" Skye asked.

"He said he talked to Agent Hand and to Agent Sitwell and not to worry about it. We saved Fitz and Ward by breaking the rules. And we should have gotten into huge trouble for it."

"That's what I figured but why not now? What's Coulson got on them that would get them to break their own rules?" Skye wondered out loud.

"I don't know. As long as I've been a Shield agent I've never heard of anyone ever getting away with what we did. Working for Coulson really is different. The work environment, the people, the rules _we work by_ are different than the rest of Shield. I think I'm finally understanding how vastly different it is."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked with a slight frown.

"I'm only a level 5 and I've always worked in the lab but I still heard things. Stories about the higher up agents, the ones who were in the thick of it. Coulson is well known though out Shield, he was in New York. He was horribly hurt in New York, most thought he died. The fact I was picked along with Fitz for his team was a shock at first. Maybe the special circumstance is that we're on Agent Coulson's team."

"Wow. That really makes me glad Coulson was the one given the mission to track me down. If I had been anyone else I might be jail right now." Skye said stopping completely as she realized how close she came to being locked up.

"Skye, let's not go down that road of what if's. Let's appreciate our continued good fortune and focus on right here right now." Jemma suggested reaching up and unhooking Skye's bra and gently caressing Skye's bare breasts.

"I like the way you think." Skye whispered leaning into Jemma hands.

Jemma massaged Skye's breasts playing with the stiff nipples while watching Skye's reaction. Skye grew impatient leaning down to aggressively kiss Jemma, the beautiful doctor got the point and reached down unbuttoning Skye's jeans and slipping her right hand down and under Skye's panties.

Skye was already so wet, Jemma loved the slick feel of the brunette's nub but Skye was impatient and thrust her hips forward forcing Jemma's fingers lower. Jemma pulled her hand out from Skye's pants and broke the kiss making Skye momentarily pout. Jemma laughed and rolled the both of them until they switched positions. Once on top Jemma tugged off Skye's jeans tossing them aside. Skye didn't stop her yet she still asked.

"What if someone comes knocking?"

"Then you get dressed quickly." Jemma replied as if it were that simple.

Skye laughed lifting her ass when Jemma tugged at the cotton underwear. Jemma stripped Skye down to nothing but her tank top. She scooted down laying soft kisses on Skye's hips and thighs and ran her fingers through Skye's curly hair to the slick nub. Skye thrust her hips up eager and impatient. Jemma smirked and slowed her touch running her fingertip up and down then dipping her finger in and out. Skye thrust her hips impatiently and Jemma leaned down slowly licking Skye all over finally getting the brunette to settle.

"You're so wicked Jemma. So wicked."

Jemma stopped and looked up smirking as she asked, "And why would you say that?"

Jemma ran her fingers up and down Skye dipping two in and out a few times causing Skye to lose her train of thought. Jemma laughed then leaned down licking Skye's clit, she looked up after a moment asking.

"Were you going to say something Skye?"

"No." Skye panted watching Jemma under heavy eyes, every time Jemma dipped her fingers in or used her tongue Skye's eyes would close on their own.

Jemma smiled pressing her face close sucking on Skye's clit and slipping three fingers in. Skye spread her legs and bit her lip trying not to call out, she reached down holding on to Jemma's left hand the one holding her thigh, Skye's other hand gripped Jemma hair.

And like before Jemma didn't stop until Skye begged her too. Jemma wanted to show off since she didn't get the chance to earlier in the storage room. When Jemma finally crawled back up Skye the brunette was a sweaty mess and half asleep. Jemma laughed softly and got up grabbing Skye's panties and jeans and helped her put them back on.

"If you fall asleep its better if you're clothed." Jemma commented zipping up Skye's jeans, the brunette lay there eyes closed and nodded.

By the time Jemma laid back down Skye was asleep. Jemma restarted the episode and enjoyed having Skye next to her. A few minutes in Skye shift closer spooning Jemma and lulling her into a light slumber.

Skye woke up an hour later wrapped around Jemma who was in a deep sleep. Getting out of bed carefully so not to wake Jemma, Skye wrote her a quick note and gave Jemma a light kiss on the lips before going back to her own pod climbing into bed to get more sleep.

When Skye woke late they were parked at the refueling station. May was gone and so was Coulson but Ward, Fitz and Simmons were playing cards. When Skye emerged from her pod Simmons and Fitz brightly greeted her while Ward glumly nodded his head at her. Skye made herself something to eat then joined the others in to play card games.

Sometime later that day May and Coulson both returned, they moved the bus to a field out in New Mexico and they took the day to train. That night Skye only got to lay with Jemma for a couple of hours before having to go back to her own pod. They talked for a while about being more careful around the team and on their white lies. Jemma was bad at our right lying but if it was a white lie combined with distraction she was amazing.

The next morning Skye ate breakfast with Simmons while going over the periodic table. Simmons was overjoyed that Skye was serious about learning it. And when Fitz came in to make tea and toast he was so stunned to see Skye studying a periodic table that he ran into the wall. Skye and Simmons burst into hearty laughter which only got worse when they realized Fitz bruised his nose. Fitz didn't mind the laugher so much when Simmons offered to make his breakfast for him and Skye got him an ice pack for his nose.

All the fun and games were over the moment Ward popped up. All business Ward gave Skye orders to run, work on the bag and go through her weapon exercises while he worked with Fitz on weapon training. Ward helping Fitz get more comfortable with a gun was noticed by everyone, they all approved. And Ward's attitude around Fitz seemed to have softened, in fact it was the first time Skye had ever seen Ward act genuinely friendly with anyone and it made sense it was Fitz. May and Coulson remained busy doing something while Simmons spent the day in the lab producing more antiviral for their stock.

However that afternoon they received word of another incident in the UK. They turned on the news to see pointy eared monsters and a huge alien space ship. They also spot Thor fighting the monsters and before anyone could mobilize against the alien force they disappeared leaving a lot of destruction in its wake. They all stare at the screen in shock. Coulson disappears into his office for two hours and when he emerges he informs the team they have a new mission.

They take off for the UK and Coulson fills them in. An alien force known as Dark Elf's tried to invade Earth but Thor stopped them. They were being sent over to complete clean-up; a lot of dangerous items might have been left behind.

Skye was really excited. Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk all the hero's from New York. As a regular person Skye was beyond fascinated with these hero's, only getting glimpses from afar. The idea that she could now learn real things about these hero's, maybe even meet one day was so exciting Skye didn't know what to do with herself. Skye spent two hours reading up on everything she could get her hands on both open and secret. The Shield files were fun and Skye learned a little about the woman and man who had fought alongside the heroes of New York. Natasha Romanov also known as the Black Widow and Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye. Both were high ranking Shield agents, there wasn't much info so Skye spent a half hour on the bus's system accessing classified files getting a better idea who they were. Skye was particularly impressed by Romanov's file, she had to imagine May's file being something similar. Romanov like May was a warrior through and through.

Skye's excitement to possible see up close alien tech was tampered when she noticed Jemma acting a little strange. Simmons was a highly focused individual especially when at work and yet Skye caught the beautiful scientist daydreaming with a worried expression. The first two times Skye let it go then when she noticed a third time Skye walked over to Simmons gently forced Jemma to stop what she was doing and pulled her out of the lab.

Skye took Simmons hand and led her away from the lab and over to a quiet area where they could be alone for a moment. The lounge was quiet so they sat down next to each other and Skye held Jemma's hands as she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jemma, please talk to me." Skye quietly begged showing how concerned she was through her eyes.

"I haven't seen my parents in a long time. I haven't spoken to them in six months. They ask a lot of questions, they always have. And I can't answer any of them and so over time I've found it to be easier to not call or visit." Simmons admitted looking away but she kept her hands in Skye's.

"When was the last time you were home?"

"Three years ago."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but if you do, I'm here. I'll support whatever you want to do."

Jemma sighed and leaned on Skye gripping the brunette's hands a little tighter as she confessed. "I do send my parents email's at least twice a month to let them know I'm okay but I never respond if they email me back. It's easier not to talk to them than it is to talk to them. I feel like a coward every time I avoid them."

Skye didn't know what to say to make Jemma feel better; she never had parents or even regular people in her life. Skye couldn't think of a single reason to not speak to people who cared you and yet she wasn't going to judge Jemma. Jemma's reasons were her own and Skye respected that.

So, instead Skye let go of Jemma's hands and reached out wrapping her arms around her hugging her tight. Jemma turned into Skye wrapping her arms around the brunette. Skye could hear the soft sniffles and the deep breaths as Jemma tried control her emotions and Skye held her tighter.

Fitz walked in looking for Simmons and immediately stopped when he spotted the two of them. Skye looked up making eye contact with Fitz and she frowned. Fitz silently mouthed the question, "_Is she okay?_"

Skye shook her head no and Fitz raised his hands up backing up looking worried. Skye gave him a grateful smile.

Skye held onto Simmons for a few minutes, when Jemma breathing returned to normal Skye let her go. Leaning back to look the beautiful doctor in the eyes Skye asked in a soft voice.

"Would you like some tea? I think I got the hang of doing it right with the milk and everything."

Jemma nodded taking another deep breath. Skye smiled and took Simmons hand standing up and pulling Jemma with her.

"I'll go make your tea, if you want to go wash your face?" Skye suggested and Jemma nodded heading off to the bathroom.

Skye went to the kitchen to heat up water for tea and Fitz approached her.

"Is Simmons okay?"

"Yeah." Skye replied pulling the milk out as the water heated.

"What was it?" Fitz asked, he looked really worried.

"It's where we're going."

"Oh, her family." Fitz replied nodding, he frowned in understanding.

"Fitz, can I ask you a question about Simmons?"

"Of course Skye, you're a good friend."

"Has it always been like this?"

"Simmons always had a hard time keeping things from her family. It was something she struggled with for years. I don't get home much either and I don't call often. Part of the job, part of being an agent of Shield."

"Thanks Fitz." Skye replied pouring milk into the tea.

Fitz remained behind to make something to snack on while Skye took the tea to Simmons in the lab. Simmons thanked Skye drinking her tea before getting back to work.

At the halfway point of the flight Coulson ordered everyone to get some sleep, they were going to hit the UK running. The longer they waited the more damage could still be done. Skye spent a half hour lying with Jemma, holding her before going back to her own pod. A knock on the door four hours later woke her. Ward informed her it was one hour until touchdown, the team was meeting in twenty. Skye made sure she was on time, she was still really excited.

They met in the command center and Simmons was kind enough to catch Skye up.

"In ancient times, people believed the heavens were filled with gods and monsters and magical worlds. Then, as time passed, those beliefs faded into myth and folklore. But now we know the stories are true. Other worlds, with names like Asgard, do exist. And beings once revered as gods, like Thor, have returned, leaving us with more questions…and enormous mess to clean up."

Hearing it out loud didn't help Skye fully accept it, it was simply too surreal. And even though Simmons just explained it Skye still had to ask.

"You guys may think it's old news, but its new…news to everybody else. So, Asgardians are aliens from another planet that visited us thousands of years ago?"

"Or more." Coulson added in.

"And because we couldn't understand aliens, we thought they were gods?" Skye went on.

"That's where our Norse mythology comes from." Coulson replied.

"That's crazy. Do you think other deities are aliens too? Vishnu for sure right?" Skye asked with a huge smile, this was all so damn cool.

"You know, it'd be nice, for once, if Thor and his people sent down the God of Clean Up After Yourself. They probably have a magic broom for that kind of thing." Coulson commented and every laughed.

They went over the plan one last time then went to gather their gear to get ready for touch down.

And true to Coulson's word the moment they hit UK soil they were running. The entire team went out breaking into three smaller teams to comb the area that had been under attack. Skye notices Simmons get another phone call from her parents on their way out and again Simmons doesn't answer it.

Simmons is paired with Ward, Fitz remained back in the lab while Skye is paired with Coulson and May goes out alone. Skye uses the time to pester Coulson about Thor and aliens and New York. They find a few random items here and there, they bag, tag and seal up each one for safe storage.

A short time later Ward and Simmons discover a piece of an Asgardian staff in a tree, Skye listens in as Ward coaches Simmons up the tree. This makes Skye pause, she had no idea Simmons was afraid of heights and wonders if it's from the jump off the bus. Skye makes a mental note to ask Simmons about it later.

While Fitz creates a 3D rendering of the staff from the piece Simmons found, Skye finds a lead to the other piece when she stumbles across the some people doing odd things. Back on the bus they work to figure out how many pieces of the staff there are and Skye questions Coulson more. They can't figure out the markings on the staff.

"You should give your buddy the God of Thunder a shout. He gets his power from his hammer right? What if this is his "nail" to the hammer?" Skye asked.

"I already did. Director Fury told me he's off the grid, and if he has a cell phone. We don't have the number."

Skye frowned commenting, "Well we have to do something about those people causing the riots. They obviously have some alien tech and we all know it's only going to get worse."

"I can't think of a single time when anything alien in human hands ended well." Coulson added agreeing with Skye.

"Wouldn't mind getting my human hands on Thor. He's so dreamy." Skye commented being honest but she still glanced at Simmons across the room to see if she heard and was glad when Simmons made no reaction.

"Sure, he's handsome, but…" Coulson replied and May interrupted telling him. "No. He's dreamy."

Coulson frowned and Skye laughed loving that May backed her up. Little bit by little bit May was definitely warming up to Skye and Skye was thrilled. May was more of a mystery than Ward was and reading her was near impossible so Skye was slowly getting used to searching for any micro reaction or clue to what was going on inside the beautiful woman's head. Skye's determination and persistence was paying off as it was getting easier to pick up those micro reactions.

The team works the lead which takes them to Spain to see a man named Elliot Randolph, an expert in Norse mythology. Coulson takes Fitz and Simmons with him to interview Mr. Randolph. They gain new info but the lead runs dry. Eventually Skye's research into people behind the riots does produce a fresh lead and they take off to Seville.

In Seville, May and Simmons remain on the bus while the rest of the team go check out the crypt. Coulson and Fitz remain outside while he sends Skye and Ward in to check out the ruins of the crypt. They run into Mr. Randolph who is after the staff himself. Skye gets separated from Ward and finds him unconscious after his run in with Randolph. Randolph doesn't get far when the people behind the riot show up and cause chaos and steal the piece of the staff from the professor. Coulson takes Randolph into custody and they get Ward back to the bus so Simmons can look him over.

Ward insists he's fine but Simmons finds his adrenaline levels surging and Ward starts snapping at everyone especially Skye. In his overly agitated state Ward takes cutting digs at everyone on the team from Simmons, Skye and even Fitz. They are all worried about him but follow Coulson's lead, they all had faith in their leader. Coulson knows Ward was affected by the staff, but as long as Ward was aware of the effects Coulson trusted him to handle it.

Randolph tries to give them some lie about why he's after the staff but eventually it's revealed that he's Asgardian and stayed back when his people first made contact with Earth. After some pushing Randolph agrees to help them find the last piece of the staff. During the flight to Ireland they discover that the effects of the staff dissipate over decades not days and everyone worries more for Ward. And yet Skye is the only that questions it out loud to Coulson, and again Coulson assures her that Ward can handle it.

In Ireland things go to hell quick, the people behind the riots getting in their way every step, show up after the last piece. Ward goes crazy again and gets hurt, Randolph is almost killed and Fitz and Simmons have to walk Coulson through holding the wound together to give the Asgardian time to heal naturally. Ward ends up beating up most of their enemies overwhelmed by the pieces of the staff. Skye helps him away while May takes up all three pieces connecting them into a single staff and beats the last of the enemy before setting the staff back down.

Skye was so impressed by May. Ward the tough solider couldn't handle even the pieces of the staff and yet May handled it all together and was able to let it go without going crazy. May was a true Zen warrior making Ward look like a rank amateur.

Back on the bus Coulson orders them back to the UK to take Randolph home. Once everything calms a little Simmons explained to Skye and May what Coulson did to save Randolph and why it worked. Skye was amazed, she was still having a hard time believing she finally met a real Asgardian.

The whole mission proved to Skye how little she really knew about the world, Shield was the key she had been seeking. The key that opened the door to the unknown and she had a team, an entire group of people she could trust and she did. It seemed every day brought a new challenge, a new piece of information she didn't know and most days those pieces info forced her to change how she saw the world. It made her wonder what tomorrow would bring.

Simmons parents call again and this time Jemma takes the call, she disappears for a half an hour. They land at a secure airfield and lock up the bus escorting Randolph home as a team. Once that is done Coulson takes them to a hotel getting everyone rooms for the night. They eat dinner together in the hotel's restaurant then disperse.

Skye follows Simmons and Fitz back to their rooms, Coulson got everyone on the same floor. Simmons wanted to shower alone and Skye told her she'd be back in a bit then takes off to find Ward. After the mission they had Skye wanted to check on him and found him drinking alone at in the hotel bar.

Skye joined Ward for a quick drink, he apologizes for losing control and explains the memories he saw when he picked up the staff. Skye thought it was big that Ward was opening up to her and offered to listen if he wanted to talk. She knew she couldn't take long with Jemma waiting for her but Skye wanted to be there for Ward if he felt like venting. Ward politely declines. Skye accepts and heads back to Simmons room.

Skye gets to Simmons room and pushes the door closed behind her but it doesn't close. Tossing the card key on the table Skye went to shut the door all the way when she catches a glimpse of Ward walking by. Being nosy and curious Skye pulls open the door to see where Ward is going and spies Ward heading down the hall to May's room. Skye steps back when Ward turns to see if anyone is watching before stepping into May's room. Skye's mouth drops open in shock and her eyes go wide in excitement.

"Holy shit! May and Ward!" Skye shouts in a loud whisper then quickly shuts the door locking it.

"Wow! May and Ward, wow! Good for them, I hope May doesn't break him in half." Skye comments walking back into the room taking off her jacket.

"What was that Skye?" Jemma asked stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe, her hair wet and wrapped up in a towel.

"I just spied Ward sneaking into May's room. Guess we're not the only ones getting lucky tonight."

"Really? May and Ward? Wow. Well…I hope Agent May goes easy on Ward, he's had a hard day."

Skye burst out laughing, "Right!"

Taking a seat on the end of the bed Skye smiles watching Jemma for along moment. "Do you feel better now?"

"A little. I talked to my parents earlier."

"How'd that go?"

"I don't think it was enough." Jemma confessed taking a seat next to Skye leaning her head on Skye's shoulder.

"Well…what if we went to go see them? How far away do your parents live?" Skye asked taking a chance, she knew it was a wild idea that Jemma might not go for but she'd do anything to help Jemma feel better.

"I don't know that's a long drive Skye, from here at least four hours. That's an eight hour trip." Jemma replied.

Skye reached out wrapping one arm around Jemma holding her close, the hazel eyed beauty wrapped both arms around Skye's torso holding on tight.

"It doesn't matter how long it is. We can do it. We'll leave now. I'll go ask Coulson for the keys. You go dry your hair and I'll get everything else together. Okay?"

"I love you Skye. Thank you." Jemma whispered then kissed Skye on the neck.

Skye smiled, though Jemma had said those particular words out loud before it was still wonderful to hear and it made her feel amazing.

"I love you too Jemma."

Jemma kissed Skye sweetly on the lips then got up to dry her hair and get dressed. Skye went to knock on Coulson's room and he wasn't there, going in search of him she eventually found Coulson at a nearby pub listening to some local fiddle players.

"Hey AC!" Skye greeted Coulson sitting down unannounced at his tiny table.

"Skye. Come to listen to some music?" Coulson asked sipping on his beer.

"Actually I came to get the keys to the van. And to clear a quick road trip with you." Skye announced getting Coulson's full attention.

"For what?"

"For Simmons. She was having issues earlier about talking to her folks, I thought her going to see them in person would do her good. We'll leave now and be back before check out."

"How far is the trip by vehicle?"

"Eight hours not including family time."

"Be back at the bus by four. I want to take off before dark." Coulson commented reaching in his pockets pulling out the keys to the van and tossing them over to Skye.

"We won't be holding anything up?" Skye asked wanting to be sure so she could put Jemma at ease.

"Nope. Tell Simmons to enjoy the family time. See you tomorrow."

Skye grinned and got up giving Coulson a fast hug before bolting from the pub rushing back to the hotel. Skye ordered snacks, waters and sandwiches to take with them tipping the guy to make sure the order would be waiting for them by the time they were ready to leave. Back in the room Skye found Jemma dressed, hair done and ready to go. Jemma looked nervous when Skye entered the room.

"What did Coulson say?"

"To be back by four tomorrow and for you to enjoy the family time. Are you ready to go?" Skye asked.

"Yes."

A knock on the door startled them both, it was a waiter with their room service order. Skye tipped the guy then stuffed everything into one of Jemma's bags then ran to her room to grab her own stuff. Jemma waited for Skye and they walked to the van together not talking. Skye wanted to ask questions but Jemma seemed very preoccupied. They reached the parking lot and Jemma got behind the wheel. Skye didn't mind, it was the UK, the road rules were different. At least Simmons had a legal driver's license.

They got on the road quickly using Jemma phone as a GPS, it only took Skye a minute to program the fastest route into it so they wouldn't waste time. They didn't talk or turn on the radio for the first thirty minutes of the drive. Skye wanted to give Jemma time and some quiet to think about what was bothering her. Eventually Jemma broke the silence.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you Skye. Thank you. I didn't have the courage to do it on my own."

"I'm here for you Jemma, one hundred percent. Anything I can do to help you, I will."

"You're very sweet Skye. I've always wanted a girlfriend like you." Jemma commented giving Skye one of her adorable bright smiles that made Skye's heart flutter.

"Girlfriend?"

"Well…I thought, after all that's happened, I mean…I told you I love you. Shit!" Jemma stammered and rambled on in a sudden panic.

Skye had to reach out to grab Jemma arm to get her to stop talking.

"No Jemma! No! Stop it! You didn't say anything wrong; we've just never used that label before. I've been thinking it a lot but neither of us said it out loud. I was about to say I love hearing you call me that. I love you Jemma Simmons and you can call me your girlfriend as much as you want. I am all yours."

Jemma beamed at Skye, she reached out grabbing Skye's hand squeezing it as she gushed. "Thank you for being so patient with me Skye. I'm a mess right now. A total mess."

"No, you're not. You're dealing with family shit. It can get complicated. Come on we've got a long drive ahead of us. Let's listen to some music." Skye suggested.

Grabbing Jemma phone, Skye put on a song while she downloaded a new playlist. Pulling from her own stash of music on a cloud Skye downloaded a four hour playlist. Setting it back up on the dash Skye let it play keeping the volume low enough that they could talk without having to fiddle with any buttons.

Skye let Jemma dictate the conversation it gave Jemma the opportunity to open up even more about her home life. And her life before Shield and what it was like to make that transition. Skye was fascinated by Jemma's story. It was so completely different from her own, yet she saw such strength in Jemma's actions. To leave everything you know for a mysterious future of endless possibility was scary as shit yet Simmons did so without hesitation or regret. The more Skye learned about Jemma Simmons the more Skye fell in love.

They drove through the night then stopped to pee and watch the sun rise. Neither woman said much. Jemma had parked the van in a secluded look out area and backed the van up to face the sunrise. They propped open both doors and sat huddled together under a blanket watching the darkness fade. Arms wrapped around each other with Jemma holding Skye, the beautiful scientist's chin tucked into the crook of Skye's neck. It was cold sitting with the doors open but with each other and the blanket it was bearable.

Sitting there in the gloom watching the light chase away the darkness Skye smiled, she was happy and frankly sitting there alone with Jemma was one of the most romantic moments in her life.

Jemma shifted moving and Skye twisted to see the beautiful doctor's face. The hazel eyes were so big and bright in the growing light, they drew Skye in right away hypnotizing her with their intense beauty. Jemma stared into Skye's eyes for a very long moment than reached up with both hands cradling Skye's face as she leaned in closing her eyes and kissing Skye softly on the lips.

Light kisses, a little tongue and Jemma pulled back getting up on her knees and moving further back into the van with the blanket. Skye watched her lay out a blanket and got the hint, grabbing a second blanket Skye joined Jemma cuddling in between the blankets. They left the doors open so they could see the growing light. Of course someone could stumble across them but in the moment neither woman cared.

Jemma was impatient kissing Skye aggressively and deeply while reaching under her shirt unhooking her bra eager to reach Skye's breasts. Skye sensed Jemma's urgency and lifted up pushing her breast into Jemma's mouth, abruptly moaning at the shiver that ran through her from Jemma's mouth latching onto her breast. Jemma unbuttoned Skye's jeans slipping her right hand down into Skye's jeans under the panties determined to get inside of Skye. Jemma long fingers easily reached Skye's swollen clit she was so wet so eager so ready every stroke of Jemma's fingers drew Skye further and further from the world.

Alarmed by how fast her own peak was rising, Skye tried to distract Jemma, kissing her harder, unhooking her bra to reach her perfect creamy breasts. Skye even managed to unbutton her jeans before Jemma started licking her neck and ear while playing with her clit. They continued to struggle for dominance until they were laying side by side, their fingers deep in each other. Foreheads pressed together, hot panting breaths in between desperate out of breath kisses; Jemma spread her legs a little more so Skye could push deeper. Skye spread her own legs eager to feel Jemma deeper and together they pushed each other over the edge orgasming at the same time.

They both stopped at the same time removing their fingers from each other to lay and cuddle for a long moment. It had been quick and intense leaving Skye a little dumb, yet even though the happy sex haze she could _feel _Jemma's lingering tension. Eager to dispel it and taking advantage of the moment Skye shifted and moved until she was straddling Jemma.

Skye leaned over Jemma looking down smiling happily before kissing Jemma deeply. Jemma ran her hands up and down Skye's back as they kissed, then Skye broke the kiss to nibble and lick her way along Jemma jaw to her ear. Down to her neck to her collar bone. Impatient Jemma pulled up her shirt giving Skye free access to her breasts and Skye licked and sucked on each one making Jemma squirm and pant. Skye didn't linger long, she kissed her way down Jemma stomach to her hips then pulled down Jemma jeans without taking them fully off and repositioning herself so they would both be comfortable.

Skye moved until she was in between Jemma's legs, the warm wonderful heady scent of Jemma's core just under cotton panties. Skye smirked leaning in as she used one finger to pull aside Jemma's purple panties then another to reach Jemma's clit. One long taste with her tongue and it sent shock waves through Jemma. Reaching out with both hands Skye grabbed Jemma's thighs holding them tight to keep her in place while holding the purple panties aside so she could reach her girlfriends clit.

Skye licked until Jemma came, when the trembling slowed Skye slowed her tongue however once the tremors subsided in the beautiful doctors legs Skye amped up the tongue work then slipped two fingers in deep. Jemma was so wet so impatient for more she cried out spreading her legs even more while grabbing the back of Skye's head pushing it down. Skye tongued Jemma's clit harder latching on sucking on it relentlessly then pulled her fingers out adding a third finger thrusting it deep and hard into Jemma.

"More Skye. I need…more." Jemma begged.

Skye sucked harder on Jemma's clit and added a fourth finger, thrusting it deep and hard into the beautiful doctor and Jemma started chanting Skye's name. Skye kept sucking on Jemma's clit and using most of her fingers to fill the beautiful doctor up when she let go of Jemma's thigh with her free hand to reach under and slip her left thumb inside Jemma's ass.

The beautiful doctor screamed Skye's name cumming hard long and loud, Jemma howled at the rising sun as Skye overwhelmed her completely. Skye didn't stop until it became too much and Jemma pushed her off begging Skye to stop.

That was all Skye wanted. After Jemma had done that to her a few times now, Skye had been determined to pay back the favor. And if it could help distract her girlfriend from the family stress, even better.

Jemma passed out a moment later covered in sweat breathing hard. Skye smiled and reached over to her bag for a wet wipe cleaning her hands before helping Jemma slip her jeans back on. Crawling up alongside Jemma, Skye spooned with her. In her sleep Jemma reached out grabbing Skye's hands entwining their fingers pulling Skye closer under the blanket. Skye snuggled in and holding Jemma she fell asleep, the doors still open and the sun still rising.

They slept for almost two hours before they both woke up from the cold. They laughed at themselves and kissed for a half an hour before leaving the warmth of the blanket. It was still early and no one came to bother them. It was the best sunrise of Skye's life.

They were dressed and ready to go in no time and back on the road within the hour. Jemma was in much better spirits and Skye was on air. For the short drive into the city it almost felt as if they were on holiday together.

They reached Jemma's parents neighborhood and Jemma pulled over. Skye sat there watching the beautiful doctor for a very long moment but Jemma looked terrified. Skye reached out taking Jemma's hand holding it and telling her softly.

"We've come all this way. All you have to do is ring the doorbell. I'll be waiting in the car the whole time. This will be easier than you think. I promise."

"You are not waiting in the car. You have to come with me. I can't do this without you." Jemma declared finally looking Skye in the eyes.

Jemma was terrified. Skye immediately agreed, "Okay but can I ask one question?"

"Okay."

"How are you going to introduce me? You know, am I your teammate or your girlfriend?" Skye asked wanting to be clear, she didn't have a problem with either one but of course, one meant a whole lot more than the other.

"Well…" Jemma stammered gripping Skye's hand tightly she eventually managed to go on in one big rush of words. "With how my life…well, our lives, are going I would have to say…girlfriend. Skye, I know this is fast, meeting my parents and all but we put our lives in danger every day. I don't know when I'll be home next and I don't know if I'll ever have this chance again for you to meet them. And to me it's important that you meet them."

Jemma took a deep breath and went on, "Skye, I love you. And I want you to meet my parents. I'm not ashamed of us, not even a little bit. I want the people most important to me to know each other. Do _you _want to meet my parents?"

"I would love to." Skye stammered no knowing what else to say.

This was HUGE but Skye was game. Jemma was right, they loved each other and they couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Jemma started the car and they were off. Two minutes later they were parked in front of Jemma's parent's house in a well off English neighborhood. They got out of the car together and walked up to the gate then the front door hand in hand. Skye could feel Jemma trembling, she held Jemma's hand tighter glad she could offer some comfort. Jemma rang the bell and in no time at all an older woman in her late fifties answered the door, an older version of Jemma with graying temples.

Skye saw the family resemblance right away. Jemma smiled brightly holding onto Skye's hand like a lifeline as she greeted her mother.

"Hi Mum."

"Jemma? Jemma! This is such a wonderful surprise! Come in! Come in! Who's this? Who's your friend?" Mrs. Simmons gushed, opening the door grabbing her daughter by the arm and dragging the both of them inside.

Skye was expecting some sort of negative response to her showing up out of the blue with their daughter only Mr. and Mrs. Simmons seemed aware of their daughter's tastes and treated Skye with nothing but the utmost respect, warmth and hospitality. Skye was shocked and happily surprised. Mr. Simmons even asked when they got together.

"Dad! Come on, Dad! Why did you have to ask that!" Jemma whined and Skye reached out wrapping one arm around her hugging her and telling her girlfriend's father.

"Well Mr. Simmons, we met through work. I'm not an agent, I'm a consultant. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a scientist, molecular biology." Mr. Simmons answered and several light bulbs went off in Skye's mind about Jemma.

"Ah! That's so interesting. What sort of work do you do?" Skye asked trying to keep things polite.

Mr. Simmons answered as only a Jemma would, as long and as detailed as possible making Skye laugh and Jemma roll her eyes. Halfway through his explanation Jemma stopped her father, interrupting them to ask about going out for an early lunch so they could have time to catch up. Mr. and Mrs. Simmons agreed. Skye helped Jemma make everyone tea and toast while they talked. Skye got a kick out being in her girlfriend's house hanging out with her parents it was very surreal for her.

After tea and toast Jemma took Skye upstairs to her room. It was more or less untouched from the time Jemma left for Shield when she was sixteen but one of the few things she had updated was a picture's of Jemma with friends up on her corkboard. There were only five pictures up on the wall. It was the first thing Skye noticed.

Jemma made sure to shut the door after them to give them a tiny amount of privacy. The beautiful scientist noticed Skye's preoccupation with the corkboard right away. Skye didn't ask but it was hard to hide her curiosity.

"I know what you're thinking, or at least what you're wondering. Those are pictures of important people to me over my life, mostly from my past." Jemma began to explain the five pictures on the corkboard.

"These first four were close friends of mine." Jemma pointed to the four pictures of very beautiful young women. "I only dated three of them. Fitz, well…Fitz is the brother I never had. I love him so much."

"Me too." Skye replied agreeing, Fitz was great.

"Hey, so that means…these are all your exes?" Skye asked.

"Yup." Jemma answered staring at the pictures of her past.

"Do I get to be up on the board?" Skye asked a little jealous.

"Do you want to be?" Jemma asked with a teasing smile.

"I want you to take off Fitz's picture then burn the rest of the board."

"Jealous?"

"Well…shit…a little…Okay a lot." Skye confessed pouting.

"Skye," Jemma began taking the board down and laying it flat face down on her desk before going over to the bed where Skye was sitting still pouting.

"They were all infatuations of youth, crushes each and every one of them. I didn't love them, some of them I thought I did. I didn't know the difference between real love and infatuation until I met you. I've never loved anyone like _this_ before. It terrifies me in its intensity. That's how I know how special and different _this is,_ why those in my past can't compare…I may have put all these people up on that board but I never brought any of them home before. Not even Fitz. You're the only one."

"Really?" Skye was so touched tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes."

Jemma reached out grabbing Skye's hand holding it. Skye leaned over lightly kissing Jemma lips then sat back smiling happily at her girlfriend. They sat in silence for almost five minutes while that all sank in just holding hands smiling at each other.

Skye enjoyed the sweet moment, all too soon Mrs. Simmons came looking for them. They went out for brunch at one of Mr. Simmons favorite restaurants. Mr. and Mrs. Simmons asked their daughter about Skye and Skye was happily surprised to listen to Jemma gush about her intelligence, her moral fortitude, her dedication and her high importance with the team. Jemma couldn't share much if anything with her parents about what exactly she did at Shield so what little she did share she did so with great enthusiasm using very vague general terms to keep it safe. Things like her promotion to field work, working with a legend within the company. Even the fact that Jemma was able to take time off to visit home was a very special occurrence, the first in a very long time.

Mr. and Mrs. Simmons were very proud of their daughter. They were relieved and reassured by their daughters in person appearance, to know she was doing well at work and to be doing so well personally made the distance easier to take. And it seemed Mr. and Mrs. Simmons adored Skye, both making sure to hug Skye as long as they did their daughter before the pair took off that early afternoon. All in all, the visit with Jemma's parents went extremely well, better than either woman could have hoped for.

The drive back to the bus was a joyous one. Jemma was on air, it was the best visit home she had ever had and she gave all that credit to Skye. The brunette was just happy her girlfriend felt better and that everything had gone so well. And it took a few miles before it really sunk in but Skye was privately thrilled that after this trip with Jemma, she was officially in the deepest, most serious relationship of her life. This was really, really serious and Skye was sooooo happy. _They liked her! Mr. and Mrs. Simmons liked her! Skye was the first person Jemma took home! The first! _Mentally, Skye did a happy dance for a few hours.

Skye felt very special, and very much in love with Jemma. She almost wished they didn't have to go back to the bus right away. Skye wished they could spend a few days at a hotel drowning in each other. Maybe soon they could sneak way overnight again.

**PART SEVEN:**

On air Jemma was still energetic when they reached the bus after driving for a little over four hours straight. The private trip with Skye was the best road trip Jemma had ever taken. She had never felt so at ease before sharing so much of her past, and she loved the playlist Skye added to her phone. Not one bad song in four hours, amazing. The stop at dawn was more because she had to pee then some secret romantic plan. However the aftermath of hot, intense sex in the cold at sunrise in the van was…transcendent. Jemma felt as one with Skye in those few moments and falling asleep in Skye's arms was pure bliss.

The visit with her parents was great. Skye really was her good luck charm. Her parents didn't ask too many questions, they didn't ask too many embarrassing questions and they really liked Skye. They were proud of her and happy for all the good in her life, it was the first trip without arguments and Jemma loved it. It was what she always hoped it would be, that is when Jemma made a personal vow to go home more often.

Back on the bus Skye went to shower and Simmons went to put her stuff away. Fitz came knocking not five minutes later.

"Hey, so how was the trip?"

"Good. Quick. Had a lovely time with mum and dad." Simmons replied unpacking her few things putting them away immediately.

"Well if you're smile is anything to go by, I'm glad your time at home cheered you up. I don't like seeing you so glum." Fitz confessed with a huff and Simmons smiled at him.

"Thank you Fitz, but you should thank Skye. She's the one that insisted. I wouldn't have gone otherwise. Plus that drive from here is not easy to make alone." Simmons commented.

"Well if all you needed was someone to go with you. You know I'm always there for you." Fitz pointed out and Simmons smiled a little wider.

"I know Fitz. That's why you're my best friend. Come on let's have a movie break if we don't have a mission right away." Simmons suggested.

Fitz really liked the idea and ran with it getting it set up while Simmons finished what she was doing and cleaned up taking a fast shower and putting on clean clothes. By the time Simmons was able to sit down in the lounge to watch the movie the entire team was there. May had the bus on autopilot and was using a remote to track the plane's progress on the trip back to the US incase anything came up. They all sat with big bowls of popcorn watching Fitz's next pick, The Great Escape.

Simmons made sure to sit next Skye on the couch so she could lay her legs across the brunette's. Everyone was used to them being this physically friendly so no one batted an eye at their normal behavior. Then Simmons remembered what Skye said before they left the hotel about Ward going into May's room for a booty call and giggled. Jemma loved the idea of Ward being into someone else on the team, as long as he left Skye alone Jemma didn't care who it was. Of course Jemma thought May had better taste. Ward was a handsome guy in a regular way, but it wasn't anything to get excited about. And he was very, very bland.

Unfortunately Ward still stole glances at Skye throughout the movie only this time it was interspersed with glances at May. Simmons frowned at this, her first instinct was to kick Ward and maybe knock some sense into him. Not to hurt him to but to get him to stop, because now that Jemma had noticed it, it was impossible to ignore and every so slowly with every new glance Jemma started to get really pissed. However Jemma had learned to hide such emotions behind a blank mask.

What she didn't realize was she had a tell, the more pissed Jemma became the more she huffed through her nose breathing heavily, a lot like an angry bull. The movie wasn't all that quiet so a few minutes in, Skye glanced over at her with a curious expression. Jemma kept her eyes on the movie hoping to block out Ward and his annoying puppy expressions.

"Brrrr, it's cold in here. Hey Simmons, wanna share a blanket with me?" Skye asked scooting closer and grabbing a thin but large blanket from the back of the chair.

"Sure. That would be nice, I am a little chilled." Simmons commented scooting closer so they could cuddle under the blanket.

No one paid them any attention so no one saw the secret shared glances or the knowing smiles. And no one knew that under the blanket Skye held Jemma's right hand with her own right hand and slipped her left hand in between Jemma's thighs to rest very close to her center. It wasn't a sexual move so much as it was Skye silently showing Jemma her preference with more than a little possession. Every few minutes Skye would squeeze Jemma's thigh and press her pinky just so against Jemma's core.

The subtle movements were distracting to a maddeningly degree and yet Jemma was loving every moment. And it did do the trick of distracting her completely from Ward's regular glances. In fact every time Jemma's focus drifted from the movie she became lost in Skye's touch and how close Skye's hand was to her center and how ever so slowly she was getting worked up. Than three quarters of the way through the movie Jemma felt someone staring, and turned to see Skye watching her with a sweet loving smile.

Catching Skye's eyes, the beautiful brunette's smile grew a little more. There was so much love in that gaze, Jemma's heart fluttered. No one looked at her the way Skye did.

And all of a sudden Ward's puppy dog looks at her girlfriend didn't bother her so much; in fact they didn't bother her at all because _she had Skye and Skye was in love with her._ Giving Skye a big happy smile of her own, Jemma squeezed Skye's right hand with affection then turned back to the movie. Jemma wished she could make up an excuse to go watch Dr. Who with Skye but the team movie time was good for all of them and so Jemma remained quiet.

They watched the movie then another that Coulson picked, the original black and white Seven Samurai. It was the first time watching it for Fitz, Skye and Simmons but Ward and May immediately became planted upon the opening credits. It was a great movie and Simmons was glad she watched it.

Her girlfriend however fell asleep halfway through the movie ever so slowly leaning more and more against Simmons until Jemma moved letting Skye use her lap as a pillow. Skye curled up against Jemma pressing her face into Jemma's stomach and fell into a very deep sleep.

It wasn't unusual for Skye to have bad dreams when she slept, the brunette never remembered them anyway and was unaware she thrashed in her sleep. Jemma had grown used to holding the brunette tighter or playing with Skye's long hair to calm whatever nightmare was afflicting her. Simmons didn't even notice Skye twitching in her sleep, she felt the brunette's movement and automatically began playing with Skye's hair calming her.

Fitz and May both noticed the small exchange and smiled at the pair.

Towards the end of the movie Skye shifts trying to get closer to Simmons making the beautiful doctor chuckle. Then in the quiet they all heard a soft but very audible snore coming from Skye. None of them say a word and they all stop and turn to each other to see who was snoring when it dawns on them at the same moment it's Skye. They all silently give each other looks while Jemma tries very hard not to laugh out loud. It's one thing to hear your girlfriend snore it's another when she does it in front of the whole team.

Fitz quietly leaned over from his chair to get a better look at Skye passed out. He scrunched up his face in distaste commenting, "Ewwwwe, Jemma Skye's drooling on you!"

Coulson and May burst out laughing with Coulson pulling out his phone. Ward starts chuckling when Skye's snoring gets louder. Coulson snaps the picture getting a great shot of the drool soaking into Simmons shirt and they all start laughing. The subtle shaking woke Skye up and she suddenly became hyper aware of everyone watching her.

"What's going on? Is the movie over?" Skye mumbled rolling over still laying in Simmons lap.

"Yes the movie's over." Simmons replied still chuckling.

"What did I miss?"

"Coulson taking a picture of you, drooling in my lap." Simmons helpfully pointed out, really enjoying the startled wide eyed reaction of her girlfriend.

"What?" Skye glanced around to see everyone still standing there watching her laughing.

Coulson turned his phone around to show Skye the picture it was a great embarrassing shot. And Skye was mortified and immediately rolled over pushing her face into Simmons stomach mumbling accusations of everyone being mean to her. They all laughed and Simmons tried to soother her by rubbing her back and cooing softly to her.

"It's okay Skye. No one outside of the team or Shield is going to see that picture."

"Unless I post it on the Shield message board." Coulson teased getting Skye to lift her head up and glare angrily at him.

"That's what you get for falling asleep out here. You're lucky no one went to find a marker." Ward commented with a non-committal shrug and May burst out laughing as she walked away.

"Ugh, you guys are all so cruel! Fitz you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Skye pleaded still using Simmons for a pillow.

"No, unless you drooled on my like you have Simmons. That is seriously gross Skye, gross." Fitz complained and Skye narrowed her eyes at him.

Suddenly Skye launched up tacking Fitz down onto the carpet teasing him as she did. "What Fitz you don't like spit? Long gobs of drool all over you! Are you sure?"

Skye pinned Fitz down and brought a bunch of spit to her lips making it bubble and look exceedingly gross. Fitz squirmed trying to get away shocked by how strong Skye actually was and began begging to be let go. Ward and Coulson cracked up laughing while Simmons laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Skye continued to torment Fitz a little longer faking him out like she was going to spit on him instead she wiped the side of her mouth against his face making him shriek.

"No! No Skye! No! Ugghhhhhh that's soooooooooooooo gross! Ugh that's so gross Skye!"

Skye let Fitz go and he high tailed it to the bathroom to wash his face. They all laughed and Simmons teased Skye.

"That was mean Skye. I'm surprised he didn't start dry heaving. He has such a delicate stomach."

"Mean? Me mean? I don't think so. Mean is that picture Coulson's going to delete off his phone. Right boss?" Skye asked with a hopeful smile.

Coulson grinned and slipped his phone in his pocket. "Why don't you guys get some real rest. Once we land we're going to another day of training, try to get all the kinks out before we go on another mission."

"Okay." Everyone agreed and Coulson and Ward took off disappearing to different parts of the bus.

Simmons and Skye cleaned up the popcorn bowl and threw away the empty soda cans after everyone left.

"Did you have to let them take that picture?" Skye whined.

"Well I didn't have a choice after you started snoring."

"I don't snore."

"Yes, you do and you do it all the time."

"I do?" Skye paused looking confused and Jemma laughed.

"Yes, you do. About as often as you get those bad dreams." Jemma commented straightening up the couch they were laying on and making sure everything was back to the way it was.

"Bad dreams? I don't get bad dreams." Skye insisted looking bothered by Simmons offhand comments.

Simmons finished what she was doing then walked to the kitchen pulling out two bottles of water then motioned with her head for Skye to follow. Skye did with a pout and a slight frown yet she remained quiet until they were in Simmons pod with the sound filter up.

"You do get bad dreams. It's never enough to wake you but it does make you thrash around in your sleep."

"I do? Why didn't you tell me?" Skye asked in a soft unsure voice.

"I never had need to. When it happens and I'm around I hold you tighter or play with your hair or rub circles on your back. Usually that's all that takes to calm you down." Jemma explained taking off her shoes and setting them aside.

Skye sat down on the bed quietly thinking, Jemma turned to see the beautiful brunette still deep in thought. It wasn't until Jemma joined her on the bed that Skye looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

"Skye? What's wrong?" Jemma gently asked reaching up to wipe the few tears that spilled over.

"You care about me." Skye stated with a teary smile.

"Of course I care about you. Skye, I'm in love with you. Caring is part of the package deal." Jemma insisted reaching out to wrap her arms around Skye and hold her close.

"I know." Skye admitted with a happy smile then she went on to explain. "I'm not use to it. Being with you, having the team…stuff like that picture Coulson took, Ward teasing about the marker…this is…family stuff. I never had a family, I never had a home. Shit I didn't have steady friends or least one's you could trust to hang out with. This…this feels like home. I'm terrified by how…good this feels. I'm terrified this will be over before I've even gotten used to it."

Jemma smiled sweetly at Skye letting go to raise her hands up and gently hold Skye's face kissing her softly. Making sure to look deeply into Skye's eyes Jemma told her with complete sincerity.

"I can't make any promises for the rest of the team. I can't see the future though I wish I could. What I can promise is this: I will be everything you need me to be for as long as you want me. That's the only promise I can make you. Is it enough?"

"More than enough." Skye whispered with big tears spilling down her face.

Jemma smiled and leaned in kissing away Skye's tears. The gentle kisses lead to gentle making out and that lead to them lying together on the bed. They didn't say a word instead they stared in to each other's eyes giving each other soft kisses touching each other gently.

Sex was slow, unhurried and intensely intimate. Jemma could feel Skye's fears, see them just behind those hypnotizing chocolate orbs and she wanted to do everything in her power to dispel them and assure the woman she loved that everything will be okay. Jemma didn't know what words could take away Skye's pain, she was never all that eloquent, and sometimes words were not enough. So Jemma used her touches, caresses and her kisses to reassure Skye and reinforce everything she had been telling her.

An hour later they both lay together half a sleep, half dressed and still sweaty from sex. Jemma felt so much better, felt connected to Skye, so much so Jemma could actually _feel_ Skye's calm. Skye's serenity seeped into Jemma lulling her into a deep sleep; she barely felt Skye move or the light kiss on her lips. She did hear Skye whisper to her.

"Love you Jemma."

Followed by the whoosh of the door opening and closing. Jemma snuggled into her pillow that smelled like Skye and fell back asleep. When Jemma woke up a few hours later she found a handwritten note tucked into her pocket. At first Jemma was startled, it meant someone came into her pod and put something on her without her waking up. That was unsettling. Then Jemma opened the note, saw it was from Skye and immediately relaxed.

A simple note that read: _**Love you Jemma, you're the best girlfriend ever! I love & appreciate all that you do for me, you have no idea how much it means to me. And meeting your parents was very cool, I really like them & I can't wait till we see them again. p.s. You look like an angel when you sleep, so beautiful.**_

The simple note brought tears to Jemma's eyes, she felt like a sap for being so instantly overemotional over a note but she had never received real honest to god written with pen on a real piece of paper notes before. This was her second one and she loved it even more than the first one Skye gave her because of the intimate sentiment. And in the day and age of everything electronic to have something tactile to hold in her hands, to stare at and literally cuddle with made Jemma very, very happy.

Jemma smiled happily and kissed the note before carefully folding it up and tucking it in her bra next to her heart. Feeling great Simmons got up to get ready for the day.

Skye was a mess waiting for Jemma to wake up and find the note. Suddenly Skye felt like she was fourteen again stalking that cute girl from class. The bus had already visited the refueling hub and they were parked out in the desert for the day of training. The sun was barely up but Skye felt energized and ready for the day.

Yesterday she didn't feel this good but spending a couple of hours with her loving girlfriend did wonders for her mind, body and soul. She felt ready to tackle the day so when Fitz popped up first that morning Skye badgered Fitz into helping her make a healthy breakfast for everyone. Fruit, pancakes and bacon. Eventually Ward, May and Coulson pop up sniffing around the kitchen and eyeing the spread Skye was laying out. Skye gave them her best smile as she explained what she and Fitz were up to. Everyone was excited to eat.

Simmons finally showed up last just as everyone began to dig in, not late, Jemma Simmons was never late. And still instead of taking her place at the table to eat with the team Simmons silently walked over to Skye with a secret happy smile and reached out taking Skye's wrist gently pulling her away from the kitchen to the back where the showers were located. No one batted an eye at them or even looked up from their breakfast everyone was very use to seeing them be physically close with each other.

Alone in the showers Jemma pushed Skye inside then shut and locked the door behind them and before Skye could even ask Jemma launched herself at Skye crashing their lips together giving Skye the hottest most searing kiss ever. Jemma kissed her so hard for so long Skye's knees went weak and she almost fell had she not been leaning against the wall.

Suddenly Jemma ended the kiss letting Skye go as she smirked, happily telling Skye.

"I loved your note."

"Oh, good. I'm glad." Skye mumbled still stunned dumb by the kiss.

Skye had been hoping for a positive reaction but this was so much better! Jemma smirked leaving Skye in the shower to return to the group. Skye took a moment to breathe and calm down then fix herself in the mirror. Just thinking about that kiss made Skye blush like a lovesick school girl with a crush. A few minutes later she returned to the kitchen and joined the team to eat. Thankfully no one asked any questions.

Breakfast put the whole team in good spirits and they threw themselves energetically into the training. Ward took time with Fitz and Simmons while May gave Skye a few hand to hand lessons. Skye handled the lessons with May well and it wasn't until later when Skye was alone with Jemma she allowed herself to fan-girl big time over May teaching her. Jemma was rightfully impressed and a little jealous.

Training lasted all day and as the sun began to set Coulson ordered everyone back on the plane. May flew them to nearby Phoenix and Coulson took everyone out for dinner giving them the night off with orders not to return to bus until they receive a text from him. Everyone was excited for the night off. And after a great dinner at a high-end BBQ restaurant they all went their separate ways and this time Skye made sure to drag Fitz along with them.

Fitz went to hail a cab and Skye ran over to him grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away from the curb. Simmons walked up slowly with a huge mischievous smile on her lips.

"What? What's going on?" Fitz asked looking confused and giving the both of them an odd look.

"You are with us tonight Fitz. So no running off without us." Skye declared giving Fitz a wicked smile and he gulped nervously and looked to Simmons.

"Oh Fitz, don't look so scared. We're going to have fun, I promise." Simmons declared looping her arm with Fitz's free arm and together she and Skye led Fitz down the street.

"What are we doing?" Fitz asked relaxing and smiling, he perked up to the idea really quickly.

"You two have your black cards right?" Skye asked hailing a cab for the three of them.

"Yes." Simmons and Fitz answered almost in unison.

"Good, let's take Fitz shopping for a shirt then we'll go check into a hotel. Oh and remind me we need to get you some new cologne Fitz, something manly." Skye announced.

"What?" Fitz asked suddenly worried again.

The cab pulled up and Skye laughed pulling Fitz into the cab with Simmons following him. Once everyone was situated Skye asked to be taken to the nearest mall. Of course Skye wanted to be alone with her girlfriend but she promised Fitz they would go out as a group and privately Skye hoped to find someone to keep Fitz busy. Skye loved Fitz and wanted him to be happy; maybe getting him laid would do that. At the mall while they made Fitz try on different solid color shirts Simmons leaned over whispering conspiratorially to Skye.

"We have a mission tonight: Get my best friend laid!"

Skye burst out laughing and whispered back. "I was just thinking that."

They only spent an hour at the mall getting Fitz something to wear, and a few other things to help him get ready for going out. At one point Simmons disappears for a while but Skye stays with Fitz helping him pick everything out. By the time they checked out Jemma was back, now carrying a bag of her own. Skye didn't say word, she smiled at her girlfriend and asked if she was ready to go.

"Of course I am. Fitz are you ready? Do we need to stop anywhere else?" Simmons replied.

"Skye say's I'm good, so I'm good."

They left the mall in another cab stopping at the liquor store, Skye made Simmons and Fitz both wait in the cab while she went in. Skye came back out ten minutes later they moved on to the hotel. Skye had already mapped out where they would be going as soon as Coulson told her what city they would be in. She had several places to go all within a decent distance from the hotel. They checked in before nine pm, getting three rooms two adjoining rooms and one across the hall for Fitz. They went upstairs together and Skye told him when they reached the floor.

"Alright you have sixty minutes to shower and get dressed then meet us in our rooms for a pre-party drink. In fact…" Skye reached into the liquor bag and pulled out a Jack Daniels pre-mixed berry drink and passed it to Fitz with the order. "Drink this while you get ready. See you in an hour."

Fitz took the drink nodding and went into his room. Skye and Jemma rushed into their room, making sure the door was shut and locked before tossing their stuff on one of the beds. Skye tore off her jacket kicking off her shoes as Jemma did the same only quicker.

Down to nothing but a tiny pair of light blue panties and matching blue bra Jemma grabbed Skye by the waist of her jeans and pulled her over to the other bed aggressively unbuttoning the jeans and pulling them down Skye. The brunette stood there grinning from ear to ear, she loved how aggressive Jemma was with her when they were alone.

When Skye first met Jemma she thought Jemma could be a little meek, timid and shy. Skye was quick to learn right away how wrong she was, Jemma could be very aggressive, very dominant but it seemed only when they were alone and usually right before and during sex. It was like having a special Jemma all to herself, one that was intensely sexy and mind-blowingly hot. Every time aggressive Jemma came out Skye melted into a puddle.

Jemma stripped Skye down to nothing and pushed her back on the bed and followed her kissing and nibbling Skye all over her hips, thighs, stomach and breasts. Skye let Jemma do whatever she wanted, not questioning a thing. They didn't really have time for this but what was a girl to do when her extremely sexy girlfriend wants to have her way. Jemma didn't waste any time tasting both of Skye's breasts before moving further down. When she was in between Skye's legs Jemma reached out with her tongue tasting, licking and finger banging Skye making Skye moan and scream into the pillows.

Jemma made Skye orgasm twice before she stopped and checked the time. They still had fifteen minutes. Jemma walked back over to Skye leaning over the bed and kisses Skye on the forehead before sauntering into the bathroom to shower. Skye laid there panting, covered in sweat and still seeing stars. She couldn't move and for ten more minutes she doesn't, Skye lies there breathing and staring up at the ceiling.

At exactly the appointed time Fitz comes knocking on the door. Jemma pops out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe with her hair twisted up in a towel and shouts out.

"Be there in a second!"

Jemma goes over to the side of the bed where Skye is still splayed out naked. Jemma grins and giggles a little before reaching down to grab her girlfriend's hands and pull's her up off the bed and hurries her into the bathroom before rushing to the other room to answer the door. Skye watches from the bathroom as Jemma closes the adjoining door to their rooms. Skye wonders why then peeks back out at the bed to see it upside down; it totally looked like they just had sex all over the room.

Giggling Skye went back in the bathroom and took a quick shower. Wrapping up in a robe and drying her hair she grabbed her key and used the adjoining door to enter Jemma's room. Skye could hear her playlist playing from somewhere but didn't see anyone. Walking further into the room Skye saw the robe on the floor the bathroom door open. Frowning and internally tensing up Skye checked the bathroom to find Fitz alone, putting gel in his hair.

"Oh, hey Skye! How do I look?" Fitz asked turning away from the mirror to pose for Skye.

Dressed in the slick outfit Skye picked out for him and his hair styled Fitz looked great. Skye gave him a big smile and two thumbs up.

"You look great Fitz. Hey, where's Simmons?"

"In your room getting dressed. You didn't see her?" Fitz replied still looking at himself in the mirror.

"Are you drinking Fitz? I want you nice and loose when we head out. I'm going to introduce you to every cute girl I see. Okay?"

"Really? Why go through all that trouble for me?" Fitz asked frowning and taking a sip of his drink.

"Why? Fitz! It's because you're my friend. That's what I hear friends do for each other. You know help them out. I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be right back."

Skye left Fitz in the bathroom listening to music from Simmons' phone and went in search of her girlfriend. Going back to her room through the adjoining door Skye found Jemma standing in front of a large mirror doing her makeup already dressed in a stunning black dress with silver and gold accents. Jemma's hair was down and teased to look a little wild, she wore a single thin gold bracelet and matching gold hoops in her ears.

"Holy shit! Jemma you look amazing!" Skye stammered stunned by how absolutely gorgeous her girlfriend was.

"You think I look nice?" Jemma asked giving Skye one of her full on beaming bright happy smiles.

Skye loved those smiles.

"I think you look incredibly beautiful. Breath-taking." Skye said sincerely and Jemma blushed.

"Thank you Skye."

"Is that for Fitz?" Skye asked only half joking.

Jemma burst into hearty laughter and grinning she shook her head at Skye like she made the funniest joke in the world and rushed over to kiss Skye on the lips still laughing.

"You're so funny Skye. Come on get dressed so we can relax and drink before we go." Jemma insisted kissing Skye one more time on the lips then handing her a cold pre-mixed drink.

Skye smiled watching Jemma rush around the room in that beautiful dress unwilling to stop her mind from wandering and daydreaming about taking it off and having her way with the beautiful biochemist again and again.

"Come on Skye! Put some clothes on or we'll both forget the plan and Fitz will get the shock of his life." Jemma insisted giving Skye a knowing look and Skye laughed nodding her head in agreement.

Skye focused on getting ready pulling out some tight pants, a cute top and some stacked heels she could run in. Skye had getting ready down to a science so she never took long and in no time she was sitting in Simmons room with the others drinking the last of the Jack Daniels pre-mixed drinks listening to music and dancing a little. Skye was the first one to start shaking her ass across the room and soon Jemma joined her, Fitz too shy to join in watches laughing. Fitz was in happy mood and so was Simmons, Skye was excited tonight was going to be so much fun.

At eleven they made their way downstairs to get a cab, Fitz went on and on about how amazing both women looked. Simmons smirked proudly and Skye grinned biting her tongue to keep from bragging. She really wished she could brag to someone, anyone, that she was dating the hottest doctor slash biochemist slash secret agent on the planet, extremely intelligent and extremely hot was becoming Skye's kryptonite. Instead Skye kept reminding Fitz how good he looked too and how the girls were going to be crawling all over him.

Fitz didn't believe her and Skye was determined to prove him wrong.

As part of her plan, Skye wanted to have a good amount of cash on hand. So she used Simmons black card to pull out a wad of cash. Skye had planned on possibly three clubs to hit that night, five if things went bad. The first place she had them go was a packed nightclub, rumor was it was the hottest nightclub in the city. Skye dragged Simmons and Fitz to the front of the line and flirted with the bouncer to get them in. Fitz was too nervous to speak while Jemma helpfully flirted along with her making their entrance into the club easy.

Plus the groans of disappointment and envy as they were ushered in ahead of everyone else, was new to Simmons and Fitz, and they both seemed to enjoy the thrill if Jemma huge grin was anything to go by.

Inside the packed club the music was pumping and the drinks flowing. Skye dragged Simmons and Fitz over to the bar to get them drinks, this time Jemma went out her way waving the bartender over and flirting with him to get them a round of drinks and a round of shots. Skye was very impressed.

Once they had their drinks in hand Skye found them a semi quiet place to discuss the battle plan.

"Okay which one?" Skye asked her eyes scanning the massive crowd for cute women.

"Ugh, I don't know. There are so many." Fitz answered with a shrug.

"What hair color?" Simmons asked trying to be analytical about it.

"I don't know…blonde?" Fitz replied with a shrug and Skye laughed.

"Okay, let's do the shots." Skye instructed and together the three of them clinked their glasses together said a toast of "To a good night" and drank back the very potent Tequila shots.

Skye handled it like a champ sucking down half her drink to kill the harsh flavor. Simmons and Fitz acted as if they both drank poison making Skye laugh hard.

"Why did you get tequila if you can't drink it?" Skye asked her girlfriend in a teasing manner getting a dirty look in return from Jemma who was still recouping from the shot.

"Okay, you guys stay here I'll be right back." Skye informed them and Fitz immediately grabbed her by the elbow to stop her.

"What are you going to do Skye?" Fitz asked through clenched teeth, he seemed really nervous.

"I'm going to go talk to a girl and bring her back so she can meet you." Skye explained enjoying Fritz's panicked expression.

"What will I say? What do I do?" Fitz began to rattle off a long list of questions in a nervous rush and Skye forcefully clamped her hand over his mouth, looked him in the eyes and told him firmly.

"Fitz, shut up and listen for a second! You are a brilliant, accomplished kick-ass secret agent that saves the world every week. You are charming and funny and very sweet. You're also super cute, seriously Fitz you are a handsome man and look amazing in this outfit, you have everything going for you. All you have to do is smile and be yourself and every girl is going to fall for you. Understand?"

Fitz looked shocked but nodded his head yes, Simmons stood slightly behind Fitz looking as if she were about to cry and giving Skye a very grateful smile. Jemma mouthed the words "_Thank you_" to Skye.

"Good, now try to find us a table. I'll be right back." Skye gave them both a confident smile then took off into the crowd disappearing.

Five minutes after Fitz and Simmons found a table and sat down; Skye brought back a beautiful blonde in a tight blue dress and made the introductions with a bright smile.

"Alicia, this is my brother in law Fitz, the guy I told you about. Fitz this is Alicia, she's in medical school. Oh and this stunning woman to my right it my wife Jemma. I hope you guys don't mind but I asked Alicia to join us."

Both Fitz and Jemma stared wide eyed at Skye in shock but to Fitz's credit he snapped out it lightning quick to stand up and extend his hand out to the pretty blonde.

"It's wonderful to meet you Alicia. Allow me."

Fitz gave the blonde a charming smile and moved to pull out her chair for her, both Jemma and Skye grinned at Fitz's smooth move. Skye signaled for the waiter before taking the open seat in between Jemma and Alicia. The music was loud enough that a normal four person conversation couldn't be had instead it forced Fitz to scoot closer to the blonde and lean in to be able to hear one another. And while Fitz began a conversation with blonde Skye ordered them another round of drinks and shots.

The first chance Jemma got to speak to Skye she leaned in asking with a surprised slightly terrified expression. "Married?"

"It seemed the easiest explanation. Sorry I didn't get you a ring." Skye teased giving her girlfriend a half smirk half grin smile.

Leaning in even more Jemma furrowed her brow asking, "But I don't even know your last name. So what am I? Mrs…."

Skye's smile widened as she laughed and corrected her. "Actually _I'm married_ _to a doctor_ so my name is Mrs. Dr. Simmons."

"Mrs. Dr. Simmons. Really?" Jemma asked her whole face lighting up.

"Yes Dr. Simmons, really. And besides, I love my wife's name. Mrs. Skye Simmons has a very nice ring to it, don't you agree?"

Jemma didn't respond, she grinned happily and nodded yes. She reached out to take Skye's hand under the table holding it between both of her own in her lap. The loving look in those hazel eyes drew Skye in for a moment she forgot where she was at and who she was with, she leaned in kissing Jemma softly on the lips.

"You two are so cute! How long have you been married?" Alicia asked snapping both women out of the haze of the moment.

Fitz was looking at them both strangely. Thinking quick Skye ignored Fitz's questioning look and smiled brightly for Alicia and answered the question.

"We've been married for seven months now, still newlyweds but we've been together for two years."

"Oh, that's so romantic. How did you two meet? Was it love at first sight? You both look really in love, I'm so jealous." Alicia gushed while holding on to Fitz's hand.

"Work actually. Jemma is a doctor, I'm a consultant. And it was." Skye replied easily.

She could feel both Jemma and Fitz's eyes on her but Skye didn't care. This was fun!

Jemma blushed adorably then added, "We both liked each other immediately but were too shy to do anything about it. It took pushing from my little brother to finally get us together. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be where we are today."

Skye turned and gave her "wife" a very sweet loving look and another sweet kiss on the lips. This time, Fitz looked a lot less phased by it mostly because Alicia thought it was the sweetest thing ever and wanted to hear every detail on how he got the couple together. With their arms interlocked and leaning in together Skye and Jemma listened in on Fitz's story of how he got them together. Skye had to bite her bottom lip three different times to stop from bursting out laughing. Jemma was having an even more difficult time she kept turning her head away to press it to Skye's shoulder where the brunette could feel the beautiful doctors silent laughter.

"Um, well…I work with my sister, I'm an engineer. Basically I build what my sister uses to save lives. And uh…well Skye came in do some consulting work for our company. I've been friends with Skye for a long time we've worked together on many occasions. Well a lot of us from both departments went out to celebrate a co-workers birthday. That's when these two finally came face to face. It was obvious to me right away how much they liked each other but neither one would make a move. I tried getting them to talk but my sister was much too shy. So I tried a different tactic."

"Really? What did you do?" Alicia asked completely wrapped up in Fitz's story.

"Uh, I…" Fitz stumbled and Skye quickly picked it up.

"Well Fitz calls my firm and tells them I'm still needed for another assignment. What I don't find out until later is that Fitz had to pull some big strings to get my firm assigned the consulting work for Jemma's department. And of course I was called back in."

"Not that it did any good." Fitz jumped in with a smile and a glint in his eyes. He seemed to be catching on and finally enjoying himself with this ruse.

"I get Skye to come back and a whole month goes by and still they're barely talking to one another. It was like watching two fourteen year olds flirt. It was bad and I knew I had to do something much more drastic." Fitz went on.

"And what was that? What did you do Fitz?"

"Invited a group of people out to our Uncles cabin in the woods for the weekend and made sure the two of them were both going. Skye's consultant work was almost finished, it was my last opportunity. I got them and a few others to go out to the cabin with me then after we got there I made an excuse of having, forgot something and left taking everyone but those two with me. It was a complete set up."

Jemma starts laughing adding, "We didn't realize what Fitz did for almost two hours. We both stood there making uncomfortable small talk. However once we did realize what Fitz had done it broke the ice and we actually started talking."

"And the rest is history." Skye added leaning over giving Jemma a kiss on the cheek.

Skye was really enjoying playing the married couple in front of Fitz, talk about having a perfect excuse for some PDA with her secret girlfriend.

"You did all that Fitz! Wow, that's so romantic and wonderful. You're the best brother ever." Alicia gushed leaning over and kissing Fitz on the cheek, Fitz couldn't contain his smile it was from ear to ear he loved all the attention from the blonde.

Just then the waiter returned with their drinks. Skye quickly passed out the shots giving both Jemma and Fitz a wicked smile and raised her shot. Alicia was eager to join in and raised her shot next prompting Fitz and Simmons to catch up.

"To new friends and having a great night!" Jemma toasted and they all joined in.

A different train of music started; something a little slower and Skye kicked Fitz under the table. When he looked over Skye silently motioned to him to ask Alicia to dance, like a light bulb went off his face brightened and he leaned over asking Alicia to dance. And with a bright eager smile she said yes. Skye and Jemma watched the pair move off to the dance floor hand in hand.

"I haven't seen Fitz look that smitten in ages. Thank you for this Skye, thank you for tonight." Jemma commented watching Fitz dance with the blonde with a happy smile.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad it's working out. Maybe we won't have to go to the other clubs after all." Skye replied pulling their clasped hands out to rest on top the table.

"Other clubs?" Jemma asked confused. Every time she'd glance down at their clasped hands on top the table a small bright smile would touch her lips.

"Yeah, well I thought this one would be the practice run then I had four others as backup in case Fitz got shot down too much in any of them." Skye explained and Jemma laughed commenting.

"I don't think he is going to want to leave any time soon."

Skye looks to the dance floor to see Fitz slow dancing with Alicia, they look about to kiss.

"Good job Mrs. Dr. Simmons. What shall your reward be for all your hard work?" Jemma teased in a rather husky voice that ripped Skye out of the moment and back to where they were when they first hit their hotel room.

"Ah, ugh…um." Skye stammered suddenly unable to look anywhere else but into Jemma's penetrating hazel eyes and those lush full strawberry lips.

Jemma teasing smile pulled into a knowing smirk and she laughed standing up and offering her hand to Skye.

"Come dance with me Mrs. Dr. Simmons."

Skye looked up at Jemma and her heart fluttered, reaching out she took Jemma's hand letting the beautiful doctor pull her to her feet. Once they were eye to eye Jemma leaned in kissing Skye gently on the lips, and Skye kissed her softly back with a little tongue. When Jemma broke the kiss Skye was dizzy.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Skye asked in a whisper wrapping one arm around Jemma's waist pulling her close.

"Do what?" Jemma asked in a matching soft voice.

"Make the world spin with one kiss." Skye confessed blushing a little, her eyes were on the table and she missed the adoring look of love on Jemma's face.

Trying to hide her blush Skye gently pulled Jemma with her out to the dance floor. The music was still set to a slower pace and lots of couples were slow dancing. Skye was happy, she lead Jemma out to the center of the dance floor wrapped her arms around the woman she loved and started swaying to the music. Jemma eyes never left hers as they moved in time to the music.

"I can't help but wonder why I don't feel more pressure to hide _us_, while Fitz is here. I think it may have to do with the wonderful white lie you told Alicia earlier." Jemma commented as she lovingly gazed at Skye.

"Well I was going to tell her that Fitz was _my_ brother but I don't think she would have believed me." Skye joked and they both laughed.

"No, I don't think she would have either. That was good thinking and I'm very impressed by Fitz and how fast he picked up on things. Maybe time out in the field has done him some good." Jemma commented with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, for a second I was sure he was going to ruin it by saying something about the kiss." Skye observed and Jemma nodded adding. "It's a good thing it was a chaste kiss. Can you imagine what he'd say if he had seen us earlier?"

Skye smirked as images of a fainting Fitz went round her mind. They both laughed. The music picked up and they pulled apart dancing with each other. Off on the side of the dance floor Fitz and Alicia made out for a couple of songs. Eventually Jemma and Skye went back to the bar for a drink and somehow found another table to sit down at. Skye was having a lot of fun and if the constant big bright smile on Jemma face was any indication, Jemma was too.

They took a seat and sipped on their drinks trying to cool off. When Fitz and Alicia found them and took seat across from them.

"Having fun?" Skye asked Fitz giving him big _I know what you've been doing_ smile.

"Yes!" Fitz answered with a big grin and Alicia nodded her head in agreement. Fitz noticed Skye and Simmons already had new drinks, he turned to Alicia telling her. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get us a drink. What do you want?"

"Cape Cod with extra lime please." Alicia replied leaning over kissing Fitz on the lips.

Skye smacked Jemma's with the back of her hand to get her attention afraid to take her eyes off of Fitz's good fortune. Jemma had to cover her mouth to hide how excited she was. They both struggled not to say anything when Fitz broke the kiss and left to go the bar. As soon as Fitz was out of sight Skye turned to Jemma and they shared a quick happy silent squeal then burst out laughing at themselves.

Skye noticed how sweaty Jemma still was and how hot she looked with that sheen to her skin. After taking a moment to enjoy the view Skye reached over gathering up all of Jemma's hair with both hands then transferred all the hair to her right hand to hold it up off of Jemma's neck.

"That feels amazing Skye. Thank you." Jemma cooed taking a long sip of her drink.

"Here." Skye picked up her napkin offering it to Jemma who took it with a grateful smile and began wiping the sweat from her neck and chest.

"Wow, that's so sweet. My last boyfriend couldn't even open a door for me." Alicia commented laughing and looking at them with a little awe.

"That's why he was your ex, trust me the right one will. And you won't have to ask." Skye commented giving Alicia a teasing smile.

"Fitz is a really great guy. And he's not seeing anyone?" Alicia asked leaning in.

"Nope." Jemma answered with an amused smile.

"Do you guys mind if I ask why not?" Alicia asked hesitantly.

"Work." Jemma answered watching the girl closely.

Skye saw the big sister expression on Jemma's face and smiled shaking her head then leaned over kissing Jemma's shoulder twice. It was enough to distract Jemma from staring at the girl for too long but not from asking probing questions.

"So Alicia, how far into med school are you?"

"Two years, still a long way to go. How long have you been a doctor? If you don't me asking, its just you look my age." Alicia stammered.

This time Skye leaned in kissing Jemma's neck then answered the blonde's question bragging. "Dr. Simmons actually has multiple degrees. She's extremely intelligent, brightest mind in her field. And the youngest too not to mention the hottest but that could just be my personal opinion."

They all laughed and Alicia started asking Jemma all sorts of med school questions. What was this test like, that test like and the exams? How long did you prep for this and that? Most of it was way above Skye's head but Jemma enjoyed the conversation. It was her field after all, and she loved talking about it and Skye loved listening to Jemma speak passionately. Skye released Jemma's hair to lean back and watch.

Alicia wanted to be a surgeon and Jemma gave lists of pointers and reference material to use. They didn't stop until Fitz returned with two drinks.

"What is everyone talking about?" Fitz asked handing Alicia's drink over to her and taking his seat.

"Med school. I was grilling your sister about what to expect. It's really nice to be able to talk about it without getting a blank stare in return." Alicia replied giving Fitz another kiss on the lips.

"So do you guys work around here?" Alicia asked.

"No. We're actually only passing through. Is your school here?" Fitz asked wrapping one arm around Alicia to sit close to her and the blonde pressed closer.

"No, my parents live in Phoenix. I'm home visiting." Alicia replied.

"Well, this is fortunate. A one in a million chance and here we are." Fitz commented and Alicia grinned nodding in agreement.

Skye was loving it. They continued to talk and drink and dance. They were all drinking a fair amount, more than usual due to the joyful atmosphere. Fitz was having a great time with Alicia and was totally focused on her. Skye was really enjoying being openly affectionate with Jemma, no over the top PDA but enough to let those know around them not to bother. And the later it got the friskier Jemma became on the dance floor, sometimes with Fitz in full view. Skye had just enough awareness to remember the ruse wasn't real and to make everything PG until they got back to the hotel.

They stayed almost until closing taking a single cab back to the hotel. Jemma sat in Skye's lap so they could fit, Skye didn't mind she liked having her girlfriend in her lap. They walked into the hotel together but Skye made Jemma lag behind allowing Fitz and Alicia to head upstairs alone. Once the pair was out of sight Skye ran over to the front desk and ordered champagne and strawberries for Fitz's room. Skye was done drinking for the night and could only think of getting her shoes off and getting Jemma to bed.

Jemma had similar ideas only she didn't want to wait until they reached the room. As soon as they were alone in the elevator Jemma grabbed Skye making out with her and groping her through her top. Skye forced herself to remember Fitz was on their floor and made sure to break the kiss and step away from Jemma before the doors opened. Jemma watched this and laughed licking her lips at Skye.

"You wanna talk bad girl shenanigans. Let's talk about _you_ _right now_ Jemma." Skye teased a little shocked and very happily surprised by how handsy Jemma was at the moment.

Jemma laughed then shrugged with a sexy smirk. Skye wanted to take her right then and there and then the elevator door opened and Fitz was standing right there waiting for them.

"Oh, there you two are! I thought I lost you." Fitz said in a worried rush.

Stepping off the elevator Skye frowned asking, "What's wrong Fitz? Where's Alicia?"

"There's nothing wrong, she sitting in my room. I wanted to make sure you both got to your rooms alright." Fitz declared.

"Awe Fitz, that's sweet of you. Thank you." Simmons replied giving him a warm smile but linking her arm with Skye's.

"Oh, you should be getting a delivery from room service in a few minutes. I want the details in the morning Fitz." Skye commented pulling Simmons down the hall getting all them moving.

"Room service? Wow, thank you Skye." Fitz replied then stopped Skye to reach over and hug her.

Jemma was just drunk enough to not like this at all, she frowned deeply thinking about smacking Fitz away when Fitz let Skye go giving them both a big smile.

"Thank you Skye for tonight. It was amazing."

"You're welcome Fitz. Now go!"

Fitz took off running the last twenty feet to his door going back into this room. Skye and Jemma laughed and continued to their own doors bumping into the walls a few times as they went.

"Skye I think I'm a little drunk. I keep bumping into things." Jemma observed giving the wall an annoyed look.

"That's because sweetie, you're supposed to be holding on to me." Skye replied reaching out to take Jemma's hands and pull her close.

"I can do that." Jemma replied stopping to pull Skye close enough to kiss.

They were right outside their doors. Skye went for the key card and Jemma kissed her hard and deep. Skye lost track of the world and somehow the door opened and they stumbled through. They broke apart laughing, and Jemma stumbled further inside kicking off her shoes as Skye shut and locked the door behind them. Jemma flopped onto the nearest bed and rolled over announcing.

"That was the most fun I've ever had and I can't believe how smooth Fitz was. I am so proud of him. I like Alicia. And you were very sweet and amazing tonight Mrs. Dr. Simmons."

"I'm proud of Fitz too. All he really needed was a pep talk. And Alicia is pretty cool, a good match for Fitz actually. I hope they email and keep in touch." Skye replied kicking off her own shoes and taking off her top tossing it aside, then she unzipped her pants slipping out of it as she walked over to the bed.

Jemma watched Skye with a hungry smile sitting up when she moved closer. Skye smiled and offered her hand.

"Come on, let's get that dress off before we permanently wrinkle it. I would like to see you wear it for me again."

Jemma smiled brightly taking Skye's hand letting the brunette pull her to her feet. Without word Jemma turned around pulling her hair to one side to expose the zipper on the back. Skye pulled down the zipper laying soft kisses on Jemma's shoulder and neck. Slipping the dress straps off of Jemma's shoulders Skye pulled down the dress letting Jemma step out of it then carefully laid it on the back of a nearby chair. Skye knew Jemma would appreciate the momentary effort to keep the dress neat.

Stepping back over to her beautiful girlfriend Skye pulled Jemma into a long deep kiss when suddenly Jemma stopped then pulled away breaking the kiss; Jemma's eyes lit up and she announced.

"Oh yeah! I have a surprise for you. I can't believe I almost forgot. I'm so silly sometimes."

"A surprise for me? Really?" Skye asked standing there in her matching black underwear watching her gorgeous buzzing girlfriend bolt from the room back to the other room into the closet.

Jemma came back in with nervous smile and the package she picked up at the mall. Biting the bottom of her lip Jemma had a hard time looking Skye in the eyes intriguing Skye completely.

"So what's that?"

"Something I picked up at the mall earlier. It was a…impulse purchase for the both of us. There was a specialty shop next to the shop I picked the dress up at." Jemma replied blushing as she looked up at Skye.

"What is it?"

"Um…a toy?" Jemma replied closing her eyes as she handed the package over.

Skye furrowed her brows in curiosity as she took the bag and looked inside. She couldn't stop the WTF face from forming but when she glanced over at Jemma and realized how scared Jemma was to even be broaching this subject Skye smiled warmly and walked over to her girlfriend wrapping her arm around her girl.

"Want to sit down for a second, maybe talk about the gift." Skye asked gently.

"Okay." Jemma replied allowing Skye to lead her to the bed, they sat down at the same time on the edge and Skye made sure to keep her arm around Jemma.

"I like the gift." Skye bluntly stated and Jemma twisted to look her in the face.

"You do?"

"I do but now we need to take a second and talk about it."

"I know. I didn't know how to bring it up earlier and I was afraid you think I was a freak." Jemma confessed and Skye smiled and kissed Jemma's shoulder.

"Freak? No way. Kinky, hell yes, but so am I. I'm glad you showed me. So, have you done this before?" Skye asked.

"No. I've thought about it but I've never trusted anyone enough to go through with it. When I saw the shop I went in and…I took a chance." Jemma confessed blushing.

"Thank you for trusting me Jemma. I've never used toys either; never been with anyone long enough for the subject to come up. But are we ready for this? Isn't introducing toys into our sex a big step?" Skye asked unsure.

"I think it is and I trust you. So if you're ready, so am I." Jemma replied looking to Skye.

"Can we be enough—without it?" Skye asked worried.

"Of course. I just thought it would be fun to experiment."

"I've always wanted to." Skye confessed then added. "We're gonna need a safe word."

"Safe word? I thought safe words were for bondage and that sort of sex." Jemma asked.

"Let's use the safe word for anytime we need to communicate clearly that it's too much, no matter what we're doing we immediately stop and check with each other make sure we're on the same page. Okay?"

"Okay. So what should our safe word be? Any suggestions? I know it should be a word we would have no reason to say otherwise, something we can't confuse." Jemma said thinking out loud.

"Ball sack?" Skye suggested and Jemma burst out laughing. Shaking her head no still laughing hard Jemma replied. "Ewe! No, not ball sack. Too graphic, too gross. Please lets pick something, anything else."

"Okay, no graphic no gross. Um, how about mullet or tube top?" Skye suggest and they both laughed and again Jemma shook her head no.

"Okay well then it's your turn to suggest something." Skye insisted and Jemma thought deeply about it for a second.

"Oh, I know! How about manscaping!"

"Manscaping? Odd, suggestively gross but not actually gross. I like it. Manscaping it is!" Skye announced grabbing the bag and peeking inside with a nervous grin.

"What do we do now?" Jemma asked adorably.

"Can I wear it this time?" Skye asked shyly as she reached into the bag pulling out a good size box and putting the bag on the floor.

Jemma chuckled nervously and Skye asked, "What? Do you want to wear it?"

"Well, maybe next time. I…I wanted you to wear it our first time." Jemma confessed blushing really hard.

Skye set the box down and pulled her girlfriend closer gently forcing Jemma to look up at her, Skye peppered her face with soft kisses trying to make the blush fade.

In a very soft, gentle voice Skye asked, "Tell me."

With the blush still coloring her cheeks Jemma confessed, "I know we haven't really discussed our past relationships. Frankly I don't want to hear about the people you've been with before me. I know they played their part in making you who you are today but I still don't like the image in my mind it produces. I know it's silly but I get jealous."

"I feel the same way. In fact I'm still a little disappointed you didn't let me burn that board." Skye commented with a tiny sneer that made Jemma smile.

"Skye… When I was fifteen I started having feelings for my best friend, the girl you saw in the picture. I didn't understand it at the time, I was so confused for so long and to matters worse her brother liked me, a lot. Afraid I was going to ruin an important friendship over feelings that might not be returned I tried to look at it analytically. To try to isolate the cause of my conflicting feelings I started dating her brother. She didn't want me to, I did anyway. He was popular, cute, sweet, everything I thought I wanted in a boyfriend. Only nothing felt right, not holding hands, not kissing, not cuddling and so I tried one last thing to be sure."

"You had sex with him." Skye stated flatly, she didn't like the taste it left in her mouth.

"I did. It was utterly terrible. Fumbling, awkward, painful and so confusing. I ended it with him that same night, he was heartbroken and my friend found out. The argument that followed was ugly, I accidently confessed the real reason I went there with her brother. She didn't take it well; she called me a freak, degenerate, and a liar."

"Jemma, I'm so sorry." Skye replied hugging Jemma with both arms. Now part of Skye wanted to track down this friend and do…something to her. All Skye could think was, _No one gets away with hurting Jemma Simmons, no one. If I ever run into this bitch, I'm going to hurt her._

"Skye that was the one and only time I've ever been with a man. And we didn't go all the way, we tried but it hurt so much I made him stop."

"Oh! Oh. What happened after that?" Skye replied understanding slow to sink in.

"I was accepted into Shield Academy four months later."

"Oh." Skye replied looking down at the box on the bed then the light bulb went off. "OH!"

Jemma gave Skye an expecting look and a small shy smile formed on Skye's lips as she admitted. "You're spoiling me Jemma."

"Huh?" Jemma shifted to fully face Skye confusion clear on her face.

"You spoil me. So many firsts, and they're all mine. You know I was only joking when I said that, that one time." Skye replied trying to lighten the mood.

Jemma chuckled and leaned with affection into Skye, the brunette kissed her girlfriend on the top of her head hugging her tight.

"Thank you Skye."

"For what?"

"For, making me feel, it's okay to be me." Jemma replied looking up and kissing Skye lightly on the lips.

Skye loved it when Jemma said things like that to her; it made her feel loved, wanted, appreciated and important. Jemma made Skye feel special; something no else had ever done before.

No more words were shared as the kiss deepened. Jemma ran her fingers through Skye's hair gripping the locks as she kissed Skye harder. The hunger that was always just under the surface broke through and both women were lost to it. Entwined around one another keeping the kiss going they laid back on the bed. Skye was smooth unhooking and removing Jemma's bra without her noticing until she paid proper attention to each breast. Kissing her way lower Skye moved down and Jemma stopped them asking.

"Wait! Before we get too in it, do you want to put it on now?"

"Okay, you'll have to help me. It looks kinda complicated with all those straps and buckles." Skye commented rolling off of Jemma to grab the box on the bed next to them.

They both giggled and laughed as they opened the box pulling out two smaller boxes. Opening the first one Skye pulled out a soft red leather harness bundled into a ball of straps and buckles. Jemma opened the second box pulling out an attachable black dildo, it was larger than the average guy surprising Skye.

"You sure about something so…big?" Skye asked delicately and Jemma smiled nodding yes.

Skye smirked biting her bottom lip in anticipation, this was exciting. Jemma washed the dildo with soap and water setting it down on a towel on the end of the bed. Together they figured out the harness with all its straps and buckles and how to attach the dildo. Skye noticed some odd nubs on the straps but didn't say anything thinking it was simply part of its aesthetic.

"Skye let me put it on you." Jemma asked in a husky voice and Skye was helpless to deny her.

Skye stood up, standing at the foot of the bed. Jemma looked up at her with the sexiest smile Skye had ever seen. As she stood up Jemma ran her fingertips lightly over Skye's thighs up to her stomach then to her sides to grip the firm torso and gently move Skye until their positions were switched. With a look of pure seduction in her eyes Jemma kept her gaze locked with Skye's as she reached around unhooking Skye's bra. Jemma caressed Skye's skin as she slipped off the straps pulling the garment off letting it fall to the floor. Jemma used her fingertips to caress Skye's chest and sides before leaning in to lay soft kisses over Skye's collar bone then down to perky tan breasts making Skye's breath quicken.

Jemma slowly kissed her way down licking and nibbling Skye's side and stomach as she went. The feather light kisses were so distracting Skye didn't feel Jemma slip her fingers into her panties and slip them off. Jemma knelt down still kissing Skye all over. Skye looked down at Jemma swallowing hard as Jemma used the tip of her tongue to trace patterns over her hips and down. Skye's breathing picked up even more when Jemma reached out with her tongue to seek out the sensitive clit hidden under soft curly hair.

Panting Skye twitched all over as shockwaves rolled through her every time Jemma tongue touched her clit. Jemma pressed her face closer licking a little harder and Skye bucked gripping the back of Jemma's head to keep upright.

"Wow Jemma! Oh wow." Skye called out as her legs gave way and she fell back on the bed.

Jemma didn't stop she pushed Skye back by her hips making her lay down then leaned in sucking and licking Skye's clit before slipping one finger inside. The orgasm was fast and powerful. Jemma felt Skye's tip over and eased up slowly stopping. Skye laid there panting thinking about how amazing and sneaky her girlfriend was when she felt the harness straps against her thighs, lifting her head up to see Jemma carefully slipping the harness over her legs.

"Come here, I need you to stand up." Jemma instructed.

Skye took Jemma's offered hand letting her pull her up. Her legs were still a bit weak but the way Jemma was tugging the harness up her body Skye's energy was coming back fast. Skye watched fascinated as Jemma put the harness on her, buckled it in place and checked to make sure it wasn't too tight. The harness felt good once it was on, it hugged in the right places and once it was in place Skye figured out quick what those nubs were for and was glad for them.

Standing up Jemma grabbed the dildo and carefully locked it into its cradle then tugged on it making sure it was in place.

"Oh wow, that feels…different." Skye said eyes wide, she thought she wouldn't feel much wearing a strap-on but instead every tug and pull on the fake dick made the harness restrict and press against very sensitive areas.

"Bad different or good different?"

"Good different. How do I look?" Skye asked with a hesitant grimace.

If she had not trusted Jemma so utterly and absolutely Skye would have been mortified to stand there wearing a strap on while totally naked. Jemma made her feel comfortable, safe and bold.

"Fucking hot." Jemma answered tugging on the silicone cock with an amused smirk.

"Did you buy lube too?" Skye asked feeling different wearing the harness and reached down tugging on the silicone cock and giggled. Felt weird.

"I did." Jemma replied looking around for the bag found it on the other side of the bed and pulled a tube of lube out.

Jemma opened the tube squeezing some into the palm of her hand and smeared it over both hands then reached down coating the cock thoroughly. Skye was fascinated by the sensations caused by the harness, she liked it. Skye liked all of it, watching Jemma pull and play with the silicone cock was so hot. Skye looked up to see Jemma staring at the cock in her hands fascinated.

"What are you thinking?" Skye asked curious.

"I always thought it was penis I didn't like but it's not. It's what's attached to the penis I don't like. This penis, on you, I like quite a bit but it is currently attached _to you_ so I could be bias."

Skye chuckled and reached out gently lifting Jemma's face to catch her eyes then leaned in kissing her softly. Jemma leaned into the kiss deepening it and their tongues danced. Skye let Jemma set the pace and the intensity level she wanted this to be everything Jemma wanted it to be.

Making out at the foot of the bed Skye caressed Jemma's breasts then ass before moving her hands down to Jemma's damp panties hooking her thumbs inside the material and pulling them off. Skye knelt to take the panties completely off tossing them aside and the strap-on pulled in a new way making Skye's eyes go wide. Standing up Skye kissed Jemma more leading them to lie in bed next to each other, it was odd wearing the harness and having something stiff protruding from her body kept pulling her out of the moment.

Scooting on her side it was easier to get to get closer Skye leaned in kissing Jemma more grabbing a handful of ass squeezing. Jemma giggled in the kiss then pressed closer her hands on Skye's breasts. Jemma started kissing harder and threw her leg over Skye's hip pulling her closer.

Skye broke the kiss to look Jemma in the eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Skye reached down between them feeling for Jemma, slipping her middle finger inside over Jemma's clit and down inside, Jemma was so wet, so eager and ready. Grabbing her cock Skye guided the tip toward Jemma, then when she was close ran the tip up and down Jemma's lips teasing her. Jemma broke the kiss pressing her forehead to Skye's looking down between them as she thrust her hips forward pushing the tip ever so slightly past her lips. Skye took the hint and grabbed Jemma's thigh thrusting forward with a little caution, the tip pushed in entering Jemma slowly.

"Oh, Skye." Jemma said in long breath as she opened her legs wider letting Skye slip in deeper.

Slowly Skye thrust all the way in then at the same pace pulled most of the way out, then in and out again a little faster than a little faster than a little faster giving Jemma time to get use to the different sensation. Jemma started thrusting her hips in time with Skye trying to get closer and Skye wrapped arm around Jemma holding her and moving her while inside her until she was completely on top of Jemma. Skye kissed Jemma deeply and started thrusting again. Jemma was really getting into it moving with Skye, wrapping her legs around her trying to get closer panting, moaning and chanting Skye's name.

It strange to be in this position, fucking in this way, but Skye was really getting into it she liked how it felt and how it made Jemma react. The more Jemma panted and moaned, the more encourage Skye was. So when Jemma begged Skye to go faster, Skye thrust faster and harder feeling her own peak rising almost in time with Jemma's. The beautiful doctor started chanting the periodic table going through every element as Skye kept thrusting. When Jemma fell silent, Skye stopped. Skye had been on edge, on the verge of tipping when she stopped, her body hummed and she wanted more but she would wait for Jemma to catch her breath.

Skye moved pulling out carefully then rolled to lie alongside Jemma. Out of breath covered in sweat Jemma reached down unbuckling the harness and pulling it off of Skye then tossing it aside. Skye wanted to ask a question and was cut off when Jemma rolled on top of her kissing her deeply and reaching down to play with Skye's clit. Skye was already so worked up it didn't take much for very long and Skye was mute seeing stars. Jemma rolled over and grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge next to the bed and rolled back offering one to Skye. They both sat up draining their waters and tossing the empties to the side.

Both women, sweaty and exhausted crawl under the covers curling up together and fall asleep.

**PART EIGHT:**

Skye wakes up to a firm knock on the door. She feels the bed move and she lifts her head to look and sees Jemma wrapped up in robe answering the door. Glancing around the room Skye notices it's been straightened up and she wonders how long Jemma has been up. Putting her head back down on the pillow Skye watches a waiter push a room service cart into the room and quickly leaves. She hears Jemma thank the waiter and the door close. Jemma reappears with a big smile on her face as she walks over to the bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"How long have you been up?" Skye asked sitting up, her bed hair was spectacular.

"Almost an hour. Did you sleep well?" Jemma asked sitting on the bed next to Skye.

"I slept like rock. You? How do you feel?" Skye asked.

"Good, a little sorer but that was to be expected. I had no idea that could be so much fun. Thank you Skye." Jemma commented and leaned in to kiss Skye but the brunette immediately backed up.

"I have morning breath. It must be horrible."

"I'm going to kiss you Skye. You're choice where." Jemma stated diplomatically.

Skye furrowed her brows in confusion and Jemma laughed pushing Skye back down on the bed and pulling the covers off. Jemma pulled off her robe and straddled Skye kissing her all over her body then down to settle between Skye's legs. Her mind was barely awake but her body was and Jemma's tongue was relentless. After, Jemma dragged Skye into the shower and they took turns washing each other's hair.

Wrapped in robes, clean and feeling refreshed Skye and Jemma sat together talking as they ate still warm waffles with syrup and whipped cream.

"Did you fix the other bed?" Skye asked between mouthfuls of crisp waffles.

"Yes, it looks like someone slept in it. And before you ask, everything else has been cleaned and put away in a safe place."

"So, we're keeping it right?"

"I want to. Do you?"

"Oh yeah. I liked it. It was fun. Did you like it? How was it? How was I?" Skye rambled on and Jemma laughed, she took a sip of coffee before answering.

"You were amazing, and I did like, a lot. And my theory about having the right partner making the difference was correct making me feel better about waiting for the right person. You made last night very special Skye, thank you."

"Thank you for getting us that gift. I guess Dr. Simmons knows how to treat her wife right." Skye teased with a big happy smile.

"Well, Mrs. Dr. Simmons is worth the effort and then some."

Skye's smile couldn't have been bigger. A knock on the door ended the sweet moment and this time Skye went to answer the door to find Fitz there with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Good night Fitz?" Skye asked teasing.

"Great night? Aren't you two dressed yet?" Fitz asked giving Skye a look for standing there still in the hotel robe.

Skye laughed nodding for Fitz to come in. Skye reclaimed her seat at the small dining table in the corner of the room by the large windows.

"We're still eating breakfast Fitz. What's the rush?" Simmons asked cutting up her waffle into cute bite size pieces.

"Did you eat? Should we order more room service?" Skye asked as Fitz took the open seat between them.

"Oh no. I'm good. I took Alicia out for breakfast earlier before getting a cab to take her home." Fitz helpfully supplied his smile turning into a smirk.

"So you did get her info before she got in the cab, right Fitz?" Skye asked.

"Of course I did."

"Okay, so tell us how it went. We want details Fitz." Simmons insisted giving Fitz a firm look he knew well.

"Uh…well, I'll tell Skye." Fitz said with a slight grimace, it was obvious to Skye he hoped Simmons would let it go but of course she didn't.

"Why not me Fitz? Am I not your friend? Am I not your best friend? Have I not been your best friend for half of your life? Or has Skye replaced me?"

Simmons made her case in a halfway joking manner but Skye could hear the underlying hurt beneath it.

"Jemma, I'm a guy who just got lucky. I want to be a little gross and graphic about it and I know Skye would appreciate that. You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure you would. And unlike you in the lab I don't enjoy making you squirm in discomfort."

"Oh, well when you put it like that." Simmons replied relaxing about it.

Skye eventually got Fitz to open up about his night with Alicia, they danced, they drank champagne and ate strawberries before having sex twice and falling asleep together. Then when Jemma was out of the room Fitz whispered to Skye that they also had sex again this morning. Skye gave Fitz a high five.

"Skye you know I owe you one for last night." Fitz commented and Skye shook her head.

"Nah, Fitz I told you. That's just what friends do for each other."

"Yeah but what you and Jemma did went above and beyond. Playing a married couple, coming up with that matchmaking story on the spot. You both went out of your way to make me look good, thank you. And I have to admit I didn't know you and Jemma were such good actresses."

"I've been working with Jemma on it. Trying to get her not to panic in high pressure situations." Skye admitted and Fitz nodded adding.

"Well it's paid off because I was impressed. If I didn't know better I would have thought you two were a real couple. You were both very natural with each other."

"Awwwww thank Fitz." Skye said with a big smile.

Simmons came back in now fully dressed and ready for the day and Skye repeated Fitz's comments to her, Jemma blushed a little and thanked Fitz for the complement then gave Skye a very loaded look when Fitz wasn't paying attention.

The easy morning was over when they all received the same text from Coulson to return to the bus. Skye got dressed in a hurry, they checked out quickly and caught a cab back the airfield. Somehow they made it back to the bus before May or Ward which was unusual. Of course May showed up a couple minutes later. Skye watched May walk by and knew exactly who May had been with and why she was late. Coming in ten minutes after everyone else Ward actually looked a little guilty when May called him out for being late making Skye and Jemma chuckle in private.

Skye smiled, liking the idea that most of the team had gotten lucky the night before. Coulson popped into her head and Skye quickly chased that thought out, she really did see Coulson as a father figure and trying to imagine him getting lucky grossed her out.

As soon as they were in the air they got down to business and Coulson laid out the new mission. There was a woman, Hannah, in Batesville that could possibly have special abilities, she was caught in a particle accelerator accident and was being blamed by the town she lived in for the deaths of everyone involved. The team was tasked with going in and assessing the situation. Coulson pulls Skye aside telling her bluntly he want her to pay close attention to this one so she can learn how to deal with people with abilities. Skye points out she found Mike Peterson all on her own and Coulson counters that it didn't go well. Coulson asks her to learn what she can, that even he didn't have that much experience with people who possessed abilities and each case is different which is why it was important she learn.

"Skye one of the ways you're an asset to this team is your ability to think outside the box. You're not trained to think one way like the rest of us are. Use that to your advantage." Coulson instructed and Skye nodded in agreement.

More and more Coulson was showing Skye how much he truly believed in her and the difference _she_ made to the team and to Skye it really made a big impact on her. It gave her something besides Jemma to believe in. The longer Skye was with the team, the more she honestly wanted to be a part of it and even though her ultimate goal was the same her short term goal was to become an official member of the team, be a part of Shield. The Shield organization still scared the crap out of Skye but she trusted Coulson and she was starting to trust everyone on the team. Skye wanted to be a part of Coulson's Shield and everything that meant.

On the flight over to the small town Skye, Fitz and Simmons worked on getting all the info they could on Hannah, the lab she worked at, the accident and the town. It was a lot to go through in a short amount of time. They land nearby Batesville in Utah and as the team loads into the car Coulson tells Skye she's staying in the car, he's only taking in Ward and May.

Skye's pissed at being told to stay in the car then to make matters worse she notices Fitz and Simmons get sent out in their own vehicle to check out the lab while they check out Hannah. Skye didn't like Simmons and Fitz going off alone, she would have preferred if May or Ward went with them and it took a lot for her not to say anything. And as Simmons climbed into the second car with Fitz behind the wheel she turned catching Skye's eyes, they shared a loaded look and Jemma mouthed the words to her, _Be safe._ Skye nodded then mouthed back, _You too._

They drive out to Hannah's house and see a crowd gathered outside, Coulson goes to talk to Hannah and things go bad. Stuff starts moving and exploding on its own scaring everyone and frightening Hannah. Coulson tries to calm the woman down but it doesn't work. Before anyone can do anything else May shoots Hannah with a night night gun.

Back on the plane Skye is distracted, she had seen how quick May was to action and how she didn't hesitate to shoot Hannah. They didn't even have all the information and weren't even sure if Hannah was really behind all the odd occurrences. Coulson, May and Ward were making huge assumptions and Skye had big issues with it. She was so distracted she barely noticed Simmons and Fitz talking all huddled together. The pair looked as if they were up to something but Skye was too focused on the mission at hand to ask.

Soon the bus is off the ground and they're headed toward the Shield facility known as the Fridge. Hannah is put into a locked room with electromagnetic shielding. Coulson insists on May being on hand to assist with Hannah, help explain the situation and "handle" Hannah if necessary. Skye's watching this with a worried expression, she doesn't like that they're still making assumptions about this woman.

It doesn't help that watching May and Coulson's interview with Hannah Skye gets into an argument with Fitz and Simmons about May sedating Hannah. Fitz and Simmons agreed with May's methods but Skye didn't. Needing to understand May better Skye point blank asks Fitz and Simmons about why May is called "The Cavalry" and they weave a story of how May defeated a hundred mercenaries riding in on a horse to save the day. As Skye contemplates this new info she misses Fitz and Simmons watching her and shooting each other secret looks. Frustrated because everything she heard about May seemed true yet something was still off, so trying to distract herself she tries to help Fitz's and Simmons and attempts to use the hologram and Fitz slaps her hand away.

"No! You do not touch that! Two semesters minimum of holographic engineering before you touch this!" Fitz states giving Skye a scolding look.

Skye frowns replying, "All right, all right. I get it. I didn't go to your stupid Shield Hogwarts or whatever."

Simmons doesn't say a word as Skye stomps off now even more annoyed. She goes back to watch Hannah's interview and is further dismayed when no one believes Hannah when she tells the team she's not behind anything. Skye's instincts were practically screaming at Skye that something was off so she goes to do her own research on Hannah using her laptop away from Fitz's precious hologram table. What Skye finds is more evidence Hannah is telling the truth, convinced the team has it wrong Skye goes to ask to talk to Hannah alone and is denied by Coulson and May. They get into an argument over Hannah, Skye believes Hannah and blames May for the situation because she shot first instead of asking questions. May insists Skye stay away from the prisoner.

Strange things start to happen like they did back at that town and Coulson warns Skye all she gets to do right now is ask them questions and nothing else. Frustrated and getting pissed Skye stomps downstairs and sees Ward making himself something to eat. Needing to vent Skye walks over and starts complaining about May and her single minded approach. Ward doesn't say anything in return so Skye makes a crack on how May needs to get laid. That finally got a reaction from Ward as he gives Skye a look and tells her not to be so confrontational. Skye chuckles at this and asks Ward about May's story, about what Fitz and Simmons told her. Ward corrects her telling her that Fitz and Simmons are messing with her then tells another variation to the tale. This time it was only 20 mercenaries. That May doesn't do it for the glory only to get the job done.

This leaves Skye with more to think about, she is determined to figure out the enigma of Melinda May. To Skye, May was the agent to look up to, the one true professional on the bus, the one to emulate, which is why it bothered her so much that May seemingly reacted so callously.

An idea hits Skye and she heads down a level and passes by Fitz wearing a gas mask and Simmons chiding him for not being good at pranks. This makes Skye pause and listen in just out of eyesight. She over hears Fitz complain that all he needs is to work on his timing. This pulls Skye out of her mental funk for a moment and she laughs loving that even with all the life and death stuff they go through on the bus everyday those two still felt comfortable to play games with each other.

"Make mental note, ask Jemma about best prank she's ever played on Fitz." Skye mumbles to herself as she walks away.

Skye locates the incident reports and finds a new clue. At the same time a man who could phase in and out stalks Fitz then attacks Simmons. Skye hears Jemma scream and goes running only to have the bus shift and Skye is tossed to the floor. It only takes Skye a second to realize the bus is falling from the sky, she rushes to see Coulson helping Simmons. Relieved Jemma had help Skye changed directions she runs up to the cockpit to find Ward and May trying to get the bus down safely. Strapping herself into one of the co-pilot seats Skye holds on tight as May brings the plane down and somehow manages to land it without crashing.

The second the bus stopped moving Skye unbuckles her seat belt and rushes off to find Jemma. Skye visually checks on her girlfriend making sure she's okay and catches Jemma's gaze. They share a silent nod of communication that eases both of their worries.

With the bus on the ground the team goes into crisis mode. They assess the situation quickly and figure out someone really is tormenting Hannah and that he's the one that brought down the bus. Skye offers to talk to Hannah to tell her the good news, that it wasn't her fault. Coulson orders they need to see how bad the damaged to the bus is when they all realize Fitz is missing. They break going in different directions, Ward and Simmons goes in search of Fitz, May goes to figure out what's wrong with the bus, Coulson tries to radio for help while Skye goes to talk to Hannah.

Hannah is frightened and apologizes for crashing the plane. Skye assures her she's not at fault but Hannah won't hear it because she believes this is gods punishment of her. Hannah asks Skye if she believes in god and Skye admits she doesn't. Skye doesn't have time to explain that when you raise yourself the only thing you believe in is what you yourself can do, everything else hurts too much. But Skye can sense how distraught Hannah is and plays along so that when Hannah insists she deserves god's punishment, Skye reminds her that no one deserves gods punishment, that god is love. Skye insists she doesn't think god would punish Hannah for making a mistake and it finally gives Hannah the hope she so desperately needed.

May shows up to stand guard and tells Skye, Coulson needs her. Still pissed at May Skye argues with her but May outranks her and orders Skye to go help Coulson. As Skye walks away she tells May not to hurt Hannah more than she already has. And because Skye was getting better at reading May's micro reactions Skye knew her comment hit home.

Skye finds Coulson and helps him with the radio trying raise a signal. As they work Skye bitches about May, calling her "the Cavalry" and Coulson tells her not to call May that. Then Coulson tells the truth about May, what really happened. A mission went south, things got bad and May stepped up to take care of it, unarmed. Doing what was necessary killed a part of May that day, she wasn't the same after. May used to be fun, play pranks, even broke the rules. That part of her is gone now.

And Skye suddenly understands why May is on Coulson's plan, on his team. He wants to help May find who she once was. This only reinforces everything Skye believes about Coulson and it helps clarify some of the mystery around May.

In the middle of their conversation Skye and Coulson hear a click and realize someone locked them in the office. Coulson tries the door when the man after Hannah materializes behind Skye grabbing her demanding to be let into Hannah's cell. But before he hurts Skye he phases out disappearing. Startled and scared, Skye tries to push it down to focus on getting out of the office and after this guy. Skye gets an idea and asks Coulson if he has any of his spy stuff, which of course he does. They use Coulson's wrist radio to reach Fitz and the others, only May is unaccounted for. Coulson tells them they're locked in his office and Fitz suggests a way out. They use Fitz's idea breaking out of the office and reuniting with the rest of the team.

Together they figure out May took Hannah off the bus and what that guy is really after. They moved to gather Fitz's drones to track the guy down. Fitz goes into the into the closet to grab the drones and a mop falls out startling Fitz making him scream, everyone does their best not to laugh but Fitz still blushes. They send the drones out and they track down May, Hannah and the guy. They catch video of May telling the guy to let Hannah go before the team arrives, Skye is surprised that May is actually trying to talk this guy down, she _was_ protecting Hannah.

The team arrives outside the barn May and the others are holed up in, they go rushing in as the guys phases out disappearing for good.

Skye rushed over to Hannah helping her up, Hannah sobbed not saying much and allows Skye to escort her back to the bus. It's not until they're halfway to the bus Hannah starts talking, telling Skye what happened in the barn. Skye is alone with Hannah the whole time, the rest of the team remain behind to make sure that guy was really gone and to give May a chance to cool down. Skye's a little surprised Ward didn't follow her back to make sure she didn't get into anything she wasn't supposed to. Back on the bus Skye shows Hannah where she can clean up and as Hannah does that Skye takes a moment to straighten up her pod. As soon as Hannah's ready Skye gets her something to eat then shows Hannah to her own Pod to rest. By that time the team had returned to the bus and they were prepping to take off.

As Skye leaves her pod she runs into Ward, she tells him that Hannah's doing better then goes in search of Coulson. She finds him examining a transmitter, it's busted. That gives Skye an opening and she tells him May's not, that if anyone can bring out the old May it's him. Coulson congratulates Skye on a job well done; he was impressed by how she handled herself and how she handled Hannah. Coulson tells Skye he's only hard on her because he knows one day Skye will be one of the best, that she was a natural with good instincts. Skye was beyond touched, it was the nicest thing a person she had respected and looked up to said to her. She smiled at Coulson refraining from giving him a hug trying to be professional. They felt the bus's engines start up and Skye excused herself.

The walk back to the bus with Hannah and hearing Hannah recount what May said really stuck with Skye, it proved Skye was wrong. May _always_ had a reason for doing things even when they seemed callous and she was wrong to question it. Still, she was glad she did, Skye felt she had a better understanding of May now. And Skye's respect for May increased tenfold.

Skye heads to the cockpit, May is there preparing to take off. Skye takes a deep breath and walks in taking the other pilot seat giving May an apologetic smile. May doesn't say a word as she taxi's the bus taking off. Skye patiently waits and when May's levels out the plane at 40,000 feet she breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry for giving you shit earlier. Hannah told me what you did, what you said. I'm not

Shield but you and Coulson are. So sometimes, some of the things you do, the choices you make…scare me a little. I was only trying to protect Hannah."

"I know." May replied simply turning to look at Skye waiting to see if Skye would say more.

"Oh." Skye said in a sigh unsure of what to say next so she said what popped in her head.

"So what's the biggest plane you've ever flown?"

Skye sat with May in the cockpit for an hour and a half talking, or more like, asking May lots of questions and getting very simple answers in return. The fact May even answered them at all, Skye considered a huge win. It was the longest Skye ever spoke to May and that was a private conversation between them made it even better. She felt as if she were finally connecting to everyone on the team.

When Skye finally left the cockpit she went in search of Jemma and found her working on something with Fitz in the lab. Not wanting to interrupt them while they worked Skye goes to make some cereal instead and finds Ward making a sandwich. She chats with him about training while she eats. Coulson comes in to grab something to drink and a second later Fitz and Simmons walk in apparently finished for the day. The scientists are in the middle of one of their usual arguments everyone catches the tail end of it.

"You did scream like a girl." Simmons pointed out.

"I did not." Fitz insisted.

"You did too."

"You screamed like a girl!" Fitz huffed and Simmons rolled her eyes as she replied.

"I am a girl!"

Fitz and Simmons conversation ended the second they realized everyone was listening to them. Then everyone starts talking at once, Ward trying to convince Skye to put in extra training, Coulson commenting on his drink tasting funny that maybe they needed to change the water filter for the ice, Fitz that he smelled and needed to shower, Simmons wanting to eat then watch Dr. Who and Skye trying to tell Ward no then suggests to Coulson they play a game.

"You want to play a game? What game?" Coulson asked still drinking from his cup despite the odd flavor.

"Yeah! Let's play a game. Why not?" Skye pushed giving everyone a big eager smile.

"What do you want to play? And is everyone playing?" Coulson asked.

"I'm not. I need to shower. This is terrible." Fitz complained making a disgusted face.

Skye and Simmons both laughed then Jemma suggested. "Oh, I know! Scrabble."

"Scrabble?" Skye asked making the same face Fitz just did making Simmons and Ward laugh.

"Okay, that sounds fun but do we need to discuss the rules Simmons?" Coulson teased and Simmons made a fake hurt face as she insisted. "I always use the proper spelling."

Fitz started laughing as he walked away. Skye laughed only have heard things second hand about Simmons liberal use of British spelling while playing. Skye shrugged saying why not, she wasn't great at spelling but if everyone else was playing she would too. They pulled out the game and sat down at the tables between the pods to play.

About an hour later they're all still having fun playing scrabble when Fitz walks in covered in shaving cream. The game stops, they all stare and Fitz is glaring at all of them.

"Who did this? Which one of you did this?" Fitz demanded.

Everyone at the table stop and turn to look at everyone else but no one fesses up they all turn and almost in unison say it wasn't them, they didn't do it. Fitz doesn't believe them and walks away heading to his pod to grab more clothes to shower again. They all burst out laughing and accuse each other of pranking Fitz.

They kept playing for another hour before Simmons calls it a night announcing she was ready to go watch Dr. Who. Skye immediately perks up and calls it a night as well.

"Where are you going to bunk down tonight Skye? Hannah's in your pod." Ward asks making Simmons and Skye stop mid step.

"Uh, I was going to bunk down with Simmons. We share her bed to watch Dr. Who all the time." Skye stated trying to sound casual.

"I don't mind and those chairs in the lounge are no good." Simmons added in the same casual tone Skye was using.

"Why not bunk down in the med pod, there's an extra bed in there." Ward suggested.

Skye noticed the crinkle of Jemma's brows and quickly jumped in to shut that idea down. "The med pod Ward? Ewe no! That's where you go when you're hurt, that such bad luck. It's…there's no words for that. No. I'd rather bunk with my friend thank you."

"Goodnight everyone." Skye replied giving them a small smile and followed Simmons into her pod.

Simmons shut the door after them, locked it and put up the sound filter. Skye kicked off her shoes and took off her top shirt while Jemma turned on Dr. Who. Skye went to climb into the bed when Jemma stopped her.

"If you get to spend the night you're taking your jeans off."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Skye replied grinning as she slipped her jeans off and neatly folded and set them on the desk. Skye reached under her tank top and unhooked her bra slipping it off and setting it down on her jeans.

Wearing nothing but her panties and tank top Skye climbed into Jemma's bed. The beautiful doctor soon followed. They cuddled holding each other watching Dr. Who. It had been a long day and Skye was glad to relax with Jemma.

"So, what was all that earlier with Fitz and the prank stuff?" Skye asked using Jemma's shoulder for a pillow.

"Oh, we were talking about the pranks we used to pull at the academy and how much we both missed out on graduating as early as we did. And I did point out to Fitz that technically you could be considered a freshman and so worthy of pranking."

"You did not?"

"Oh, I did but Fitz has always been bad at pranks. Just terrible so whatever he comes up with won't be that bad I promise. All his good pranks I came up with." Jemma bragged and Skye chuckled.

"Ooooooooo if Fitz pranks I already know what I'll do to get him back."

"What?"

"The Doctor, we'll turn his whole pod into a TV screen." Skye mused out loud and Jemma laughed.

"I love it! That's so wicked."

"That was really sweet of you, putting Hannah up in your pod." Jemma commented watching the episode while she ran her fingertips up and down Skye's arm that was slung over her stomach.

"Hannah had already been through enough. The poor girl though god was punishing her and that she deserved it. I'm glad there was proof that wasn't true." Skye commented.

"How did your talk with May go?" Jemma asked her tone low, different.

Skye frowned feeling a nagging in the back of her mind. "How did you know I talked to May?"

"You seemed pissed at her earlier." Jemma began and Skye lifted up her head to show her girlfriend her frown and Jemma immediately added, "Okay, frustrated, very frustrated."

Skye smiled and laid her head back down.

"When we took off I had a moment so I went looking for you. Coulson told me you were with May in the cockpit. I'm only assuming you two talked. Unless she was showing you how to fly the bus."

Skye laughed and rolled over so she was half laying on top Jemma, looking up into those beautiful hazel eyes Skye smiled admitting.

"I apologize to May for being a shit. I explained why and all she said was, "I know." Damn that woman is hard to read." Skye complained and Jemma smiled nodding in agreement.

"What else did you guys talk about?" Jemma asked as she started playing with Skye's long hair.

"We didn't really talk. I asked questions, she gave me super short answers. It was cool."

"Skye why were you so frustrated with May today?"

Skye thought about it for a moment and answered, "I thought May didn't trust me, because she wouldn't explain why she did what she did. Coulson helped me understand that May always has a reason for doing things. May is so strong, stronger than Ward that's for sure. She's always so calm and focused, always gets the mission done and doesn't run around like a chicken with a head like I do. May's the type of agent I want to be."

"Do you think May is pretty?"

And before Skye even though about why her girlfriend was asking such a questions Skye immediately replied, "Oh, no. May's not pretty, she fucking hot. Any woman that beautiful and badass in that much leather, fucking hot."

Jemma tensed and stopped playing with Skye's hair.

"Do you think May's prettier than me?" Jemma asked her voice sounding weird to Skye.

Skye sat up leaning on one elbow to get a good look at her girlfriend, Jemma was staring off to the side and wouldn't meet Skye's gaze. Skye saw a number of emotions roll through Jemma, embarrassment, confusion, uncertainty and even a little fear.

"No. May is a beautiful woman, scarily hot in that leather but she looks like an ugly old hag next to you Jemma. I've told you before and I'll keep telling you. When I stepped onto this bus, you were the only one I couldn't take my eyes off of. And you are the only one I want."

"I'm being silly, sorry." Jemma apologized, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Don't apologize, anytime you need me to tell you the truth. I will."

"The truth?"

"That you are unbelievably gorgeous, extremely intelligent, incredibly sweet and kind and considerate. Not to mention incredibly brave and courageous with a wicked sense of humor. And most importantly, you have my heart. Did I forget anything?"

With a big happy smile Jemma shook her head no.

"Jemma, I look up to May, like I look up to Coulson. I want to be like May because I want to be an important part of our team, I want to help more, do more. I want you guys to be able to depend on me. And I want to know what's really going on. With Shield, with my parents, with all of it."

"Skye, we already do depend on you. You may still be on probation but as far as I'm concerned you are a part of this team, a part of Shield." Jemma insisted and Skye smiled tired.

"Well until AC takes the bracelet off it won't be official."

"Soon. I'm sure of it."

"You're sweet Jemma. Thanks for believing in me."

"Well, thank you for trying so hard. You're proving to everyone how much you belong here."

Jemma punctuated her statement with a kiss on the inside of Skye's wrist making Skye's smile grow. Skye was in constant amazement how little Jemma had to do to make her feel better, a few words, a simple kiss and Skye's spirits lifted.

"So was that you that pranked Fitz?" Skye asked changing the subject.

"No. Did you?"

"Nope. Think it was AC or maybe Ward?"

"I'm not sure but whoever did it deserves the credit, it was a good prank." Jemma commented and they both had the image of Fitz covered in shaving cream in their head and they both laughed.

"Which guy on the bus even needs that much shaving cream? I think Ward's the only one who could grow a real beard and even that I'm not sure of."

"We'd have to look at bus's stock files to find out who ordered the saving cream. Unless the culprit snuck a case on board, then we'd never know." Jemma commented with a shrug.

A new episode began catching both of their attention. They watched quietly for a third of the episode moving and shifting on the bed until they were spooning each other with Skye as the big spoon. Jemma rolled with the blanket tucking it under her chest as she pushed her ass a little more into Skye. The brunette looked down admiring Jemma in nothing but a tank top and panties. Pressing her lips to Jemma's shoulder Skye used her right hand to trace light patters over Jemma's arm and down to her hip. Jemma mewed with pleasure twisting a little more to expose her back to her girlfriend.

Skye smiled and took the hint and began laying soft kisses on Jemma's shoulder and using her fingertips to trace circles on Jemma's back and hips. Skye propped herself up on her elbow to better reach further down to tease the bare skin on Jemma's thigh up to Jemma's firm perfect ass using her fingernails to trace over the thin cotton material. Jemma mewed again and Skye watched Jemma closely as she slipped her fingers down over Jemma's ass and under to press her middle finger lightly against Jemma's core. Jemma mewed again and Skye used her middle finger to tease Jemma's core stroking the material just hard enough.

"Damn Skye." Jemma sighed and Skye added a second finger and stroked a little harder.

Skye could feel hot and wet Jemma was through the cotton, smirking and enjoying how Jemma's breath sped up Skye slipped her fingers underneath the cotton to directly stroke Jemma's core running her fingers up and down, playing with Jemma's clit and dipping both fingers in with an even stead rhythm. Skye loved how slick and wet Jemma was and kept the same steady pressure, she was in no rush, she wanted to see how long she could gently stroke her girlfriend before Jemma tipped over the edge.

Jemma started moaning softly then panting a little into the pillow and raising one leg up to give Skye a little more leverage to do deeper and she did. And before the episode's credits could roll Jemma moaned Skye's name into the pillow as she tipped over the edge trembling all over. Jemma shifted moving and making Skye pull her fingers out from inside her, she rolled over onto her side to face Skye. Still out of breath, covered in a light sheen of sweat Jemma didn't say a word instead she looked her girlfriend in the eyes with a smile and reached own into Skye's panties going directly for Skye's clit.

"Holy crap Jemma." Skye yelped in surprise as Jemma rather aggressively stroked her clit and slipped two fingers inside of her.

Jemma smiled and kept going.

By the end of the next Dr. Who episode both women are sweaty, exhausted and fully stated. Wrapped around each other they fall asleep with Dr. Who's theme song playing in their ears.

Starting her day waking up with Jemma wrapped around her while on the bus, was the best. Skye woke happy, energetic and feeling good. So good after grabbing an energy bar for breakfast she did some training all on her own. Jemma was still in a deep sleep as was most of the team. The only person up to see Skye get started on the bag was May, and Skye could have sworn May smiled at seeing Skye up training so early.

"Didn't sleep much did you?" Ward asked casually walking up still sipping on a cup of coffee.

Skye was drenched in sweat, she was almost through her third cycle through the normal workout Ward made her do.

"Nope, I slept great. Better than normal actually which is why I had all this energy this morning." Skye replied punching the bag trying to finish her workout.

"Really? How? Did Simmons make you sleep on the floor?" Ward asked actually smiling.

"No! Simmons isn't mean or cruel, that's you with your fascist workouts." Skye replied narrowing her eyes at Ward making him laugh.

"We'll we're about to touch down in Utah. If you want to say goodbye to Hannah do it now. As soon as we land I'm driving her home." Ward said walking away.

"Okay, thanks."

Skye forgot about the rest of the workout pulling off the gloves and rushing to shower and change. Skye managed to get cleaned up and dressed before Hannah left the bus. Skye rushed to get to the hanger and found Coulson and Hannah talking with Ward pulling one of the cars off the bus. Simmons and Fitz were in the lab already working. Skye ran up to Hannah and when Coulson was finished, Skye talked with Hannah for a few minutes making sure the woman was okay. When they were done Skye hugged Hannah and keeping one arm around the young woman lead her off the bus and to the car where Ward was waiting for them.

Unbeknownst to Skye, Simmons was watching her rather closely. Jemma noticed how protective Skye was over Hannah and how quick Skye was to run to Hannah's side. Jemma knew better, knew Skye loved her and yet Jemma couldn't stop the seed of jealously from growing in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Skye being so extra friendly with Hannah. Pushing down the bad feeling Jemma was glad that Hannah was leaving, glad she was off the bus and not coming back. Never thinking she'd be that sort of girlfriend Jemma felt a little ashamed of how she was acting and privately resolved never to let it show to Skye. The last thing Jemma wanted was for Skye to know how petty she could be sometimes.

Skye watched Ward drive off with Hannah waving to them as they left. Turning around Skye stepped back on the bus and Coulson pulled her aside.

"Are you ready to get started?"

"On what?"

"Figuring out which Shield agent dropped you off at the orphanage." Coulson replied.

"Hell yeah AC! I'm totally ready." Skye said eagerly and Coulson nodded taking her up to the lounge where she could spread out.

Coulson typed something into the bus computer giving Skye limited access to Shield records. Skye didn't care that the access was limited, she was just so happy and excited to be directly working on her case she immediately dove right in. Skye didn't notice Coulson leave nor did she notice the passing time. Even Ward returning and the bus taking off didn't faze her. Skye didn't actually look up from the computer until Simmons walked up and slipped a cold bottle of water into her hand.

"Oh! Oh, hey Jemma. Thanks."

Sky drained the water right away as Jemma took the open chair next to Skye.

"Hard at work?" Jemma asked glancing at the stacks of stuff Skye had printed and all the different screens she had open.

"Very. Coulson gave me limited access so I'm trying to see what I can find but I really wish I didn't have this babysitter attached to my wrist." Skye huffed leaning back in the chair.

Jemma gave her a sympathetic smile asking, "Come take a break for lunch."

Skye seemed hesitant but Jemma gave Skye a look making it clear she wouldn't take no for an answered and she gave in.

"Okay but I have to get back to this as soon we're done."

"Wait I thought we going to have a sandwich? What did you have in mind?" Jemma asked wickedly, purposely using her husky sex voice.

Once the idea was in Skye's head she couldn't shake it and huffed looking put out as she said over dramatically.

"Oh you know what you did Dr. Simmons. Come on." Skye offered her hand impatiently getting Jemma to giggle as Skye yanked her up to her feet.

Skye kept the deep frown on her face holding Simmons hand all the way to their pods, nothing was said as they passed by both Fitz and Ward both men giving the pair an odd look. Skye looked pissed while Simmons looked amused and rather happy. It was odd but they didn't stop the pair to ask any questions.

No words were spoken as Skye pushed Simmons into her pod following the beautiful scientist inside then shut the door. Simmons put the sound filter up while Skye started undressing her. By the time Jemma turned around she was half undressed, Skye unbuttoned Jemma's pants pulling them down the gently pushed her back on the bed. Skye got down on her knees and leaned in kissing Jemma hard and deep then broke the kiss pushing Jemma until she laid back. Wasting no time and no words Skye started kissing the insides of Jemma's thighs, licking and nibbling her way up. Using one finger to pull aside Jemma's purple and blue panties Skye was hungry but for only for Jemma. Pressing her face forward Skye took time to sate her hunger and left Jemma a quivering sweaty mess.

As soon as Jemma came, Skye stopped, cleaned her face and hands then leaned over kissing her girlfriend on the lips then went back to work. It took a lot longer for Jemma to get back to work and when she did Fitz asked if she was okay, because she looked so worn out.

Skye felt better getting back to work, the nervous energy that had been building since Coulson gave her permission to delve into the Shield files was finally calmed. Feeling focused again Skye continued to work until Coulson came to check on her and to tell her they have a briefing in five minutes. He sees she's looking at a file and Coulson recognizes the Agent, he says so and Skye wonders out loud if this might be her mother. She had been thinking that question for almost an hour, finally saying it out loud helped and so did Coulson's answer. Coulson warns her not to get her hopes up, pointing out lots of Shield agents match the criteria and that she needs to keep going through the files of which there were a lot.

"It would be a lot shorter, if I could access more files. Maybe remove my internet nanny. I'm talking my tracking bracelet."

"I got that." Coulson replied without reaction, he was good at being a blank slate. Sometime he was as hard to read as May was.

"So you'll take it off?" Skye asked giving him a hopeful look.

"No."

"Awe AC!"

"I asked May to look into Shield's more restricted files." Coulson replied.

"I was kind of hoping to keep this private." Skye replied nervous about what May would think of her pursuit.

"Agent May specializes in private." Coulson assures her and Skye believes him.

Skye closes her computer stacking up what she printed out and follows Coulson to the briefing. With everyone together they watch footage of a prison escape, their next mission, their next target a man named Po. The men who broke Po out of prison had Centipede serum injectors, Simmons figures out the direct connection from the Hong Kong mission to this one. Po is a dangerous killer and in Centipede's hands, find him was their top priority. They have lead and Shield has assigned one person to assist them, Mike Peterson.

Skye is excited by the news and looks forward to seeing Mike again. They soon arrive at the Shield facility where Mike has been training Coulson goes alone to get him. While they waited on the bus Ward, Simmons, Fitz and Skye go over footage of Mike. Ward doesn't trust him and thinks he's dangerous but Skye believes in Mike and insists he's a good guy. Fitz and Simmons both look as if they want to say something but before they get the chance Coulson and Mike walk in. Coulson makes the introductions.

"Mr. Peterson this is Agent Grant Ward. He's the man who shot you at Union Station. Fitz, Simmons designed the weapon he used, and I think you remember…"

Skye interrupts him to nod at Mike with a huge smile, "Kidnap victim."

Mike is surprised Skye is Shield now too and tells her his son is with his sister and he thinks he works construction. Skye's relieved Mike is doing so well. Addressing the rest of the team Mike assures the team he owes them for saving his life.

They get back to work on tracking Po using various methods to create leads. They identify one of the men who broke Po out of prison which gives them their first solid lead. May points the bus in the direction of Ohio and during the flight Skye continues to work on tracking Po. Skye spends an hour staring at her screen trying to mentally will the tracking program to work faster. She hated having the nanny still on her wrist. Then glancing at it she was just glad it didn't have a camera.

A knot begins to form in her shoulders from being hunched over and Skye decides to take a break. Getting up Skye goes to wander the plane just to walk around and get her circulation going. Skye passes by the lab to see Fitz and Simmons examining Mike, she stops to watch and over hears.

"I'm afraid we're terribly curious. How did they stabilize the Extremis in you?" Simmons asks.

"And keep you from exploding?" Fitz adds and Simmons agrees. "Yeah."

"Oh, that wasn't them. That was you two." Mike replies.

"Come again?" Fitz asks surprised as was Simmons. "What's that?"

"Your gun, it somehow froze me right at the moment I was about to explode, helped my body absorb the serum, stabilize. Your weapon saved my life." Mike stated.

"Well…" Simmons scoffs and Skye covers her mouth trying not to laugh.

"All that, and it didn't leave a scar, so…" Mike goes on.

"Well, I…" Simmons begins but Fitz finishes for her. "Well, I should think not."

"Yeah, we couldn't have that, could we? It would be a shame if, especially if you're so well formed, and symmetrical." Simmons states in the same manner and tone she had used on Agent Sitwell and Skye almost burst out laughing.

Simmons was terrible at flirting with men, simply terrible and Skye loved it. Standing there silently laughing, Skye sees the look Fitz gives Simmons and Simmons sudden realization no one else is talking.

"Wh—hen did you stop talking?" Simmons stuttered embarrassed.

"About three embarrassing sentences ago." Fitz replied giving that look to Simmons again.

Skye can barely hold it in and quickly turns around heading back the way she came and once she was far enough away she burst out laughing and kept laughing for about ten minutes. Skye loved Jemma so much, so intelligent, so gorgeous, so beautiful and sexy and yet sooooo dorky at times. Skye absolutely loved it, she loved the dorky side a lot, she loved all the different sides to Jemma.

Skye goes back to work but while she waits she goes through what she's complied so far on her parents. The information was growing but not fast enough and Skye was frustrated.

By the time they reach Ohio Skye can't look at the files anymore so she starts scrolling through Shield programs and stumbles across one that might actually be helpful. Skye thinks of the footage from the prison and gets an idea. A half hour after Coulson and Ward take off to interview a lead Skye makes a breakthrough and calls May in to show her what she found.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me, you know look into my past and all. It means a lot." Skye said trying to show her gratitude to May.

"What do you have?" May asked not acknowledging what Skye said and though that stung Skye turned on the video feed.

"I checked to see if anyone visited Po at the prison, only one person, this woman in a flower dress." Skye stated.

"Can we hear the conversation?"

"That's the bummer there was no audio, but it's not a total loss. I was able to use Shield's lip-reading program. Because we have one of those!" Skye finished with excitement and May didn't bat an eye as usual she stares at Skye with an expectant expression and Skye moves on.

"It didn't work on the girl because she never looks up at the camera but PO did once and it caught this."

On the screen it reads: The Clairvoyant does not like to be touched.

"I wrote that down, so we don't have to hear that again. Ever." Skye joked with obvious disgust and May cracked a micro smile. Skye noticed.

"I know her. That's Raina, she's the one that recruited me for Centipede." Mike said walking in his eyes glued to the image.

Skye calls Coulson and updates him on what they found out so far. May keeps a close eye on Mike while Skye goes and finds Fitz and Simmons to tell them the new info. She finds Fitz teasing Simmons about her slip up earlier, apparently Fitz had been at it a while and Simmons was getting really annoyed. Thing had progressed to threats.

"Enough already Fitz, I swear if you keep this up I will find something to dissect and I will take a very long time to do it."

"Too bad you don't have a cat!"

"Enough with the cat!"

"Hey guys what's going on?" Skye casually greets them walking into the lab abruptly ending their conversation.

"Fitz is being unbearable." Simmons complained imploring Skye with her big hazel eyes and Skye smiled in sympathy.

"Would you like to hear what Simmons said to Mr. Peterson earlier?" Fitz asked with a huge grin.

"I thought you'd guys like an update on the mission. If you're too busy to work, I'll come back later." Skye says casually with a shrug.

Immediately both Fitz and Simmons are distracted and on a different topic.

"Too busy to work? Ugh, really Skye?" Simmons replied a hurt expression on her face.

"Too busy to work. Too busy to work. We' re always working Skye, we're the hardest working people on this bus. You remember that." Fitz said giving Skye a no nonsense look.

"Yeah." Simmons added nodding her in agreement with Fitz.

Skye thought it was so cute when they tried to gang up on her, she smiled at them both as she said. "I've located a new suspect, Mike has already identified her. I could use your help tracking her location."

"Oh, okay. Let's go." Fitz easily agreed heading upstairs.

"That was pretty smooth Skye and thank you for interrupting that. I was at my wits end." Jemma said with a small happy smile.

"No problem. And I already knew about your little slip up. Well-formed and symmetrical? You smooth talker." Skye teased her smile turning into a grin.

"Uh, how?" Jemma looked mortified all over again.

Skye burst out laughing and impulsively pulled Jemma into a hug then wrapped one arm around her pulling her along.

"I was walking by, don't worry I won't tell anyone. Fitz will. And you know I figured out what it is."

"What, what is?" Jemma asked.

"Why you're such a bad flirt and bad at giving complements to men."

"And that is?"

"You're not sincere and it shows. You've always got nice things to say about Fitz when he's not being and ass. And you had me right away and those bartenders at that club so I know you actually know how to flirt. So thank you for not flirting with Agent Sitwell or Mike for real."

Jemma looked confused then amused and shrugged as she replied. "You're welcome?"

"You're so cute!" Skye hugged Jemma a little more letting go when they got near the rest of the team.

They go over what they knew waiting for Coulson and Ward to return, as soon as they did they took off heading for the next destination. After they were in the air for a while Skye sought out Mike. She finds him staring at a picture of his son, they talk about it for a moment. Coulson, interrupts walking in with Mike's new suit. Fitz and Simmons are right behind wanting to monitor Mike with the suit on. A new lead comes up and they all go in, Skye wonders why Shield doesn't need more backup and Coulson reminds her they have Mike.

They track down one of the men who broke out Po, he ends up having the same eye implant Akela did. Skye figures out Centipede updated their equipment, she can't track it this time. They find firm connections from Centipede to PO to the Clairvoyant, Coulson calls into Shield HQ to call in an update on the mission. Everyone's emotions are running high, the mission was taking a bigger toll than normal putting everyone on edge.

Skye can't stop thinking about her parents, she has faith that Agent May will find something and she hopes sooner rather than later. Skye dwells on it so much that when she sees May pass by Skye doesn't think twice about stopping May to talk about her parents. Skye needed to vent, needed reassurance only May shut her down immediately telling harshly to suck it up, put aside personal attachments and focus on the mission. This was the first time May was directly blunt to Skye, seemingly dismissing and completely cold. It was like a punch to the gut, Skye had to use all her strength to keep the tears from her eyes as she went back to her pod.

Inside the privacy of her pod Skye lost it, she tore up the files she had printed out on her parents and those agents, she cries and she kicks stuff around the pod for a few minutes letting all her frustration out.

A knock on her pod door forces Skye to calm down and wipe her face, she know how she looks and doesn't care. Opening the pod door Skye's surprised to see Fitz standing there a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"Hey Fitz."

"Hi Skye." Fitz replied looking around at everything his eyes only flickering to Skye for a second here and there. He takes a deep breath and asks cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"What do you ask that?" Skye replies defensively.

"This is for you." Fitz says pushing the cup of tea into Skye's hands. "I was walking by earlier and I heard you crying. I thought you use a nice cup of tea."

"That's very sweet of you Fitz, thank you." Skye replied stunned, she takes a careful sip of her tea to find it perfect.

"Do you need to talk? If you do I'm here and so is Simmons if you'd prefer." Fitz added giving Skye a hopeful smile and she nods with a weak smile.

"Come in Fitz."

Fitz steps into the pod immediately noticing the mess on the floor, he takes a tentative seat on the end of Skye's bed his hands on his knees. Skye sits next to him with her tea and tells him how frustrated she's been and why. She vents to Fitz for almost an hour, a few tears leaking out here and there. Fitz sat patiently listening to everything Skye had to say and even momentarily left the pod to retrieve face tissue for Skye. And at the end of the hour Skye felt enormously better.

"Thank you Fitz for listening and for being there for me. I really appreciate it, you're a great friend." Skye thanks Fitz walking to the pod door, it opens and she reached out hugging Fitz with both arms rather tightly.

"You're welcome Skye. And don't worry so much about it, we'll find the answers Skye. Rome wasn't built in day and neither was this mystery. Try to be patient Skye, we figure this out." Fitz replied giving Skye a warm smile.

"Hey, have you heard from Alicia lately?" Skye asked her smile going a little more normal as they changed the subject.

"Yes. We're keeping in touch. I like her a lot."

"Me too. I hope you get to see her again soon." Skye replied and Fitz smiled as he nodded in agreement.

Fitz walked off and Skye stepped back into her pod. A moment after the door closed another knock sounded, opening the door Skye was happy to see Jemma standing there.

"Hey!" Skye greeted her girlfriend with a bright smile and Simmons stepped in after glancing around to see if anyone else was around.

"Hey, you okay?" Jemma asked right away surprising Skye.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I saw Fitz give you a cup of tea earlier. He only does that when he thinks something is wrong."

"Oh, well…" Skye told Jemma what happened and how she flipped out a little afterward.

"I'm glad Fitz was there to be a good friend." Jemma commented sitting on the end of bed with Skye her arm wrapped around Skye holding her close.

"Me too. He's right, I do need to be more patient. I shouldn't have asked so much of Agent May."

"You know Agent May doesn't like to talk so much but she is amazing at getting results. You can trust she'll dig something up." Jemma added and Skye nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Coulson needs us in five." Jemma stated standing up and offering a hug to Skye.

The brunette took it holding on for a long moment taking comfort in her girlfriend then they both returned to work. Things get heavy fast. Centipede contacted Mike, they have Mike's son Ace and are willing to do a trade. Mike for Ace. Coulson knows they don't have a choice and they mobile to make the trade.

Skye gets a really bad feeling about all of it but can't see a way of stopping it. Trusting in Coulson and his leadership she follows him out into the field to make the trade as does the rest of the team. And at the trade Mike betrays them, the trade wasn't Ace for Mike, it was Ace for Coulson. The team hears the whole thing through their comms but are too far away to do anything about it. As soon as the trade is made Mike takes Ace to Skye telling her he things to make up for and goes back after Coulson. And before anyone can stop Centipede they capture Coulson and take off. Centipede disappears and so does Mike Peterson.

Skye is devastated, she begins to hate Centipede with a passion. She hates what they did to Mike, were still doing to Mike and she detests that they had Coulson. And as long as she focused on her anger instead of her worry over Coulson Skye was okay to keep functioning.

The team retreats back to the bus, May calls in Shield to report what happened. They wait for instruction from HQ. Skye takes Ace getting him settled in her bunk while the rest of the team argues over what they need to do next. However before the debate gets too heated May informs them they have new orders. They take the bus back to LA to drop Ace off with his aunt, a Shield team assigned to Ace would meet them there. After that they were wait for the new team leader to show up. The team gets it done, each one of them tense on edge and angry. None of them sleep much, they all sit together not really talking yet taking comfort that they weren't physically alone. Skye went with Ward to drop off Ace, she wanted to do it to make sure Ace made it to his aunt. She hoped Ace would be safe this time.

Back on the bus the more time ticked by the more impatient they all became, each eager to take action eager to find Coulson and rescue him. A new team leader finally shows up and Skye is worried. A tall beautiful yet severe woman by the name of Agent Victoria Hand walks onto the bus. Everyone else had met Hand before this was Skye's first encounter with the by the book agent. It was clear right away how little Hand thought of Skye or Coulson's team. May and Ward were the only one's Hand even remotely treated with respect.

The team along with Hand and her people begin hunting down leads. They go after every Centipede agent they've identified searching for a clue and track down a man named Vanchat. They track him down and move in to grab him, May and Ward go in while Skye is made to sit in the van with Fitz and Simmons. All three of them are sorer from the intrusion of Hand's team, they didn't like being pushed to the side. Simmons face had been twisted into a frown for hours, Fitz looked pissed, Skye was worried they weren't doing enough to find Coulson. All the things Skye and the team wanted to try Hand shot down, she didn't trust any of them, especially Skye.

They captured their target an returned to the bus. Simmons checked on Ward's stitches while Fitz worked with Hand's people trying to strengthen the night night gun. May is with Hand who is going over the new Intel, Hand is confident they can break Vanchat and take Centipede down. Skye checks to see what everyone is doing then sneaks off to her pod to try to hack past her nanny bracelet. She has an idea on how to track Coulson down but her bracelet keeps stopping her and she sets off an alarm that sends May and Hand to her pod.

Skye tries to explain what she was doing and why but Hand won't hear it. It's the excuse Hand needs to kick Skye off the plane which she orders right away. Skye wanted to punch Hand but knew she'd probably get her ass kicked by May who was standing by. Ward comes to Skye's defense while Fitz and Simmons watch from a distance both knowing better than to get involved no matter how badly they wanted to.

Hand turns to May asking May directly if Skye's worth keeping on the plane and May bluntly says.

"Skye's no use to us on this plane."

Skye is hurt, really hurt. She stares at May in disbelief and May gives her a hard look with a little inflection in her brows. Skye is too stunned to catch the message and is escorted off the bus immediately by Ward. Fitz and Simmons intercept them at the bay door to talk to Skye for a moment. And though Skye is seething inside at Hand and the situation she sets aside all that to speak to her friend and secret girlfriend. Both scientist looked nervous, they all knew they were being watched.

"We have something for you." Simmons hands Skye a paper bag with a loaded look.

"You made me a sandwich?" Skye asked confused, she raises one eyebrow at Jemma.

"Yes, it _is_ that." Jemma agrees giving Skye another look.

"It's a satellite phone damper resistant. You get one shot before your bracelet shuts it down." Fitz explained in almost a whisper.

"So only call in case of emergency." Jemma added with a worried expression.

"Okay. You both be safe." Skye told them but looked Jemma in the eyes, they were worried for each other but there was nothing they could do to stop this now.

"Skye, don't get too crazy." Jemma begged imploring Skye with her big hazel eyes.

"I see you both soon." Skye replied giving the both a confident smile.

They both knew Skye well enough to know Skye wasn't going to stop searching for Coulson, that she couldn't let this go.

Skye really wanted to reach out and hug Jemma before she left but she didn't want to give Hand a reason to watch Jemma. If Hand found out about their secret relationship there was no telling where Simmons would be reassigned to. Ward escorted Skye off the bus and warning her she has 12 minutes before another team of Shield agents come for her to "debrief" her. Skye gets the point and hightails it out of there. And as she steps off the bus she notices one of Hand's agents checking out Coulson's car and she snaps at him as she passes by.

"Hey! Hands off Lola!"

On foot Skye slipped away, she made it off the airfield to a parking lot and steals a motorcycle riding it into the nearest town. During the short ride Skye begins to go over those last few minutes on the plane, what Hand said, and what May said. All of a sudden it dawned on Skye and she brought the bike to an abrupt halt on the side of the road. She remembered that look May gave her and the exact words May used.

"Skye's no use to us on this plane."

On this plane, no use on the plane but on the ground? Skye laughed and wanted to smack herself for being so dense. May knew exactly what Skye was going to do, knew she'd be boxed in by Hand and sent her out to run things on the ground. Which meant May trusted Skye. This was huge and Skye became even more determined to do good. She was going to find Coulson.

Getting back on the road Skye rode into town, she hit a cybercafé first trying to get into Shield's mainframe. She was going to use Vanchat's money to find Centipede, she tried on the bus but that's what set off the alarm. The bracelet does it again, thirty seconds after accessing the café's computer the bracelet shuts it down. Suddenly every computer there is covered in a Shield logo.

Frustrated Skye takes off, she passes by a news stand and sees a magazine with CEO Lloyd Rathman on the cover. Rathman was one of the names she found directly tied to Vanchat's from what little she could dig up before she was kicked out. Skye gets a new idea and heads to the closest shopping center to find a new outfit. If this was going to work she needed to look like someone else.

Buying an outfit to look like May Skye went to Rathman's place of business, he's there so she steals his SUV's. She takes it driving around trying to figure out a way past the bracelet to get into Rathman's system to no avail. Then another idea hits and she rams the SUV into some barrels to get the OnStar system to activate. Roadside assistance is called and Skye waits, when they show up Skye requests a tow home. And they do, they take her to Rathman's house dropping her and the SUV off.

Using a golf club to bypass her bracelet Skye calls Rathman's office pretending to be the LAPD, she informs them that Rathman's SUV has been stolen and he needs to return home to answer some questions. It works. Rathman heads home right away. Skye raids his fridge while she waits, grazing throughout his fridge and pantry. Being on the run it was her first chance to think of food and she realized how hungry she was. By the time Rathman finally showed up she was perfect and ready to go. When Rathman walks in Skye goes into mimic mode taking on the persona of the one person she knew of that could pull this off.

Skye introduces herself as Agent Melinda May.

As May, Skye threats Rathman giving him two choices a free pass if he helps her, five years jail time if he doesn't. Rathman is weak man and gives in easily. Skye orders Rathman to hack into a Swiss account and he stealthily hits a panic button that calls in a security team. Skye doesn't know that and Rathman tries to stall for time by asking for ID from Skye. She calls the Shield mainframe from her phone locking it down with the Shield logo, she shows that the Rathman convincing him she's legit. Then the security team shows up and Skye has to use every move Ward and May showed her to take them out and keep the tables turned in her favor. She takes one out and draws a weapon on the other. She ties up both security guards as Rathman goes to work but he's useless, when Skye realizes Rathman has no idea what's he doing she unties one of the security guards and forces him to work the computer instead.

From backtracking the money Vanchat got from Skye finally finds the info on Raina that she needed. She takes off stealing Rathman's other car heading to an abandoned town Raina bought. On the drive over Skye calls the team.

"Hello?" Jemma voice greets Skye.

"Simmons, it's me."

"Why, hello Dr. Nugent." Jemma replied louder than necessary prompting Skye to ask.

"Is someone there? God, don't try to lie. You are the worst at this. Remember the safe word."

"Manscaping? Oh! I shouldn't have said that."

Skye tries not to laugh and asks, "Is May nearby I need to make this fast."

There's a quick pause and Skye can hear Jemma ordering people out of the room then May comes on, "What have you got?"

Skye fills May in on everything she found and where she's heading to now. Skye's certain this place is where Raina is keeping Coulson. May tells her they're on their way. Hanging up Skye slips the phone into her pocket and focuses on driving faster. Skye reaches the abandoned town and a guard spots her. Skye runs and the guard chases her when out of nowhere a SUV hits the guard knocking him away and saving Skye's ass. Then the team steps out from the SUV, May from behind the wheel and Skye has never been more happy to see them in her life.

The team assembles them spreads out to search for Coulson as more guards appear trying to stop them. Skye goes off armed with a pistol and after checking two empty homes she hears a man scream and goes running toward it. Skye runs in to find Raina with Coulson and Coulson strapped down to some machine that had made him scream. Raina tries to convince Skye it was for Coulson's own good but Skye won't hear it, she's too angry.

Skye walks over to Raina punching her square in the face knocking Raina unconscious. May rushes in at that moment shutting off the machine Coulson's tethered to and Coulson wakes up. He recognizes both of them, relieved Skye hugs him.

Coulson leans on May wanting to leave immediately, Skye agrees and together they head outside to find the team subduing the Centipede guards. They take Coulson to the SUV and call Hand in. Ward goes in handcuffing Raina and carrying her to the SUV putting her in the back seat. Fitz busies himself double checking all the Centipede soldiers making sure the bracelets he designed were working properly.

Simmons saw an opportunity and grabbed Skye by the wrist dragging her off to a nearby house and going inside. Simmons shuts the door after them and they go deep inside the empty house trying to put a tiny amount of distance between them and the rest of the team. Once alone Jemma reaches out pulling Skye in to a tight long hug. Neither woman say a word for long moment as they stand there clinging to each other.

"I'm glad you guys got here fast. Did you have any trouble with Agent Hand?" Skye asked nuzzled into Jemma's neck enjoying holding her girlfriend.

"No. I didn't but I think Ward and May did. I'm glad you're okay. If it wasn't for you Skye we would have never found Coulson. Later when we have the time, you have to tell me everything you did. And why are you dressed like that?" Jemma asked as she lay several kisses on Skye's neck and face.

"I'll tell you everything later. I'm just glad to be back with you and the team." Skye replied leaning into kiss Jemma on the lips.

Their moment was short lived, apparently when Hand heard they captured Raina and rescued Coulson she rushed back to them. Skye was allowed back on the bus and of course that's when May makes a comment about new choice is style with a simple.

"Nice jacket."

Skye smirked and said nothing. The team debriefed together while Coulson was checked out by Hand's doctors. Everyone on the team was rather impressed by what Skye did to find out what she had to get to Coulson. And everyone got a particular kick out of Skye impersonating May until Skye commented with a shrug.

"Well, I was pretending to be the best. Who else who I be?"

May did one of her micro fast smiles but Skye still noticed.

Coulson talks with Hand and Hand and her team leave, everyone is happy to see her go. Once the bus is back in the air and the team is alone Coulson gathers everyone together thanking them for their efforts in his rescue then immediately orders them back to work. Now that the team is back together everyone is much higher spirits, they laugh and do just that. Then Coulson calls Skye back to talk to her privately.

"I heard what you did for me. I think it's time we remove this." Coulson tells her gesturing to her nanny bracelet.

Skye holds it up to Coulson with an eager smile and he leans toward it and says, "Disengage bracelet."

The bracelet falls off and Coulson catches it, Skye's jaw drops.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I thought you'd like that." Coulson replies with a small amused smile.

Skye chuckles then a thought occurs to her and she asks, "AC…in that machine did you learn anything?"

"What I saw wasn't real, just another Centipede mind game. I'm not worried about it." Coulson assures her.

Skye accepts it but she can't shake seeing Coulson in that machine. Very soon after Coulson has May take them to Washington, he had a personal errand he wants to run and gives everyone three days off to recoup. Ward and May disappear, Fitz goes with Skye and Jemma to a hotel in the city. Alicia flies in that afternoon and meets up with them.

The two couples eat lunch and dinner together otherwise they don't see each other much. Fitz is super happy to spend some solid time with Alicia while Skye and Jemma are both glad for some down time with each other. Fitz never questions why Skye and Jemma seemingly have no problem being a pretend couple and he never questions why the pair doesn't go out to meet anyone, he was totally blinded by Alicia and in an ignorant bubble of happiness.

Jemma brought along their new toy and they spent three days wallowing in each other. Taking time to make love, have sex, fuck hard, cuddle, talk, sleep. They took turns with the toy and Skye learned the first time Jemma used it on her, Skye had never really been fucked before. Not properly not until Jemma and that toy. Skye didn't know if it was love or skill but one time with Jemma wearing the strap on and every sexual experience Skye had with a man was put to shame.

During this Jemma confessed to Skye about how scared she was that something would happen to Skye while she was separated from the team and that they would find Coulson dead. Skye admitted that was one of her fears too but that it also proved that the training was paying off. Skye was becoming an agent and Jemma reminded her, she's already been one for a while now she just didn't have the badge to prove it yet.

By the time the trio retuned to the bus at the end of their three day vacation they were all in much better spirits. Ready to tackle the next mission. With the bracelet off Skye felt confident about her place on the team, her trust in Coulson, May, Simmons, Fitz and Ward was complete. Skye never thought she get to this place, in love with a wonderful woman who loved her back, on a team making a real difference and making real progress on the mystery of her parents. This was a great place to be, Skye was happy.

**PART NINE:**

Back on the bus they got right back to work heading to a new mission. Only this time it was taking them someplace familiar to two members of the team, Fitz and Simmons. Shield Science & Technology Division of the Academy, a place Simmons and Fitz spent many formative years. Both were legends at the facility for being the brightest and youngest to ever grace its halls. They were called in to consult on an incident at the Academy that used tech based off some of their old work.

Skye is super excited to see this place and to go there with Simmons and Fitz. She was really looking forward to seeing the place Jemma spent so much time in since she never stayed in any one place long. Never built connections to places or people not until now. Then Ward tells her that he's looking forward to seeing the place too, that the different divisions of Shield Academy don't interact much and Skye totally latches onto the idea of the two divisions being rivals. Brain vs. Brawn. Then May springs it on them that only the four of them are going, she and Coulson have another mission to get to.

Skye get super curious about it and wonders out loud if Coulson is alright and Ward assures her Coulson is fine. The four of them are dropped off at the Academy and the entire time Fitz and Simmons are reminiscing about their time there. Skye listens in enjoying how happy it makes Simmons to be back at her old school. Only the more Fitz and Simmons reminisced the snottier their tone became and Skye got a flash to a younger Jemma Simmons. One who hid behind a wall of superior intelligence, and wielded that intelligence like a knife.

Before she met Simmons that sort of attitude in any degree would have turned Skye off but now? Skye watched Simmons and Fitz relish their rock star status at the school, watched them bask in the spotlight and thought Simmons looked sexy with all that confidence. Skye loved how Jemma's eyes lit up when opened up about her passions.

Ward tries to take point on the mission but Fitz and Simmons decided to run their own investigation. Fitz and Simmons prepare to address the student population and Ward takes Skye to see the Wall of Valor, every Academy has one. Staring at the wall of Shield hero's Skye is suddenly struck by a crisis of conscience and the realization she wanted to be on this wall, she wanted to earn her place among them. Ward notices her face and asks what's wrong, she tells him the truth. She feels like she cheated her way in. Ward assures her all she needs is dedication to the greater good. Privately Skye agrees since that's all she had to offer.

Skye and Ward return to the auditorium to hear Fitz and Simmons address the students. Skye is a little love struck watching Jemma address everyone. Jemma looked so cute and powerful under the spotlight and she was so friendly and personable, you wanted to be her friend just by listening to her or watching her. Jemma drew everyone in.

Then another incident happened, a student was attacked by an ice machine in the middle of the their speech. Thankfully Fitz and Simmons thought fast and saved the student. The more puzzle pieces are found the harder the puzzle gets. Ward warns the others that the students won't give over anything easily because they're trained not to and decides to go about the investigation in a different manner. Fitz stays with the student who was attacked following up that lead while Simmons takes Ward and Skye to where the students liked to hang out away from the faculty.

The more Skye saw of the Academy, the more she saw of the students there, the type of people Shield gathered and nurtured for their organization, the more she realized why Simmons and Fitz were the way they were, they had literally been trained to be that way. All Shield agents were. Skye began to recognize just how different she was and how different her situation was, special indeed.

The student hangout was called the Boiler Room, you could drink, play pool, darts, cards, games or dance since there was always music playing and there were no security cameras, one of the few places on school that boasted that particular feature. Skye walked in with Jemma, Ward took off on his own. Skye looked around as Jemma got them beers and a table to sit at.

"So this is what I missed out on." Skye murmured to herself following Jemma to the table.

And a brief flash of what Skye's life could have been like if she had the guidance Simmons or Fitz did. She'd be a completely different person. And in that quick flash Skye saw another version of herself and didn't like it, she liked who she was, she liked where she was at. Skye hated when people said things happen for a reason, it always seemed like a huge pile of bullshit. And yet it was hard to deny when _this version of reality, _the one that made her a loner, made her alone, made every day of her life a struggle also gave her the love of her life, gave her a family to believe in and that believed in her. Despite the hardship getting to where she was at, Skye wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Skye sits with Jemma at the table, checking everyone out and talking quietly with each other.

"I wish we had more time here." Jemma comments wistfully.

They were supposed to be subtly checking out the student population but both women's line of sight kept drifting back toward one another. And when it did they would smile at each other chuck then try to turn their focus back to work, it was difficult.

"Me too. I was hoping for a real private tour from my girlfriend but it looks like works not going to let us." Skye commented with a slight frown.

"You know Skye, seeing you _here_ makes me wonder what it would have been like if I met you here at the Academy instead of on mission." Jemma said giving her girlfriend a wistful smile.

Skye laughed then admitted, "I was just thinking the same thing but then it dawned on me. If I came to Shield Academy I would have ended up a completely different person. We would have met, we would have started something but I don't think it would have ended well. You like the rules too much and I would have been kicked out for not following them."

Jemma laughed nodding in agreement then added with a loving smile, "You don't give yourself enough credit Skye. You only follow the rules if you understand what's going on. You like to know upfront what the deal is. People here are trained not to ask questions above their level. Frankly I'm starting to prefer your methods over the tried and true. And I think the rest of the team would agree."

"Even Ward and May?"

"Yes even Ward and May. You may seem reckless Skye but you're not, you're good intentions make you a little bullheaded but that's a good thing as you've already proven." Jemma stated with a slight shrug and Skye smiled from ear to ear.

"So can I ask a bad question Jemma?" Skye asked swigging from her beer and raising one eyebrow at her girlfriend. Jemma looked intrigued and nodded yes.

"How many of the three were from here?" Skye asked keeping her eyes on the bottle in her hands.

"The three?" Jemma asked then it dawned on her what Skye was referring to.

Jemma's face twisted into about ten different emotions over a three second period, and finally settled on hesitation as she answered.

"Two while I was in Academy, the last right after I graduated but was still in the lab. And you should know Skye; they were all a long time ago."

"I'm not trying to be that sort of girlfriend Jemma. I was more wondering what spots at this school we should rechristen before we leave." Skye said slyly her eyes on the crowd around them.

Jemma was trying to take a sip of her beer as Skye made her suggestion and snorted into the beer making it spatter back up in her face and even on Skye across the table. Skye burst out into hearty laughed to the point she had tears in her eyes. Jemma blushed and used the edge of the jacket to clean herself up.

"I don't know if we'll have time Skye."

"What? Are there that many places around this place you got lucky in? Do I have my work cut out for me?" Skye asked giving Jemma a rather lecherous smile.

Another light blush blossomed on Jemma face as she smiled shyly and shook her head no. Skye grinned enjoying Jemma's reaction the duality of Jemma Simmons was a mystery Skye never tired of. Sometimes Jemma could be so confident and so powerfully sexy, this was the same woman who had no problem using a strap-on or parading around the hotel room with it on or in taking Skye absolutely everywhere on everything. And yet this was also the same shy woman who blushed at dirty jokes and suggestions of sex.

Skye leaned in across the table and whispered to Jemma. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Skye catches Ward watching them and they both get back to work. Skye gets up walking over to the bar and using her superb bullshit skills convinces the bartender she's a senior agent to get more info on the students involved in the two attacks. Convincing some random Shield academy guy was easy Skye didn't feel like she was bullshitting all that much. Being with team and doing work on her own gave Skye the confidence to look any Shield agent in the eyes, shit she had the confidence to look _anyone_ in the eyes now. Skye wasn't scared anymore. Shield may be a big scary secret organization but Skye was getting accustomed to looking the big and scary right in the eyes and not backing down.

Skye takes the new info back to Simmons and Ward, they compare notes and then go to interview the kids involved in the attacks discovering new information. Simmons calls Fitz to give him a heads up and they quickly figure they were being played. The students involved in the attack are behind the attack which was to lure Fitz to the facility to get his help on a problem. And Fitz unfortunately already inadvertently solved the guy's problem. Fitz tells Simmons he's going after the kid and they don't hear from him again.

May and Coulson return to pick them up, Ward goes in search of Fitz finding him unconscious in the kids room. Ward gets Fitz back to the plane then returns to the Academy to continue searching for the kids behind the attack. On the bus Simmons wakes Fitz up. Skye notices Coulson acting a little weird with her and she ask him where he and May went on their extra mission, Coulson tells her to save it for later to focus on the mission at hand. Fitz wakes up and fills them in right away on what he figured out including the kids had to have a financial backer to get some of the equipment Fitz saw in the kid's room. This sends Skye to her laptop to track the purchases and she identifies Ian Quinn behind it. Coulson has Fitz and Simmons contact the Academy and Ward to give them the new info.

As soon as Skye has a moment alone with Coulson she asks to talk to him and Coulson reluctantly agrees. Big loud alarms start screaming at Skye in the back of her mind, Coulson won't even look at her. Taking a leap Skye asks Coulson directly.

"Why can't you look at me? Did I do something wrong AC? What's going on?"

Then Coulson rocks her world telling her he's been manipulating her, keeping secrets and admits he has no right to do that. Coulson tells her where he and May had gone and why. To track down a new lead on Skye's past and what he discovered disturbed him.

All Skye knew from the breadcrumb trail was supposedly monsters destroyed the village she was born in looking for something. Coulson tells Skye about tracking down Agent Lumley who told them what really happened. Twenty four years ago Agent Lumley, another agent named Avery along with a full Shield team were went to China to recover a 084 and found the first team dead. They found the team leader dead from a shot through the neck was found holding the 084, a baby. Lumley and Avery took the child and returned to the states. After which every member of the team was hunted down and tortured with only Lumley and Avery left. They used a stolen Level 8 badge to put Skye into the foster system and to keep her constantly moving around it was the only way to keep her safe from whatever was hunting her. Lumley didn't want to know anything about Skye other than that she was okay, and to know for twenty four years she's been safe made all his sacrifice worth it. Agent Avery was the one who dropped her off at the orphanage and she was killed protecting Skye. Skye was the 084.

Skye is completely overwhelmed and immediately breaks down sobbing. Object of unknown origin kept repeating through her mind. That's what Shield used to identify object not of this earth, not of this earth. 084, Skye was a 084, an object not of this earth, from some place…else. What did this mean? Did this mean she wasn't human? That she was an alien? Which didn't make sense she's been normal her whole life, not special at all. Yes she was a skilled hacker but everyone has to have one good skill right? What the hell did all this mean? Maybe she was kidnapped by aliens as a baby and sent back? Maybe she was kidnapped with her parents and they managed to get her to safety and that's what happened to them. A thousand more scenarios flew fast through her mind to avoid the one that terrified her the most.

What if she really wasn't from earth? What if she really was from _someplace else_? What if she wasn't human? What the hell was she if she wasn't human? What was she?

Then there was the other huge factor of how many people have already died to keep Skye safe. So many people, she had no idea. Shield really was there from the beginning, she was always a part of it, and all she did was run right back into Shields arms not even realizing what she was doing. And all the other facts about that town in China floated up and Skye's head spun.

Skye cried even harder and Coulson tries to comfort her but nothing can comfort Skye.

Skye remains behind in Coulson's office while Coulson returns to the team to finish the mission. The kids behind the attack trigger a cataclysmic weather event that they have minutes to stop. Skye doesn't care, she's totally lost in her head for a long time. She has faith in her team to get the job done even if she's not there. Not that she'd be any good to them at the moment.

Skye was dizzy, light headed and felt completely unbalanced. Too many thoughts, too many ideas and too many fears were fighting for dominance in her mind. She felt the bus move, felt turbulence and the bus level out all while she sat there trying to calm her mind. Eventually she had to latch onto the singular thought of _too many variables. _There were simply too many questions left unanswered that any guessing would only be just that—guessing. Skye needed hard facts something she could lean on, and right now everything was shadows on the wall.

By the time Skye leaves Coulson's office, feeling a least a little less shell shocked she finds the mission over. Of the two kids behind the attacks, one was dead the other in custody and the machine was destroyed. Fitz was really affected by the whole thing; both kids involved were a lot like him giving Fitz a lot to think about. Simmons was worried about her best friend and didn't notice Skye's disappearance in the chaos of the last few hours. Skye wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet so she tried to pretend like everything was cool.

They returned to the Academy to turn the kid in and pick up Ward and also to make sure any leftover tech in the kid's rooms are properly identified and stored. Simmons is still very busy helping Fitz finish up at the Academy she doesn't notice Skye slip away. Ward does and follows Skye back to the Wall of Valor. Skye knows Ward is there but doesn't care she's there because she needed to see the names on the wall again.

Skye finds the placard for Avery and traced the name with her fingertip while saying a private silent thank you.

Behind her Skye hears Ward's phone go off and him answer, she knows what's coming so she takes a deep breath bracing herself. Willing herself to act normal around the team, she didn't want them knowing, not yet.

"Skye. It's time to go." Ward said behind her.

"Okay." Skye nodded and when she turned around she had her "everything's cool" face on and walked back with Ward.

Back on the bus they head out to a Shield refueling station and Coulson asks Skye to track all of Quinn's purchases and so she does. Working diligently for the next four hours. It had already been a long day but Skye desperately needed the distraction and if she stopped she'd go spend time with Jemma and Skye wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Jemma everything. And Jemma would know right away if Skye was holding anything back.

Jemma peeked on Skye several times over that time, she didn't disrupt Skye working yet she would come in setting a bottle of water down next to her or a cup of hot coco with a fast one armed hug before she'd disappear again. Skye loved that Jemma was giving her space while still watching out for her. Which was why, at the end of the four hour straight shift she spent in front of her laptop, Skye snuck off to Simmons pod to sleep for three hours with her girlfriend.

It was hard to tear herself away from Jemma but Skye did to sleep a few more hours alone in her own pod. When she woke up she laid in bed another hour silently thinking. 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084

And Jemma came to mind and slowly Skye's mind shifted from what she was to what would her girlfriend think of her now? Would Jemma's feelings change because Skye as a 084? Would Jemma leave her? End things because it was too much? Skye was terrified all over again. And she didn't know what to do. Thankfully Coulson and May wouldn't say a word to the rest of the team about what they found out. That much Skye could count on.

When Skye left her pod she was ready for the new day, a new serious attitude was taking over. Her determination and focus was seeping out and slowly the rest of the team began to pick up on it.

Skye continued her search into Quinn's finances and found what Coulson needed, a new lead. Quinn bought 10 million in tech through a front company called Cybertek. They found out Cybertek was shipping something important by train, Quinn's latest "purchase" through Italy and moved to intercept. When Coulson met with the team he made it clear they were going in undercover and they have ten hours to prepare. As soon as they hit Italian soil they would have to move quickly.

They would go in as three teams. May and Ward as team one, Skye and Fitz as team two then Simmons and Coulson as team three. May and Ward didn't need to prepare much and continued to do what they normally did. Fitz worked on his gadgets while Coulson remained in his office. Skye amused herself by hanging out with Jemma in her pod watching Jemma prepare her back-story. Jemma felt more confident with a thorough back-story for herself and for Coulson incase questions of any sort arose. Jemma was so imaginative and creative Skye found herself cracking up listening to Jemma as the beautiful perfectionist worked it all out.

Skye was just glad for the distraction, anything to take her mind of the endless loop of 084 going around and around and around her mind. And she was glad Jemma was distracted by the new challenge. Anything to keep Jemma from learning Skye's secret until she was ready and she had no idea when that would be. She just needed more time to think about things, absorb things, time to come up with a plan. Something.

Laying down with Simmons only a few hours from Italy, they both tried to rest up for the mission and the entire time Skye mentally fought with herself over whether or not to tell Jemma the truth and let the chips fall where they may. Only Skye was terrified of losing Jemma, terrified her being what she was would be too much. Skye wouldn't blame Jemma if she did, Skye would understand. And Skye would be devastated.

And yet two hours before landing Jemma rolled over to face Skye, she was surprised Jemma was still awake.

"You should be sleeping. What's wrong?" Skye asked.

"I was about to ask you that Skye. I can always tell when something is bothering you. I thought I'd give you time but you're still keeping me out. I can feel it. What's going on?"

"Coulson and May found new info regarding my past and I'm having a hard time dealing with it." Skye confessed and felt so much better for it, she pulled Jemma closer pushing her leg in between Jemma's.

"Do I get to know what that new info is?" Jemma asked rolling on top Skye.

"Not yet. I need to wrap my head around it first. Is that okay?" Skye asked letting Jemma see how terrified she was and Jemma nodded yes.

"No matter what it is. I'm not going anywhere Skye. I'm in it for the long run. For better for worse I'll always be by your side."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to keep that promise. Something's are too much Jemma. This could be too much."

"If we trust each other we can get through anything."

"Can I have more time? Please?"

"Of course Skye. I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Jemma leaned in kissing Skye deeply and slowly grinding her body on Skye's. Jemma took the lead kissing Skye all over then reaching down to touch Skye until she came. Skye did the same until Jemma was sated then they held each other. It was quiet intense sex necessary to maintain their connection through such difficult times. Skye knew Jemma could feel her conflict and she loved Jemma even more for giving her the time and space to figure shit out.

They reached Italy and got to work. Everyone was extra on point knowing they didn't have backup, it was just them. Before they left the bus Skye made sure to pull Jemma aside in private to really kiss her before they left. Skye didn't know why but she got a weird feeling about this one and wanted to take the opportunity while she had it.

They left the bus broke into their teams and went to work. Skye gets on the train with Fitz; they pose as a couple celebrating their anniversary and Skye steals a key off the conductor to gain access to the restricted area. Skye doesn't play the girlfriend well, her mojo's off and Fitz comments on it a few times. Considering how well she "acts" with Jemma, Skye is surprised Fitz doesn't question it more. He just seems disappointed Skye can only muster a kiss on the cheek for him calling a kiss only his grandmother would give. Skye uses the time with Fitz to ask him subtle questions about 084's. He explains 084's have been all sorts of things from machines to aliens but he's never heard of it being a person before.

Skye and Fitz sneak past he conductor and other passengers to reach a restricted cargo car when their comms go down. They figure out quickly they've been had when a Cybertek guard come rushing in opening fire on the pair. The moment they have the chance Skye and Fitz rushes the guard trying to take him down when the guard pulls out a grenade. And before they can do anything to stop the guard Jemma Simmons comes rushing in, sees Skye and Fitz in danger and literally throws herself on the grenade to save them.

Skye and Fitz both scream Jemma as the they watch her fall to the ground seemingly dead. For Skye time slowed, her heart in her throat, her emotions rising like a wave Skye disregards any other danger to run to Jemma's side. It only takes a second to see the telltale marks of purple engorged veins marring Jemma's beautiful face, her hazel eyes open and staring straight ahead to nothing. Skye recognized the signs but still needed to feel for a pulse to make sure and after two tries trying to find the right spot on Jemma's neck she did and felt a strong steady pulse.

The relief was profound, Skye took a deep breath willing the tears to stay in her eyes and for the rolling emotions inside of her to settle. Jemma was alive, Jemma was okay and those fucking bastards that almost murdered her love were going to pay—dearly.

Fitz examines the grenade and realizes Cybertek modified the night night gun rounds to make it airborne. Skye has them move Jemma to a safe spot, closing her eyes and arming her with a night night gun then Skye makes Fitz help her put the guard in a crate and then use their other night night gun to shoot the guard a handful of times before shutting the lid on him.

Skye doesn't want to leave Jemma unguarded but understands the importance of their mission and is more determined than ever to see it completed. Watching the woman she loved take a grenade for her was all the motivation Skye needed to track the shipment back to Quinn and take him down. Jemma was so brave, to jump on a grenade like that, without hesitation proved to Skye that Jemma was the closest thing she knew to be a superhero. Jemma didn't have powers but she had courage and heart. Skye was humbled by how brave Jemma had been and it inspired her to do the same. To be brave in the face of death.

It took Fitz a long moment to realize how far Skye was willing to go and it frightened him. Fitz tried to dissuade Skye from going after the shipment without the others but Skye wouldn't hear reason. Afraid to let her go off on her own Fitz follows Skye into danger.

Skye checks the rest of the train's restricted cars while Fitz tries to reestablish the comms with the team. The train comes to a halt, Skye and Fitz watch more Cybertek people take possession of a crate and Skye moves to follow them. Fitz reluctantly goes with her. They follow the shipment to a nearby manor and spot Quinn there overseeing the shipment. Skye and Fitz activate the tracker.

Skye makes it clear she's going after Quinn with or without Fitz, he reluctantly agrees to help her. Fitz gives Skye the night night gun and she runs off after Quinn, Fitz remains behind to disable the cars around the manor. Skye runs to the house and has to take out one of the guards, she knocks him out and heads inside. Skye overhears one of Quinn's minions talking about the "purchase" being downstairs. Skye heads down to the wine cellar to check out the "purchase" and finds a huge metal cylinder with a badly burned Mike Peterson inside.

Before Skye can do anything Quinn walks into room with his guards and they disarm Skye immediately. Skye's anger blocks out everything else, her fear, her commonsense and her instinct of self-preservation. She faces Quinn showing her full anger, her full loathing and contempt for the man. Quinn starts talking about the Clairvoyant, telling Skye they were expecting her. Then Quinn opens up the cylinder letting Mike out.

Skye is running off adrenaline but seeing Mike step out of that chamber makes Skye pause. Mike's eyes are open but he seems different, out of it and he only has one leg. One of Quinn's men brings over a metal device and Skye watches in growing apprehension as the device opens up into a replacement leg for Mike, the limb attaches its self and it looks very painful. Quinn tells his man he'll get paid and the man leaves. Quinn turns to Mike to prove a point to Skye, asking Mike if he'll stop Quinn if he shoots him. When Mike says "No" Skye's heart drops, the bad feeling blossoms into something big and suddenly Skye's not so sure what she's doing anymore.

Skye tries to implore Mike to take off with her but it doesn't work. Quinn puts the gun in Mikes hands and asks Mike if he'll shoot Skye if he asks and Mike tells Quinn no, that those aren't his orders she isn't the person he's supposed to kill. Mike leaves and Skye moves to go after him and Quinn pulls out his own gun.

Without hesitation Quinn shoots Skye in the gut, she is surprised and stunned and for a second it wasn't real. Quinn reaches out grabbing Skye then shoots her again in the stomach and gently lowers her to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I have my orders." Quinn tells her looking Skye in the eyes with sympathy then stands up walking out of the room shutting door after himself.

Skye is in total shock. Pain from her stomach burns like wildfire through her body. She's never felt anything like it before. She sees the blood seeping from her body and it hits her, she's been shot. She's really been shot. This is bad, very, very bad. Skye yells for help but no one can hear her through the closed door. Skye swallows the huge lump in her throat trying not to cry, she made a bad mistake, a bad, bad mistake and she was paying for it. Skye tries to crawl to the door but every breath, every movement of her legs, of her arms makes the pain worse and Skye is terrified.

Inch by inch Skye crawls forward eventually reaching the door, she pulls herself up against the wall, every beat of her heart loud in her own ears like a clock ticking down. Skye tries to grab and open the knob on the door and is unable. Leaning against the wall Skye sunk down a little lower, she was too weak to try the knob again. Sitting there breathing listening to her slowing heartbeat Skye went over the mistakes she made, then that faded and the only thing she could think of was Jemma. That her stupidity and recklessness was going to keep her from seeing Jemma again.

"I'm sorry Jemma. I'm sorry." Skye whispered as she was swallowed by the void falling unconscious.

**PART TEN:**

Simmons heard the gunfire, she knew Skye and Fitz were supposed to be in that train car and rushes in. She sees the guard with a grenade and Skye and Fitz too close to get away. Without hesitation or second thought Jemma reacts throwing herself over the grenade tackling the guard. The next thing she knows she's on the floor clutching a night night gun confused.

When Jemma snaps two she immediately starts firing the night night gun until she realizes she's shooting at her own team. Taking a moment to calm down Jemma asks where Skye and Fitz are, the news isn't good. Then the tracking signal turns on and they all realize where Skye and Fitz went and rush after them. The team reaches the manor and reunite with Fitz, he tells them Skye is inside. They storm the house taking out every guard they find. Simmons and Fitz follow Coulson helping him search the house, Coulson finds Quinn with blood on his hands and demands to know where Skye is. Quinn is no help and Coulson knocks him out. They continue searching when they all hear Coulson yelling for Simmons.

Running toward Coulson's voice she find him in the wine cellar clutching an extremely pale, covered in blood and not breathing Skye. Inside Jemma panics, rushing to Skye's side she finds no pulse. Desperate to stall for time Simmons looks around the room for anything that will help and spots the metal cylinder, recognizing what it is and Simmons orders Coulson to get Skye in the chamber. Coulson puts Skye in the hyperbaric chamber and Jemma adjusts the controls lowering the temperature.

The chamber takes a few seconds to adjust and both Coulson and Simmons hold their breath waiting. Just as Simmons was about to scream Skye takes a breath and continues to breathe on her own. Simmons releases the huge breath she was holding inside taking a step back willing back the tears. The rest of the team rushes in and they see the blood and Skye in the chamber. Numbly and quickly Coulson tells them what happened and orders Ward to put Quinn on the bus, then asks May for help getting the chamber up stairs and on the plane. Simmons refuses to leave Skye's side staying with the chamber until it's loaded on the bus.

As soon as everyone's on the bus and Skye's chamber is secure they take off. Simmons demands they take Skye to a proper medical facility right away, warning Coulson that Skye only has a few hours at the most. Coulson understands and they head for the closest Shield medical facility.

Simmons checks on Skye making absolutely sure there was nothing else she could do. From the moment she found Coulson holding Skye's lifeless body she went numb from shock and fear. Simmons was grateful she had the skills to help Skye, if she lost Skye, Jemma didn't know what she'd do. Forcing herself to walk away from Skye's side for a moment Simmons finally noticed her hands, they were covered in Skye's blood. She grabbed a paper towel trying to wipe the red off only it had dried staining her hands. Jemma broke down, the full devastation sinking in, the tears finally spill over. And Fitz who had been following her around watching her work walked over pulling her into much needed hug. Jemma sobs even harder.

As Simmons sobs on Fitz's shoulder in the other room, Coulson, May and Ward watch over Skye until Ward loses his temper stomping off. May follows him. Coulson stares at Skye in the chamber a dark expression on his face.

Thirty minutes. That's how long Simmons cried, and when she was done she took a hot shower to clear her head. Under the hot water she mentally went over everything she did and what she knew of the wound doing the calculations all over again and was reassured when she came up with the same answer. Simmons dried her hair, put on clean clothes then returned to Skye's side to sit wait and watch. She wasn't the only one, Coulson, Fitz and Ward each took turns sitting with her.

The bus landed at the Shield medical trauma facility in Zurich and they had Skye unloaded in moments. Another team met them on the doors to take Skye's chamber to wheel her directly into surgery. The whole team follows them in and are forced to wait in a room full of chairs and old magazines.

Jemma is terrified she's never going to see Skye again and Coulson sees her face and he tries to assure her.

"Skye's going to make it Jemma. She's strong. She'll pull through this."

"I hope so." Was all Jemma could say without breaking down all over again.

Simmons wasn't religious, she was a woman of science through and through and yet sitting in that waiting room waiting. Watching her teammates pace the room and stalk off angry she sat silently praying for Skye to pull through. She repeated the prayer over and over and over again, getting angry every time her own mind started bringing up questions of what would happened if Skye died. Jemma absolutely refused to entertain any idea of Skye not making it.

When Coulson, Ward and May all walk off Simmons decides to distract herself going through every medical miracle she could think of from the last fifty years. The one that gave her the most comfort was the one that involved Coulson. Everyone thought he had died his wounds were so bad but here he was alive and healthy today so whatever they did obviously worked.

When Coulson, May and Ward returned, Coulson looked angry. Simmons didn't have the energy to ask, Fitz had not left and saw the need to know but before he could voice the question the doctor returned speaking to Coulson with the team listening in.

"What are you saying doctor?" Coulson asked.

"I'm saying you need to call her family. Get them here as soon as possible." The doctor said bluntly.

"We're her family. " Coulson replied his voice full of the emotion they all felt.

"Oh, well than I'm sorry." The doctor began then went on to explain the extent of Skye's injuries.

The doctors had stopped the bleeding but the damage was too great. The bullets had torn through sections of Skye's stomach, intestine and kidney. The doctors did all they could but Skye was still going to die.

Simmons was shocked numb, she stumbled back falling into a chair stunned. May stomped off angry. Ward, Coulson and Fitz stood there stunned silent. Then a light bulb goes off and Simmons gets an idea.

"Sir, what about you."

"What Simmons?" Coulson asks snapping out of his stunned haze.

"The doctors, the procedures that saved you. Could those help Skye?" Simmons asked looking Coulson in the eyes and he nodded.

Suddenly animated Coulson orders everyone back to the bus grabbing the closest doctor to get Skye transferred back on the bus for transport. Simmons stayed behind to make sure Skye was transferred without issue while Coulson went to stop May and get the bus ready.

As soon as Skye was back on the bus they were off for Bethesda, to see doctors who worked on Coulson. Now that that had a plan everyone felt better and moved with purpose. Not long after takeoff two Shield agents caught up to them boarding the bus, Agent Garrett and Agent Triplett. Coulson knew Garrett and convinced him not to take Quinn just yet, not until they saved Skye. Then Coulson pulled aside Simmons and Fitz and showed them a file.

"What is this sir?" Simmons asked taking note of the warning tags on the cover.

"The file on me. Go through it figure out what they did and what we can use to save Skye." Coulson replied deadly serious.

"Sir, I don't think we're authorized to see this." Fitz pointed out gesturing to the warning tags on the front.

"Screw protocol on this one. Read it, figure out what we can use. Saving Skye is top priority." Coulson ordered and Simmons felt considerably better.

Turning to Fitz, they shared a look of relief then dug into the file. All the hope Simmons had been building on the idea that whatever was done to Coulson could help Skye only the more they went through the files the more worried Simmons became. The truth was all there in the files, Coulson was dead, for a while and was brought back to life from a series of procedures and drugs at a place called the Guest House. The drugs Simmons had never heard of before, the procedures intense, invasive and a little insane. Simmons was scared by what was in that file and the more she read the more she began to wonder if maybe it wasn't the answer to Skye's problem. Simmons and Fitz talk to Coulson about what's in the file and he's totally honest with them. Simmons wasn't expecting to find out Coulson's memories of Tahiti were fake, created to hide the procedures done to him.

Simmons and Fitz are both concerned and worried however they keep digging. They figure out 70% of what's in the file and identify the doctors involved. Calling ahead to Bethesda, Simmons is dismayed to find out the doctors involved have all vanished and that each one was not involved with Shield. In fact Shield wasn't behind the procedure at all and not only was Shield not behind the procedure, they weren't behind the drugs used either. Which meant Coulson was never treated at Bethesda. And suddenly the big rush to get there is gone and they stall trying to figure out the next step.

Simmons has more and more doubts about putting Skye through the same procedures Coulson went through until she looks at the files again and notices one drug in particular. She runs her idea by Fitz and they work on it together. They identify a drug called GH-325 and which part of Coulson's recovery process it played a part in. Simmons and Fitz take the idea to Coulson, Simmons is clear putting Skye through the procedures Coulson endured are out of the question. And that they identified a drug that could boost healing significantly which might save Skye.

Coulson is all for the idea and they work on identifying where the drug might be located. After banging their heads against a wall for a while trying to figure it out Fitz breaks the code and they get the Guest House's location heading there as quick as possible. When they get there Garrett, Ward, Coulson and Fitz go in to retrieve the drug while May and Triplett stay with Simmons while she attends to Skye. Once the bus is on the ground Simmons doesn't leave Skye's side.

As they wait Simmons watches Skye through the glass, hating the breathing tube, hating the oxygen tube and the IV and all the monitors hooked up to her love. Simmons felt helpless, she'd done everything she could, this was out of her hands now and she hated it. Silently in her head Jemma pleaded with the gods above to save Skye.

Coming close to crying again Simmons was startled to notice Triplett walking over to her. He had been staring at her since stepping on the bus not that Simmons cared, she had so much bigger things on her mind. And again as he approached Triplett watched Simmons rather intently. He spoke to her cautiously, telling her he's lost teammates before, it's never easy. Simmons agrees. Triplett's eyes flick from Skye behind the glass to Simmons then back again for a few minutes and a questioning look flashes across his face.

"So you two are close huh." Triplett observed his eyes on Simmons, her eyes on Skye as she answered.

"We weren't at first. She was so different, doing everything opposite of how you're supposed to. And yet after one conversation that all changed. Sometimes a person takes you by surprise. And before you realize it you can't imagine life without them. She's the strongest person I know. Intelligent, funny, talented and an amazingly dedicated despite how she got started. The team needs her. I need her."

"You guys go back a-ways?" Triplett asks Simmons.

Staring wistfully at Skye through the glass, not bothering to hide her real feelings Simmons sighs not really talking to Triplett as she answers. "Not really. A few months. We have nothing in common. Couldn't be more different."

"But you couldn't imagine your life without her?" Triplett asks trying to understand.

"Yes. And we'll make sure we don't have to ever find out." Simmons added.

Triplett seemed to want to ask more questions as Simmons turned away to wipe a few tears away before they fell. He took a few deep breaths building the courage and as he was about to say something an alarm went off in Skye's medical pod. Simmons bolted rushing inside just as Skye started convulsing. Jemma works quick to see what's wrong and adjust Skye's treatment accordingly. Skye's blood pressure is dropping fast, she doesn't have long and Jemma doesn't know how much longer she can stall and keep Skye with her.

This time Jemma sits at Skye's bedside holding Skye's hand silently saying her prayers over and over and over again. Begging whoever could hear her thoughts to save Skye.

The longer Simmons sits there the more she begins to wonder if Skye would even want any of this in the first place. Mentally Simmons kicks herself for never asking Skye what she would have wanted when Fitz calls in telling them he has the medicine and they have to take off immediately. And as the good news sinks into Jemma, Skye begins to convulse again. This time Simmons can't stop it and Skye flat lines.

Every dilemma Simmons had over Skye vanishes and all she think of is to bring Skye back. Fitz shows up handing the drug to Jemma and without hesitation she injects the entire vial into Skye. Coulson comes running in yelling for Simmons to stop but it was much too late. It was done.

The bus rocks underneath them as the mountain disappears beneath them. No one cares, they all stare at Skye's still body waiting, hoping. Skye's vitals pop back on line, she starts to wake up then goes into convulsions. Jemma reaches out holding both of Skye's arms down using her own body to hold Skye down until the trashing stopped. Once Skye stilled Simmons checked all of Skye's vitals and announced each strong result to the group.

Now that Skye was stabilized Jemma felt like she could breathe again. Triplett sees this and wonders what they gave Skye, Simmons was the first to answer making it very clear she didn't care what it was or where its from, it worked and to Jemma that was all that mattered. She sat by Skye's side holding Skye's hand staring at the brunette with the full weight of her heart, everyone let them be leaving the two alone.

Jemma was so relieved, so absolutely, utterly relieved. She felt weightless, light and a little dizzy. Yet she couldn't let go of Skye's hand or move from the monitors. That steady beep of Skye's heart was soothing to her, reassuring and for the moment the only thing preventing fresh sobs to well up. And so she sat there silently holding Skye's hand thanking whoever had listened for saving Skye's life.

Much later Coulson came to relieve her, ordering her to shower, eat and sleep. He had to promise to personally sit by Skye's side until she returned before Simmons would budge. Skye was sleeping peacefully but had not woken yet on her own. Simmons wanted to be there first yet accepted the wisdom of Coulson's order and did as she was told.

A hot shower, a sandwich and a three hour nap Simmons felt renewed. She relived Coulson and checked Skye before reclaiming her spot at her girlfriends side. Sitting there memorizing Skye's face Simmons thought of all the things she wanted to say to Skye when the brunette finally opened her eyes. A thousand things passed through her mind this way and yet when Skye finally did open her eyes the only thing that came out of Simmons mouth was.

"Hi."

"Jemma." Skye said with a weak smile.

Jemma leaned forward taking Skye's hand again and smiled brightly causing a few tears of happiness to leak out.

"You had us all so worried. I thought I'd lost you." Jemma confessed.

"I thought I was a goner. What happened?"

Simmons recounted what happened to Skye the best she could but her voice waivered and gave away how difficult it was for her.

"I'm sorry for all that, for all this. I fucked up. This was my mistake. I should have been wearing a vest or something. So fucking stupid." Skye chastised herself taking a few deep breaths to keep her own tears back.

"Well you have time now to make it up to me and the team. We can't do this without you Skye, so please don't scare us like that again."

"You were the last thought on my mind before I blacked out. I wanted to apologize for getting myself in that situation. I really should have known better." Skye admitted and Simmons smiled sadly.

"Why did you go charging in there? Why didn't you wait for the rest of us?" Simmons asked.

"I was…you…shit. Jemma you took a grenade for Fitz and me. They almost killed you and I…got crazy trying to get to Quinn. I was in over my head from the start but it wasn't until I saw Mike I snapped out it and realized how much danger I was in."

"You saw Mike? He was there for certain?"

"Yeah, he has a new leg now. Hey, Jemma. How bad am I hurt?" Skye asked in a whisper.

Simmons explained her wounds adding, "I can't have you leaving this bed for any reason until you properly heal. So until that time comes you're under my total control."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So is Dr. Simmons going to be nice to me? Or is this how you're going to pay me back for being stupid." Skye asked with a goofy smile and Simmons laughed.

Standing up Jemma leaned over to kiss Skye's forehead then reply, "We'll have to see how patient Skye is doing first."

"Will you stay with me?" Skye asked and Jemma leaned a little further down to reach Skye's mouth and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Of course I will. I'm going to report to Coulson that you're awake and get you some ice. I'll be right back."

Skye nodded and closed her eyes. Simmons was quick she gave the report to Coulson and got the ice and was back by Skye's side in less than ten minutes. Coulson appeared a moment later and he spoke to Skye for a few minutes checking to see how she felt before telling her to get more rest that they would meet later. Then Coulson turned to Simmons ordering.

"Simmons, I don't want you moving from Skye's side. If you need relief call me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Coulson returned to his office and Simmons reclaimed her seat. All though she just woke Skye's eyes fluttered with exhaustion.

"I'm so tired, and I hurt so much." Skye said with a painful sigh and Simmons got up checking all of Skye's vitals, double checking numbers from Skye's chart to make sure everything was normal then she very carefully checked the bandages on Skye's stomach.

"Skye, I need to stay awake a little longer. I need to change your bandages. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you need to do, I trust you Jemma." Skye whispered closing her eyes.

Simmons frowned knowing this was going to hurt. Simmons moved the bed to lay flat then lifted up Skye's medical gown to reach the blood soaked bandages. Skye's eyes opened when Simmons removed the bandaged, enough of the tape had stuck and pulled on the skin around the wound. Tears welled up and spilled over as Skye silently dealt with pain. Simmons did her best to be quick, she replaced the bandages putting extra padding not wanting to change it for a least six hours. When she was done Simmons gave Skye a little more pain medication then reclaimed her seat next to Skye's bed.

They tried holding hands but now that Skye was awake the pain was settling in and she couldn't get comfortable. Each pained sigh and pinched tear that escaped Skye's eyes was dagger in Simmons heart.

"Skye what can I do to make you more comfortable. Give me a hint, please. I hate seeing you in pain."

"You're too far away. I need you closer." Skye replied her eyes closing as another wave of pain rolled through her.

Simmons scooted the chair closer and leaned forward so she was leaning over the bed but Skye shook her head no then gestured with her hand for Simmons to get closer. Simmons stood up and leaned over and Skye shook her head no then patted the bed. Skye implored Simmons with big pleading puppy dog eyes and Simmons burst out in a giggle she quickly clamped down on to put on a scolding face and asked her girlfriend.

"Skye, you have an open stomach wound. You were just on the brink of death. I don't think it's a good idea to climb into bed with you. Would you have me risk your health and your recovery just to get close?"

"Yes. Please Jemma. I need you, please." Skye begged her eyes fluttering closed as another wave of pain started.

Simmons sighed heavily and looked around and realized it was still rather early in the evening.

"Okay give me a minute." Simmons stated with a frown leaving the pod to punch a number into the key pad next to the med door.

When Simmons returned to the med pod she had another blanket and pillow tucked under her arm.

"Where'd you go?"

"I was locking the door. I don't want anyone coming in to bother you or interrupt us. The only code that will open that door down is Coulson's. Are you ready? Do you feel the pain med's kicking in yet?" Simmons asked placing the pillow to the side of Skye.

"Slowly but yeah. Come on, hop on." Skye said tapping the spot next to her with a weak smile.

"Well this cinches it. Your bad girl shenanigans have definitely rubbed off on me. I would have slapped anyone who suggested something so careless and dumb. I hope you're happy Skye, I break every and all rules for you." Simmons stated dramatically and Skye smiled.

Simmons climbed up laying to the side of Skye only the second she was that close Skye very painfully moved herself to lay against Jemma's chest giving Jemma the room to actually wrap her arms around Skye. Not three heartbeats after Skye settled against Jemma she fell into a deep restful slumber. Simmons actually felt the shift in Skye's breathing from labored to relax and the easy sound lulled Simmons into her own light slumber. And together the couple slept for six hours straight.

The only person who checked on them was Coulson, he came in took one look at the pair then left again locking the door on the way out.

When Simmons finally woke she felt much better, good in fact. Skye was still sleeping peacefully snuggled up against her. Carefully Simmons untangled herself from Skye climbing out of bed without waking the brunette. Simmons smiled at Skye leaning in kissing Skye on the cheek before leaving to clean up.

Smoothing out her clothes and her hair Simmons checked herself in the mirror then left the med unit to see Coulson. Both Fitz and Ward tried to ask her questions as soon as she left the med pod, Simmons told them both she had to speak to Coulson first. Coulson was in his office and when he saw Simmons standing there he quickly ushered her in shutting the door. They spent twenty minutes in his office going over Skye's progress, and Coulson made it very clear Simmons top priority was Skye's health and she was to closely monitor Skye's progress and immediately begin research into what that serum was they used on Skye. Coulson shared that he was taking them to a Shield refueling station so that they had a safe place to sit for a while and let Skye recoup while they figured out their next step.

"Sir, I need to ask you a question."

"I'll try to answer it." Coulson replied honestly.

"You tried to stop me from injecting that serum into Skye. Why? What was it that made you second guess our course of action?"

"Simmons I can't tell you. I need to talk to Skye first."

"But sir, if I knew anything about the origin of the serum that would save us time narrowing it down. We don't even know the side effects of the serum. It very well could be that Skye's recovery is short term. We need to know what we're dealing with." Simmons insisted getting angry.

"I agree, which is why you need to run every test you can to isolate what's in Skye's blood."

"Well, sir can I upload our results into Shields main medical system, they may be able to help identify what we cannot."

"Absolutely not. This stays in house Simmons. No argument."

"Yes sir."

Simmons wouldn't argue with Coulson but she really didn't understand why they couldn't ask for help. Simmons started to get a bad feeling but kept her mouth shut and did what Coulson asked. Simmons ate, spoke with Ward, Fitz and even May giving them an update on Skye. They all asked when she could have visitors but Simmons was being protective and a little selfish telling them all not yet. Simons firmly believed Skye needed time to rest and heal and she wasn't going to let anyone tell her different.

Showering and cleaning up before returning to Skye's side Simmons returned just in time to watch Skye wake. Skye was groggy and out of it from the medication, she kept trying to flirt with Jemma, it made her laugh and Simmons made sure to reward Skye's efforts with light kisses on the lips. Skye loved the kisses so when Simmons explained she needed to draw blood and run tests Skye pouted and demanded compensation for being put out. Simmons laughed and easily agreed. And soon everything Simmons did was followed by a kiss, Skye hated the needles, hated having so much blood drawn but the sweet kisses afterward silenced any protests she might have had. And because no one was allowed to see Skye yet they were not interrupted.

That afternoon Coulson came in to talk to Skye, get all the details for the incident report and fill Skye in on what was currently happening. It only lasted an hour but it was enough to wear Skye out. That night around two in the morning, Skye was awake lying with her body pressed against Jemma's. The doctor was half asleep, it had been a long day for both of them yet Skye couldn't sleep. Every time Jemma almost slipped into slumber Skye's hitched, heavy breathing jostled her awake. After a while Jemma broke the silence asking quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Please?"

"Am I going to get out of this bed Jemma?" Skye asked and Jemma could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yes. Your wounds look better already, all your vitals are strong and there haven't been any more seizures. You're healing faster than I thought possible and whatever it was we put in you, it really worked."

"But I'm going to get out of this bed? I'm going to be normal? I'm going to be…okay, right?"

"Yes. Skye, please tell me what's going through your head. I want to know." Jemma asked hugging Skye a tiny bit tighter.

"I keep thinking about if I got hurt, like bad hurt, like can't get out of bed, stuck in a wheelchair rest of my life hurt. Happens to people all the time. I know I wouldn't be any use to the team. I could keep looking for my parents but only from a desk. Which," Skye paused to angrily huff. "I could accept but then the question I was really trying to avoid hit me."

"What question was that?"

"If you could love me, even if I got hurt? If you could love me if I was…different? If you could love me even if I was worst thing imaginable."

"Skye what are you talking about? Where is this coming from?" Jemma asked alarmed by the tone in Skye's voice as well as by the questions.

"Could you still love me if you found out I wasn't what we thought I was?" Skye asked and Jemma could hear the tears.

Sitting up Jemma moved so she could see Skye's face, brushing aside loose lock she gently lifted Skye's chin so she could see into Skye's eyes. They were filled with tears.

"I will love you no matter what. I promise you Skye. I love you now and I will love you later. I will always love you."

Skye started crying and Jemma held her until it passed. To get their minds off of all the questions being severely injured brought up Jemma slipped off the bed and grabbed a tissue drying Skye's face asking.

"Hey, how would you feel about getting cleaned up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sponge bath?"

"Am I cleared for sexual activity?" Skye asked bluntly with total seriousness and Jemma burst out into hearty laughter.

"Skye!"

"What?"

"You have a huge hole in your stomach, pieces of you are missing and you're thinking about sex?"

"Well…"

"Skye!"

"Okay. Okay. Okay. If I can't, what about just this hand?" Skye asked raising her right hand the other hand had an IV attached to it.

"What?" Your hand?"

"Yes. My hand."

"Skye, what?"

"I'll agree to the sponge bath if I get to kiss you and touch you. It's only fair Jemma."

"No its not. You're badly hurt, you're still healing and you need to stay clean. I'm your girlfriend and I'm your doctor. I know what's best for you." Jemma declared.

"So after the sponge bath?"

"Skye!"

"It would make me feel better Jemma. It would make you feel better. What's wrong with that?"

"You have a hole in your stomach and you're wearing a catheter. You can't have sex Skye."

"And…"

"Skye!"

"Okay, okay, okay. But you'll think about it?"

"Skye! Oh my goodness! I have to walk away. I'm going to go get some hot water, I'll be right back." Jemma replied unable to even look at Skye and the big pleading eyes she was giving her.

As Jemma left the med pod she heard Skye's soft laughter behind her. It was music to her ears.

Simmons retrieved a pot of very warm water and a stack of washcloths and a few fluffy clean towels hoping that when she returned to Skye's side, the beautiful stubborn brunette would have dropped the sex idea. Only upon her return one look into Skye's eyes told Jemma she had no such luck.

"Okay Skye, this is going to seem a little weird but I need you to keep in mind how hurt you are. That we're only doing this because it's absolutely necessary."

"Jemma, I never even had someone heat up soup for me when I'm sick. If you need to take care of me, okay. Maybe I'd feel different about it if I were at a hospital or with someone else but I trust you, completely. So, whatever you say, goes."

"I love you Skye."

"I love you too Jemma."

Simmons poured some of the warm water into a bowl and soaked one of the washcloths. Wringing it out she used the warm damp cloth to clean Skye inch by inch, she started on Skye's feet. Carefully and gently washing each foot, then each calf and leg and so on until she had washed all of Skye. The brunette was game only smiling when it tickled and obeying Jemma the entire time. They both tried to make light of it but the massive bandage across Skye's abdomen reminded them how serious it all was and proved the trust they had in each other as they went through the motions. It was the most intimate thing they ever shared.

"Wow, you were right Jemma. I do feel so much better, but you really don't need to brush my hair." Skye protested enjoying that very thing.

Jemma carefully brushed Skye's hair. After washing Skye, Jemma dressed Skye in a clean gown. Skye wanted to wear panties but with the catheter it wasn't possible. Skye pouted until Jemma started brushing her hair.

"I like brushing your hair. I wish you'd let me do it more often. I love your long hair." Jemma commented running her fingers through Skye's long locks.

"I like your long hair too. Wow that feels nice."

Jemma brushed Skye's hair then climbed back into bed with her letting Skye use her as a pillow, as long as she could keep her arms around Skye she didn't care. They slept until ten am the next morning. When Jemma did her usual routine of checking Skye's vitals, drawing new blood and checking the wound she was shocked to find it healing at an exponential rate. A little alarmed by how fast Simmons took a second and third vile of blood to run extra tests.

Simmons got Skye back to sleep without much medication, the best thing for her at the moment was restful sleep. Coulson called Jemma into his office for an update, and she told him everything leaving nothing out. They discussed Skye's progress then Jemma returned to Skye's side. Coulson returned a few hours later to trade places with her so she could eat and clean up. Simmons keeps waiting for him to say something about her sleeping in the same bed as Skye but he doesn't. Simmons showered, dried her hair and goes to heat something up to eat and finds Ward and Fitz waiting for her. Like usual they had a long list of questions and again Simmons denies them access to Skye.

That evening a little after midnight Simmons changes Skye's bandages and notices the wounds are three fourths of the way healed. Because of that Simmons gives Skye a full examination and decides Skye no longer needs the catheter and removes it. It's painful but Skye's relief the moment it's removed is obviously apparent. Skye makes it clear how much she appreciates Jemma helping her put underwear on. Skye insisted declaring it made her feel human. Simmons tried not to laugh too hard at her girlfriend's declaration and refrained from making jokes later. If clean underwear was all it took for Skye to feel better, so be it. And later as they lay together Skye is able to roll over on her side without too much discomfort and pain. The different position allows them to lay face to face and they can't help but take the opportunity to gently kiss for a while.

Jemma was getting reckless in her affection for Skye, not bothering to check if there truly alone or caring if there weren't. Jemma was getting to the point she felt she needed to come clean with Coulson about their relationship, she wasn't sure how Skye would feel about that or if she was ready. In any case it would have to be soon. Lying in bed with Skye making out like teenagers was taking a huge risk and yet Jemma couldn't pull herself away.

Skye kissed Jemma deeply then reached down and unbuttoned Jemma's jeans, not all the way just enough for her slip her hand inside. Jemma tried halfheartedly to stop Skye but Skye kissed her words away and kept going. And when she reached Jemma's clit, a sweet smile spread across Skye's lips as gently touched Jemma. They didn't say or move much, Jemma was terrified they're tear Skye's wound open further or that any noise would bring Coulson in. Skye refused to stop, not until Jemma came and when she did Skye kissed Jemma sweetly on the lips whispering.

"That's all I wanted. Now I can go to sleep. Love you Jemma."

Jemma reached down buttoning her jeans back up and kissing Skye back. "Love you too Skye."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake for several hours. The most restful night of sleep in a while when Simmons finally woke she momentarily forgot where she was until Skye shifted next to her. Looking at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully Jemma marveled by how much better Skye looked. No longer looking as if she were on death's door, Skye had regained some color to her cheeks and lips and the sparkle had returned to her eyes.

Slipping out of bed Jemma felt good and had a good feeling about the day. She checked on Skye's wound while she was asleep and was astound to find it almost completely healed. This was impossible and yet it was happened before her very eyes. Simmons was no fool this could mean so many things. She needed to run more tests. And for the next hour that's exactly what Jemma did.

Of course once Skye woke Jemma wasn't able to dedicate as much time to monitoring the tests. With the catheter out and Skye's wound mostly healed Skye had her energy back which also made the impatient young woman antsy. Skye tried to get out of bed when she woke and Jemma had to pounce and physically push Skye back into bed. The first four times Skye tried they both laughed. Skye tried her damndest to get Jemma to bend and let her out of bed even if it was only to walk around the room but Jemma was firm and refused to budge. No matter how much Skye begged or whined Jemma remained firm. And what began as playful teasing soon morphed into something else as Skye's stubbornness clashed with Jemma's and soon it became a test to see who would prevail.

By mid-morning Jemma wanted to scream.

Skye huffed and leaned back on the pillow rolling her eyes. She felt good she wanted to get up walk around but Jemma only let her do that once to go pee. Which was odd having your girlfriend watch you pee and even check the color and still it wasn't as odd as being undressed and dressed by said girlfriend even if she was a doctor. Maybe if it led to sex it could be sexy but Skye ended up feeling like a little kid, completely helpless and she really didn't like it. Still it was nice to be wearing normal clothes again instead of that hospital gown.

Skye glanced through the window spotting Jemma working on one of the countless tests she was performing on Skye and waited to see if the beautiful doctor would turn around. Seeing an opportunity Skye started slowly moving to climb off the bed when all of sudden a loud hard tapping on the med pod window startled Skye.

"No!"

Skye rolled her eyes biting down on the first five sarcastic things to rise up. Skye glances over her shoulder at the window to see her girlfriend glaring at her.

"What did I say?"

"Damn it, every time." Skye whispered to herself and Jemma comes stomping in giving Skye a firm look.

"It's like you have a sensor for whenever my butt lifts off the bed." Skye complained and Jemma orders her.

"Back in it."

"I just wanted to stretch my legs." Skye tried to argue but Jemma glared at her again ordering.

"Now."

Pouting big time Skye huffs and sits back into bed glaring at Jemma who ignores the look completely.

"I swear you have a tracker on my fanny." Skye comments half under her breath but Jemma suddenly pauses and blushes.

"A what on your what?" Jemma asked still blushing and confused Skye replies.

"Fanny. You know my butt. It's like every time my butt tries to get out of bed you know about it. Did you tag me while I was asleep?" Skye asked only half serious and Jemma let out the breath she was holding in.

"No, I didn't tag but you know it's not a bad idea."

"Why the blush? Did I say something naughty? Is someone listening in on us?" Skye asked making a point to look around without getting out of bed.

"Fanny means something else in the UK."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not telling."

"Why not? Come on Jemma!" Skye begged to no avail and Skye started to wonder if her girlfriend like torturing her like this.

Skye tries to reason with Jemma insisting she feels good but Jemma snaps at her informing her that with the severity of the wound she received, good, was a very poor descriptive word. Jemma insisted that "better" was more appropriate. They continued to argue semantics as Jemma examined Skye then checked the wound. Skye watched her girlfriend work, knowing full well how bad of a patient she was being but didn't see a way to bridge the gap and get Jemma to smile again. Then as Jemma drew another three full vials of blood Skye commented.

"Not sure how I feel about Dr. Simmons. She's so strict."

Then Jemma has trouble detaching one of the full blood vials making the needle move in Skye arm, causing the brunette to flinch and add. "Owe, and poky."

"Well, patient Skye is unruly and stubborn." Jemma replied trying not to smile but Skye saw it anyway.

"And grateful." Skye admits catching Jemma's eyes and holding it.

Jemma pauses and stares into Skye's eyes and Skye adds, "I hope you know that."

"I didn't do it alone." Jemma points out.

"Still, I'm the most…grateful-est-est patient alive."

And finally Jemma smiles and immediately corrects her, "That's not even a word."

"Still true."

Jemma's smile gets a little bigger.

A knock of the med pod startles the both of them and the both turn to see Coulson and Ward standing outside waiting. Jemma turns to Skye leaning in and warning her one more time.

"I mean it Skye, your _fanny_ does not leave this bed."

"Yes Dr. Simmons. And all I'm going to say is that I hope one day to hear you say those words again but under better circumstances." Skye commented raising one eyebrow at Jemma.

Jemma chuckled and grinned nodding in agreement then got up to open the door for Coulson. Skye watched Jemma speak to Coulson and Ward then to her amazement Jemma let Ward visit. Ward walks in with a hesitant smile and doesn't get too close, he stands by the foot of the bed and looks her over then comments.

"I've seen worse."

"Wow. Thanks." Skye replies rolling her eyes at Ward, and all she could think in her head was _Wow, he can never be nice can he. What a butthead._

"No. I mean, you look better than when you were dying." Ward adds and Skye narrows her eyes at him.

"Swing and a-miss, Ward."

Ward laughs and takes a seat by the bed. Ward tries to make Skye feel better about her reckless actions but she knows better and tells Ward that, along with making it clear once she was cleared by Simmons she planned to pick up her training so she could properly defend herself. And amazingly enough, Ward isn't a complete butt about it and agrees with her. Everything else not so much, Ward makes it clear to Skye he's out to get Mike now for abandoning her to Quinn. Skye just wants to make sure Mike is okay but Ward doesn't understand.

Soon Jemma disappears with Coulson and unlike before it doesn't look like she's coming back any time soon and yet Skye still hesitates getting off the bed. Second guessing herself Skye asks Ward for favor before he leaves, she asks him to get her laptop for her. Ward graciously agrees and returns five minutes later with her laptop and power cord in tow. Skye eagerly snatches her laptop from Ward's hands grinning gleefully at having her favorite tool back. Ward smiles at her and tells her he'll be back later to check on her. Skye plops the power cord on the end of the bed and turns on her laptop glad that it's still mostly powered up.

First thing Skye looks up, British definition for the word "Fanny" then about thirty seconds later Skye burst out laughing. The sound brings Jemma rushing a moment later she comes in ready to lecture Skye only to find her still sitting on the bed. Skye sees the worried expression on Jemma's face but she's still chuckling over the word. Jemma doesn't stay anything, she takes a moment to look around the room and to look over Skye and Skye's smile softens.

"Fanny huh?" Skye teases with a raised eyebrow and Jemma catches on cracking up as she walks over.

"Who said you could use your laptop?" Jemma asked in soft low voice, it wasn't the Dr. Simmons voice but the sexy tone Skye loved.

Skye raised a single eyebrow at the tone and ignored Jemma's question. "That's not fair Jemma. Don't."

"Don't what? And you didn't answer my question." Jemma asked softy and Skye glared at her.

"No I did not go get it myself. I made Ward grab it for me. And don't change the subject."

"I'm not the one changing the subject." Jemma replied in a low tone again.

"Jemma! Don't, that's not fair."

"What's not fair? Skye what are you talking about?" Jemma asked stepping closer to the bed as Skye huffed annoyed.

"If I can't lift my butt off this bed you don't get to use that tone of voice with me."

"What?" Jemma leaned back totally confused.

"Well you said I'm not clear for sexual activity and you go using _that_ tone with me. If it was a mistake I forgive you but if it wasn't I'm going to make your new nickname Tease." Skye said completely serious.

"Oh Skye." Jemma sighed as a big smile spread across her lips.

Jemma leaned in reaching up and holding Skye's face with both hands gently kissing Skye on the lips. Skye smiled into the kiss and reached up grabbing Jemma's lab coat and pulling her forward and the kiss deepened. Skye lost track of time in that kiss, only when Jemma finally pulled back Skye was still dizzy.

Jemma noticed it right away and ordered Skye to get more rest. Skye didn't want too but the longer she tried to fight it the faster the weariness returned. Jemma gave Skye a little pain medication combined with a low dose sleep aid and tucked her girlfriend into bed to rest. Skye didn't protest when Jemma gave her extra kisses before leaving. Laying there in the darkness of the med pod Skye thought about the team, thought about Mike and about Jemma as she fell into a deep sleep.

Much later Skye wakes to find Fitz sitting with her. This was a huge change from what she was used to and it immediately alarms her.

"Hey, Fitz. What's going on?"

"I thought I'd give Simmons one less thing to worry about. I hope you don't mind it's me sitting with you." Fitz replies and Skye frowns at him.

"Fitz, you're my friend. You can sit with me any time you want. Well…until Jemma says no." Skye joked and they both laughed.

"Fitz, you have that look on your face. What's going on? What'd I miss?" Skye asked sitting up and grabbing the cup of water Jemma always had waiting for her.

Fitz shows the true scope of his worry for a brief moment then begins to catch Skye up telling her everything she missed. An Asgardian villain by the name of Lorelei escaped prison and is now on earth causing havoc. Lorelei can control men with the sound of her voice and is very dangerous. The Asgardian warrior known as Lady Sif has arrived to capture Lorelei and Sif is currently working with the team to do just that only one problem.

"What?"

"Lorelei took Ward. He's gone." Fitz replies his worry bubbling up to the surface again.

"Oh shit. Can we get him back?" Skye asked her expression now matching Fitz's.

"We're trying."

Fitz left soon after leaving Skye to sit and think in silence. Kicking herself again for getting hurt Skye wished she could be of more help to the team. Plus she couldn't believe a real life Asgardian was actually on the bus! And a famous one too! And the team got to work with her on a mission and Skye was missing it! Skye felt even more useless and really jealous. Huffing in impatience and frustration Skye's thoughts drifted to Ward. He was a great agent, a dangerous person and now he was controlled by a real life actual Asgardian villain. Skye was scared for Ward and she was scared for those who got in his way. And it made Skye pause and imagine her friend and teammate going bad, then Skye imagined May going bad and one by one she imagine everyone on the team turning and she had a very hard time. It didn't feel right but it also made her confront the small fact that anyone on the team had the potential to be an amazing super villain. They were all dangerous in their own way and if ever it were used for evil, god help them all. Thinking of villains…

"At least it wasn't Loki." Skye comments and grabs her laptop pulling up her bookmarked page on Captain America.

Skye had already read the entire site through and through a few dozen times but she loved Captain America, thought he was just the coolest after Iron Man. She read the history, looked at the pictures and wished for the hundredth time she could visit the new Captain America museum. All the old uniforms and all the Hydra stuff would be cool to see in person. Then Skye clicked on a different site, one that dissected the event in New York in a very thorough timeframe. To meet the Hulk, Thor, The Captain, that would be amazing, life changing. Then Lady Sif came to mind and Skye pouted turning on some music to distracted herself.

Jemma came in to check on Skye and to give her an update. Lady Sif had a special necklace that would mute Lorelei's weapon but it broke and now Fitz was working on fixing it. Coulson was right behind her and that's when Skye unleashed her frustration.

"What can I do? And don't you dare say "nothing" or tell me to sit down here and count ceiling tiles while Ward is missing."

Coulson nodded in agreement telling her, "Ward's got drop boxes and storage lockers all over the world. They're filled with currency, weapons, ID's. He's gonna use aliases, cash, anything to keep Lorelei off the radar. You're the best radar we have. Find them."

Coulson handed Skye a special hard drive to plug into her laptop, she grinned and plugged it in right away. Jemma smiled and plugged in Skye's power cord connecting it to the laptop for Skye.

"Thank you Simmons." Skye replied grinning happily at her girlfriend.

"Call me if you need anything at all Skye. I'll be back to check on you soon." Jemma stated and left with Coulson.

Skye got to work right away relieved to finally be doing something. And Skye was excited, the stick Coulson gave her connect her laptop directly to the bus, she could literally control it from her laptop if she so chose. Skye was touched by the level of trust Coulson was showing her and it made her even more determined to find Ward.

In the quiet of the moment Skye overhears loud voices, curious and worried Skye set aside the laptop and carefully climbs off the bed. She walks slowly to the window to peek through the window to see Coulson and Simmons standing in the hall at the open med door. Skye listened in and could make out a lot of what they were saying Simmons was arguing with Coulson over keeping Skye's results in house, both sounded emotional over it which was very odd to Skye. She'd ask Coulson about it later.

Walking back to the bed she climbed back in and returned to work. And soon Skye has a new lead for Coulson, Ward checked into a hotel. They mobilize and reached the hotel in a couple of hours. Fitz assists Coulson, May and Sif from the bus while Simmons goes to sit with Skye. Soon Coulson calls in that they were too late, everyone is disappointed. The team returns to the bus and the prep to leave.

"So when can I eat? Those meds aren't hitting me like the have and I'm finally getting hungry again. Wait, I can eat normally right?" Skye asked worried and Simmons smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes you can eat tonight. If you need something right now I can warm you up some chicken broth see how that settles. Let's take this slow in case the healing inside isn't going as fast as the healing on the outside. Okay?"

"Okay. But this blows big time." Skye complained and Simmons commented. "Well if you plan on getting shot again have them aim for a leg or arm something that won't affect your ability to eat."

Skye chuckled and grinned reaching over to grab Jemma's hand and pulling it up to her lips to kiss it.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something now? How about some Jell-O?" Simmons asked leaning in and kissing Skye on the lips before standing up.

"Okay, whatever the doctor orders." Skye replied then kissed Jemma back then letting her go.

Simmons walked to the door pushing the button to open the door only nothing happened. Simmons tried again then again and turned to Skye telling her.

"We've been locked in. I think Ward may have gotten on the bus."

"Oh shit. What are we going to do?"

"When someone comes in. I'll try to take them out. You hide." Simmons stated trying to pump herself up.

"I don't like that, I don't like that at all."

"I don't have a weapon and you're injured. This will have to do." Simmons stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

Simmons searched the room for a weapon and found some large gage needles, arming herself Simmons stood at the door waiting. It was a tense moment but Skye was still struck by how confident and brave Jemma was, fearless. Skye grabbed her laptop and accessed the bus's system using the camera's to try to find everyone and figure out what was going on.

"Oh shit. Ward's on bus. We're under attack." Skye told Jemma, the beautiful scientist nodded and kept her place.

Minutes roll by then someone comes in, the open the door and Jemma attacks and is immediately subdued by Coulson. It takes him half a second to convince the both of them he's okay. Coulson tells them Sif was sucked out of the plane and Fitz has been turned as well. May was taking care of Ward. Coulson ordered Skye to open the door to let Sif back in and then ordered Simmons to go with him. They locked Skye in the med pod.

Skye opens one of the hatches on top the bus figuring if they opened the doors above the isolation room Sif would be on top the plane. And sure enough Skye spies Sif climbing in via one of the many camera's around the bus. Skye makes a mental note to check the surveillance feed in the med unit, wanting to encrypt any footage of herself with Jemma.

Getting back to it, Skye spies Jemma lead Fitz away from Ward and May to the cargo bay where Coulson knocks him out. Even watching from a distance black and white and little fuzzy it looked like it hurt, Coulson grabbed Simmons and off they went. At the same time this is going down May and Ward fight while Sif finally catches up with Lorelei. Sif wins and takes custody of Lorelei putting her collar back on. Ward snaps out of it but May knocks him out to be sure. And they reclaim the plane.

Coulson has Sif say hello to Skye before she leaves with Lorelei to return to Asgard. Once that is done they take off, Ward sulks in his pod sleeping off the beating May gave him while May stays in the cockpit. Fitz comes calling on Skye, he has a growing black eye but he's a really good sport about it. Jemma is there making more notes in Skye's file and checking her bandages for the tenth time. Coulson lingered and when it became clear Jemma and Fitz weren't budging, Coulson asked for a moment alone with Skye with a rather serious expression.

"I know that face, something gives me the feeling I should be sitting down for this." Skye says from the bed trying to make Coulson smile but nothing.

"I've been looking for a way to tell you this, looking around for some answers, something to help…explain…but I don't have any. So…the drug, the one who save us both. When we found it, I discovered something else. It's source. It was…alien." Coulson explained.

All of a sudden it felt like Skye just woke up with the stomach wound all over again. She grew pale and stumbled over her own words as she asked.

"A-Alien, as in…unfamiliar?"

"No."

"Wow." Skye's world spun.

"The minute I learned what it was, I tried to keep them from injecting you with it, but I was too late. I'm so sorry Skye." Coulson said sincerely.

"You were trying to save my life. You did save my life." Skye pointed out as the room slowly stopped spinning.

"I was desperate to and I subjected you to unknown ramifications or side effects." Coulson added.

Then that panic feeling inside Skye calmed and she felt level again, clear.

"I'm sorry to say this, sir, but…so what? We are alive. And you've had that in you, uh, for some time now and you're okay, right? Plus, you're not sprouting a pointy tail or anything so bonus there." Skye argued giving Coulson an encouraging smile.

"I know nothing fazes you but this should faze you. We are completely in the dark on this."

"That's where we live. I'm an 0-8-4. Who knows what the hell that means? At least we're in the dark together."

"Yes, but not for long. To hell with any protocols or any code I used to be bound by. We have a long list of questions we need answers for, and we're going after them ourselves." Coulson agreed.

"Well, if the team's up for it…" Skye began but Coulson immediately cut her off.

"No. No, listen to me. I trust them, but we need to protect them from this. Fury went to dangerous lengths to keep this under wraps. Lied to me, lied to Shield. This is a powerful secret, a secret men died for. Until we know why, we can't share this with anyone, for their safety and ours."

"Got it. So what'll it be AC? What do we go after first?" Skye asked eager to get started.

"The person responsible for this. We make him pay."

Skye loved that idea.

Coulson had May take them to a Shield refueling facility to repair the bus and resupply. Skye worked from the laptop until she grew too tired, refusing to think deeper on her own situation she distracted herself with work. And as good as she had feeling after the long intense day they all had Skye was exhausted. After nodding off twice Jemma took her laptop away and tucked her in. Skye fell asleep almost immediately.

Skye slept peacefully for hours then she began to dream. She dreamt of Thor, Sif and aliens. She woke up in a start sweating and mumbling something. A cool calming arm reached out wrapping around Skye's chest gently pulling her back down to the bed.

"It's alright Skye. It was only a dream. Come on, lay back down with me." Jemma's soothing voice called out to her.

And Skye leaned back letting Jemma pull her close. Jemma snuggled closer and fell back into a deep sleep. Wide awake Skye laid there her mind going to the one place she was trying to avoid. 084084084084084084084084084084084084 084084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 084 ALIENALIENALIENALIENALIENALIENALIENALIENALIENALIENALIENALIENALIEN

Skye was terrified, not only was she a 0-8-4 but now she definitely had real alien goo in her and it worked. The alien goo healed her, quick too. Way too quick. Skye leaned up and pulled up her shirt to see her bandage. It was now a third of the size it was from the day before. What did this mean? Did it work because she wasn't human? But it worked for Coulson too and Coulson was definitely human. Jemma had been running tests for days now and everything kept coming back normal, Skye was sure Jemma would have told her otherwise. What did this all mean? What the hell was she?

Thinking about her childhood, thinking about her past Skye tried to think of anything that could suggest her not being human, anything at all over her 24 years of life and came up empty. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. Nothing. So maybe she was human but that still didn't help explain her status as a 084 or the fact that so far she's had no side effects from being injected with literal Alien DNA. That reminded Skye to ask Coulson later what sort of Alien it was he saw in that facility. The galaxy was bigger than anyone imagined and it was full of life, Skye's mind hurt trying to imagine another planet somewhere in the heavens full of human beings.

The biggest question, if Skye wasn't human, would that change who she was? Who she thought she was? Who she wanted to be? It might. What if it was revealed that Skye's parents weren't good people, or not people at all, maybe they were something bad. What if Skye was really bad underneath and she didn't know it? What if there's been a monster hiding inside her all along? Could she put the team in danger like that? Could she put Jemma in danger like that?

Jemma. Skye loved Jemma with every fiber of her being and yet she was terrified to tell her the truth. What if Jemma found something that proved Skye wasn't human? What if Jemma could prove there was a monster inside of her? What if Jemma left her?

Tears welled up and dripped down Skye's face, she took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. If she started crying Jemma would wake up and ask questions, Skye wasn't ready. She needed time to figure stuff out, figure out what she was before going to Jemma. Skye needed to be brave but she was so terrified.

At least she had Coulson. Coulson was on her side and he would be right there with her every step of the way because they were in it together. Skye trusted him, trusted his instincts and agreed it was way too dangerous to tell the rest of the team yet. They both needed time to find more answers first.

Eventually Skye fell back asleep, Jemma's arms around her kept the nightmares away. The next morning Skye woke to light kisses on her neck making her giggle before she eve opened her eyes. Soft lips on her own, gentle long fingers in her hair Skye forgot where she was. Then Skye twisted trying to get better leverage to kiss Jemma deeper when a dull pain shot through her stomach.

"Shit!" Skye hissed pulling away to clutch at her stomach.

"What? What? Do you pull something?" Jemma asked sitting up and look Skye over quickly.

"Yes. Shit, that hurt." Skye replied leaning back still clutching her stomach, now very awake Skye looked around the room to see it was still dark in the med unit.

"Let me check." Jemma insisted rising up Skye's shirt to check the bandage.

Jemma pulled back the bandage and they both saw the wound was completely healed over only an ugly purple yellow bruise remained. Skye was stunned, she wasn't expecting that and neither was Jemma.

"Whoa, that's not natural." Jemma whispered her eyes big.

"Is it weird if I'm happy but terrified by this?" Skye asked her whole face a grimace.

"No, it'd be weird if you didn't. Skye…I'm worried about you. I'm worried about this." Jemma admitted.

"Do you regret injecting me with that stuff?"

"No. It saved your life, Skye you were flat-lined, basically dead. I would do it again given the choice. I would have done anything to save you."

"So if I turn green and grow a tail you're not going to run away?" Skye asked half seriously.

"No. I'd take me a while to get used to it but as long as it was still you, I wouldn't care. I'd love you in any form." Jemma declared.

They both looked down at Skye's stomach again and Jemma asked, "Can I run more tests?"

"Sure if you tell me what you're looking for."

"Anything out of the ordinary. Anything that shows change. I need to understand what's going on inside of you Skye."

"What if you actually find something?"

"Then we'll deal with it together. I have to know Skye."

"Okay."

They laid back down Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye holding her close. They didn't talk, they both retreated to their thoughts taking comfort in each other for a little longer. Eventually Coulson came in to check on Skye ending the moment.

They spent two days at the Shield facility. Ward slowly got over his encounter with Lorelei and his fight with May but it was obvious to both Skye and Jemma that whatever Ward and May had, was now over. Ward was more of a grump than ever while May had retreated behind her wall of warrior Zen, Coulson was the only person who seemed to reach her.

Skye was allowed out of the bed finally to do light exercise to rebuild her strength, she found quickly that though the wound had healed over she was still healing inside forcing her to go slower than she would have liked. And her strength didn't last long and took three naps throughout the day just to keep up. Jemma hovered while Skye exercised and made Fitz sit with Skye while she worked on more tests. Skye enjoyed hanging out one on one with Fitz and she didn't get to do it often. And now that Skye wasn't confined to her bed they moved to the lounge to watch a movie. After clearing it with Jemma, Fitz made Skye some warm soup to ease her stomach back to food. Fitz picked the movie, Men In Black and got Skye situated before starting the movie. Skye ate her soup slowly and was surprised by how full she got from half the bowl. After the movie was done Fitz got Skye some Jell-O and then went to put on a second movie when Skye asked about Alicia.

"So, have you talked to her lately?"

"Um, no. We're taking a sort of break." Fitz replied his cheerful expression falling into a frown fast.

"What? That sucks, what happened?" Skye asked patting the open seat next to her on the small couch.

"Everything was going great, that last visit was phenomenal. I thought we could get serious and then she emailed me. Her old boyfriend changed programs, he's in med school too. She said she needed time to figure stuff out. That she'd email me again soon."

"Oh damn, that's not good. If her old boyfriends back and in the same class, yeah…they're getting back together." Skye pointed out and Fitz looked really sad as he nodded in agreement.

Skye frowned and opened her arms leaning over pulling Fitz into a hug.

"I'm sorry Fitz. We'll find you a better woman next time." Skye said trying to be encouraging.

"Thanks Skye, I really liked her. I had hope, you know." Fitz admitted hugging Skye back just as tight.

"Yeah. I do." Skye replied as Jemma walked in behind them, they didn't see her but they did her loudly clear her throat. When they looked up they saw Jemma standing there arms folded across her chest a look of disapproving impatience on her face.

"Cozy?" Jemma asked her tone rather hard.

"Actually yes. Did Fitz tell you?" Skye asked letting Fitz go, Fitz immediately scooted back to put space between them, he didn't like the look Simmons was giving him.

"Tell me what?" Simmons asked dropping her crossed arms.

"Alicia sent me a dear john email." Fitz replied his face showing his sadness.

Simmons frowned rushing over to Fitz's side to sit in the small space in between Skye and Fitz to lean over and hug Fitz.

"Why didn't you say something Fitz? When did this happen? What exactly did she say?" Simmons asked in a rush.

Fitz filled Simmons in on what happened and Skye scooted back to the pair some room. Simmons's attitude had gone from suspicious to worried big sister in a blink of an eye. And then Simmons was hugging Fitz just as Skye had. Suddenly her own discomforts were put aside as Skye focused on cheering Fitz up. Instead of watching another movie Skye got everyone together to play cards. Everyone but Ward came to play, even Simmons set aside her work for a couple of hours to hang out with Fitz. By the time dinner rolled around Fitz was more like his old self, his smile and laughter returned as he won a few games.

They ended the card game to eat dinner together. Skye really wanted normal food but Dr. Simmons was still rather strict about it only allowing her more soup and Jell-O. After dinner Simmons made Skye shower, change then lay down to rest while she waited for Jemma to finish up her work. They agreed until Skye was 100% she would remain in the med pod, on the plus side as long as Skye was still sleeping in the med pod Jemma could sleep with her without raising any suspicions which when Skye really thought about it made her laugh. How no one suspected was beyond her.

The next day was more of the same though Simmons didn't have Skye work on strength training, instead she had Skye work on her laptop for Coulson. The light workload allowed Skye to stay awake, it was nice to not need to nap. That afternoon Skye used the bathroom on her own, Jemma spotted Skye get up and the look on her face as she headed to the lavatory.

"Number one or number two?" Simmons asked, as she did every time Skye went to use the bathroom.

"I think number two." Skye said with a grimace.

"Check it before you flush, I need to know if there's any odd colors or blood. And don't push hard, if you can't I've give you a stool softener." Simmons stated in her brisk Dr. Simmons manner.

"Ugh, really Dr. Simmons."

"Yes, Skye really. If you would prefer I follow you in…?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no. That's okay. I can do it." Skye insisted and Jemma smiled pleased to get her way.

Ten minutes Skye returned and all she would say is, "It's all good, nothing weird so don't ask questions."

Jemma laughed.

That evening Simmons had her go through a series of physical tests to see if Skye was ready to go back to work, Coulson, May and Fitz were there to watch. Skye felt self-conscious because she still wasn't back 100 % but she still did well enough to pass Simmons test and received an all clear. Skye was so happy she hugged everyone including May which earned her giggles from Simmons and Fitz and a surprised look from Coulson.

Dinner that night was a joyous affair, Skye was excited to get to eat real food again and to celebrate Skye's return to work May went out and picked up whatever everyone wanted. Fitz wanted pizza as did Ward. Coulson wanted Italian as did May while Simmons and Skye had burgers and fries from one of Skye's favorite burger places Smashburger. It was the best May could do in the middle of nowhere and the closest town only boasted a population of 6,000.

Skye ate slowly unsure of how her stomach would handle solid food but her mouth and taste buds spurred her on until she had woofed down the entire burger in minutes. After dinner everyone went their separate ways with instruction that come morning they were all back on the clock. Jemma straightened up the med unit and stripped the bed in the med pod making sure everything was tidy before meeting Skye in her pod to watch Dr. Who.

Skye had already let herself into Jemma's pod, getting comfortable on the bed. She fell asleep before Jemma finished working, she felt Jemma join her in the tiny bed and fell into an even deeper sleep. Skye slept peacefully until the bus's engines started waking Jemma up. Skye didn't wake but she felt the beautiful biochemist leave the bed. Alone the dreams returned.

Dreams of running in the dark, running from someone, someone bad, someone killing everyone around her and no matter how fast or how hard she ran she couldn't get away. She couldn't see their face, only their shadow, their face hidden in darkness. Skye ran and ran passing by the dead bodies of her friends but she didn't stop not until she came across Jemma covered in blood on the ground. Screeching to a halt Skye fell to her knees at Jemma's side stunned and devastated, she reached down picking up Jemma's lifeless body and held it close crying. A shadow fell across her and Skye looked up to see herself standing there blood covering harms and face.

Skye woke up screaming.

Covered in sweat, heart beating wildly Skye sat up and grimaced looking around, it took her brain a few moments to process where she was, that she was safe and it was only a dream. Only Skye couldn't shake the image of the monster from her mind, or the heavy oppressive dread that filled her. Skye took several heavy breaths trying calm herself and clear her mind, it didn't work. Swinging her legs off the bed Skye stood up grabbing her clothes getting dressed quickly and leaving Jemma's pod to shower. Five minutes under scalding hot water Skye felt her mind finally clear, she dressed and dried her hair then went searching for everyone else.

The bus was already in motion and Skye found Coulson talking with Ward about the new mission. Then Skye notices a lot more people milling around the room than before, some low level suits and some high ranking Shield Agents, she only recognized Agent Sitwell and Agent Hand. When Coulson noticed Skye, he immediately ordered her to go see Simmons for one last test. Heading to the Lab, Skye found Simmons and Fitz hard at work. Fitz was modifying the ICER gun and ammo while Simmons worked on Skye's tests.

"Good afternoon Skye." Simmons brightly greeted her and Fitz followed with "Afternoon Skye."

"Am I late?" Skye asked giving her girlfriend a happy smile.

"No. You are not late but it'll probably be the last time you get to sleep in." Jemma said sweetly giving Skye a loving smile and gesturing for Skye to take a seat.

"So what's with all the big wigs on the bus? What did I miss?" Skye asked taking a seat.

"Agent Coulson called a meeting. We're over the north pole right now, it's all very hush hush." Fitz explained with an eager smile that made Skye laugh then add.

"Wait, the north pole? Really? Cool."

"You didn't get to meet them but the agents with Sitwell and Hand are the ones we worked with to rescue you." Simmons offered and Fitz added, "I thought they were alright. Good in a pinch."

"Oh those guys, Fitz told me about them." Skye commented nodding than asked. "So what are we doing today?"

"I need to draw more blood."

"More?" Skye asked taking a deep breath bracing herself for more poky Dr. Simmons.

"Yes. I promise this will be the last time for a while." Jemma said softly reaching out and tucking a lose lock of Skye's hair behind her ear.

Skye leaned into Jemma's touch and they both startled remembering where they were and that they were not alone. Jemma grinned and shook her head as if trying to dispel naughty thoughts before walking over to get what she needed. Skye laughed, she was glad they caught themselves, she wasn't ready to have that conversation with everyone if it meant getting Jemma reassigned or god forbid Skye getting kicked off the team.

Dr. Simmons took four more full vials of Skye's blood and when she was done Fitz walked over standing behind Simmons as she asked.

"We'd like to send a blood sample of yours to some colleagues to do a molecular breakdown. Maybe if you spoke to Agent Coulson?"

Skye grimaced replying with a shrug, "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea. If Coulson thinks it's important that this thing stays between us, then we should trust him, right? He's the boss."

Staring at Skye with a look of surprise and suspicion Simmons asks, "So, you're saying we should _obey_ the rules?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Skye?" Fitz asked giving Skye a suspicious look.

Skye laughed a little uncomfortably and Jemma gave her a funny look. Jemma frowned and opened her mouth to ask Skye another question but was cut off by Ward walking in.

"Skye, Coulson needs you to join the meeting."

"Oh, okay. Um, Simmons are we done?" Skye asked with a hopeful look and the though the frown remained on Jemma's face she nodded yes.

"Cool, thanks." Skye replied with a big smile and shot off the chair following Ward out of the lab.

"So what's going on Ward?"

"They'll fill you in." Ward replied in his usual dower manner.

Skye kept her mouth shut nodding her head. Walking into the meeting it was a little odd at first to have every pair of eyes on her. Coulson thankfully was normal and casual with her filling her in on the plan quickly. They were after the Clairvoyant, they've broken down a specific list of people who could be the Clairvoyant but they needed a way to compartmentalize the info among the team in case the Clairvoyant was watching them right now. Coulson asks Skye what she thinks and she suggests a double-blind. Coulson agrees and Skye wonders how she's going to access that information. Coulson hands Skye her very own Shield badge.

Skye was floored, she couldn't believe it. Her very own Shield badge! Skye took it with wide eyes and an open mouth uttering a stunned yet awed, "Thank you."

"You've earn it."

Behind Skye she heard light clapping and she turned around to receive congratulations from the rest of the team. May gives Skye a subdued small smile and head nod of approval, Fitz gives Skye a big smile and a firm "Congratulations" while Simmons waits until Skye turns her way to reach out with a big proud smile and pull Skye into a tight long hug.

"I'm so proud. It's about time." Jemma whispered into Skye's ear.

Skye was on air, so ridiculously happy. Skye never would have thought her search for her parents would lead her here to this point but she was excited and proud of herself. She wanted this and to have earned it felt great.

Ward had hung back watching with a little jealousy at Jemma's long tight hug waiting until Skye was free. He approached her and Skye smiled telling him.

"Thanks for your patience and understanding Ward. I know it wasn't easy."

"You didn't need my help." Ward replies with a micro smirk as he walked away.

Skye frowns and wonders why he's still being such a butt to her. It's annoying but he was her friend and teammate so she'd keep trying.

Everyone leaves the room giving Skye privacy and she got right to work. However not even twenty minutes later Jemma walks in wearing a very concerned expression on her face.

"Skye, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay, this needs to run anyway. What's on your mind?" Skye asked turning to give Jemma her full attention.

"I want to know what's going on. Coulson says I can't access the Shield database, you say I can't ask for help from colleagues. How am I supposed to figure any of this out if I can't use my usual resources? Is there something else I don't know?" Jemma bluntly asked and Skye froze.

Skye opened and closed her mouth a few times with nothing coming out. She looked caught and she knew it and still the next thing out of her mouth was.

"No."

"What? No? For some reason I don't believe you. At least tell me why you're not telling me considering I'm your doctor and I'm the one responsible for figuring out what was put in you!"

"Jemma…" Skye began and again her words failed her. All her skills were useless against the woman she loved. After a deep breath and a slight shrug with her eyes anywhere else but on Jemma Skye went on, "There's nothing to tell you know everything."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't know what else you want me to say."

"How about the truth Skye?"

"I did."

"I never thought this would happen. I never thought this day would come. Really, Skye? After everything you're going to do _this_ now?" Jemma said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Skye doesn't know what to say so she says nothing, she's completely torn. She promised Coulson she would keep her mouth shut and so she was but this was horrible. The hurt and betrayal in Jemma's eyes were knives in Skye's heart.

"Wow." Jemma replies in a blown away sigh.

Backing up slowly Jemma turns her eyes away as they fill with tears, she keeps them on the floor a quiver in her voice as she says.

"I trust your faith in the team but I never thought you could look me directly in the eyes and outright lie to me. I love you but I don't trust you right now. Whatever it is you're keeping from me is obviously more important than our trust and faith in one another. I think I need a break Skye."

"What? A break? No! What are you talking about? A break?" Skye was immediately defensive this was the last thing she wanted.

"Yes. We're too close, I need space and some time to process all of this. I think a break would be for the best." Jemma replied in a soft voice as she finally looked back up at Skye.

Skye was torn and before she had a chance to argue her side the beautiful biochemist was gone. Alone in the room Skye burst into tears, she walked back to her laptop taking a seat in the chair and cried for five minutes straight. Only the ping of her computer alerting her that the search was done pulled Skye from her grief. Drying her face and forcing herself to focus Skye got down to business.

Skye kept working and soon completed what she needed for the teams. As Skye programmed three phones, one for each of the teams heading out her mind drifted back to Jemma. Skye was pissed, at Jemma for jumping the gun and at herself for not telling her girlfriend the truth. She wasn't going to let this go without a fight. Skye's only consolation was that it was only a break, not a break up. Skye formed a plan, she'd let Jemma cool off, give her the space she asked for but after the mission was over Skye was going to sit Jemma down for a long talk and tell her the truth, she was keeping the secret under Coulson's orders. Jemma, the biggest rule follower she's ever known, she should understand that. Skye really hoped Jemma would be just a little more patient.

Finished with what she needed to do Skye went in search of the team and ran into Agent Garrett. The older man had easy going charming allure to him, his easy smile and twinkle in his eyes gave the impression he was laughing at a joke you just missed. Remembering what everyone told her about him Skye offered her hand and introduced herself. Skye being all business hands over one of the phones and explains how it'll work. Each team will first head to the location then they will receive the second half of the necessary info on their targets, the most important thing of all: the name of the target.

Garrett only wants to talk surviving, he explains how he survived a wound likes Skye's. Skye thanks Garrett for risking his life to save her. Garrett brings up Ward, telling Skye how Wards made an impact on Skye and vice versa. Skye takes this and nods along but she doesn't fully understand what Garrett's referring too then Garrett adds one more thing. He tells her he figures Ward is fighting for someone now and that having that motivation means a world of difference.

Skye walked away from Garrett scratching her head in confusion. If felt as if Garrett was hinting at something but what that was, completely eluded Skye. Shaking her head she went in search of Coulson and Ward to give them their phones and instructions. And runs directly into Coulson, come to check and see if she was done. Coulson notices the worried expression on her face and assumes it's because of the mission and reassures her that he trusts her judgment and not to worry, the mission will go fine. They will stop the Clairvoyant.

Skye musters up smile and head nod, she was worried about the team and the special assignment because of the high risk the Clairvoyant posed but she was more worried over her fight with Jemma. Skye wished they could talk now rather than later but there was no time.

Three teams depart the bus at the same time, Ward and Agent Triplet, Agent Blake and May, and finally Coulson and Agent Garrett. Fitz and Simmons remain in the lab while Skye is forced to hang out with Agent Hand while the mission goes down. Skye wasn't thrilled to be alone with the beautiful yet harsh woman who kept giving her the side eye but Skye figured she could use it as proof that she was worthy to carry a Shield badge. And Skye did everything she was supposed to only all three leads were a bust and one was actually a trap.

Skye had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from gasping too loudly when it was reported back that Deathlok aka Mike had shown up at one of the locations and almost killed Agent Blake. May reported that Blake was alive but his neck was broken and he needed medical attention immediately. Skye did whatever Hand ordered her to do and soon there was nothing left, only time to wait for everyone to return.

Free to wait anywhere she wanted Skye put some distance between herself and Hand by wandering the bus a while. She passed by the lab spotting Simmons and Fitz working and chatting. Staring at Jemma from afar Skye sighed heavily wishing she didn't feel like crying when she looked at Jemma but she did. She was sad and hurt and all she wanted was to walk into that lab and wrap her arms around Jemma and hug her.

Then Jemma laughed at something Fitz said and it dawned on Skye. _She's not sad, she's not on the verge of tears. Jemma is fine, she's okay with this. She doesn't even seem affected by it at all. How can she not be affected? Doesn't she take this seriously? Doesn't she care? Doesn't she love me?_

The longer Skye stood there watching Jemma joke with Fitz, laughing and smiling the more confused and hurt Skye became. She never thought Jemma would curl into a ball and cry for days but Skye did expect Jemma to show _some emotion_ just not the emotion she was showing now. Heartbroken even more, Skye felt the tears spill down her cheeks, shaking her head calling herself a fool silently, Skye walked away.

As soon as everyone returned to the bus they took off heading to the HUB to get Blake proper medical attention. Way too hurt to be around Jemma, Skye purposely avoided her for the flight. To distract herself Skye continued to work on the puzzle of how the Clairvoyant knew so much about them. Then Skye got a new idea when she began to question what type of information the Clairvoyant knew and what he didn't. After that time seemed to fly by and before she realized it, they were arriving at the hub.

Skye takes a break when they land and she watches Agent Blake carried off by a Shield medical team. Then on her way back to work, she over hears Coulson, Ward, Hand and May talking. Hand was not happy how the mission went down but Coulson was optimistic that they were getting close. May and Coulson notice Skye and follow her back to her laptop to discuss the mission and the information surrounding the Clairvoyant. Skye goes over everything again and as she walks through the info Coulson see's Blake's gun on the counter nearby. Coulson checks it and notices a round missing, one of the new tracking rounds Fitz created. When Coulson shares the news Skye's eyes light up and she gets to work tracking down the signal. In a very short time they're on the move again heading toward the signal. This time on Garrett and his team go with them.

It wasn't until they were in the air for over an hour when Skye finally broke and went to talk to Jemma only to find Fitz alone in the lab.

"Hey Fitz, where's Simmons? I need to talk to her."

"Oh hey Skye, sorry but Simmons isn't here." Fitz replied giving Skye a warm smile.

"Oh, really, where is she?" Skye asked surprised Jemma wasn't with the rest of the team.

"She's got off the bus at the hub to use their labs, get some work done." Fitz explained and Skye's eyebrows shot up in surprised.

That wasn't like Fitz to speak in around about way he was usually blunt like Simmons was. Skye's face scrunched up in confusion as she tried to get clarification.

"Wait Fitz, Simmons got off the bus in the middle of a mission to run a test?"

"She needed the bigger lab and the equipment they have. It's not as if we could fit everything on the bus." Fitz replied keeping his eyes on his work which totally gave away that he was covering for Jemma.

"Did she know we left the hub?"

"Yes, she was aware. In fact I think Agent Triplett stayed with her."

"What?" Skye was shocked and pissed; she caught herself, forced herself to calm then asked. "Fitz, what was so important that Simmons felt the need to leave the team in the middle of a mission?"

Fitz open and shut his mouth like a fish out of water, his eyes big and wide. Skye knew the expression it was the exact same one she gave Jemma only hours earlier. Skye realized what Jemma had done and Skye laughed bitterly. Skye frowned and cursed then realized Fitz was watching her with a worried expression.

"Sorry Fitz. I really need to talk to Jemma. Thanks." Skye said leaving in a huff.

Out of the lab Skye laughed bitterly shaking her head in disbelief. All her life Skye had been a rule breaker, a girl striking her own path no matter how many told her "Danger! Danger! Danger!" And now when she finally starts following the rules, finally starts believing in and trusting the system, believing in the team and it blows up in her face. Apparently Skye and Jemma had rubbed off on one another more so than Skye ever realized until now. Skye followed the rules and her girlfriend a notorious rule follower, the one who literally said to her, "_I like following the rules, it makes me feel nice_." Just broke so many rules Skye couldn't even count them. And not little rules, BIG important rules.

Pissed didn't describe the feeling rolling through Skye. That Jemma went behind her back, and most likely behind Coulson's back—all to take Skye's blood to the hub to test. Skye wondered what to do now, tell Coulson? Keep this info to herself? Try to call Jemma and yell at her; that would be nice but completely unproductive.

That's when Skye started asking herself some hard questions. Did Jemma break the rules to save Skye? Was she just being a good girlfriend and looking out for Skye no matter what? Or was it something else? To doom Skye, by outing her as a monster? Unstable or unsafe either would be terrible. Or was it just the mystery? Despite the small fact that it was Jemma who accused Skye of caring more about her secret than their trust in one another, maybe it was actually the opposite. Maybe Jemma cared more about the mystery than she did about Skye?

Skye doesn't allow herself to dwell on these questions long, they're all still on a mission and there was no taking a time out. They reached Deathlok's location and even though Skye wants to go in with the rest of the team, Coulson immediately puts his foot down refusing. He makes her hang back in the van with an armed guard escort. Everyone else gets to go in while Skye is forced to watch the video feed.

The team finds then fights Deathlok but he escapes then they come across the person they believed to be the Clairvoyant, Thomas Nash. Only Nash is paralyzed and breathing through a tube. The entire team surrounds Nash and the paralyzed man starts taunting them. Skye listens to every word, it's super creepy. And them Nash mentions Skye specifically, saying Skye has something they want and she'll die giving it to them.

Suddenly there's a gun shot and Skye lets out a surprised _Oh shit!_ Yelp . She strains to hear what's going on the video is grainy and unclear. Then she hears Coulson and the others, Ward shot Nash in cold blood. Skye was stunned dumb.

Ward shooting an unarmed paralyzed man who had to breathe through a tube didn't sound right at all, he wasn't that kind of man, that kind of agent. It didn't make sense. Ward always kept his cool, he always kept his head the only time he didn't was Lorelei. This didn't make sense.

Everyone returned to the bus, Ward was put into isolation in handcuffs. Garrett and his team take off going after Deathlok. They prepare to take off, Coulson wants to see Fury before they turn Ward over. Skye goes to see Fitz who is in shock over what Ward did, he was having a hard time making heads or tails of it like Skye. Fitz automatically starts making excuses for Ward, anything to prove that Ward was the person he knew. Skye got mad and as soon as they were in the air she went to talk to Ward.

Skye walked in with a scowl on her face, she was having a hard time processing this. She wanted to understand what was going through her friends mind. She sat down and point blank asked Ward why he shot Nash in cold blood. And Ward tells her he lost it, lost control. Skye has a hard time believing _Mr. I'm always in control, nothing ever gets to me Ward_ lost control. Then Ward adds that he figured Nash wasn't going to stop until Skye was dead and Ward couldn't have that. Ward declares he'll accept whatever the punishment is and that he'd do it again if it meant keeping Skye safe.

Skye furrows her brows at Ward confused, this still didn't make sense. Why would Ward take this all so personally? Jemma maybe but not Ward, why would Ward go crazy like that? He killed an unarmed paralyzed man, it wasn't like Ward was in a firefight or even in the heat of the moment. Nash was taunting them, that was all. So why did Ward go to such extremes? This didn't make sense. Skye wished Jemma were there, she'd see right through Ward's bullshit and tell everyone what was really going on.

Skye leaves Ward and searches the bus for Coulson. She finds him thinking deeply and the first thing he says to her.

"I'm worried Ward killed the wrong man."

Coulson names out loud all the evidence that Nash wasn't the Clairvoyant. This leads Skye and Coulson to make a number of realizations about the Clairvoyant very quickly. The Clairvoyant was definitely monitoring them, the type of information he had was specific, too specific. Then it hit the two of them at the same time. The Clairvoyant was a Shield Agent. Coulson walks off to interrogate Ward more, they were both worried Ward had been used or even worse turned.

Skye waited in the lounge trying to wrap her head around a traitor in Shield when Fitz comes running up to her with a sweaty nervous look to him. Before she can even say his name Fitz tells her he found an unauthorized line in the cockpit with a thumb print scanner, May's been talking to someone but he doesn't know who. After what Ward did and after what she just figured out Skye's not taking chances and she orders Fitz to cut the line. And Fitz runs off to do just that.

Heart pounding and confused beyond belief Skye rushed to the weapons locker and retrieves a gun checking to make sure it was loaded with a full clip just in case. Armed Skye rushed to tell Coulson, she burst into the room interrupting with a simple.

"We have a problem."

**PART ELEVEN:**

They lock Ward in and go to find May, Coulson whispers the plan to her. They would circle round and corner May. They rush going quickly and quietly and Skye makes it around to the lab in time to see May take a shot at Fitz. Coulson orders May to stand down and eventually she does. May insists she can explain but too much is happening at once, neither Coulson nor Skye could take that chance, they demand to know the truth but May won't say who she's been talking too. Things get a little heated when the bus makes a turn in a new direction all by its self. It only clams when May sets the ICER down.

They all accuse each other of doing shady shit and it all comes out. May was following Fury's orders, talking to Fury directly even when Coulson was having a hard time getting a hold of him. And Fitz was talking to Simmons secretly about the GH-325 drug which was the real reason why Simmons remained behind at the hub. After May stands down, Fitz is too scared to open the door until Coulson gives him an order. Fitz opens the door and they all go in to figure out what's going on. Coulson orders Skye to hack into the bus and figure out where they're going. May tries to assure Coulson she's loyal, his friend but when it's confirmed they're being forced back to the Hub he shoots May with an ICER and sticks her in with Ward. Soon Garrett shows up with armed drones on his tail and Coulson has Fitz hack the bus's weapons to rescue Garrett. By the time Garrett is safely on the bus Skye is able to decode the odd signal being broadcast across all Shield channels. It's a message from Hydra.

Walking away from Skye after talking to her was hard for Jemma, she had to force herself to leave quickly or she'd lose her nerve and take everything back. She was so hurt, she felt so betrayed and angry. Really angry and very frustrated. Jemma was only trying to help, to make sure Skye was safe and healthy and Skye lies to her. Breaking the most important promise they made to one another.

Jemma made a side trip to the restroom to wash her face and push all her sadness down. If Fitz caught wind he would press until she confessed what was wrong, he was very sweet like that. To combat how terrible she felt inside Jemma forced a big smile on her face and kept it there so by the time she reached the lab the smile had relaxed and looked a little more natural. Returning to work Jemma tried very hard to pretend everything was normal, everything was okay.

And it really wasn't. Jemma just wanted to curl into a ball for a while and cry and yet there was no time. They were on a mission. However back in the lab with Fitz one comment turned the conversation and they were talking about testing Skye's blood samples again. No matter how Jemma tried she couldn't isolate the drug GH-325 in Skye's blood. Fitz completely agreed with Jemma and he didn't understand Skye or Coulson's hesitation regarding it. Fitz comments that something did spook Coulson when they were in the Guest House bunker however considering its Coulson they were talking about neither of them could fathom what it was that could have spooked Coulson like that.

May hears the whole conversation startling the both of them, May is clear she knows everything and Jemma explains it's only because she and Fitz are worried about Coulson and Skye. May asks them to let her know if Coulson or Skye start behaving unusually, they agree and May leaves. They both turn to each other silently asking the same WTF question. After they're both sure May is gone they both imitate her, joking around about how scary May can be sometimes.

When Jemma found out they were heading to the hub she got excited. The longer she thought about all the questions surrounding Skye's recovery, the strange drug injected Skye with, not to mention all the questions surrounding Coulson's recovery the angrier she became. Both Coulson and Skye entrusted her with the mission of figuring out these mysteries and they were going to withhold vital information from her! Jemma had no doubts in her mind Coulson knew Skye's secret. So Jemma decided to do something completely unlike her, she decided to break the rules and use the hub's labs to analyze Skye's blood.

Jemma was determined to keep her word and figure out what the hell was going on. Rules be damned she was going to get her answers.

Jemma told Coulson she needed to run other tests and Garrett offered Triplett to go with her. Jemma was glad for the company and she liked Triplett, he was a nice guy and he knew what he was doing. When she goes to pack up a few things to take with her including Skye's samples Fitz comes in wondering why she's so happy but then he realizes what she's up to and offers to set up a secure line so they can talk. Jemma thinks it's a great idea.

It wasn't until Fitz walked away it dawned on Jemma, setting up an unauthorized secure line from the bus to the hub was against a lot of Shield rules, seven to be precise. And both of them didn't even bat an eye at breaking them. It left Jemma to wonder when exactly did they both get so casual about breaking the rules. Neither Fitz nor Simmons had ever been like that before. Where was it coming from, this new bold course of disregarding rules? Was it from being on Coulson's team? With all the special privileges that came with it? Or was it something much more simple? Like her girlfriend rubbing off on her and on Fitz.

That _was_ it! Skye had rubbed off on all of them. So much so Jemma didn't even realize it until after the choice had been made. Jemma burst out into a fit of giggles. No one had ever affected her like Skye did, Skye got under her skin, changed everything before anyone realized it. Things would never be the same, Jemma would never be the same. Skye had made sure of that.

Old Jemma would have been distraught to come to this realization, new Jemma wasn't. It only served to give fuel to the fire of her determination to figure out the mystery of that drug. Nothing was going to stop her from figuring this out.

Triplett comes in and Simmons brightly greets him and they walk off the bus together. As she stepped off the plane Jemma glances over her shoulder, she hoped to see Skye but the beautiful infuriating brunette was busy working. Jemma hoped by the time the mission was done she'd had some new answers so she could talk with Skye and work things out. Jemma loved Skye and she wasn't going to walk away or give up.

Agent Hand welcomed Simmons to the hub, Hand liked Simmons, she respected her work and so was allowed a lot of leeway for a Level 5 agent. Hand allowed Simmons to use any lab she needed to and left her alone to work. Simmons was so happy to be left alone. Getting down to business Simmons starts the new test right away and for an hour and a half she was left to her own devices. And was completely frustrated, every new test, every analysis showed nothing. Despite the more extensive equipment and the access to Shield medial database every new lead hit a brick wall. Simmons came to the conclusion quickly she needed her old mentors help, she needed to contact Agent Weaver's.

Triplett comes to check on Simmons and she quickly hides the tests she still running. Triplett notices but tells her that something big was going down. A lot of agents were being activated for a Level 8 operation. Triplett tries to give Simmons a chance to fess up to whatever it was she was hiding only Simmons says nothing. Triplett makes it clear if she's hiding something that could help Blake recover, Blake's injuries on her for withholding important information. Simmons frowns and decides to take a chance. She walks over to the lab door shutting it then walks back over to Triplett confessing the truth about the tests and how she's hit brick wall after brick wall. Triplett agrees to help her.

"But hey," Triplet says then goes on. "If we get questioned? Let me talk. You're a surprisingly bad liar."

"I know, but I'm getting better at it." Simmons replied with complete honesty and a flat emotionless expression. The comment made Simmons think of Skye, the abrupt sadness she felt upon thinking of Skye made her want to cry.

Simmons tells Triplett she needs to speak to Agent Weaver on a secure line and Triplett offers to help her gain access while Agent Hand is distracted. Triplett takes Simmons to a hologram transmitter and she makes contact with Agent Weaver. Right in the middle of an attack on the Academy. Simmons is stunned when Weaver tells her to run to someplace safe, Hydra was attacking and taking over Shield. They were all in danger. Before Simmons can ask any questions the line goes dead.

Simmons is stunned. Hydra! How could Hydra still be alive and around, they were taken out by Captain America back in WWII. This didn't make sense, then they realized the hub like the Academy was under attack. Triplett goes and locks the door alarming Jemma, suddenly she was suspicious of everyone even Triplett. Who could she trust if Hydra was taking over? Simmons bluntly asks Triplett if she can trust him and he pulls out his knife. For one moment Simmons thought he was going to attack her. Then he flipped the knife handing it over to Simmons, surprising her and calming the fear creeping up her spine. Simmons took the knife and Triplett asked her to get Coulson on the line. She tries to call Fitz but the line goes dead. Before they can come up with a next step the door is broken down and a dozen armed agents pour in. Simmons and Triplett are ordered to surrender. They are taken captive and taken to see Hand who explains Hydra has infiltrated Shield at the highest level and everyone who has resisted Hydra has been eliminated. Hand orders them to swear loyalty to Hydra or die. Simmons is terrified and silent. She can't, won't say the words. Then Triplett saves them both by attacking the guards. Hand stops it and tells them she's glad they passed and that she can trust them. Simmons is utterly relieved that Hand was loyal and not a traitor.

Hand fills Simmons in on what's going on and tries to convince Simmons that Coulson is Hydra. Simmons absolutely refuses to believe that and argues with Hand about it. Fearing for Skye, Coulson and everyone else on her team Simmons was going to do what little she could to give them a chance. There was no way she could sit idly by and let them die.

The bus arrives and the team escapes before they can be taken and Hand orders them found and approves lethal force. Simmons objects loudly and long desperately trying to convince Hand to change her mind. Hand uses the moment as a teaching opportunity explaining exactly why Hand and Blake both think Coulson is Hydra. Then Hand explains how Hydra operates.

"The worst thing you can do right now is underestimate Hydra. They hide in plain sight, they earn our trust, our sympathy. They make us like them, and when you hesitate, they strike. If we're to survive, we must learn to strike first."

Simmons didn't know what to say to that, Hand was right even if she was wrong about Coulson.

There were reports all over the hub about Simmons team taking out agents left and right. It was confirmed Garrett was with Coulson. The more agents the team took out the more eager Hand was to take them down. Simmons begged Hand to get proof first, she argued if Hand jumped to conclusions she could be losing valuable resources by killing loyal agents, at least find out first for certain if they're Hydra. Hand asks how they're going to do that and Simmons suggest by listening in. Hand has one of her tech's access the comm system in the room Coulson, M ay, Fitz and Garrett were in so they could listen in. And they heard everything.

Coulson was clean, May was clean and of course Fitz was clean. Garrett was Hydra, Garrett was the Clairvoyant. The second it was confirmed Hand personally took a team down to stop Garrett, and Simmons was right behind her. They arrived just in time, Garrett was arrested and Coulson vindicated. First thing Simmons did was hug Fitz, she had been on the verge of tears worried for him. She was so relieved he was okay. Now if she could just find Skye.

The bus lands at the hub, Skye scrambles to copy all their files and scrub the bus's memory clean. Garrett and Fitz buy her time and the second she's done they all escape from the bus through a hole Fitz cuts into the floor. Once inside the hub they split apart, each with a mission. Skye and Ward would take out the hub's systems while Coulson and the others would rescue Simmons and Triplett. Skye had faith that they would succeed, even entertaining the idea of Simmons getting hurt or worse was simply unbearable. And any talk of bailing before doing so was quickly dismissed.

The short flight to the hub Skye had time to digest the shit storm they were all now facing. Hydra—fucking unbelievable. Traitors everywhere. Every time Skye thought about it too long her heart would speed up and the walls felt like they were closing in, so she leaned on Coulson. She trusted he wouldn't leave Jemma behind and she was right. Coulson was a good man, a great friend and a leader she would follow anywhere.

Skye and Ward manage to get close but are forced to hide in a utility closet to evade a large patrol. Ward takes Skye's ICER offering to take out the patrol, saying if he dies he'll deserve it because he killed an innocent man. And then Ward admits he did it for Skye and confesses that he didn't take her up that one time to talk because he really does like her. Skye frowns a little telling him bluntly.

"I wasn't an invitation for sex. It was just to talk."

Ward tells her he knows but that he's not use to opening up. Skye asks about May and he's surprised she knows. She grins explaining they live on the same plane, anyone with eyes would have noticed. Ward assures her he only hooked up with May because it could be just physical but his feelings for Skye would never allow that. Ward asks for that talk if they survive this. Everyone was aware they could die at any moment, more so than ever before. Skye saw desperation in Ward's eyes and she figured _Well shit if he's sure we're going to die this is bad. Real bad. Fuck it, if he thinks he's going to die why not, what would the harm be?_ And she said yes then leaned in and kissed him. Ward was super happy as he left the closet, Skye figured if and when they made time to have that talk she'd let him down easy. No point keeping his hopes up over nothing. A kiss was just a kiss and her heart belong to Jemma Simmons.

Skye hears Ward take on the patrol through the door, it sounds like a brutal fight. Ward comes back and Skye takes her backpack full of C4 and set it inside the central utility room taking out the hub's power for a few minutes. As soon as the lights go off Skye and Ward use the tracker they have on Coulson to meet up and find Hand and Simmons with them.

Skye is so happy to see Jemma unharmed, so relieved it's like a physical weight taken off her shoulders. Skye rushes over to Simmons but stops short of hugging unsure of what taking a break meant. Jemma looked at her funny reaching out grabbing Skye and pulling her into a tight reaffirming hug. Skye melted into Jemma's embrace. She was so happy everyone was okay. It was amazing they all made it.

Quickly Skye and Ward are filled in and Skye is stunned Garrett is Hydra and the Clairvoyant. She's angry about it not like Ward and not like Triplett, Triplett had to be restrained as Garrett was led away. Skye hung back sticking to Coulson's side while Hand filled in him, Skye really wanted to spend five minutes alone with Simmons especially after that hug but she also REALLY needed to know what was going on big picture and small picture. She figured the best way to do that was quietly shadow Coulson and sure enough here she was hearing everything. Shield was done, they were all now rouge, labeled terrorist by the US government and Hand and Coulson were most likely the highest ranking agents left since Fury was dead. Hand gives Coulson control of the hub. Skye is in shock.

Ward takes off with Hand to take Garrett to the Fridge, everyone else returns to the bus to assess the damage and begin repairs. Everyone is sad. Skye stares at her badge in sadness and great disappointment, she just earned it and now it meant nothing. Coulson comes in and orders everyone to get to work and they do. Skye overhears Coulson accept May back, he still felt betrayed but he needed all the allies he could get.

They all worked to get repairs on the bus done quickly but Coulson makes them all take a break around midnight and ordered them to get some rest. They would all start again first thing in the morning. Skye went to talk to Coulson about what she wanted to do to help in the morning. She felt she could help more if worked in the hub's control center over trying to do repairs on the bus and Coulson agreed. With that done Skye went in search of Simmons. She checked the bus first and only found Fitz passed out in his pod, door open like always. Heading back inside the hub Skye checked break rooms and eventually the cafeteria and found Simmons eating alone with Triplett.

Skye stopped at the door when she spotted them, Jemma was laughing and smiling brightly at Triplett. Skye frowned and watched as Jemma's smile softened and she reached out putting her hand on Triplett's telling him something. Jealously flooded Skye's senses, she really didn't like this. She didn't like it at all. Why was Jemma being so flirty with Triplett? What was going on between them? All of a sudden unsure of herself or where she was with Jemma, Skye backed out of the door heading back to the bus.

With her appetite gone Skye went straight to her pod and kicked off her shoes. Climbing into bed Skye thought about Jemma and how far apart she felt from her and fell asleep wondering what it was going to take to bridge the gap.

Skye was in a deep sleep and didn't hear Jemma come in an hour later. She also didn't wake when Jemma sat down on the bed next to Skye and reached out stroking Skye's hair for a few minutes. Jemma leaned down and kissed Skye's cheek whispering, "I love you Skye." And quietly snuck out.

The next morning Skye woke to the sound of many voices on the bus. She got up changed her clothes then went in search of Coulson. She was disappointed she didn't talk to Jemma but today was a new day. Then she spotted Fitz and Simmons working, they were commanding the hub's agents in bus repairs. Skye also noticed Triplett nearby, he was watching Simmons with a smile on his face. Skye had a very abrupt and powerful urge to punch Triplett in the face. Now in a bad mood, Skye frowned walking away. She grabbed a few breakfast bars from one of the break rooms on her way to the control room scarfing them down before she walked in. Coulson was already there overseeing everything. Skye got to work right away, her first task: Figuring out what bases Shield had left.

The fall out is significant and widespread. There are only four bases left but with Shield labeled a terrorist organization Coulson doesn't know how much time they have left. Skye admits Coulson was right, now there was no one left to protect the world. Coulson assures her as long as their team is intact there will be someone there to fight Hydra, to not give up hope.

A call into the hub from a General Talbot spurs Coulson into action. Coulson gives permission to all the agents left to do as they felt was right, wait to surrender to General Talbot or leave now and fight another day. The repairs are nowhere near complete on the bus but there is no more time. Everyone gets on the bus preparing to leave and Triplett comes over to ask Coulson to join the team since they were short one man with Ward at the Fridge. Coulson is hesitant and Skye agrees but then Jemma vouches for Triplett insisting he be allowed to come with them. Coulson makes Triplett Jemma's responsibility and lets him come on board. Skye watches Jemma with Triplett and does not like how close they've seemingly become. Jealous and annoyed Skye vows to stay away from Jemma for a while.

Once the bus was in the air Coulson had them run through what supplies they had left, no fuel, no food, limited weapons and ammo supply. It was dire. And so after Simmons, Fitz, Triplett gave him the bad news Coulson turned to Skye for the silver lining.

"Skye, please tell me something good."

"We have internet." Skye replied with the only thing she could think of.

"Yay! And boy, have I lowered my expectations." Coulson replied with a big sigh.

Coulson orders Skye to wipe the identities of everyone on the team and create new ones, clean ones. Skye gets to work right away hiding away in a room by herself to do it, she calls Ward asking where he was at then to update him on where the team was at and what she was about to do. She tells him she'll keep him posted and asks him to be careful. Going back to her laptop Skye got back to work only her mind kept drifting back to Jemma.

Skye wanted to talk to Jemma alone and for a long moment she was almost ready to just walk up to her and demand that they talk in private. Only a thought occurred to Skye a moment before she stood up, why hasn't Jemma tried to see her? Or talk to her? In fact it really seemed as if Jemma was actively avoiding her. What if Jemma wanted something more than a break? The longer Skye thought about it the more depressed she became.

After Skye was finished she went to everyone on the bus collecting their badges. Triplett was disappointed and so was Fitz, May frowned when she handed hers over while Simmons looked at hers wistfully before handing it over. Skye becomes hyper aware almost immediately of Simmons barely looking at her, like she couldn't, making Skye feel even worse.

Once she had everyone's badge Skye went to Coulson handing them over and admitting she's disappointed that their worthless. As Coulson opens his wall safe to put them away Skye notices one of the badges glowing. Coulson pulls it out and identifies it as his own, a set of numbers that resembled coordinates. Coulson figures there from Fury and immediately has May change course. Coulson fills the rest of the team in on what he's doing, they all have hesitations and Coulson makes it clear. Anyone who doesn't believe in his leadership can parachute out because they are going. Skye has faith in Coulson and she hates seeing the doubt in everyone else's eyes.

A little later Skye goes to get a bottle of water and stumbles across Triplett, Simmons and Fitz talking about Coulson. Skye instantly hangs back hiding behind the corner and listens in, curious to what they were saying. The trio seemed to be checking supplies…again but then it became obvious they were using it as an excuse to talk about Coulson behind his back. Triplett says Coulson is obsessed, blindly obsessed and Simmons agrees. Skye is shocked at Jemma's lack of faith in Coulson and gets mad but then so does Fitz. With disgust in his voice, Fitz reminds them that now is the time to stick with the man they believe in.

Skye backs away going back to her laptop, she thinks about what she overheard and is glad Fitz was still in Coulson's corner. And made her wonder for the hundredth time that day what was going on with Simmons. Was Simmons _that_ angry at being left out on Skye and Coulson's secret? Would Simmons go _that_ far to get back at them?

Still dwelling on Jemma, Skye didn't even realize they landed until Coulson gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Put your winter gear on. We're going hiking." Coulson orders and Skye rushes to get dressed and notices everyone else doing the same.

They all meet at the landing doors where yet again Triplett and Simmons express hesitation at what they're doing when it becomes apparent Coulson doesn't have a backup plan. Coulson lets them chose to stay or go but tells them bluntly he's going and walks off. Skye is the first one to follow, than Fitz then May. Skye glances over her shoulder and is relieved to see Simmons and Triplett following as well. They walked in the snow for a very long time, Skye was so glad to have the proper clothing on so it was bearable.

Skye stuck by Coulson's side for the most part until he gained too great of a lead and she fell back in step with May. Skye decides to use the opportunity to talk to May. In a low voice Skye asks why Fury had her spy on Coulson and to Skye's shock May answers, telling Skye that Fury was worried that Coulson figuring out the truth would have negative consequences. Skye points out that Coulson's whole world has fallen apart and May reminds Skye he wasn't the only one.

They arrive at the exact coordinates but there's nothing there. The team's starts to grumble and Coulson loses it for a moment. For as hard as everything has been on everyone else Coulson's had it worse and he finally showed how much strain he's been under snapping at everyone. However Coulson's shouting activates an automated weapons response and they all duck for cover. Then Coulson shocks Skye by standing up and confronting the gun. Coulson had faith this was a Shield facility and when he identifies himself the gun disarms and a door opens letting them inside a secret entrance. Everyone is floor and Skye is thrilled that Coulson was right. It wasn't the first time Coulson's proved his worth having faith in and Skye was sure it wasn't going to be the last.

They go inside and are greeted by Agent Koenig who explains the hidden base is called Providence. He welcomes them all in Coulson asks about Fury and Koenig confirms Fury is dead. He tells May to pull the plane into the base and asks to speak to Coulson privately. After they go off Skye uses the phone Coulson gave her earlier to call Ward to let him know where they're at so he knew where to go. Ward told her to expect him in a few hours.

Koenig lets everyone eat in the café and shows them to a series of guest rooms so they can rest. He explains they'll all have to pass a special test to earn his trust at the base but after they rested otherwise the results wouldn't be reliable. Skye is last to grab something to eat and notices Simmons eating with Triplett while Fitz was sitting with Coulson. Skye frowned at Jemma and went to sit with Fitz and Coulson. The more Skye watches Simmons and Triplett hang out the angrier she becomes and bad thoughts begin to seep into Skye's mind.

Skye eats then goes off to lay down, she doesn't bother to try to talk to Jemma this time. Skye begins to convince herself the longer Jemma stays away from her the more obvious Jemma's real choice becomes. If Jemma really wanted to talk to her, she would right? Right?

Skye falls asleep while thinking about Jemma and wishing they were together. Hours later Skye is woken up by the phone beeping. Checking the message it's from Ward, he's on his way there. Skye did some math in her head and realized Ward should be at the doors soon, she gets up and goes to greet Ward. When he finally shows up Skye is there with a smile and when she notices how bad Ward is hurt she suggests Ward see Jemma first thing and then suggest after that they'd have that drink they talked about. Ward's face lights up but all Skye can think is how she wants to have that drink in front of Jemma so Jemma can see what it feels like.

Everyone gathers in medical to talk to Ward while Simmons cleans his wounds. Ward tells them that the Fridge had been overrun, Garrett was dead and that he barely got out alive. Simmons assures Ward he'll be fine after he gets some rest. Ward hands Skye the hard drive and Skye asks Coulson if she should back it up but with the Fridge taken over by Hydra they have more pressing matters to deal with. Coulson has Skye focus on building a list of escaped prisoners so they can do a threat assessment. Skye's able to identify that some of the escapees have superpowers and Coulson asks her to compare records with current law enforcement databases. Skye's laptop doesn't have that type of computing power so Coulson suggest she ask Koenig for help. Coulson starts to make a plan to take out a splinter team and asks if the plane Ward came in on was operational. Skye gets Coulson the info he needs and Coulson prepares to leave once he identifies one name in particular.

Agent Koenig informs them all that they can't leave until they pass Orientation. A lie detector test designed by Fury himself and each and every member of the team goes through it. Skye goes second to last and finds it not to be as scary as she thought it would be. Just a bunch of questions while sitting on a chair and after she gets her official lanyard she shows it off to Ward telling him it's a piece of cake. On her way to show it off to the rest of the team who had already earned theirs, Skye spots Coulson talking the new mission with his splinter team. And Skye took immediate offense. Ward was too hurt to go and May wasn't trusted by Coulson but herself? Why wasn't she invited to go on the mission too? Then when Coulson agrees to let Triplett go as their specialist in Ward's stead Jemma smiles big giving him an approving nod and Skye's jealousy flares up again.

Stomping away all Skye can think about was how much time passed since she actually spoke to Jemma. Too much time. Nothing for days and each passing hour made Skye hurt worse. And yet Jemma seemed fine, totally unaffected.

"I guess the break really was a break up." Skye mumbles to herself and goes back to her laptop.

Unbeknownst to Skye, Jemma was watching her through the glass in the door trying to build the courage to walk in and talk to Skye only to lose her nerve. Jemma watched Skye with growing sadness; she missed Skye so much, the distance between them was painful. So much time had passed since she had been able to talk to Skye about anything. All Jemma wanted was to wrap her arms around Skye and hold her close but even something simple as a hug seemed so impossible now. Jemma couldn't get past Skye's hesitation to hug her at the hub out her mind, or how she seemed to be avoiding her. Jemma felt Skye pulling away and she was distraught trying to figure out a way to stop it.

Fitz was on edge and leaning on her more than ever. At least she had Triplett; he was becoming a good friend. After sticking up for her at the Hub she warmed up to him fast. He was easy to talk to and he listened to her romantic woes and never pestered her for the name of this mysterious woman who held Jemma's heart. Triplett shared his family's history and why he was so passionate about Shield; it was nice to commiserate the loss they both felt at Hydra destroying Shield not to mention the aimlessness of dedicating your entire life to something only to have it disappear before your very eyes.

For Jemma it seemed as if everything in her life she knew, everything she could depend on was gone and the one thing she wanted to remain the same, what she has _or had_ with Skye seemed to be slipping through her fingers.

Jemma raised her hand to knock on the door and announce herself when Coulson popped up informing her they were leaving immediately. Frowning Jemma nodded and followed Coulson to the hanger. Silently Jemma made a promise to herself to speak to Skye alone the first chance she had the second they returned.

Skye gathered with Ward and May to watch Coulson, Triplett, Fitz and Simmons fly out. Skye felt depressed and sad. She decided that when the team returned she was going to pull Jemma aside and ask her point blank if they were broken up or if there was still hope. Not knowing was killing Skye.

Huffing Skye went to eat more to drown her sorrows then went search of Koenig. She asks for his help going through the crime databases and he happily agrees. As they work Skye notices Koenig is tracking everyone via their lanyards, she programs a tablet to show the base and everyone's position in it. She takes off her lanyard to test it and an alarm goes off. Koenig turns around and Skye laughs slipping the lanyard back on. Skye suggest they hack into NSA surveillance satellites to get a better idea how many escaped from the Fridge however Koenig is initially against the idea but when Ward comes in and backs Skye's idea Koenig agrees. Skye sets the hack in motion. Ward asks about uploading the hard drive Skye encrypted but Skye tells them its location based. They'd have to fly there. Ward takes off to prep the bus.

Skye sneaks off for a few minutes searching the other guest rooms searching for which one was Jemma's. After checking three she finally found the right one, going in she shut the door behind her and looked around the room. Jemma of course had neatly stacked the few things she took off the bus onto a desk in the corner. There was no sign anyone else but Jemma had been in the room. Skye sat on the bed then got up and pulled back the blanket and sheet searching for any sign that Jemma had not been alone and found nothing. Skye sat down and picked up the pillow and hugged it. Skye could smell Jemma's shampoo on the pillow she sniffed it hugging the pillow tighter. Skye sighed with frustration and sadness and put the pillow back and straightened the bed so Jemma wouldn't know she was snooping.

Skye went in search of Koenig and found his office empty but the hack was done unfortunately it didn't show anything at all. Ward comes in informing her May took off and it didn't look like she was coming back. Skye is really hurt by this and snaps saying she figured May really didn't feel anything for the team. Then curious she asks Ward if he felt anything for May, he repeats how he didn't, he only has feelings for Skye.

Warning signs go off in Skye's head at the way Ward says this and by the way he's looking at her. She never planned on doing this in private, things could get out of hand quick and Skye didn't want that but she couldn't use Ward to make Jemma jealous if Jemma wasn't here to see it. She tried to stall telling him it wasn't a good time to start anything only Ward replied everything has to start somewhere. Ward explains how he's tried to keep his feelings in check for her but has failed. Ward tries to tell Skye he's a bad man but Skye didn't see it and tells him so. He leans in kissing Skye and she kisses him back. Mid kiss Jemma flashes through her mind and Skye pulls back feeling guilty. Pulling her hand back she notices blood on her finger tip, Ward thinks it's from one of his cuts so he leaves to clean up.

Skye sits there wondering how she's going to get out of this now. She never should have kissed Ward a second time. When Jemma finds out she'd definitely break up with Skye now for sure. Then Koenig popped into her mind, and wondering where he was Skye used the tablet to locate him searching down the hall following the signal to a store room. She opens the door and a penny drops down, she picks it up in confusion. She continues searching for Koenig and finds his dead body stuffed up in the ceiling.

In three heartbeats the truth sinks into Skye, Ward murdered Koenig! And that meant Ward was Hydra.

Skye quickly leaves the storage room putting the penny back before she shuts the door. She runs to the washroom to freak out and try to calm down before Ward found her. A thousand thoughts and emotions roll through Skye, Ward was her friend, her teammate, a man she trusted with her life and he was the enemy. He murdered Koenig, how many others had Ward murdered? She was so hurt by the betrayal her mind momentarily shut down then her anger took over kicking it back into gear. That fucking murdering bastard was a Hydra traitor, like Garrett, like Sitwell and so many others. Skye was disgusted and angry. She needed to come up with a plan. Ward was Hydra! Ward was a traitor meaning everything he said, everything he did was a lie.

Skye searched the room for a weapon and finds none, she does get an idea on how she could leave a message for the others incase Ward killed her and quickly writes it out and hides it. When she steps out of the bathroom Ward is in the hall waiting for her. Skye puts to use all of her old skills and smiled, Ward wasn't the only natural liar on the team. Skye could play this game too.

Ward questions Skye on where she was and she covers easily telling him a version of the truth. That what he said scared her with the way he opened up and he asks if she's still scared. Skye smiled wider and pulls Ward in for a kiss then assures him she's good. Every touch, every look and every kiss makes Skye's skin crawl but she knows Ward, she knows how dangerous he was and could be. IF he wanted her dead, she'd have no way out. She needed to keep him on her side until she had a chance to flee. To keep him from looking too closely Skye kicks up the flirting, asking Ward what he wants and even though he says to be alone with her he tells Fitz called and needs their help, that they have to leave on the bus right away. Skye doesn't believe a word Ward says but smiles and nods along.

Ward doesn't allow Skye out of sight nor does he allow her to grab anything on their way out. Ward even holds her hand as they walk out and onto the bus. Ward takes the pilots chair and Skye sits next to him silently watching and planning on how she was going to escape. Once the bus is in the air Ward sets the route to Skye's specifications then turns on the autopilot controls and busies himself modifying the Shield vehicles on the bus by spray painting over the Shield logo with black paint. Skye uses the moment to try to get a hold of weapon and a phone. Ward comes up behind her questioning her and immediately takes away her gun insisting she won't need it with him around. She tells him she's looking for the sat-phone but Ward insists he's already talked to the team, they're fine. Ward wonders why Skye has them going to that diner in LA and she explains it's a part of the encryption. And that diner is the place where Skye's involvement with Shield began.

Skye pretended to be busy the rest of the flight and when they landed in LA, Skye was surprised to find them at a regular airfield with a small airport, way too small to hide the bus. If anyone was looking for them it wouldn't take them long to find the massive plane. Ward stole them a car from the airport parking lot and drove them close to the diner. They ditched the car a couple of blocks away and walked in. Ward was eager to get this done, Skye was busy looking for an out. They get to the diner and Skye warns him the decryption would take an hour minimum. Ward doesn't look happy but agrees, they sit and wait.

Skye starts the "hacking" program which in truth was a loud broadcast signal identifying Ward as a terrorist and giving the authorities their location. Now all she had to do was wait for someone to notice. Twenty minutes in Ward starts staring hard at Skye making her really uncomfortable and she reminds him it's a complicated hack that takes time. Ward apologizes for stressing her out and she suggest Ward call Coulson and give him an update. Ward nods and gets up going outside. Skye checks the progress of her broadcast frowning, she wished it was moving faster so that this could be over.

Ward comes back and notices Skye's sour expression and asks her what's wrong. Skye covers by telling him she's thinking of Mike. How she can't get past Mike's a murders while they're the FBI's most wanted. Ward assures Skye she's doing great and then two uniformed police officers sit at the counter nearby. Ward starts to sweat. Skye stalls for more time but Ward gets suspicious of the police officers at the counter. Skye tells him to pretend to be her impatient boyfriend and asks what's the longest he's ever been undercover. This leads them to talking about Garrett, Skye uses Garrett as a substitute for Ward questioning how Garrett lead a double life, how he could betray those who trusted him. Ward says it is difficult to accept and Skye calls Garrett a lousy traitor. Ward looks at her suspiciously and asks what's she doing. Skye bluntly tells Ward looking him directly in the eyes.

"Just trying to have an honest conversation for once."

Ward gets increasingly nervous as other police arrive and start ushering out patrons of the dinner. Skye stares Ward down when he suggests they leave. Ward warns that they've been made and with an icy expression Skye turned the laptop around to show Ward what she'd really done as she told him bitterly.

"I tipped them off. Hail Hydra."

The police come in guns drawn and order the both of them to surrender. They both raise their hands but in an instant Ward fights back. As Ward battles the police Skye grabs her laptop and runs out. She screams at the police waiting outside for help trying to surrender, they ignore her so Skye picks a fight getting her slammed into the police car for her efforts, a moment later Ward steps out of the diner and fires his weapon at the police killing one instantly and taking the kneecap out on the other. Skye jumps in the police car and drives away in a rush, and is stopped by Deathlok jumping on the hood and putting his fist through the windshield. Skye is captured and forced back on the bus by Mike with Ward following right behind.

Skye was able to keep quiet but once they got back on the bus, Skye knew it was a death sentence. There was no escape in the air. But then Skye over hears Mike chastise Ward, making it clear Garrett (_who apparently was still alive, Ward you lying bastard!_) ordered Mike to shadow Ward because Garrett was certain Skye would take advantage of Ward. This makes Skye chuckle and it made Ward defensive and angry. Mike orders Ward to handle Skye and Skye sneers at them both and makes a sarcastic comment on how Ward wasn't able to handle her before and he won't be able to handle her now. Mike tells them they have five minutes then walks out leaving them alone. With her anger rising Skye saw her chance and punches Ward in the face. Things get physical and they fight. All of Wards training pays off for Skye, she holds her own punching him, head butting him and kicking him until he gets the upper hand and handcuffs her to the stairway rail. Skye's anger is bubbling to the surface, she didn't even bother to hide it. Instead Skye shows Ward the full depth of her loathing for him.

"All this time, everything we've been through why? How could you?" Skye demands disgusted by Ward and everything he stood for.

"I was on a mission. It wasn't personal." Ward insists sadly but Skye doesn't believe his act. She may have fallen for it once but never again.

"It was…You did not just say that. "It wasn't personal?" Skye is livid at his defense.

"Skye, listen to me…" Ward tried to say but she cuts him off.

"God! You might actually believe that. That—that is the twisted logic that they teach you when you sign up to a _Nazi_!" Skye spits at him.

"Stop. Wait. I'm not a Nazi." Ward tries to defend himself but Skye refuses to listen.

"Yes, you are. That is exactly what you are. It's in the Shield handbook, chapter one. The Red Skull, founder of Hydra was a big, fat, freaking Nazi."

"That has nothing to do with today." Wards insists.

"You know, you always had that Hitler Youth look to you. So it's really not that surprising."

Ward looks hurt by her words but Skye wanted to do so much worse to him. Hating that puppy dog wounded look on Wards face Skye asks if Ward's going to shoot her. Ward points out it was Quinn that shot her and Skye reminds him who gave the order. And Ward tries yet again to convince Skye of his feelings for her which only disgusts Skye even more.

"I really do care about you Skye, my feelings for you are genuine."

"Nothing about you is genuine Ward, nothing. It's all an act. I don't know who you are, I never did. How can you expect me to reciprocate when I've never met you until—now. And what I see is a horrible despicable human being. A traitor, a Nazi, a man I could never feel anything for." Skye states looking Ward in the eyes and she can see the pain her words inflict.

"But you said…you'd give us a chance. You kissed me." Ward asked frowning.

"I never said that Ward. In fact you should know I never felt anything for you other than friendship and not even that any more. It would have never been romantic Ward, it couldn't. And the kisses meant nothing. The first time I thought you were going to die, it was out of pity, the second time I was going to use it to make someone jealous, that backfired on me and that those last few…were out of fear you traitorous asshole."

"What? Was there someone else?" Ward asked getting a steely glint in his eyes.

Skye rolls her eyes at him, of course he would assume that there was someone else not that she found him gross. Then her anger flared up as she stared at his face and she answered honestly.

"Yes. From the very beginning there was always someone else."

"Lydon?"

"No."

"Then who? Not someone on the team?"

"Yup."

Wards face scrunches up in distaste as he imagines who it could be and Skye laughs bitterly at him confessing.

"You never could have had me Ward, my heart was taken a long time ago."

"Who?"

"Why does it matter?" Skye asked but Ward's face was a dark cloud of anger.

"Who Skye?"

"Jemma." Skye said flatly watching Ward's reaction carefully.

"Jemma? Really? All this time?" Ward says shocked and stunned, he even grew a little pale.

"I've been with her almost from the beginning Ward, it's always been Jemma. It could have only been Jemma. I've loved her from the moment I set eyes on her and I'm blessed that she feels the same way."

"You're joking. Or you're messing with me. That's not real."

"What do you want to know Ward? How amazing Jemma looks naked? How she tastes when she cums? Or how her body trembles when I'm between her legs? What do you want to know? I'll share if it helps you understand that I'll be what you want me to be. Never."

Ward looks ill and walks away leaving Skye handcuffed to the stairs. Ward is only gone a few minutes then he returns with Deathlok who orders Skye to give up info he needs. Skye refuses and tries to reason with Mike, pointing out that there was still good in him, she saw it and she believes in him. Mike points out what Hydra has done to him to prevent his defection, he makes it very clear he has no choice in the matter and shoots Ward with an electronic device that latches onto Wards chest. Mike presses a button and Ward collapses, Mike tells Skye she has a choice. Let Ward die or give him the code to start the real hack on the hard drive. Skye tries to hold out but she's not a killer, she couldn't let Ward die no matter how much he deserved it and gives in starting the real hack on the hard drive. Mike releases Ward and orders Ward to get the plane in the air. Ward is angry at Mike and at Garrett for ordering the move but does as he's told. Ward unlocks the handcuffs then takes Skye to the interrogation room and locks her in.

Skye sits down glad for the moment alone. She was sure that argument and fight with Ward would mean her death. Her heart beating wildly Skye raised her hands to see that they were shaking. She had been brave before but nothing like she was a moment ago. Calming down Skye started silently praying, praying that Ward wouldn't go after Jemma once she was gone. Skye didn't have any illusions that her death was near, it was odd to recognize it and accept it. Then Skye began to plan a way to write a note to Jemma to say goodbye, Skye wanted to get everything off her chest if this was the last chance she had.

Skye felt the rumble of the bus's engines through her feet and knew they were taking off. Skye thought about Jemma, she thought about Coulson, Fitz and May and how much they had all come to mean to her. The bitter irony that it would be Ward to end things was not lost on Skye. Skye hoped for one last act of bravery, maybe something that could help the team in the long run. Then her mind fluttered back to Jemma and tears welled up in Skye's eyes.

The door to the isolation room opened startling Skye making her jumped back off the chair only to see Coulson walk in. Skye rushed into Coulson's arms hugging him tightly, her relief at seeing him was profound. She never thought anyone would come to rescue her. If she hadn't already loved Coulson, she would now. The man was amazing.

Skye tells Coulson she unlocked the hard drive and as they sneak from the room through the lounge she adds that Deathlok is on the plane. A half a second later Deathlok shows up and they run heading for the cargo bay. They make it to the cargo bay and Coulson orders Skye into Lola, she jumps in as Coulson opens the bay doors. Coulson makes it to Lola as Ward appears and starts firing at them both. Skye ducks down as Coulson slips behind the wheel and puts the car in reverse letting the car roll down the ramp and off the bus into a free fall. Skye screams and falls out of Lola as they continue to free fall. She manages to hold on barely to the headrest and Coulson grabs her and pulls her back in. Skye finally buckles herself in and Coulson gets the engine started and they barely avoid crashing as Lola makes a rough landing on the street.

Simmons sat behind Fitz next staring out the window, Coulson was up front keeping Triplett company they were on their way back to Providence. After watching Coulson save the love of his life, after watching him pine over her and still keep his presence a secret from this woman who still very much loved him Jemma came to the conclusion Coulson was wrong. He should have told that woman he was alive, Coulson should have given them a chance. Yes its dangerous but love doesn't come around often and it shouldn't be given up so easily. Jemma was more determined than ever to mend things with Skye, with everything that's happened and all that could happen there was no time, there was only right now.

The seed of a bad feeling that planted itself in her stomach when they left had slowly grown taking root and now it was all she could feel, all she could think about. The closer to the bunker they got the more her heart sped up and by the time they landed she was ready to throw up. Biting it down Jemma hid it well and followed the others inside to find the bus gone. The bunker empty, everyone was gone. Coulson was alarmed and they watched the surveillance footage right away. They see May walked out on her own bag in hand which is surprising but Coulson takes responsibility for it right away and Triplett makes a negative comment about May that gets him side eye from Fitz and Simmons. Then the video shows Ward and Skye board the bus—hand in hand. There was no sign of Koenig. Everyone frowned at Ward and Skye holding hands, Jemma frowned and had to mentally force herself to not jump to conclusions. Still it was extremely confusing. And what made it worse Coulson looks up from the monitor giving Jemma a sympathetic smile then he walks over giving her a fast one armed hug but doesn't say anything. The gesture was comforting yet very odd and Jemma had to wonder where it came from.

They tried to get a hold of Ward and Skye but received no answer. They searched for Koenig and came up empty. Jemma's bad feeling grew until she felt dizzy, it felt like the walls were caving in. To distract herself Jemma offers to make pancakes to cheer everyone up, she doesn't even know if there are supplies to make pancakes she just desperately needs something to distract her. Fitz offers to help and they go off in search of the supply room. The pair split up and Jemma stumbles across Agent Koenig's dead body and screams. A moment later Fitz finds Skye's note, Ward is Hydra. This stuns everyone. Fitz almost has a literal breakdown. Simmons holds it together because they need her to do the autopsy which only confirms Ward killed Koenig. The team works out the details, with Ward and Skye leaving hand in hand Ward must not know Skye knows he's Hydra meaning Skye's in grave danger. They put Koenig's body on ice and prepare to leave when Maria Hill and General Talbot show up.

At first Hill works with Talbot to contain the team, then Coulson convinces Hill to work with them so they can save Skye and they break out taking off taking off in one of the government's planes. They're out before Talbot knows what's going on. Before they were interrupted the team was able to track the bus seemingly heading toward California. Coulson has a good idea where Skye's taking Ward and wants to meet up to intercept. They fly directly to LA and sure enough they spot the bus parked at an airport. Coulson has an idea how to get on the bus but he needs time, Hill and Triplett get him that time. Fitz and Simmons watch alongside Hill and Triplett as the bus takes off. They all hope Coulson is successful.

Hill takes them to a shopping center sending Triplett and Simmons to go in and shop for clothes for the team. Not a whole wardrobe but something for them to wear overnight so they didn't have to sleep in the same clothes. Simmons was particularly grateful for the thoughtfulness and made sure to get something for Skye and May and double checked what Triplett chose for Fitz and Coulson. After Hill took them to a motel paying for three double rooms letting Simmons make room assignments and they all hang out in one room to wait. May returns bringing hot pizza, and after setting it down she faces Simmons and Fitz bluntly asking them.

"If you have any problem with me on the team, tell me now."

"You left to go get help?" Fitz asked that wounded look almost personally etched on his face, the strain of everything wearing on him heavily.

"Yes. And I needed someone who could get through to Coulson to talk to him. Anything else?" May asked turning her eyes to Jemma.

"I'm glad you're here. Did Agent Hill tell you about Ward?" Jemma replied with a heavy sigh.

"Yes."

"Do you believe it?" Fitz asked hoping that someone would have his faith, May didn't.

"Yes. I do."

They waited quietly together for word from Coulson. At sundown Coulson finally called, four hours later they arrived in Skye's old van. Simmons is standing by the motel pool when Skye and Coulson pull up. Simmons catches a glimpse of Skye behind the wheel, excitement fills her heart and it starts to beat fast, her steps speed up until she's running for the parking lot. Jemma is at the driver's door before Skye even steps out and the moment Skye's feet touch the pavement Jemma pulls her into a crushing hug without saying a word. Skye squeaks in surprise and hugs Jemma back just as tight.

Coulson gets out and walks over to the room where Fitz fills him in and takes him to Hill and May. On the other side of the van out of sight of the others Jemma pulls back and gives Skye a very intense look, she leans in kissing Skye hard against the van. Skye melts into Jemma's embrace kissing Jemma back with equal desperation and force. They didn't break apart until breathing oxygen demanded it. Breaking the kiss they stood here leaning against the van arms wrapped around one another holding each other tight with their foreheads pressed together. Neither woman was willing to let go.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt? Skye did he hurt you?" Jemma demanded and Skye was quick to assure her.

"Yes. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me, he didn't get the chance."

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." Jemma whispered, unshed tears in her voice.

"I didn't think I was going to make it off the bus. I thought I was going to die up there." Skye admitted.

"What did Ward do?" Jemma asked pulling back to see Skye's face and noticed tears spilling over.

"I'll you all about it later with the team. I don't want to have to go through it twice. Right now, at this second I just want to stand here with you, like this. I've missed you so much Jemma." Skye confessed.

"I've missed you too. Do you think later tonight we can talk?" Jemma asked desperate for a yes.

"Yes, absolutely. So hey, what's the room situation here?" Skye asked drying her face and keeping one arm wrapped around Jemma's waist.

"Three rooms, two to a room. We have one to ourselves." Jemma replied and enjoyed the big smile that crossed Skye's lips.

They joined the rest of the team in the first room and Skye told them a summary of what happened with Ward she didn't get too specific but enough that it answered all their questions. Coulson went through the details of how they escaped and Jemma had flashbacks of jumping from the bus when Coulson described free falling. After they were all caught up Coulson asked to speak to Hill alone so everyone went outside to sit by the pool.

Jemma was still feeling queasy from the flashbacks and went to sit with her feet in the pool. Fitz followed her, he took Ward's betrayal the hardest but he was also the one who had grown closest to Ward in their time together. Fitz had always leaned on Jemma in the past when things became difficult or hard to absorb, Jemma didn't mind, Fitz was her best friend and she'd be there for him no matter what. The outside air helped quell the nausea and Jemma began to feel better.

Across the pool Skye took a seat at one of the tables, her back to Jemma and Fitz. Jemma had noticed every pause, hesitation and avoidance in Skye's recollection of what happened with Ward, she knew Skye was holding something back but she'd be patient and wait until they were alone. Watching Skye sit and chat with Triplett while they all waited for Coulson, Jemma wondered what Skye thought of their newest team member. Then Fitz started talking pulling Jemma back into the moment. Fitz was talking about Ward again, then came the question and the plea she had been silently waiting for since the autopsy confirmed Ward killed Koenig.

"Please Jemma, tell me you're not Hydra. I couldn't bare it if you were." Fitz pleaded unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm not Hydra Fitz." Jemma replied giving him an encouraging smile and a friendly hand on his knee.

There was something else brewing in Fitz's mind, she knew him well enough to see it behind his excuses and not so subtle avoidances. Every time he looked at Jemma now it was as if he wanted to tell her something only to have his nerve fail. However she trusted him to confide in her when he was ready, she never pushed him before and she wouldn't now.

Hill comes out of Coulson's room and May goes in. Hill says goodbye to everyone and gives Jemma her business card with private contact info, in case they need her help again in the future. Jemma glances at Skye again who seems to be content sitting quietly while Triplett made several trips to the vending machine for chips that he helpfully offered to everyone as he walked around snacking. Eventually Coulson comes out and sits next to Skye, they talk softly for a while. Eventually Coulson calls it a night telling them.

"Get some rest, in the morning we plan how we're going to take Garrett and Ward down."

Everyone nods but no one is tired, no one is ready to go to sleep but Jemma leans over kissing Fitz on the cheek whispering to him.

"Don't dwell on Ward Fitz you'll only drive yourself mad. Some people are just bad. We'll get through this like we always do—together. I'm going to shower and get some sleep. You should too."

Fitz nodded and gave her a weak smile watching her as she stood up and walked to the last room on the end. Jemma didn't bother to get Skye or let her know she was going into the room, she figured Skye would catch on and come find her when she was ready.

**PART TWELVE:**

Shutting the door Jemma was glad for a moment of actual privacy, she pulled out the bag of new clothes and set out her own clothes leaving Skye's in the bag then went to check the shower situation. This wasn't her first time in a seedy motel, she knew what to expect and yet it was still depressing. The upside was the bathroom actually clean, she could still smell the bleach on the tiles. And the towels were clean too so Jemma set out four then went to check the bed. The sheets were less than stellar so Jemma pulled everything off, inspected the mattress for bed bugs because once a lifetime is more than enough, then went to the front desk asking for clean sheets and more towels.

Returning to the room Jemma notices Skye talking to Coulson and heads inside. Jemma fixes the bed and sets out the stack of clean towels next to the bathroom and goes in to shower. Jemma turns the hot water on and begins to undress when she hears the room's door open and shut.

"Jemma?" Skye calls out.

"In here." Jemma replies pushing the bathroom door open a little more.

Jemma stands there in her bra and panties checking the water temperature when Skye walks in and stops at the threshold, her eyes go a little wide and her face twists into a pleased, happy smile.

"I've missed you so much Jemma."

Jemma smiles sweetly over her shoulder at Skye and adjusts the temperature. Turning to Skye, Jemma nods toward the door asking.

"You locked it right?"

"Yes."

"Want to join me? No sex though, we still need to talk first."

"Sounds great." Skye replied her smile getting bigger and she immediately started pulling off her clothes and tossing them over her shoulder onto the floor.

Jemma chuckled and moved to remove her bra when Skye stopped her and laid a soft kiss on her shoulder asking in a gentle voice.

"May I?"

Jemma nods and Skye carefully removes Jemma's bra and then panties and allows Jemma to do the same for her. Skye shut's the bathroom door to keep the steam in and joined Jemma under the hot water. Standing together naked they chastely kissed and gently washed each other with a washcloth taking turns with each other's hair both silently marveling that they were there—together. It was extraordinarily intimate allowing both women to regain their closeness without sex which is exactly what they needed if they were going to repair the damage to their relationship.

Jemma took great pleasure in wrapping Skye up in two large fluffy towels, one for her body and one for her hair. Skye snatched Jemma's towel away to do the same and when Skye smiled so brightly at her like that, it was hard for Jemma to say no. Wrapped up and dry Jemma found a packaged men's comb along with the shampoo and conditioner and gestured with the comb for Skye to sit on the edge of the bed. With a happy smile Skye complied by sitting on the corner. Jemma sat behind Skye and unwrapped the comb then removed the towel from Skye's hair. With a gentle hand Jemma slowly and methodically combed Skye's hair getting every tangle out.

"Damn that feels nice. Your touch is so gentle. Makes me sleepy." Skye commented with a content sigh.

"Should I stop? I don't you falling asleep." Jemma teased and Skye immediately sat up straight trying to look more awake. They both laughed.

"No, no, no. I got it, I'm awake. I can't help it if that feels amazing. No one but you ever plays with my hair and its one of my favorite things." Skye admitted and Jemma smiled adding. "Me too."

"Alright done." Jemma declared and Skye stood up checking herself in the reflection then she turned around taking the comb from Jemma and made them switch seats.

"Come on, your turn." Skye said patting the bed between her legs.

Jemma pulled the towel around her hair off and hung it neatly in the bathroom before sitting down in front of Skye. The brunette gently pulled all of Jemma's damp hair to one shoulder so she could lay a series of soft kisses on Jemma's shoulder. Each one made Jemma's smile grow a little more. Carefully and with the same gentle touch Jemma employed, Skye separated a section of hair and began to comb through it. Skye was quiet for a minute then she sighed and started talking.

"I shouldn't have lied to you Jemma. I'm sorry for that. I was doing it under Coulson's orders but frankly that's no excuse. I shouldn't be keeping anything from you and you were right to be as pissed as you were about it. I was wrong."

"Skye…"

"No, wait Jemma. I need to say this. When I was on the bus with Ward and Deathlok, I thought I was going to die. I didn't expect to make it. I didn't expect to get rescued. I thought I was done for and the only thing that kept repeating its self through my mind was how I'd never get a chance to tell you the truth. To make things right, between us, to tell you how much I love and how much our time together has meant to me. Best part of my life."

Jemma moved to turn around and Skye held her shoulders forcing Jemma to keep looking forward.

"When Coulson came to get me I was looking for something to write a note with, anything really to get a message to you."

"I'm glad that wasn't necessary." Jemma replied looking at Skye from over her shoulder, she could see tears spilling down the brunette's face.

"Me too." Skye replied and dried her face with the edge of the towel wrapped around her.

There was a long pause as Skye went back to combing Jemma's hair then Skye sighed again and continued on.

"It wasn't just Coulson that kept my mouth shut Jemma. I was…terrified. Really fucking terrified that if you found out what I really was, you wouldn't want me anymore. That even though you loved me, you wouldn't be able to _love_ _me _and until I knew for certain what I really was I was too afraid to take the chance."

Jemma twisted around to see Skye's face and asked her directly, "Skye what are you talking about? What do you mean you don't know what you are?"

Skye licked her lips and trembled as she tried to get the words out. Alarmed Jemma reached out grabbing both of Skye's hands trying to give her girlfriend strength to say whatever it was she needed to say. Tears welled up and spilled over Skye's cheeks and the trembling grew worse as she finally managed to speak. With stumbling words Skye recounted everything she knew about her past, some of it Jemma was aware of. Monsters attacking a village, destroying it and killing everyone all looking for something, an 084. But Jemma didn't know that Skye was that 084.

Jemma was shocked silent. And Skye couldn't meet her gaze. A thousand questions began running at lightning speed through Jemma's scientist mind, dissecting everything like puzzle laid out before her. And just as Jemma's mind seemed to be catching up and processing the shocking new information Skye goes on.

"There's something else you need to know. That drug that was used on Coulson, the stuff Fitz brought back from that bunker, the stuff that saved my life. Coulson saw…where it came from or I really should say _who _it came from."

"Who? What?"

"It's why Coulson was so freaked out; it was used on him too."

"Skye…tell me!"

"It was an Alien Jemma, an actual from outer space Alien. A big one too from the way Coulson described it. Big and blue. Only the upper half of the body was preserved but apparently they were using the Alien to create all those different drugs. Only a small portion was used on Coulson, I got a whole vial. And…no side-affects Jemma. None."

Skye finally looked up into Jemma's eyes with tears streaming silently down her face; there was so much fear in her eyes. Jemma didn't hesitate, she reached out pulling Skye into a much need hug and she held Skye for a long time letting the brunette cry all the while holding her as tight as she could. And as Skye cried finally letting out all the bottled up emotion she had been pushing down deep for weeks, Jemma thought about what the confession really meant both to Skye and to herself.

A brief moment of terror and hesitation, as the full implication of what Skye could be sunk in. Then it passed and a certainty that Jemma had never felt before washed over her, it felt odd being so sure, felt good to have no doubts, none what so ever. Jemma pulled back from Skye and looked her in the eyes telling Skye with complete confidence.

"I love you Skye. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing. It doesn't matter that you weren't born on earth. It doesn't matter that you have blue alien DNA in you. The only thing that does matter, you love me and I love you. That's it. If something happens we'll deal with it together just like we'll find the answers about your parents and where you really came from—together."

Skye started crying even harder.

Jemma held her for a long time letting Skye cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

When Skye calmed she let go of Jemma to get up and wash her face, walking back in to the room Skye stared at the floor in deep thought.

"There has to be some line you won't cross Jemma. Something that would be too far."

"Like what?" Jemma asked curious.

"What if I end up turning blue? Live Avatar blue." Skye asked walking over to Jemma and reclaiming her seat behind Jemma.

"That would interesting but I wouldn't leave you because of it."

Skye picked up the comb again and started gently combing Jemma's hair as she asked. "What if I turned Green or Purple or Yellow?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easy Skye. It doesn't matter what color you are." Jemma replied chuckling.

"What if I grew horns? Or a third arm or a tail!"

"It would be weird and take a while to get used to it but I could." Jemma replied not taking the bait.

"What if I grow antennae and get like two times bigger so I'm like a giant? What then?"

"I would love you anyway and it would make sex very interesting." Jemma replied laughing.

Skye laughed nodding in agreement then she asked another question. "What if I lost my hands and grew tentacles instead, something crazy like six on each arm? What then?"

"It would make sex extremely interesting."

"Jemma!" Skye exclaimed shocked.

"What? As long as it was you. I don't care. I love you Skye that won't change just because your body does."

"What if I turned into a man? Like grew a working dick and balls? What then?" Skye asked setting the comb aside for a moment, she was almost done anyway.

"That would hard. I don't know on that one. I've never been sexually attracted to men so our sex life might suffer, would suffer but I'd still love you. And I would look for a cure." Jemma replied as honestly as she could and Skye burst out laughing and kept laughing for a long time.

"Thank you Jemma. I needed that." Skye said still chuckling, she finished combing all of Jemma's hair.

"Any other questions or what if's Skye?" Jemma asked turning around so she could see Skye.

"Not at the moment but I may come up with more later."

"I have a few of my own if you don't mind?" Jemma asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Go ahead."

"What really happened with Ward?" Jemma asked bluntly and Skye flinched.

"No secrets right?" Skye asked with a slight frown.

"Right."

"So I fucked up." Skye began then proceeded to explain to Jemma exactly what happened between her and Ward from the hub to the bus.

Jemma wasn't surprised Skye kissed Ward, disappointed but not surprised. It was amusing to hear Skye's big plan of trying to make her jealous by parading Ward in front of her and it was amusing to hear how Skye thought Triplett was moving in on her, that one made her laugh out loud.

"What?" Skye asked looking at Jemma funny.

"Triplett is a good friend, after the hub we grew close and since we were going through a break I used him to vent about you. He's known about our relationship since the beginning, he's been very supportive. He insisted I be patient with you, that you were worth it." Jemma confessed with a smirk.

"Really? I had him pegged completely wrong."

"It happens." Jemma replied trying to be nice and Skye shoot her head insisting.

"No, I'll say something to him later. I'm glad you had someone to talk to."

"I'm glad you rubbed it in Wards face. Oh, wait, does that make me a bad person?" Jemma asked really wanting to know.

"Maybe if he wasn't Hydra but he is, so screw Ward." Skye replied firmly and Jemma laughed nodding in agreement.

"Are we okay Jemma?" Skye asked softly looking at Jemma with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, I think we're great."

"Good but not great, not yet." Skye insisted with a nod of her head.

"Why not great?"

"We're still clothed."

Jemma laughed and stood up and shyly look down at Skye as she slowly took off her towel. Skye's eyes got big and she sat up with an eager expression. Jemma stripped off the towel tossing it aside and ran her hands up through her hair, when she looked over at Skye, the brunette was on her knees watching her.

"Yes?" Jemma asked coyly.

"Yes!"

"Your turn." Jemma insisted gesturing to Skye with a nod of her head.

Skye stood up on her knees and a bit her bottom lip staring into Jemma's eyes as she slowly pulled off the towel and tossed it aside. Skye put her hands on her hips and smiled for Jemma.

"I wish I had a camera." Jemma whispered taking in Skye's body.

"Next time. Tonight's for us." Skye replied moving forward toward Jemma, reaching out for her.

Jemma took Skye's hand and allowed herself to be pulled close. Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma holding her close as she stared deep into her eyes, Jemma could feel Skye trembling. Jemma smiled warmly running her fingertips over Skye's cheeks to her neck to run her thin fingers up into Skye's thick brunette tresses. Jemma leaned in brushing her lips against Skye's then reached out with the tip of her tongue. Skye leaned in kissing Jemma deeply for a long moment and slowly pulled Jemma back onto the bed.

They continued to kiss with Jemma half on top of Skye, she slipped her thigh in between Skye's legs pressing up as she moved on top of Skye. Deepening the kiss for a long moment Jemma pulled back and kissed her way down Skye's chest licking and sucking on each breast. There was no rush, no overwhelming hunger only quiet awe and profound happiness that they found their way back to each other. Jemma wanted to relish the moment, memorize it and it put it in a box in her heart forever.

Moving down slowly licking, nibbling, tasting Jemma enjoyed having Skye back. She took her time getting between Skye's legs and took even more time tasting and enjoying Skye. Jemma wanted to show Skye how much she missed her and she did. They both had to be careful about how loud they were, trying to keep it quiet posed its own difficulties as Skye took her turn and Jemma had a very hard time not being loud. The things Skye did to Jemma's body left her an out of control quivering mess, half the time Jemma wasn't even aware she was crying out Skye's name.

Around three am Jemma falls asleep in Skye's arms and the world feels right again.

The next morning, a little after dawn Skye wakes Jemma up with an orgasm. Jemma almost forgot how wonderful it was to wake up with Skye. They beat everyone else awake and when Jemma suggest they go on a breakfast run Skye gets excited and grabs the van keys. Jemma had never been in Skye's van before, Skye took a quick detour parking at some business up on the top level with no one else around. Skye took Jemma's hand and lead her to the back. The Shield team that took possession of the truck emptied out all of Skye's old equipment and stuff. They also cleaned it and laid down a new carpet. Skye pulled Jemma down onto the new carpet so they could break it in properly. Afterward, Jemma had new appreciation for vans.

Even with the detour they still grabbed breakfast with coffee and were back at the motel before anyone else was out of their rooms. However news of hot food and hot coffee roused everyone quickly. Sitting next to the pool in the cool of the early morning everyone enjoyed their breakfast and once Fitz was a little more awake he turned them both asking.

"How in the world did you two wake up before everyone else and managed to go out and get us all breakfast? Or should I ask Jemma, how did you get Skye up this early?"

Coulson, May and Jemma all laughed, Triplett chuckled and Skye frowned at Fitz, "Hey! I don't sleep in that much anymore. Come on Fitz."

They all laughed.

A little later, everyone got changed and ready for the day meeting back in Coulson's room to go over everything they knew and made a list of what they didn't know. After looking at a literal visual of what they did know it became obvious the one link in everything they've been dealing with for months was Cybertek. Giving them a jumping off point they made Cybertek their focus. Luckily Cybertek had their HQ in L.A., in the heart of the business district.

Triplett makes a special run to his grandmother's house just outside Fullerton to get some of his grandfather's old gear. While they wait for him to return, Fitz brings up Ward for what seemed like the fiftieth time asking the same questions again and again. Fitz simply could not wrap his mind around Ward being a murderous traitor. Skye grew angry listening to Fitz try to defend Ward and then she snapped telling Fitz bluntly that Ward was evil, that's why Ward betrayed them.

Jemma silently watched as she sat next to Fitz and across from Skye, she wasn't going to add anything. It wasn't necessary, Ward was a murder, a traitor and a Hydra stooge. There was nothing nice to say about any of it, no excuses, no reasoning that would soften the betrayal they all felt. And when Fitz still refused to believe it Skye stomped off angry. Skye retreated to their room slamming the door shut.

Following Skye crossed Jemma's mind but then to her absolute surprise May stood up and followed Skye into their room. And as curious as Jemma was about what Skye and May were discussing there was no way she was going to interrupt or listen in. If Skye wanted to share the conversation with her later, then great if not no big deal.

Fifteen minutes later Triplett returned with an old fashioned suitcase. Everyone gathered in Coulson's room to check it out and Jemma went to tell Skye and May. When they stepped out of the room Skye was smiling and so was May, now Jemma was really curious to what they were talking about. They followed the others into Coulson's room to see Coulson and Triplett fan-boying big time over the old gear. Skye had to tease them both after the seventh "Oooooooooo, this is cool!" from both Triplett and Coulson.

"Wow, you two get a room."

They all laughed and even Fitz was like a little kid playing with sunglasses and cigarettes that contained hidden spy gear. Then Fitz activated the laser in the cigarette and lit the curtains on fire, Jemma immediately took the laser away and gave him look. Fitz smiled and shrugged as she apologized.

"Sorry."

After they laid all the gear out Coulson divvied it up according to the next stage in their plan. They were infiltrating Cybertek to find Garrett. They put what they needed into the van then Coulson and May changed to prepare for their undercover assignment. And when Coulson and May stepped out of the room looking like they were cosplaying Fitz and Simmons, Skye laughed so hard she couldn't stand up or breath and she had tears streaming down her face. This made May and Coulson frown and wonder if something was wrong with their disguises. Fitz gave Skye and odd hurt look and Jemma laughed, she knew exactly what Skye was thinking.

They drove over to Cybertek in Skye's van. Coulson and May went inside pretending to interview for a job with Simmons and Fitz feeding them answers through their comms. Listening to Simmons and Fitz argue and having Coulson and May parrot it back to the interviewers was hilarious. Jemma could hear Skye giggling throughout.

Skye sat in the front passenger seat using the her laptop, Coulson rescued it from Providence and brought it with him. Skye searched for the server room and found nothing, no electronic signals what so ever however she was able to access a floor plan for the building. Coulson and May didn't get the jobs but they did managed to find the file room. Coulson confirms Cybertek's files are all old school, hardcopies in actual file cabinets. Coulson tells Skye to get ready for a large file transfer and Skye expects it be electronic. A second later a huge file cabinet burst through a window on the fourth floor crashing into the ground near the van. Triplett gets out and fires a rope with an anchor up to the fourth floor giving Coulson and May a way to escape. Jemma helps Fitz, Skye and Triplett pick up and move the file cabinet into the van and they take off barely escaping local police called in.

Back at the motel they sneak the file cabinet inside then move the van to hide it. They use Coulson's room to go through everything. The amount of info in that one cabinet was staggering. It confirmed the Deathlok program and it confirmed Garrett was the first Deathlok. It also gave them clues to where Garrett was working from. A quick search by Skye on her laptop confirmed a few basic things, enough to convince Coulson and soon they were off for the next part of their plan. Coulson gives everyone one more chance to back out and no one does, everyone is in all the way. The team packed up, hiding the file cabinet and all its secrets in the motel's storage closet under some boxes of TP and cleaning supplies. Everything else went into the van, they pile in and Jemma can't help but smile as happy memories of earlier that day float up. Skye giggles as she starts the van and refuses to explain why.

They took off stopping to grab dinner from a Mexican restaurant getting burrito's to go. They headed to a little known Shield airfield where a plane was waiting for them. It was last favor Hill could do for them but it meant they were mobile with a full tank of gas. They flew out at sunset to the location they thought Garrett would be, their main goal was to locate the bus and find a Hydra computer so Skye could start her special program she installed but didn't finish on the bus's computer system.

They flight was quiet, Jemma was happy to sit next to Skye so she could lean on her. Everyone knew the risk and danger involved, words were not needed to convey the seriousness of the situation or how they all felt about each other or what they were doing. The only thing that did matter: their dedication to getting it done. May flew them to an old airstrip landing a little before midnight. They hid the plane in a hanger covering it with a few tarps to make it look like it was being fixed. They stayed in the back end of the hanger, resting up for the morning. At first light they were going to move out, Simmons and Fitz were to visually ID the bus and who was on it while Coulson, May, Triplett and Skye would hit a Hydra facility looking for a computer hooked into Hydra.

They sat as a group eating cold burritos and making jokes about not showering. The mood was rather grim but the jokes helped. As soon as Skye was done she stood up and went off searching the hanger. She returned with an armful of old tarps and laid them out making a comfortable spot to sleep. Everyone watched Skye make her bed with a little jealousy, she had the right idea but finding more tarps to make a soft spot didn't seem likely.

Skye finished laying out the bed and grabbed Jemma by the hand pulling her over. Skye took off her jacket and balled it up to provide Jemma with a pillow. Jemma was really touched and moved to lay down next to Skye, she didn't think about it or hesitate. Jemma simply smiled and made herself comfortable next to Skye. However the moment she laid down and felt Skye move and wrap her arm around Jemma pulling her close it dawned on Jemma, no one made a comment, said a word or even gave them a look. And Jemma chuckled, apparently everyone was so used to the two of them acting like this, it was just another normal thing. Jemma closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer to Skye.

They both hear Fitz sighing really heavily and really loudly. They hear Fitz sigh a few more times and Skye starts to laugh into Jemma's neck. Lifting her head up but not moving Skye says over her shoulder.

"Fitz, there's room for you too."

"Thank you Skye." Jemma whispered her smile growing.

"Really Skye? Are you sure?" Fitz asked, Jemma could hear the hope in his voice and apparently so could Skye.

"Of course I am Fitz, get your butt over here. But don't get grabby or Jemma will have your ass." Skye commented chuckling and Fitz laughed adding.

"Noted. And I know how scary Jemma can be at times."

"Hey!" Jemma replied and everyone laughed.

They heard Fitz shuffling around and a moment later Fitz takes the spot behind Skye. There was just enough room for the three of them. Fitz used his jacket as pillow and promptly passed out.

From across the way they hear Coulson joking with Triplett and May, "Boy do I wish I brought a camera. We could have used this as a Christmas card."

About five minutes later just ask Jemma is drifting off, she hears a tell-tale click and a flash of light out of the corner of her eyes. She frowns but doesn't bother to open her eyes but Skye does.

"I want a copy AC."

Coulson laughs, "It wasn't me. You'll have to ask May."

Jemma falls into a deep sleep, she doesn't dream and though it wasn't as long as she was used to when Jemma finally woke she was energetic and ready for the day. And one look at the team told her so was everyone else. They eat another cold meal of burritos and bottled water then get ready.

Triplett and May head out right before dawn to secure two vehicles and both are successful returning in under an hour. They quickly packed up the vehicles, double checked the gear then they went over the plan one last time. When it was done Skye pulled Jemma aside out of sight of the others for a moment of privacy.

"Be safe and come back. Please." Skye whispered hugging Jemma tightly.

"Same goes for you. Promise me." Jemma demanded kissing Skye's neck trying not to let the tears out.

"I promise I'll be safe and I will see you again."

"I promise too."

Jemma kissed Skye deeply for a very long moment and with reluctance she broke the kiss and pulled back. They stared at each other sighing heavily then nodded and moved to join the team.

They all knew the plan. Skye gave Jemma one more long hug in front of the team then Skye grabbed Fitz pulling him into a tight hug before watching Simmons and Fitz get in their vehicle, a beat up old truck. Simmons drove and as they pulled away Simmons could see Skye and the rest of the team watching them as they drove off.

Both missions are highly dangerous, just like everything else they've done. Today the danger didn't even faze Jemma, not anymore. Jemma tries not to think of tomorrow, only the mission at hand.

Using what little gear they had Fitz and Simmons track the bus's location. They find it exactly where they think it would be and they try to keep a good distance between themselves and the bus in fear of Ward or Garrett or any other Hydra stooge coming after them. Using binoculars to spy on the bus they call it in to Coulson, he orders them to back off and get to the meeting point. Fitz says okay but the moment he hangs up on Coulson Fitz turns to Simmons making it clear he wasn't leaving until they tagged the bus. If it took off they'd have no way to track it. Fitz and Simmons argue over which tactic to use to tag the plane.

Before they get the chance to send a drone, Ward shows up and takes them captive. Fitz's lip trembles as he faces Ward but Ward's not looking at Fitz, he's looking at Jemma. Staring at her with this wounded look in his eyes. Jemma knew why and she smirked when her eyes locked with his.

Ward ordered them to move and they both knew better than argue so they walked and were taken by a trio of Hydra soldiers. Ward took them to the bus, it was so different getting on the bus this time. It felt bizarre to walk on as a captive. Jemma tried to be brave but walking on the bus in that moment felt like a death sentence. Jemma felt the fear creeping up her spine and she tried to fight it, she tried to be brave for Fitz.

Fitz didn't need it. Fitz is the bravest Jemma has ever seen him. After enduring so much Fitz found his courage when they came face to face with Garratt again even taking action against Garrett and hurting him bad by using one of the old school spy devices. When Garrett crumples to the floor Ward moves to Garrett giving Simmons and Fitz a brief chance to run, they made it down to the belly of the plane. Simmons was trying to get to the parachutes when Ward corners them and they run into one of the containers afraid of what Ward would do. It's a good thing too. The glass on the container is bulletproof, the lock unbreakable. Then Ward puts away his gun.

Through the glass Fitz begs Ward to let them go, to remember the good man he is. Jemma sees the conflicted weak look in Wards eyes and doesn't bother begging, she knows Ward won't let them go he didn't have the courage. And sure enough Ward doesn't bother trying to kill them directly, the coward turns his back on them and releases the container they're in from the bus and they fall into the ocean. Everything goes weightless for a brief second and all Jemma can hear is Fitz screaming and she knows she's screaming and then everything goes black.

Jemma wakes in pain with Fitz watching over her, a concerned expression on his face. Fitz fills Jemma in on their dire situation. The container sank to the ocean floor instead of floating, which means their limited air supply was a big problem. Fitz had already rigged up a weak pulse signal to broadcast on a Shield channel but considering Shield was no more it was a cry for help in the void. They were both banged up, Fitz's arm was broken and Jemma had scraped up her face during the fall, she could feel the bruises forming. They didn't have more than a day's supplies, it was obvious they were going to die in that container.

They both sat in silence for a while, then they started talking. It was hard not to when all you could see past the window was the dark ocean. It was almost like being in space. So separated from the world.

They started discussing life after death, Fitz hoped there was something after and Jemma shares her idea of what comes next. It all falls on energy, energy doesn't die, disappear or fade it just changes form.

"That means that every bit of energy inside us, every particle will go on to be a part of something else, maybe life as a dragon fish, a microbe, maybe burn in a supernova ten billion years from now. And every part of us now was once a part of some other thing. I mean a storm cloud, a mammoth…"

"A monkey?" Fitz asked with a tiny smile.

"A monkey. Thousands and thousands of other beautiful things that were just as terrified to die as we are. We gave them knew life—a good one, I hope. It's fitting we're down here together, Fitz. This is where all life began on our planet, anyway."

That's when Jemma got an idea and after sharing it with Fitz they began to work on a plan to get out of the box and back to the surface. As Jemma worked with Fitz she began to gain hope that they would survive this one; that maybe luck was on their side. This wouldn't be easy, blowing out the window and swimming the surface would be hard, the force of the water hitting them could knock them unconscious, it was a gamble. It wasn't long before they had what they needed and they went over the plan one last time and that's when Fitz broke the news. There was only enough air for one person to make it to the surface and Fitz was giving it to her. Jemma panics and starts to cry.

"Why? Why would you make me do this? You're my best friend in the world!" Jemma argued holding the oxygen in her hands, Fitz's hand on the trigger to blow the window.

"Yeah, and you're more than that, Jemma. I couldn't find the courage to tell you. So, please…let me show you."

Jemma bursts into tears and reaches out hugging Fitz tightly then pulls back and starts kissing him all over his face, everywhere but his mouth. Fitz pulls back putting distance between them.

Jemma screams no in the same instant Fitz blows the window.

The water rushed in and it felt like getting in several simultaneous car accidents all at once but Jemma holds on to the oxygen and takes a breath. She grabs Fitz by the collar dragging him with her as she swims out. The pain is intense, her whole body hurts and her lungs burn but Jemma refuses to let Fitz go and swims hard for the surface. Black spots invade her vision and still Jemma swims on.

Finally Jemma breaks the surface to bright sunlight, she pulls Fitz's head in a rescue position to keep his head clear of the water. Jemma treads water searching the empty ocean for help and there's nothing. And then seemingly from nowhere a helicopter flies in and the last thing Jemma remembers before passing out Director Fury pulling her and Fitz from the water.

All Skye could think about was 5 a.m., that's how early May said she gets up to do her Zen warrior thing. Skye was still surprised that May even came to talk to her like she did, her mind drifted back to yesterday.

"You know, I never gave you enough credit for this whole Zen warrior thing. But I got to admit, it'd be nice to feel nothing right now." Skye confessed. She had been staring at pictures of Ward trying to figure out how he fool everyone.

"You think I don't feel anything?"

"Look at you. You're a statue. And you and Ward had a thing. So if anyone should be furious…" Skye pointed out.

"I am. I'm furious. But I'm sure as hell not gonna waste it on a tantrum. I'm gonna mine it, save it. And when we find Ward, I'm gonna use every bit of it to take him down." May said looking Skye in the eyes so she was clear.

"Wish I knew how to use that hate-fu."

"I'm up most mornings at five." May replied.

The more Skye thought about it the more she convinced herself it would be a good idea. Jemma always like to get up early anyway, she'd get a kick out of Skye waking up before her. Skye nodded to herself and promised after his mission she was going to ask May to take over training her.

The drive into town was shorter than she thought it would be but then she remembered how tiny the populated area was. They found the Barber Shop and broke in and right as they get inside the secret room Centipede super soldiers show up. It's a fight to the finish, Skye gets her program loaded up properly and everyone makes it out intact. It was hard, it was close and it was bloody. When they made it back to the car Skye wanted to call Jemma but she didn't want to ask Coulson for the phone. Then they get to the meet point and Simmons and Fitz aren't there. Coulson calls and nothing. Skye tries not to worry too much and when Coulson orders them back on the plane they move. They get the plane outside the hanger when Skye uses her link inside Hydra's computers to find the heart of the operation. They fly out and it's not until they're in the air that Coulson tells them the bad news. Simmons and Fitz have gone off line but Coulson is sure they were on the bus because Fitz left one of the old school trackers. That means Ward and Garrett mostly likely have them.

Skye wanted to cry but she pushed it down with all her might and focused on the job. Coulson was right, getting to Garrett was the only way to find Fitz and Simmons. They followed the signal to a remote facility and after they landed a safe distance away Coulson went over the plan one last time.

"We only have one shot at this, so let's go over the plan one more time to make sure we're all clear on exactly what we're doing okay? Trip and I will crest the ridge, use a noisemaker to grab a three wheel, maybe something with more fireworks and open a window for you two. You crawl in, grab the dealer, force his hand. He'll get us our Ace in the hole and then Bob's your uncle."

"Rodger that." Skye replied with a nod.

And that's exactly what they did, Coulson and Triplett made a huge hole for Skye and May to sneak in. Skye was wearing a specially loaded backpack meant to look like a bomb strapped to her chest with a detonator in her pocket when they reached the hive Skye pulled it out and showed it off. With May's assistance they take control so when Garrett calls to order Deathlok to do something Skye gets on the phone. They talk and taunt each other but when Garrett heavily implies he killed Simmons and Fitz. Skye loses her temper but quickly regains it with one look at May. Too much was on the line to lose control now.

A few minutes later Ward shows up and he only sees Skye standing there. Ward tries to talk to her as he slowly approaches, he still trying to push the whole feelings thing. Skye doesn't care she calls him weak, pathetic and Ward's face twists in anger. Ward boasts that Skye can't stop Hydra, can't stop him, he will have her. Skye sneers at him and Ward laughs and asks Skye if she's there to blow him up with her bomb.

"I have a weapon much better than a bomb that will absolutely destroy you." Skye tells him as she glares at him.

"Why's that?" Ward asks still pointing his gun at her.

"Because you slept with her and she's really pissed off." Skye replied and before Ward could get a word out May came out of nowhere like a ninja and started kicking Ward's ass all over the place.

Skye forced the head of hive aka the dealer to take her to the incentives. The man thinks Skye has a bomb and does as he's told, Skye is able to reunite the man with his wife and rescue Mike's kid. Skye gets a message to Mike that she has his kid, he's safe. Skye knows it will make a big difference. Skye gets the rest of the people held captive free and helps them outside. She trusts May will take care, Coulson will take care and Triplett will take care. And Triplett meets her outside ready with a van to transport everyone to safety.

It took an hour but they managed to secure the facility and arrest all the Hydra agents. Skye was shocked to see Director Fury there looking like a hobo helping Coulson clean up Garrett's mess. When Coulson spotted Skye after everything settled he immediately updated her on Fitz and Simmons.

"Fury picked them up out of the ocean. They're both alive, we'll see them soon."

"What were they doing in the ocean?"

"They were in one of the containers from the bus. Ward dropped them into the ocean trying to kill them. He almost succeeded."

Skye had to walk off; she was so overcome by emotion, tears sprung up spilling down as the panic she didn't allow herself to feel earlier washed through her. Anger, relief, panic and more until she felt like she was going to pass out. Skye stumbled off to the nearest hall and leaned against the wall breathing and trying to focus on the fact Jemma and Fitz were alive.

When Skye calmed enough to face the others she got to watch Ward be led off and overhear Coulson address Ward telling him that he failed and that he would pay painfully for a long time. Then Coulson turned to May asking her.

"You get a chance to express all your feelings?"

"Is he still breathing?" May asked in return.

"Guess you kept some of it to yourself." Coulson comments.

"He's having trouble speaking. I think I fractured his larynx." May casually comments.

"Oh good." Coulson replies with small smile, Skye's was much bigger.

Getting out of there to their next destination was torture. Skye was eager and impatient to get back to Jemma. And they stayed long enough to make sure everything was cleaned up and nothing harmful was left behind. Mike took off on his own to try to make up for all the bad he had done and his son went to live in a safe place with his sister. Skye was the last one to see him before he disappeared. Fury said a long goodbye to Coulson and May then they shared the good news with Skye and Triplett.

Director Coulson of SHIELD.

Skye was excited, this meant so many good things. They were not agents of nothing, they were still that thin line that protected innocents from evil. They were outlaws but they were still Shield and they would survive and rebuild. And fight Hydra to the end.

Getting the bus back the flight to the new facility was comfortable yet still torture, Skye couldn't sit still. All the new info Coulson gave her on the way didn't even get a chance to sink in, the only thing Skye could think of was Jemma. She needed to see Jemma, she need to make sure with her own eyes Jemma was okay. So when they finally got there Coulson, May and Skye met at the cargo door to debark as soon as ramp was down.

And as the ramp moved down it revealed Jemma standing there, a little banged up but otherwise unharmed. Skye couldn't wait, she ran to Jemma wrapping her arms around her hugging her so tight, it was hard to keep back the tears she was so relieved.

Behind them Coulson and May stood back watching the pair with a smile.

When Skye finally pulled away she looked into Jemma's eyes asking, "How's Fitz?"

"He's alive."

That response wasn't good, it said a lot by what wasn't said. Skye didn't press she let Jemma go so Coulson and May could step forward. Coulson hugged Jemma then May, Skye wasn't expecting that. Yes May had opened up to them but a hug? That was big. Then a guy with a face they all recognized walked over, another Koenig shows up to greet them and show them the new base. And like the other Koenig, he fan-boys big time over Coulson. They all looked at each other with surprise no one knew Koenig was a twin. Triplett heads down the ramp bag in hand and he gives Jemma a fast hug one arm hug with a relieved smile then introduces himself to Koenig. They are shown inside, and Coulson asks to see Fitz. They all go to Fitz's room, they all need to see him.

Fitz is in the medical unit, he's breathing on his own but that was it. Jemma explained Fitz was in a coma and they don't know if he'll ever come out of it and if he does what he'll be like. One look in the room and Skye could tell this is where Jemma's been staying. They sit with Fitz for a while, than Coulson asks to have the room with Fitz. He tells Jemma to get something to eat and rest, he tells Skye, May and Triplett to do the same. Once they leave Skye peeks back in to see Coulson standing at the side of Fitz's bed telling Fitz everything that happened as if he were awake.

Koenig shows them where the cafeteria is along with the guest rooms. Skye tells him that she's looking forward to orientation and Koenig's face lights up. Skye, Jemma, May and Triplett head over to the cafeteria to find something to eat. The freezers were well stocked and soon they were digging into several hot dishes. Skye and Jemma were finished first and told May they were heading to the rooms to get some rest.

Skye and Jemma were both surprised to find each room equipped with a personal shower, toilet, desk and comfortable chair. It was more like a small hotel room than a guest room at a military facility. Jemma had already chosen a room though she had yet to use it; her stuff was still neatly placed on the end of the bed. Skye chose the room next to it and grabbed a change of clothes leaving her stuff on the bed and shutting the door as she followed Jemma to her room.

"Do you mind if we shower together?" Skye asked softly unsure of Jemma's mood.

"That would be nice." Jemma commented over her shoulder as she dug into her bag for clean clothes.

Skye could see how sad Jemma was through the slump in her shoulders and the haunted exhausted look in her eyes. Skye frowned and walked up behind Jemma wrapping her arms around Jemma gently hugging her. Jemma leaned back into Skye and her breathing shifted, Skye hear the tears coming. Laying a soft kiss on Jemma's shoulder Skye said.

"Come on, we'll get clean. Then we can talk, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot I grabbed us something off the bus." Skye said rushing from the room back to her own, she was back a moment later holding up Jemma's shower kit.

"I thought you'd like to use your actual shampoo and soap stuff." Skye explained giving Jemma a small hopeful smile.

Jemma smiled and nodded yes. Skye followed Jemma into the small bathroom and as Jemma turned on the water fixing the temperature Skye set out all their stuff pulling out towels and washcloths. They stripped each other laying soft kisses on each other, it was more to constantly physically reaffirm they were both there, they were both okay. They didn't talk while they showered, they washed each other taking care for sorer bodies. Skye's eyes roamed Jemma's body searching for any other bruises, cuts or marks. As she was sure Jemma was doing the same in the tight space.

Clean they dried each other off, dried each other's hair brushing it out before changing into something comfortable. That was when Skye noticed the bed only had one pillow and a rather small blanket. Frowning Skye made another trip back to her room to grab the pillow and the blanket, when she came back in she shut the door and re-fixed the bed. Jemma quietly and patiently waited until Skye was satisfied before climbing into the bed. Skye crawled in behind her wrapping her arms around Jemma holding her close. It was only after Skye turned off the light and they laid there in silence for a few minutes Skye finally asked the big question.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I feel guilty." Jemma confessed with a heavy sigh.

"Why?"

"I was the one who convinced Fitz to do field work. Everyone else kept telling him how dangerous it was but…he listened to me, like he always did. Because he trusted me and now he might never wake up again. And if he does, he might not be Fitz anymore. I feel like this all my fault, his injury, his condition is all my fault."

"Tell me what happened." Skye gently asked and Jemma told Skye everything.

Skye was relieved Ward didn't out right harm Jemma and she was surprised and proud of what Fitz did, he was so brave. But it was beyond difficult to hear how they fell into the ocean and what it was like to wake up in a tomb. Skye was proud of Jemma's clear thinking and determination in the crisis not to mention her unbelievable feat of strength of pulling Fitz out with her on that swim. However the hero of the story really was Fitz, he rigged the pulse signal, he created the charge that freed them and he sacrificed himself for Jemma. By this point Skye was silently crying.

"You're not to blame for this Jemma. Ward is, Ward dropped you both into the ocean _he_ tried to kill the both of you. You are not responsible for Fitz, Jemma. He's a grown man, capable of making his own choices. Taking blame for something you didn't do diminishes the incredible sacrifice he made for you. So don't, because when Fitz wakes up he's not going to like hearing about this."

"Skye…Fitz…told me something right before he blew the window."

"What?"

"In not so many words Fitz confessed his feelings for me."

"What do you mean his feelings for you? Like more than best friends?"

"Fitz said he never had the courage tell me so he was going to show me. If that wasn't a confession of love I don't know what is."

Skye was quiet for a long time contemplating what Fitz's goal was in confessing something like that, in that moment. And no matter how she looked at it she couldn't find fault in Fitz. With a light sigh Skye snuggled a little closer commenting.

"I'm not surprised Fitz is in love with you, it's easy to see why. I think we need to tell him when he wakes up. I think we need to come clean about our relationship to everyone on the team. No more lies, no more secrets about anything."

"Do you really think it's time?"

"Yes. Do you think Fitz will have a problem with us being together?" Skye asked.

"No. I think that's why he said it as he did. Fitz was the first person I came out to when we were in school, he was the first person to accept me. Made me feel normal and not crazy. That was the conversation I called him my best friend for the first time. I think he thought we were really going to die. I thought we were going to die."

"He just wanted you to know. I understand that completely."

They both fell quiet again, and Skye took a deep breath pushing the bad thoughts out of her mind.

"Jemma, we can't lose Fitz. We just can't. He has to be okay, he has too."

"I hope so Skye but only time will tell."

Too exhausted to do anything they gave each other a rather chaste kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms. Sleep was deep and restful but when they woke much later the exhaustion was still there. They got up separated to do their morning routine then met up to eat breakfast. The clock on the wall said it was 6 am. While Jemma heated water for tea, Skye went to check on Fitz and found May sitting with him.

"How long have you been sitting with him?" Skye asked stepping in.

"Most of the night, Coulson needed sleep." May replied glancing at Skye.

"I'm going to eat then we can switch. I don't want him left alone." Skye commented and May nodded.

"I agree."

Skye returned to the cafeteria and told Jemma about May sitting with Fitz, it made Jemma smile. They ate a simple breakfast of hot cereal and peaches with tea then took over for May together. Skye and Jemma didn't talk much that first day sitting with Fitz, they both stared at Fitz thinking about everything that had happened. Around noon Coulson came to take their place then at dinner they took over again for a few hours until May forced them to go to bed.

For the first three days that's all they did, patiently wait by Fitz's side for him to wake up. They all took their turn going through orientation again with Koenig earning new lanyards. They slowly got acquainted with the new base, the new situation but it was hard to focus when all anyone could think about was their friend in a coma. Skye had to remind Jemma to eat at each meal, she kept drifting off in her mind with a sad expression in her eyes.

On the fourth day Skye pulled herself out of the warm embrace of her girlfriend to get up at five am to meet May for her first day of training. May was quiet, to the point and demanding, May expected Skye to keep up and it pushed Skye to her physical limitations. By 9 am Skye was soaked through with sweat, legs trembling practically hyperventilating with her lungs on fire. Skye had never been put through such an intense work out before she couldn't even form a thought with how exhausted she was. Nothing Ward had made her do prepared her for a real Melinda May training session. But when it was over and May tossed Skye a towel to sop up the sweat she said.

"Good job. And get some good sleep tonight tomorrow's going to be rough."

Hearing that "good job" took some of the pain away, she was proud she held her own. Still soaked through and rather stinky Skye couldn't wait, she sought out Jemma first, of course finding her at Fitz's side. Jemma looked up at when she walked in and Jemma's eyes went wide.

"What happened to you?" Jemma asked unable to stop the laughter from bubbling up.

"Melinda May happened to me, but! I got a good job from her when we're done. I never thought those two words could take away pain but they did." Skye commented walking over and leaning down to kiss Jemma on the lips.

Jemma laughed and wrinkled her nose commenting. "I can smell your hard work. You need to go shower."

"Come with me."

"I've got this shift until Coulson comes to relieve me. You can shower by yourself for once." Jemma pointed out and Skye pouted taking the seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Shower by myself? Why would I do that?" Skye asked in an overly confused voice and Jemma laughed a little more.

"So what did May have you do this morning?" Jemma asked the small smile remaining on her lips, the first time in days.

"Everything Ward ever made me do but thirty thousand times harder. The woman worked me hard, I stumbled through the last part of it. I don't think right now my legs could handle the strain of walking all the way back to our rooms. I might collapse on the way, see another reason you need to come with me."

They had not had sex since the motel, emotionally neither woman was there but after the intense workout Skye's libido was returning to normal.

"I can find you a cane. I'm sure there's one in the supply closet." Jemma replied sweetly making Skye frown and pout.

"You are so mean. I'm going to tell Fitz." Skye teased.

"And he'll say, "I know."

They both laughed.

"Hey, you know what we haven't done in a while." Skye began and Jemma asked. "What's that?"

"Watch Dr. Who. We only got twenty episodes in, which I'm a little shocked we got through so many but we have the time now. Let's watch some more episodes." Skye asked with an eager expression.

Jemma immediately looked over at Fitz, he was exactly as he's been, he looked like he was simply sleeping peacefully. Jemma thought it over then nodded yes.

"Okay, why not. I don't see the harm in that." Jemma replied and gestured to the computer set into the wall on the north side of Fitz's room.

"You can pull up the episodes from the bus's computers through the terminal over there. You do know how to do that, don't you Skye?"

Skye turned and gave her girlfriend a look with one raised eyebrow, Jemma's smile turned into a smirk. Skye got up and three minutes later she exclaimed.

"I am so good!"

Jemma turned to see Skye gesturing triumphantly as she got Dr. Who to play on the room's TV. Jemma laughed watching her do a fast happy dance and as the theme song of Dr. Who began to fill the air, a soft moaning was heard. Skye and Jemma both heard it at the same time they turned to each other each with a curious expression then they heard it again and both their attention snapped to Fitz.

Fitz was moaning and frowning and subtly shaking his head no. Skye rushed to his side, Jemma stood up leaning over both staring into Fitz face with hope. His eyes still closed Fitz moaned.

"No…no…not the doctor. Please not the doctor."

"Fitz! Are you awake! Fitz?" Skye pleaded and Jemma frowned at her girlfriend pointing out.

"If he's talking to us, he's awake."

Skye looked up at Jemma frowning at her girlfriend, "I know that Jemma."

"Please no…no doctor." Fitz moaned and Skye turned rushed back to the computer and shut off the episode.

"It's off Fitz. It's off. Now come on open your eyes, no more sleeping." Skye gently coaxed.

"What…what happened?" Fitz asked slowly opening his eyes, he blinked and squinted in the electric light of the room.

"We survived." Jemma simply stated.

Fitz opened his eyes all the way and looked up at Jemma, his face pulling into an easy smile. Then he turned to Skye and his smile grew even more.

"Did anyone else get hurt? Is the team okay?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah the teams okay. We took down Garrett and we took down Ward. You missed the epic ass beating May gave him. It was great." Skye said with tears welling up, it was amazing to see the bright light still in Fitz's eyes.

"Where are we?" Fitz asked and this time Jemma answered. "A new secret base. Big things have happened while you were asleep, it would be best if Coulson told you."

"Okay." Fitz closed his eyes again and Jemma reached out grabbing his hand.

"Oh no you don't, no more sleeping until I can give you a full examination. Your health and well-being is top priority." Jemma insisted.

Fitz opened his eyes again and smiled squeezing Jemma's hand. Skye smiled and walked over to the phone and called Coulson telling him the good news.

"So how do you feel?" Jemma asked switching to Dr. Simmons.

"Terrible, my body hurts and I'm so tired." Fitz answered his eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

"You were without oxygen for a really long time Fitz. But now that you're awake we can focus on getting you healed and seeing if there is any lingering damage." Jemma said gently but Fitz knew better.

"You mean to see if I've suffered any brain damage?"

"Yes."

Fitz took a deep breath letting the news sink in.

"I'm so happy you're awake Fitz. All of us were so worried about you. Waking up was half the battle, I'm confident you're going to bounce back just fine." Skye said and impulsively leaned over planting a big kiss on Fitz's cheek.

"Skye, have you been working out. You're soooooo sweaty, that's a little gross…and is that me?" Fitz asked and Jemma burst out in hearty laughter.

"Nope that's me Fitz. Sorry, I came straight from training with May." Skye apologized giving Fitz a big smile.

"Training with May? How long have I been out?"

"Four days." Jemma stated.

"How long have you been training with Agent May?" Fitz asked looking at Skye with a puzzled expression.

"Today was my first day."

"How are you still standing? Not even Ward could keep up with May." Fitz commented and Skye's smile morphed into a proud grin.

"Fitz do you remember the container? Do you remember what happened?" Jemma asked gently changing the subject.

"Yes. I do."

"Do you remember what you told me before you blew out the window?" Jemma asked and Skye's eyes grew big, she didn't know Jemma was going to ask about that now.

Skye wasn't sure if she should stop Jemma, let Fitz rest and regain his bearings first.

"I do. Why? Did I weird you out?" Fitz asked his voice gaining strength as he continued to shake off the coma sleep.

"No, I thought I should tell you though that I don't feel the same way. I love you Fitz but only as a friend, as my best friend." Jemma said with only the slightest tremor in her voice.

Skye's eyes got huge and her focus shifted from Jemma's concerned face to Fitz's serene one and then Fitz smiled sweetly really surprising the both of them.

"Jemma, I didn't want to die without telling you how I felt, I just wanted you to know. And I know you don't like me like that. I've known that since school and besides I don't think Mrs. Dr. Simmons would appreciate me messing anything up. She's rather wonderfully protective over you."

"Mrs. Dr. Simmons?" Coulson asked from the doorway, May and Triplett were next to him. All three were looking to Skye and Simmons with an expectant expression.

"It's the name Skye likes to use when we have the night off." Fitz helpfully explained and all three at the door nodded in understanding.

"Wait! Fitz, you knew? You knew this whole time?" Skye asked shocked.

"Well not the whole time but after that night. Yes. What you thought I didn't see Jemma groping you on the dance floor? I mean I should have known after the love songs you sang Jemma that one time, it was rather obvious."

Coulson and May both started laughing and nodding in agreement as they walked inside to stand at the foot of the bed.

"So…you guys know too?" Skye asked going a little pale, she didn't know what to expect and by the wide eyed look on her girlfriends face, neither did she.

"Oh yeah." Coulson replied casually and May smiled giving them a simple single nod.

"When?" Skye asked moving on from shocked and concerned to flabbergasted and annoyed.

"When you got shot." Triplett answered then added. "I knew that look on Jemma's face when she watched over you and it was how she spoke about you."

"That was about the time I caught on too." Coulson commented. And when Jemma and Skye both turned to look at him he added. "It wasn't you sleeping with Skye while she recovered from the gunshot wound, though that was a big indicator. It was the overly protective rather rabid devotion Jemma showed you while you were hurt. Plus Skye sometimes you stare at Jemma with a very distinctive love struck expression. I didn't want to embarrass you by saying anything."

First Jemma blushed a bright pink and then Skye blushed a second later. Everyone laughed.

"We're we that obvious?" Jemma asked her face still very pink.

"Yes." May replied bluntly and all eyes turned to her. May rolled her eyes commenting, "I've never seen anyone stare so hard at an ass before until Skye met Jemma. Neither of you were exactly subtle about it."

Skye and Jemma stared open mouthed at May both blushing bright red. They all laughed.

The subject shifted back to Fitz and Skye gave him one more, sweaty wet kiss on the cheek before taking off to shower. With Fitz awake things felt different, lighter, and happier. Skye grabbed some clean clothes heading into her own shower for the first time and frowned at the generic shampoo and soap next to the sink.

Skye heard a door open and someone walk into her room, curious she peeked her head out to see Jemma gathering her stuff up. Walking out with nothing but a towel wrapped around her Skye asked.

"Hey, what are you doing? Am I going somewhere?"

"Yes." Jemma answered taking Skye's stuff and walking out.

Even more curious Skye followed Jemma into the hall and was surprised when Jemma headed into her own room.

"So what am I doing?" Skye asked following Jemma into the other bedroom.

"Moving in with me. It seems completely silly to have two separate rooms when we only use one." Jemma stated as a matter of fact.

"Are you sure? That's a big step. What if you get sick of me?"

"Then we'll use the extra room then. Why do you not want this?" Jemma asked suddenly hesitant and scared.

"No, no, no, no, no! I do! I do! This is just a little fast."

"Bad fast?"

"No, good fast. So does that mean I can use your shower stuff?" Skye asked with an eager grin as she slowly stepped toward the bathroom.

"Only if you let me wash your hair."

"I thought I had to shower alone."

"I changed my mind." Jemma said in a husky voice that instantly made naughty thoughts spring into Skye's mind.

"Well at least with everyone knowing they won't expect us back right away." Skye commented trying to see the silver lining.

"No they won't." Jemma replied smirking.

Jemma turned around and locked the bedroom door then took Skye's hand leading her into the bathroom. Skye had fun stripping Jemma down to nothing, Jemma laughed as she stole Skye's towel tossing it out of the bathroom on to the bed. They joked and teased each other as they showered but then Jemma noticed the thin scar on Skye's stomach from the gunshot wound. The scar was so much smaller than it should have been. Jemma's sudden quiet caught Skye's attention, she set down the washcloth and soap to ask.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking how lucky we both are."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Jemma answered her eyes still on the scar.

They both fell silent for a moment until Jemma looked up into Skye's eyes.

"I know we live a dangerous life, I know it can all be taken away at any second. I'm grateful to have you with me through all of it, I'm grateful we have each other. I couldn't imagine doing any of this without you."

"Me too Jemma, me too. And you'll see now that Fitz is on the mend, we're in a safe place and we have some time. Everything's going to be okay, great even. A dawn to a new era, and were going to kick ass!"

Jemma laughed nodding in agreement, her smile big as she leaned over kissing Skye deeply.


End file.
